


Strict VI

by happilylarry



Series: Strict [8]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Goats, M/M, O, Possibly angst, Smut, Top Harry, im talking miniscule, um thats it for now, very light Dom/sub, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 151,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth story installment of Strict. Featuring homeschooling, the loss of a loved one, and goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was certainly NOT unplanned. I've been working on this for a few months and sadly, I can only post two chapters of it right now. They're admittedly short, but I had this crazy idea to incorporate some one shot ideas I received into the story, so that will be good. If you're off anonymous, you'll get a shoutout when your prompt is included, other than that, I'll include the requested prompt.
> 
> Anyway, welcome back!
> 
> God knows I shouldn't be starting another fic, but oh well. I couldn't help myself.

_One year later_

 

 

“Come on, baby, come to Mummy,” Louis coaxed, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the den. He held his arms stretched out in front of him and he gave an award winning smile. “You can do it, love.”

 

Olivia, bless her little heart, let out a peal of laughter and stood on wobbly legs. She hovered for a few seconds before falling on her behind. Instead of crying, she giggled again and began to crawl away.

 

Louis sighed and dropped his arms. “Liv, darling,” He spoke to her, watching as she made her way to the basket of toys by the fireplace. “You won't even try to walk.” Olivia gave no response and began to pull the toys she could reach out of the basket. She inspected one, and tossed it. Again, and again, and again. Louis sighed. Another mess he'd have to clean up.

 

In the year since he'd had Olivia, pretty much nothing has changed. Sure, Harry was thirty-five and Louis was on his way to twenty-seven, Bean was seven, Lucas was turning six, the twins were three, and Olivia was one. There was a lot of them, and sometimes Louis got confused. 

 

They still lived in the same house, had the same dog, who was getting older, and had the same amount of love as they always have. They were the tightest knit family Louis knew of, and he was proud of that accomplishment. Harry was still busy as ever with his company, but he never worked past four and he always made time for his family. They would take day trips, go to parks, zoos, restaurants, you name it, they've been there. The boys were thrilled to be spending so much time with Harry. It made Louis happy.

Louis pushed himself up off of the ground and planted his hands on his hips. He addressed Olivia with a mock stern face. “Alright, missy,” He said, scooping her up. “Since you won't walk, I guess Mummy will have to carry you, hm?”

 

Olivia giggled and squirmed in his arms. “Da!” She squealed happily. Harry wasn't even home and she was hollering out for him.

 

“Daddy isn't home, love bug.” Louis informed her, placing her in her high chair in the kitchen. “It's just you and I today.”

 

“Da?” Olivia asked, hitting her hands against the tray on her high chair. Louis scattered some dry cereal across the tray to keep her occupied while he began to make lunch.

 

“Daddy is working, darling. He's raking in the money so that we don't have to work a day in our lives,” He teased her. “Just kidding. Olivia Joanne,” He faced her seriously. “Do not become entitled. I know you're only a year old, but you do not need anyone to take care of you. You take care of yourself, understand? No man or woman can tell you what to do.”

 

Olivia tossed some cereal to the floor and laughed. Louis took that as a sign that she had heard. Good.

 

“Now, Liv.” He said, opening the cabinets. “What shall we have for lunch?”

 

“How about,” A voice said from behind him, making him jump. “Pizza?”

 

Louis turned around and saw Harry leaning against the door frame, holding a stack of pizza boxes in one ridiculously large hand. He was grinning and waving his finger at Olivia.

 

“Look, Livvy!” Louis walked over to Harry and took the boxes from his husband to set them on the counter. “Daddy's home!”

 

Olivia clapped her hands and threw more cereal on the floor. Her little legging clad feet kicked out and she reached for Harry, who swooped in to pick her up and snuggle her. He was wrapped around her little finger.

 

“Hi, baby girl.” Harry greeted happily, smacking kisses across her soft skin. She squealed in delight “Daddy missed you.”

 

“Da!” She responded, tugging on his hair, which was to his shoulders. Louis had a love-hate relationship with it. On one hand, he loved playing with it when Harry would lay next to him in bed or rest his head in Louis' lap, or when Harry would be hovering over him, thrusting in and out. He loved running his hands through it. On the other hand, he hated how Harry was always leaving hair in the shower drain or how the kids would always tug on it.

 

“Why are you home so early?” Louis asked, bringing down two plates from the cabinet. He turned to Harry.

 

“Want me to go back?” Harry asked, cracking a smile. He was hugging Olivia close, and Louis was positive that Harry wouldn't leave right now for anything. Louis shook his head and opened the pizza box. He wrinkled his nose.

 

“Are you normal?” He asked, pulling a slice from the box. “Who gets spinach on a pizza?”

 

“I do,” Harry answered, leaning over Louis' shoulder to peer at the pizza he'd ordered. What was wrong with spinach and chicken? “I think it's delicious.”

 

“I think it's revolting.” Louis replied, handing Harry his plate. He took Olivia into his own arms and kissed her cherub cheek.

 

“Don't knock it til you've tried it.” Harry said, kissing Louis' neck. Louis shivered at the warm lips on his skin. A kiss from Harry never failed to make him melt inside.

 

“I'll stick to my pepperoni and mushroom, thanks.” Louis gestured to his own half of the pizza. He made sure there were no stray spinach leaves on it before lifting it to his own plate. “You did remember to get the boys there pizza, right?”

 

Harry nodded and carried himself and his plate over to the table. “I did,” He answered. “Especially Lucas' weird concoction.”

 

“Hey,” Louis defended his son. He carried Olivia back over to her high chair and strapped her in. “Bacon, onion, and chicken on a pizza is hardly a weird concoction.”

 

“It is if instead of the regular tomato sauce, you get barbecue sauce.” Harry raised his eyebrow. “And then ask for the barbecue sauce to be drizzled across the top.”

 

Louis shrugged and carried his plate and two bottles of water over to the table. “I think it's good, and Lucas likes it.”

 

“Then if he likes it, it must be good.” Harry decided.

 

“He'll make you eat a piece in front of him now,” Louis warned. It was true; Lucas had to see it to believe it. He was just that type of boy.

 

“Whatever makes him happy.” Harry shrugged, chewing on his pizza. Louis made a face and cut up a few tiny bits of his pizza to hand to Olivia. He made sure there were minimal toppings as well as minimum sauce on the pieces. The last thing he wanted was sticky pizza baby hands all over his face. If he could avoid it, anyway.

 

“Where are the boys?” Harry asked. It wasn't a school day, and neither of their mothers had come to get the boys.

 

Louis stood and grabbed some napkins. “Liam and Niall took them for the day. I think there's some science thing going on at the zoo today.”

 

“Liam and Niall are going to watch our kids willingly?” Harry asked in surprise. Their kids, bless their little hearts, were the orneriest little monsters to grace the Earth. Don't let their sweet, adorable dispositions fool you.

 

Louis nodded. “I know. I was equally as shocked. But hey, if they want to corral six kids around the zoo willingly, who am I do deny them? Besides, Olivia and I have been practicing walking.”

 

Harry looked over at Olivia and smiled at her. “Oh really?” He asked. “Any progress?”

 

Louis shook his head and laughed when Olivia tossed a piece of her pizza at Harry. “Not in the least. She's more content to crawl.”

 

“Well, if you remember, Bean was content to have me carry him everywhere. I think I carried him until he was three.”

 

Louis smiled at the memory. Bean hated to walk when he had Harry around. It was quicker transportation, and he could spend the whole time tugging on Harry's hair. “You're his favorite person in the whole world, you know.”

 

Harry smiled proudly. “I know.” He preened. “At least I have one kid on my side. You've got four.”

 

No truer words have ever been spoken. If Lucas, the twins, and Olivia had to choose between Louis and Harry, they'd be at Louis' side before anyone could blink. Bean would choose Harry.

 

Louis abandoned his plate on the table and lifted Olivia out of her high chair, nosing along her face and smacking kisses across it. “I can't help that my babies love me.” He defended.

 

Harry watched with love in his eyes. “Of course not.” He said softly.

 

Louis looked over at him. “Hey, sappy,” He laughed. “Help me put her down for nap time so we can spend some time together.”

 

Harry practically ran up the stairs.

-

 

An hour and a half later, Louis was laying naked in Harry's arms. They were both a little sweaty and breathing a little hard. But it was worth it. Louis traced all of the tattoos on Harry's chest, stopping to pay special attention to the ones that commemorated their family.

 

“Hey,” He said all of sudden. “Why don't you have a tattoo for Duke?”

 

Harry glanced over at him. “As much as I love him, I refuse to get my dogs name tattooed on my body.”

 

“The kids would get a kick out of it.” Louis hummed, poking each of Harry's nipples. Harry caught his hand and held it in his own.

 

“I know.” Harry laughed. “They would love it.”

 

“Maybe I should get another tattoo.” Louis mentioned casually. He wasn't expecting any reaction from Harry, but three seconds later when he was on top of the older man, he realized he got one.

 

“Not a chance.” Harry shook his head, squeezing Louis' hips. His hands were roaming all over Louis' backside.

 

“Really?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow coquettishly. “All I have is this one.” He gestured to the H he had where his hip met his pelvis. He knew Harry loved it because it was in Harry's handwriting.

 

Harry pressed his thumb against it and made a noise of appreciation in his throat. That tattoo got him hornier than he liked to admit.

 

“I could get your name right across my arse,” Louis drawled. “You could choose where. Or even—Property of Harry Styles.” He held his hands out in front of him, making the gesture as if his arse was a giant marquee.

 

Harry reached behind Louis and squeezed his bare arse. “As much as I like that idea, I don't want anyone seeing your arse but me.”

 

“Ooh,” Louis grinned down at Harry. “Possessive.”

 

Harry nodded and flipped them over so that he was hovering over Louis. “You bet.”

-

 

“Fix your hair,” Louis said to Harry as they scrambled to get dressed. Their previous escapades had occupied them for quite some time and now the boys were due to be home any minute.

 

“I need to wash it,” Harry muttered, trying to comb his fingers through his tangled curls. Louis stood from the bed and tossed him a hair tie.

 

“Put it in a bun.” He suggested. He wanted to do unspeakable things to Harry when his hair was in a bun. It was such a turn on. Who knew?

 

“Good thinking.” Harry twirled his hair up and wrapped the hair tie around it. Soon, it resembled a bun. When he was satisfied with it, he turned to Louis. “Ready to go reheat some dinner for the little ones?”

 

Louis grabbed the hand Harry was holding out and smiled. They walked downstairs without breaking contact with each other and even managed to warm up the pizza while keeping their fingers twined together.

 

Just as they were taking the pizza out of the oven, the front door opened and loud voices filled the house. A few seconds later, the kitchen had four excited children in it. Ollie went straight for Louis, abandoning the stuffed animal he had gotten in favor of being held.

 

“How was the zoo?” Harry asked, ushering Niall and Liam inside the kitchen as well. It was spacious enough for everyone.

 

Niall sat down on a stool and rested his elbows on the counter in front of him. Finn sat next to him and did the same. “It was great,” He informed them.

 

Liam nodded his head and leaned back against the cabinets, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Really. Your kids are so well behaved.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Really? Our children? These four, right here?” He hovered his hands around his babies.

 

Liam cracked a smile and nodded. “Yes, really. They didn't run off, and we only had a small incident with someone I won't name and the monkey exhibit.”

 

Louis looked down at Ollie and frowned. “Ollie, what did you do?”

 

Harry let out a laugh and shook his head. Trust it to be Ollie causing trouble with the monkeys.

 

“Monkey!” Ollie shouted, waving his hands.

 

“What did Mummy say about that?” Louis asked the three year old.

 

Ollie shrugged cutely and hid his face in Louis' neck. He wrapped his arms around Louis in a hug, hoping that his Mummy would forget the whole thing. And he did. Louis snuggled him back and kissed his little cherub cheek.

 

“You had so much fun then, baby?” He asked, rubbing Ollie's back. “Are you hungry? Mummy bought you some pizza.”

 

Ollie perked up at the mention of food and he wiggled in Louis' arms. “Pizza!” He exclaimed.

 

“That's right! Let's get some food into that empty tummy of yours, shall we?” He turned to serve Ollie, and by default, Theo, who was being cradled by Harry.

 

“Daddy,” Bean said. “Did you know that polar bears have black skin and just their fur is white?”

 

“I did not.” Harry answered honestly. “Why is that?”

 

“Because,” Bean adjusted the new shirt he got at the zoo. “Their skin can retain heat. Darker colors retain heat. Also, they have approximately four and a half inches of fat underneath their fur, which keeps them warm.”

 

Harry ruffled Bean's hair. “How did you get so smart?” Really. How did his seven year old become smarter than him?

 

Bean shrugged and headed for the table, where Louis had sat out plates and was pouring juice. It was the place to be right now at their house. He looked around and frowned. They were missing a child.

 

“Where's Lucas?” He asked Niall and Liam. Finn and Bean were sitting next to each other at the table, and the twins were sitting across from Charlotte.

 

“I think I saw him go upstairs. He was upset on our way home.” Niall answered, walking over to the table himself. He was hungry.

 

“He's upset?” Louis asked from the table. He looked at Harry, who shrugged. How did Louis hear that over the commotion? Harry chalked it up to maternal instincts.

 

“That's just what Niall said.” Harry told him.

 

Louis frowned and continued pouring juice for everyone. As soon as the last glass was filled, he brushed past Harry and headed upstairs. It broke his heart when Lucas was upset, because instead of throwing fits like the twins or crying it out like Bean, he bottled it up and kept to himself, much like Harry did.

 

He knocked on the closed door of the boys' room. There was no answer, so he opened the door and stepped inside. Lucas was laying down on his bed, clutching his most favorite teddy bear.

 

“Hi baby,” Louis greeted quietly. He felt that if he spoke any louder, it would shatter the peacefulness of the room. Lucas looked at him sadly but didn't say a word. “Can I lay down next to you?”

 

Lucas nodded his head and Louis made himself comfortable right next to his second child. He propped his head up on his folded arm and looked at Lucas.

 

“Did you have fun today?” He asked.

 

Lucas nodded but didn't say anything.

 

“That's good. Are the dolphins still your favorite?”

 

Another quiet nod.

 

“The dolphins are my favorite too. They're so pretty.” He waited to see if Lucas would add any more to the conversation before continuing. “Are you upset?”

 

Lucas nodded and tucked his face into his teddy bear.

 

“Why are you upset, baby? I thought you had fun today?” No answer, so he continued. “Did something happen to make you upset?”

 

Lucas shook his head. “Don't wanna go,” He finally said, his voice quiet and muffled by the fabric of his stuffed animal.

 

“Go where, baby?”

 

“School.” He looked at Louis with shiny blue eyes and suddenly everything clicked. Lucas was starting school in less than a week. He hadn't really been as excited about it as Bean had been, in fact, he'd been a little more sullen and quiet these past few days.

 

“Why don't you want to go to school?” Louis asked, rubbing his hand up and down Lucas' side.

 

Lucas shrugged. “Don't wanna.” Was all he said.

 

“But baby, you're going to have so much fun there. You can color and read, and play and there's even a fun jungle gym to climb on!”

 

Lucas shook his head and tossed the bear aside, gently though, and curled up in Louis' embrace. “No.” He said.

 

Louis sighed. “Alright, love. Can you do me a favor then? Can you think about how much fun you'll have at school? Just think about it really hard, okay, and then I'll come and we can talk about it the day before, okay?”

 

Lucas nodded and looked up at Louis. “Mummy?”

 

Louis pushed the hair out of Lucas' face and smiled down at him. “Yes, love?”

 

“What did you make for dinner?” The five (“almost six!”) year old asked. “Uncle Liam bought everyone food but my tummy felt weird so I didn't eat.”

 

“Daddy got us pizza to eat. He bought your special kind, too.” Louis informed him. Lucas' face lit up and he sat up.

 

“Can we go eat it now?” He asked politely.

 

Louis nodded and sat up next to Lucas. They stood up and Lucas grabbed Louis' hand. As they were walking downstairs, Louis said, “I bet your tummy felt weird because you were upset.”

 

“I think so.” Lucas agreed. “But I'm all better now!”

 

“Of course you are,” Louis smiled down at him. They entered the kitchen, where everyone was seated at the table. Harry caught Louis' eye and he smiled as they walked in.

 

“Here, Lucas!” Finn said when Lucas sat down at the table. He pushed a plate with pizza on it towards his friend. “It's your favorite.”

 

“Thank you, Finny.” Lucas reached for the plate and dug in. Louis watched happily as he sat down next to Harry.

 

“What was wrong?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis turned to Harry. “I'll tell you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is way long. don't get used to the obscene length for future chapters

Six days later found Louis and Lucas, curled up together Louis' room, talking quietly. They didn't want to talk to loudly, just out of respect, and they were just soft spoken.

 

“Are you sure, then?” Louis asked Lucas, rubbing his back.

 

Lucas nodded and kept his eyes closed. He had his head on Harry's pillow, and he was so comfortable that he could fall asleep. But, he couldn't. In a few minutes, Daddy would get out of the shower and he would have to go back to his own room to sleep.

 

“Alright, baby. You can stay home with Mummy then.” Louis said. If Lucas didn't want to go to school, then he didn't have too. Louis could teach him everything he needed to know right at home, and there wouldn't be any strangers around or anything else that would upset Lucas.

 

“Thank you, Mummy.” Lucas answered softly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” Louis responded. “Now, give me a kiss. It's bedtime.”

 

Lucas pouted but he rolled over anyway. He gave his Mummy a kiss and slid off the bed. Just as he was about to take a step, the bathroom door opened and Harry emerged.

 

“Hey, love.” He greeted his son. “What's up?”

 

“Just going to bed, Daddy.” Lucas replied, holding up his arms. Harry lifted him up and gave him a kiss.

 

“Alright. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Daddy,” Lucas said, scooting out the door. Once he was gone, Harry closed their door and turned to Louis.

 

“Don't ask.” Louis waved his hand in Harry's direction and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, the bed dipped and Harry was hovering over him.

 

“Tired?” Harry asked, nosing along Louis' jawline.

 

“Very.” Louis answered in a no-nonsense voice.

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“You can rub my back until I fall asleep.” Louis suggested. He rolled over onto his stomach and waited for Harry's large, seemingly magic hands. He didn't have to wait long before there were circular motions being massaged into his back and he was being lulled into a peaceful sleep.

 

-

 

The next morning, Lucas snuck into the master bedroom and climbed in bed, just as Louis had instructed. Harry was up and getting Bean ready for school and trying to keep quiet so the twins would stay asleep.

 

Louis had yet to tell Harry about Lucas staying home, and he was going to go do that right now. He just hoped Harry wouldn't be opposed. He entered the kitchen and gave Bean a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Harry was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes for his oldest son. He gave Louis a smile when he walked in.

 

“Morning love.” Harry greeted softly. “Want breakfast?”

 

Louis shook his head. “No thank you,” He declined, reaching into the refrigerator to pull out the smoothie he had prepared the night before. “Beanie, do you want some of this with your pancakes?”

 

Bean held up his cup of juice and shook his head. “No thank you Mummy.”

 

Harry put the pancakes on a plate and sat them in front of Bean. “Where's Lucas? We have to leave in less than an hour.”

 

“Yeah,” Louis replied. “About that...”

 

Harry gave him a look. “What?”

 

“Lucas doesn't want to go to school.” Louis said, leaning against the cabinets opposite of Harry, who was giving him a scolding look.

 

“Louis, he has to go to school.” Harry said, crossing his arms.

 

“Harry, he doesn't want too. He's been upset this whole week because of it.” Louis informed Harry. “He wants to stay home.”

 

“Louis,” Harry sighed.

 

“I can teach him! I have a degree.” Louis said suddenly. The fact that he had graduated at the top of his class with a degree in teaching always escaped him for some reason. “He can stay home and he'll learn so much more than if he were at school. And I can teach him at the pace he learns, not the other way around.”

 

Harry was quiet for a few minutes before sighing again. “Alright. How does Bean feel about this?”

 

Louis turned to his oldest son, but Bean was already speaking. “Lucas wants to stay home with Mummy.” He said.

 

“Did Lucas tell you this?” Harry asked, handing Bean some more syrup.

 

Bean nodded. “Yeah. Sometimes when he can't sleep he crawls in bed with me. We talked about it a few nights ago. He was really sad about it.”

 

Louis placed a hand over his heart and cooed at Bean. Bean was such a good older brother. He really loved and cared for Lucas. Maybe it was because they were so close in age.

 

“That's lovely of you to stay up and talk to him baby.” Louis praised.

 

“I get sad when he's sad.” Bean said. “So I want to cheer him up.”

 

“I'm proud of you for taking care of your brother,” Harry told him. Bean preened under all of the attention he was getting. He tried to be the best big brother ever, and it was paying off.

 

Louis turned to Harry. “Do you want to stay home today and help me with Lucas' first day of school?” He was excited.

 

“I would love to baby, but I've got meetings lined up until five.” Harry kissed Louis' forehead. “Send me updates though.”

 

“You bet.”

 

“Also, don't forget to do some research. You might have to get some materials online.” Harry took Bean's empty plate when Bean ran off to go get dressed and he rinsed it off.

 

“I'll look some things up.” Louis assured him. “I probably do need some materials. I'll do that while the kids are sleeping.”

 

Harry frowned, remembering that it wouldn't just be Louis and Lucas today. Ollie, Theo, and Olivia would be there too. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Harry, Lucas doesn't feel comfortable going to school. I don't want him upset the whole day. If he wants to stay home and let me teach him, then who am I to say no?”

 

Harry hooked his arm around Louis' shoulders and gave him a kiss. “I've said it once, and I'll say it again, my babies are so lucky to have you.”

-

 

 

“Alright!” Louis cheered, watching as Lucas traced the letters of his name. “You're doing so good, baby!”

 

“Does it look pretty?” Lucas asked, chewing on the end of his pencil. He was a perfectionist, and he wanted his name to look neat and aesthetically pleasing.

 

“It looks beautiful, love.” Louis praised. “A few more tries and I think you'll be ready to write it without tracing!”

 

Lucas grinned, happy with himself. He'd woken up a few hours ago and had breakfast with Mummy, which he helped make, and they sat right down together afterwards and talked about how things would go. He was happy that he got to choose what he learned and when. He didn't want his brain to become sore.

 

“After this can we go outside?” Lucas asked hopefully. The sun was shining and it wasn't hot out at all! The twins would be awake soon and Olivia was playing with blocks, stacking them and knocking them over. She loved going outside too.

 

“I was thinking that we could go to the market and buy some seeds.” Louis said. “And then we can start planting a garden! How does that sound?”

 

Lucas dropped his pencil and clapped his hands. “That sounds great! Can I pick some flowers to plant?”

 

Louis ruffled Lucas's hair and smiled. “Of course you can.”

-

 

“Ollie, don't touch that please! Theo—good God, get out of that.” Louis was having a bit of trouble corralling his twins, who were all over the market. Lucas was studying the packets of seeds in front of him in scrutiny, and Olivia was perched happily in the shopping cart, content with playing with Louis' phone.

 

Finally, Louis caught up to the two boys and grabbed them up. “Naughty boys sit in the shopping cart.” He told them, placing them down into the basket.

 

Theo clapped his hands and stood up. “Naughty! Ollie naughty!”

 

Ollie laughed loudly. “Theo naughty!”

 

It was like the fact that they were both almost in trouble didn't affect them at all. They were happy to sit in the shopping cart with each other. Louis sighed and turned to Lucas.

 

“Find anything you want yet, love?” He asked, crouching down.

 

Lucas held up a pack of seeds. “It's so hard, Mummy. These flowers are really pretty, but I want to plant something that I can pick and we can eat.”

 

“You want to plant vegetables, don't you?” Louis asked the boy. Lucas nodded and bit his lip. He recognizes almost every vegetable because he'd eaten them numerous times. His mum made sure that they always ate healthy.

 

“Well, what are some vegetables you like eating at home?” Louis looked back at the cart to make sure Ollie and Theo were behaving, and surprisingly, they were.

 

“I like the long green things.” Lucas replied vaguely.

 

“Are we talking cucumbers or green beans?” Louis elaborated.

 

“Um...” Lucas shrugged. “I like both?”

 

Louis nodded and grabbed a packet of both. “Alright, what else?”

 

“I really like the colorful peppers and the big yellow things.”

 

Louis grabbed a packet of green, yellow, and red pepper seeds along with a packet of squash. “Anything else?”

 

“Tomatoes and strawberries?” Lucas asked. “Bean likes strawberries.”

 

“He really does, hm?” Louis huffed a laugh. “What about...eggplant?”

 

“Is that the purple thing?”

 

Louis nodded. “It sure it. Would you like to try those?”

 

Lucas shrugged so Louis grabbed a packet of those as well. He stood up and tossed the seeds into the cart, warning Theo and Ollie not to touch them. The twins just giggled and hugged each other. They made their way down the gardening aisle, grabbing everything they needed for a good garden, and then some.

 

A fun sprinkler shaped like a flower caught Lucas' eye and he looked at Louis with pleading eyes. Half a second later, the sprinkler was in the cart, along with a brand new water hose. They checked out and made a quick stop to get ice cream before heading home.

 

“Alright, boys,” Louis said as they unloaded the car. “Remember, I let you have that ice cream because you promised to help me with lunch.”

 

Lucas nodded and carried a bag inside of the house. He was excited to make lunch because they were going to make their own pasta. It sounded so fun!

 

When all the groceries and such were out of the car and in the house, Louis addressed the four boys with Olivia on his hip. Ollie and Theo had chocolate stained mouths and Lucas was smiling up at him politely. “Are we ready to make pasta?”

 

Three heads shook up and down, while Olivia squirmed in his arms. He sat her down and watched as she crawled quickly into the den.

 

“Alright, I need Ollie and Theo to go wash their hands and faces for me please.” He instructed. Ollie and Theo took off into the bathroom off of the laundry room, eager to get back and help. “And you, Lucas, I need you to get me the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.”

 

Lucas headed for the refrigerator while Louis gathered up the flour and salt. He grabbed a fork and a few smaller ones for the boys and sat everything down on the island counter. He made some small mounds of flour for each of the boys and a bigger one for himself.

 

Ollie and Theo ran back into the kitchen with clean mouths and hands...and wet shirts. But they were smiling and climbing up onto the stools so that they could see better. Once everyone was seated in front of their flour, Louis held up his hands.

 

“Alright, watch me.” He sprinkled some salt into his flour and began to pull the flour to the sides, making a small hole in the middle. “This is called a well. Bringing the flour to the sides lets us put the eggs in the middle without making a mess.”

 

Lucas watched carefully and began to do as Louis was. The twins needed a bit of help, considering they would rather smack at the flour and watch it poof everywhere rather than do it correctly. But, a few minutes later, everyone had semi-perfect mounds.

 

“Next,” He held up an egg. “We're going to crack this and let it drop into the well. We've got to be careful so that it doesn't splatter anywhere else, okay?”

 

Lucas had no trouble doing it, but once again, the twins needed a bit of assistance. They had a hard time cracking the shell, so Louis helped them.

 

“Okay, now, use your fork and do this,” He used the tines of the fork to bring the inner rim of the flour into the egg, mixing it. “Do this slowly, okay? Don't get ahead of yourself.”

 

He watched as all three concentrated carefully. The twins surprised him by keeping quiet and focused, wanting to do a good job. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture to send to Harry. It was such a cute moment.

 

A few minutes later, everyone's egg and flour were combined into dough. “Now here comes the fun part!” He cheered. “We get to play with it a bit!”

 

He taught them how to knead it and how to be careful with it. The twins were giggling at how funny it felt.

 

“Is it supposed to feel like this?” Lucas asked on behalf of his brothers.

 

“Yes,” Louis answered, kneading his own. “It's a mix of flour, salt, and egg. What did you expect it to feel like?”

 

“Well,” Lucas stared at his lump of dough. “Flour is soft and eggs are soft. So I thought it would be soft.”

 

Louis smiled at him. “But...”

 

“But salt is not smooth. Maybe the salt is making it feel rough?” Lucas analyzed. Then he nodded his head, sure of himself. “It's the salt that's making it feel rough!”

 

“Good job! That's right. But don't worry, once we let it sit and then we stretch it out, it'll be smooth. Have you ever eaten rough pasta?”

 

Lucas shook his head and laughed. “Never!”

 

“Me neither!” Louis rolled the dough between his hands and shaped it into a circle. When he felt that it was perfect, he rinsed his hands off and grabbed some plastic wrap. He pulled a piece off and wrapped the dough up tightly.

 

“What that for?” Ollie asked curiously, pointing to the plastic wrap.

 

“This is so that we can chill it in the refrigerator. If we cover it, it won't dry out.” Louis explained.

 

“Mine?” Ollie held out his lumpy pile of dough.

 

“Of course.” Louis grabbed it and tried to discreetly shape it better before wrapping it up and putting it next to his in the fridge.

 

Ollie hopped down and Theo followed, abandoning his dough to follow his brother into the den. Duke trotted happily behind them.

 

“Can I redo Theo's dough?” Lucas asked. His was done and it was perfect, he felt. He was proud of it.

 

Louis nodded and wrapped Lucas' up. “If you'd like.” He felt that it wouldn't bother the three year old at all. He waited until Lucas was done perfecting Theo's lump of dough until putting all of them into the fridge to cool. He set the kitchen timer for half an hour and followed Lucas into the den.

 

The twins were playing with Olivia and Duke was sleeping peacefully next to them. They'd had the dog for six years and he was starting to slow down a bit. The kids didn't notice because Duke still played with them. It made Louis sad to think what would happen if Duke couldn't play with them anymore. They would have to get a few more animals. He'd always wanted a house full of children and pets.

 

“Do you all want to go outside and play?” He asked, bringing their attention to him. “It's a lovely day and it shouldn't be spent indoors.”

 

Ollie and Theo left Olivia in the dust in their scramble to get to the french doors Louis had opened, and Lucas walked swiftly behind them. Olivia just laughed and threw a shoe at them. It didn't go far because it was one of her own, and because she was a year old. Not the best thrower yet.

 

“Liv, darling,” He said, scooping her up. “Looks like it's just you and me. Let's go clean up, shall we?” He walked towards the kitchen with her on his hip. “I don't like to cook in a messy kitchen. Don't you agree?”

 

She babbled something and began to chew on her own hand. It was something that each of his children had done. They all loved chewing on their hands. He had no clue as to why. But then again, his children were...odd, to say the least.

 

He began to wipe off the counters with just one hand, deciding to keep holding Olivia on his hip. She was his baby and he was going to hold her for as long as he could, dammit. He could do anything with just one hand.

 

When the counters were clear and the pasta press set out, he sat Olivia down in the living room and brought the boys back in.

 

“I want clean hands, understand?” He said first off, sending them all to the bathroom to scrub down. While they washed hands, he brought out their lumps of dough and unwrapped them. He washed his own hands afterwards and dried them off. A few seconds later, the kitchen was filled with three eager boys, ready to see what happens next.

 

He held up a sharp knife. “Alright, the first rule is that you always have to be careful. This is a very sharp tool and it is to be used with care and caution, understand? Good. Now, what you do, is you cut the dough, so that they look like this.” He cut the dough and held up a piece. “This makes it easier to flatten,”

 

“Flat!” Theo shouted, pointing to the dough.

 

Louis nodded. “That's right! Now, we're going to feed it right here...” He held the piece up to the pasta machine and watched as it went through, stretching itself out. “Now, we're not done. We still need to stretch it out, and you have to do that by hand.”

 

He turned to the pasta roller and began to crank the pasta through. The boys watched in fascination as the pasta became long and thin. He did it a few more times so that they could really understand it before they did it themselves.

 

By the time Lucas was ready to try it, the twins had left the kitchen and wandered off somewhere, probably causing total disaster. But Lucas preferred it when it was just him and his Mum.

 

“Like this?” He asked Louis, who was cutting the pasta into even pieces. Louis looked over and smiled.

 

“Exactly like that. I'd say a few more times and we'll be ready to cook it. How do you cook pasta, baby?”

 

Lucas thought for a moment. “You...boil it?”

 

“That's right! Good job love. I think you're ready to be a master chef, hm?”

 

Lucas shook his head and stretched out another piece of pasta. “I don't think so Mummy. I like being a ballerina.”

 

Louis looked at his son fondly. He was so passionate already about ballet. He was proud of Lucas. “That's good, love. I'm happy that you like it so much.”

 

“Sometimes I really like it, but other times I don't.” Lucas confided.

 

Louis turned to him. “Why not?”

 

Lucas shrugged and rolled a piece of leftover dough between his hands. “It gets hard sometimes.”

 

“Ah,” Louis nodded. He crouched down and pulled out a large pot. He sat it in the sink and began to fill it with water. When it was halfway filled, he heaved it up and over to the stove. “Everything is hard at some point, baby. It'll all be worth it later in life.”

 

“I guess so.” Lucas replied. “Mummy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I go watch a movie now?”

 

Louis thought for a moment. They had written letter and numbers down, and they'd gone outside and grocery shopping, had an education discussion on how to grow a garden, and Lucas had learned the process of making something. “Sure, darling. Do you need any help?”

 

“I think I can do it. It's on the recording thing, right?” Lucas asked, hopping down from the stood. “And all I have to do is click it?”

 

Louis nodded. “That's right. Come and get me if you need any help.”

 

Lucas bounded off towards the den, leaving Louis by himself. He finished up the pasta he was planning on using before storing the rest. He put the long noodles he'd stretched into the pot of now boiling water and began to clean up the messes of flour and egg. Once he'd accomplished that, he set about making sauce.

 

If there was anything the boys loved, it was pasta. Spaghetti they could twirl around their forks and slurp up, bowtie pasta they liked to hold up under their chins, and wavy lasagna noodles they liked to steal from the kitchen before Louis could cook them. They liked making messes with the sauces, too, but hey. Live while you're young.

 

He decided to make an alfredo sauce after realizing that they didn't have any fresh tomatoes. He knew he had forgotten something at the grocery store. He should really make grocery lists. Or stop taking all of his offspring with him. He deserved an award for shopping with four children under four. He gathered the ingredients and got busy, listening to the sounds of the movie coming in from the den. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not going to lie, the loss of a loved one was going to be Duke but I couldn't bring myself to do it
> 
> also, this chapter broke my heart in some places. you'll see why hopefully

"Louis?" Came Harry's voice from the foyer. He'd just gotten home from work and was reading through the mail. A certain credit card bill caught his eye and he was curious. Louis, who was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner (they'd had pasta  _again_ ). When Harry's voice called to him, he finished wiping off the counters and dropped the wet cloth down. He walked to the foyer and stood in front of Harry. 

 

"Yes?" He asked, untying and retying his apron. The strings were wearing out, which was to be expected from almost eight years of use. He stared at his husband, who was frowning down at an opened piece of paper. 

 

Harry's eyes flickered up to him. "Can you tell me why I got a credit card bill for three grand? From the Apple store?" 

 

Louis hesitated. His gaze went to the four brand new iPads laying on the hall table, charging side by side. Harry followed his gaze and snapped the paper down. 

 

"Seriously?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Why did you buy four iPads?" 

 

"Well," Louis shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I was going to buy just one so Lucas could play educational games for school, but I didn't want the others to feel left out. So...I bought three more." 

 

"The twins can barely dress themselves. What in the hell are they going to do with an iPad?" 

 

"Hey," Louis said fiercely. "My babies are smart. Don't talk about them like that. And I used my credit card, I don't see why it matters-" 

 

"It matters because it's still  _my_ money, Louis. A piece of plastic doesn't entitle you to millions of dollars." 

 

Louis shrank back, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well...we can return them, right? All we have to do is delete all of the apps and just...return them." He walked over to the table and stared down at them. Before he could begin the process of deleting everything on them, footsteps fell through the house and a few seconds later, Lucas and Ollie appeared. Lucas headed straight for Louis, while Ollie launched himself at Harry. 

 

"Mummy?" Lucas tugged on Louis' shirt. "Can I write my name now?" 

 

Louis nodded and lifted Lucas's iPad up. The cover around it was purple because Lucas loved the color. He knelt down and handed it to Lucas. "Of course you can. Now, you remember your password?" 

 

"I think so." Lucas said. He hovered his finger over the passcode numbers. "Two? Four...eight...zero..." He pressed each one and squealed in happiness when the device unlocked. "I did it!" 

 

"I'm proud of you baby. Now, you remember which one it is, right?" Louis asked. 

 

"It's the picture with the pencil on it, right?" Lucas touched the app and waited for it to open. "It is!" 

 

"If you practice enough, tomorrow we can use the paper that doesn't have any lines, okay?" Louis said. Lucas nodded and took off, presumably to lay on the couch and begin writing. Louis stood back up and turned to Harry, who was holding Ollie. 

 

Ollie noticed the iPads. "Mummy, I pway too?" He squirmed in Harry's arms and held his hands out, wiggling his fingers. 

 

Louis nodded and handed Ollie his own iPad. Harry sat the toddler on the floor and Ollie took off down the hall. He slid once and Louis cringed, but the toddler righted himself and took off running again. When he was out of sight, Louis turned to Harry. 

 

"So, clearly we can't return them now." He said, crossing his arms and rubbing them. "I could...I could pay you back? It would be a very long time, but I could make it work. I think the daycare in this neighborhood is looking for some help. I could just take the boys with me there and-" 

 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Stop. Just...stop." He said. "Come here." 

 

Louis stopped talking and walked into Harry's open arms. He wrapped his arms around Harry's back and buried his face in Harry's jacket. Harry squeezed him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "

 

"God, look at me. I'm so sorry love. I shouldn't have said any of that. I can't believe I did. I feel terrible. Shit. Use as much money as you want. I don't care." Harry shook his head and held Louis tighter. "I feel so stupid. Can't believe I made you feel like you had to pay me back."

 

Louis kissed Harry's chest and peered up at him. "It's okay. I should have asked you, or told you or something." 

 

"No, it's not okay. I just started yelling. Didn't even get to hug my favorite boy before, either." Harry murmured, kissing Louis' temple. "Use whatever money you want. It was wrong of me to yell at you." 

 

"Yes, it was." Louis agreed. "And besides," He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Harry's ear. "I bought something for Daddy as well." 

 

-

 

 

 

 "Fuck, fuck fuck  _fuck_." Harry chanted from where he was seated on their bed. He was watching Louis, who was covered in nothing but lace panties with attached garters. The sight of Louis in lingerie was something Harry never wanted to forget, and with the vast collection that he's provided the boy with, he won't ever forget. 

 

Louis twirled around and crawled up onto the bed slowly, teasing Harry. He smiled coyly and swayed his hips while crawling up the bed. Finally, he settled on Harry's thighs and looked down at his husband. He blinked his eyes slowly, fluttering his eyelashes. 

 

"Do you like it, Daddy?" He asked, taking Harry's hands in his own. He pulled Harry's hands back behind his own waist and made Harry palm his arse, where the lace material was stretched obscenely. 

 

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "I love it, baby." 

 

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Do I look pretty?" 

 

"Fuck." Harry said hoarsely. He was getting harder by the nanosecond. "The prettiest. My pretty boy." 

 

Louis swiveled his hips slowly, teasing his bum into Harry's crotch. He could feel Harry getting harder and harder underneath him. He hummed and pressed his lips against Harry's. "I bought this just for you. Wanted to surprise you." 

 

Harry's fingers flexed and he squeezed Louis' bum. "Good boy. Daddy's so surprised." 

 

Louis pulled away and smirked. "Yeah?" 

 

Harry nodded once. "Yeah." 

 

"I don't know Daddy," Louis pouted. "I touched myself when I put these on." 

 

 _Oh._ Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's naughty, baby." 

 

Louis nodded, his cheeks flushing. "Put them on when you were still at work," He said. "Had to touch myself." 

 

"Did you think of Daddy?" Harry asked, pulling Louis forward by the grip he had on his arse. 

 

Louis nodded again. "Always think of Daddy." 

 

Harry pulled his hand back and slapped Louis' right arse cheek, feeling it bounce against his palm. "Still naughty, baby boy. Daddy's gotta punish you. Does baby boy need punished?" 

 

Louis' breath hitched and he nodded eagerly. "Yes, Daddy." 

 

Harry used his grip on Louis' arse to pull the boy even closer, so that their chests were touching and their lips were millimeters apart. He ghosted his lips against Louis', and just as they finally touched, a knock sounded at their door. Harry's eyes darted over to the door, which was thankfully locked, while Louis sighed and closed his, leaning his forehead against Harry's. 

 

"You go change, baby." Harry said after taking a few deep breaths to regain his control and keep his libido in check. "I'll see what's up." 

 

Louis groaned and slid off of Harry, standing upright. Harry stood up next to him and adjusted his cock several times. "They were supposed to be sleeping." He frowned, watching as Harry pulled on a shirt and some sweatpants. 

 

Harry looked at him. "Yeah, but the thing is," He said, walking towards the door. "Sleeping kids always wake up." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's wisdom and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and the shirt Harry was wearing before they began their little...escape. He took a pair of panties out of the dresser and headed to the bathroom. The last thing he needed was for his children to catch a glimpse of him wearing some slutty, revealing, lace lingerie. As he was tugging his clothes on, he heard Harry open the door and talk to whoever it was on the other side. 

 

When he was decent, he stepped out of the bathroom. The bedroom door was open and neither Harry nor the child that interrupted them were in the bedroom. He gave their rumpled bed one last sigh and headed out towards the hallway. Harry was in Ollie and Theo's room, sitting on Ollie's bed, holding the toddler, who was crying bloody murder. He looked up when Louis walked in. 

 

"What happened?" Louis asked, catching Ollie's attention. 

 

"Mummy!" The toddler cried, holding his hands out for Louis. He was squirming like mad to get away from Harry and he had a cut on his forehead. Louis gasped and lifted his oldest twin into his arms. 

 

"What happened?" He asked again, turning to Harry. Ollie tucked his face into the crook of Louis' neck and began whimpering softly. Harry stood up and crowded around Louis, rubbing Ollie's head. 

 

"I don't know. When I opened the door, no one was there. But," He looked at the cut on Ollie's forehead. "I heard crying so I came in here to investigate. He must've fell or hit his head against something." 

 

Louis frowned and looked down at Ollie. The cut wasn't bleeding too heavily, but it still must have hurt, especially for a three year old, and it required a band aid. "Well, let's get my baby all cleaned up, shall we?" He asked, cooing down at Ollie. He began walking away. Harry shook his head and followed, knowing that the three year old wouldn't leave Louis' arms for the rest of the day. As he left, he closed the bedroom door. 

 

Theo sat on his own bed, swinging his legs and watching as both his mummy and his daddy left the room. The door was shut behind them, and no one bothered to look back at him to see if he was okay. 

 

-

 

After Ollie had a band aid across his forehead and ice cream in his tummy, he stretched out across the couch, sitting in between his mummy and daddy. He was still in his mummy's lap, but his feet were in daddy's. His head felt better and he was getting sleepy again. So, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against his mummy's soft tummy. He knew that it was a safe, warm place for him to sleep. 

 

Louis looked down when he noticed that Ollie was being quiet. He smiled and began to pet Ollie's hair once he saw that his son was sleeping. He nudged Harry and pointed down to Ollie. 

 

Harry smiled and rubbed Ollie's little feet and legs. "I guess that took a lot out of him." 

 

Louis hummed and kept his eyes trained on Ollie. "Course it did," He replied quietly. "My poor baby." 

 

Harry gave Ollie's legs a squeeze and moved them off of his lap so that he could stand up. "I'm going to go get dinner. Any suggestions?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Ask the boys what they want. I'm fine with anything." 

 

"Got it. I'll go see what they want." He left the den to go find his children, who were making quite the racket upstairs. Louis stayed on the couch with Ollie. He kept thinking that he should wake the toddler up so that he'll sleep tonight, but he can't bring himself to do so. Ollie is such a peaceful boy when he's sleeping. Awake, he's a total terror. So, after a few moments of thinking, he decided to stand up, holding Ollie in his arms. He would start to walk around, and if that roused the boy, then he would make him stay up. But, if Ollie stayed asleep, then he was sleeping. 

 

He began walking around the den, swaying every so often like he used to do when Ollie was a baby and being fussy. He held Ollie against his chest and held the back of his head. Ollie wasn't heavy exactly, but goddamn, he was pretty big for a three year old. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry came down. "Bean wants pizza and Lucas wants hamburgers. Olivia was content with chewing on a book." He said. 

 

Louis shrugged. "So, let's get Bean pizza and Lucas hamburgers. What did Theo want?" 

 

Harry frowned. "I forgot to ask him." He turned to leave the den once more, but Theo appeared in the doorway. 

 

"Daddy no hear me," He said, running to the couch. He climbed on top of it and pulled a blanket over himself. 

 

"What do you mean Daddy didn't hear you?" Louis asked Theo, looking over at Harry. Harry shrugged. 

 

"Daddy no hear me," Theo elaborated. 

 

"What did you say to Daddy?" Louis pressed. 

 

Theo kept his eyes trained on his lap. "Said want noodles." His voice was quiet and his demeanor was withdrawn. 

 

"You want noodles?" Louis asked, watching Theo nod. 

 

"Do you want Mummy's or the other kind?" 

 

"Other," Theo answered. He tugged the blanket off of him and ran out of the den as fast as his little legs would take him. When he was gone, Louis looked at Harry. 

 

"I could have sworn he wasn't in the room with Lucas and Bean." Harry said in his own defense. 

 

"You still should have asked him, Harry." Louis said. In his arms, Ollie stirred. 

 

"I forgot," Harry replied. "It's horrible, but I did." 

 

"Well, maybe you just didn't hear him. Lucas and Bean can be loud when they're together." 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. "So, what's for dinner?" 

 

"You heard the boys. Bean wants his pizza, Lucas wants hamburgers, and Theo wants noodles." 

 

Harry sat down on the couch and shoved the blanket that Theo was using to the side. "You want me to go to three different places to get dinner?" He asked. "That's ridiculous." 

 

Louis shrugged, which effectively woke Ollie up. The toddler lifted his head and yawned. "Mummy." He stated, looking at Louis. 

 

"Hi there baby," Louis greeted, kissing Ollie's warm forehead. "Feel better?" 

 

"Mummy hungry." Ollie pouted. 

 

"And what would you like to eat? Daddy's gonna run out and get you whatever you want." 

 

Ollie looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Ollie want noodles." 

 

Louis nodded once at Harry. "It's a twin thing, I bet." He placed Ollie on the ground and watched as the toddler took off like a shot. When he was gone, he flopped down beside Harry. "I'm not sure what we want for dinner." 

 

Harry shrugged. "Me neither." He replied truthfully. With five kids, it was difficult to have a proper meal everyday. It just didn't happen. "We could wait until the boys were asleep and then call Perrie to come babysit. We could go out?" 

 

"I'll be too tired by then," Louis said. "And besides, she's eight and a half months pregnant. I doubt that she'll want to come and watch our kids. That will turn her off of having kids faster than anything." 

 

Harry huffed a laugh and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "We could just order delivery when the kids are asleep and eat it in bed?" 

 

"I knew I married you for a reason, Styles." Louis replied. 

 

-

 

"Goodnight Lucas, goodnight Bean," Louis said, planting quick kisses onto both of their foreheads. Harry was doing the same, making sure that there were no monsters under the bed or in the closet and making sure that his boys were tucked in nice and tight. 

 

"I love you," Harry kissed Lucas's forehead. He crossed the room to Bean. "I love you," He kissed Bean's forehead. 

 

"I love you too," Both boys replied. Lucas was already half asleep, and Bean's eyes were falling shut. Louis made sure that their favorite nightlight was on-it was the one that spun around and cast dinosaur shapes and shadows across the walls. The boys loved watching it until they fell asleep. When everything was good and in check, they left the room quietly, closing the door behind them. 

 

"Olivia is alone in our room, so if we could hurry this up," Louis said, pushing Harry into the twins's room. 

 

"Mummy!" Ollie cried, bouncing up and down on his bottom. "Daddy!" 

 

Louis and Harry both went over to Ollie's bed first. Harry lifted Ollie up while Louis pulled back the sheets of his bed. Harry lowered his son down and tugged the covers up over him. 

 

"Does your head feel better?" Louis asked, thumbing gently over the band aid. 

 

Ollie nodded pathetically and rolled onto his side. "Night night," He said, closing his eyes. Harry and Louis smiled at each other and leaned down, one after the other, to kiss Ollie goodnight. Just as they both pulled away, a crash was heard from their bedroom. 

 

"Shit," Harry said lowly. They both gave Ollie one last look before hurrying out of the bedroom. Harry shut the light off and pulled the door shut on his way out. The small plug in nightlight cast a glow across the room. It was just enough to see Ollie sleeping peacefully, and Theo still sitting up in bed, waiting to be held and tucked in and kissed goodnight. 

 

Theo fell asleep confused and cold and sad, wondering why his mummy and daddy didn't pay him any attention today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously do not hate me because i hate myself for this chapter
> 
> i am trash and that is all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: running away and a wee bit of angst

The next day was no better, unfortunately. Not for anyone. Ollie's cut was forming a nice sized bruise around it, Lucas was upset because he couldn't find his favorite ballet outfit, Bean was keeping to himself, and Theo was doing absolutely nothing. He was staying out of everyone's way, mainly because Louis and Harry were fighting, and everyone else had their own things going on. 

 

Because everyone was in some sort of mood, the house was relatively quiet. It was quiet through breakfast and lunch, and even playtime was quiet. Lucas played on his iPad, learning how to write different words and watching videos on different countries. It was all very interesting. He liked how he could teach himself some things when his mum was busy, like he was now. 

 

Harry was working in his office, keeping away from Louis. He'd been in there all day, only coming out to eat lunch, which was awkward because no one talked. Louis sat at the opposite side of the table and they didn't make eye contact. After that, he went back into his office and closed the door, expecting not to be disturbed. He was in the middle of working on a very important document when his door quietly and slowly opened. 

 

"Not now," He said to whoever it was. When he didn't get a reply, he looked up. He didn't see anyone at the door, but he did see a mop of wild hair run past the front of his desk, and a few seconds later, Theo was standing in front of him. 

 

"Hi Daddy," Theo greeted, placing one hand on Harry's knee while the other held his most favorite stuffed dog. It was worn and floppy but he loved it so much.

 

"Theo, Daddy is very busy right now," He said, typing away at his laptop. 

 

"Daddy pway with me?" Theo asked. 

 

"Theo, not right now." 

 

"Daddy-" 

 

Harry stopped typing and turned quickly, causing Theo to almost lose his balance. Harry righted the toddler. "Theo, Daddy said no." 

 

"But Daddy-" 

 

"Theo!" Harry said louder. "You're being a very bad boy. Daddy said no, now go and play." 

 

Theo's lower lip trembled and he turned around. He didn't run out of the room; he just walked sadly. Daddy didn't want to play with him. Maybe Mummy would want to play. Mummy always loved to play with him. So, he went off in search of his mum. 

 

Louis was downstairs doing laundry with the door closed. It was the only peace and quiet he could get sometimes, and more often than not, he would go and hide in the room under the pretense of doing laundry. But really, he would just sit in there and read or maybe even take a power nap. But regardless, it was his safe haven and he treasured the quiet time he had. 

 

He was separating clothes when the door opened. He closed his eyes and prepared himself, just in case it was Harry. When he opened his eyes again, they landed on Theo, not Harry. 

 

"Hi Mummy," Theo greeted softly. 

 

"Hi, Theo." Louis replied, putting some socks into the washing machine. 

 

"Mummy pway?" Theo asked. He shook his dog towards Louis. 

 

Louis sighed. "Mummy is busy right now, Theo." 

 

"But Mummy pway?" Theo asked again. 

 

"Not right now, Theo." Louis answered. "Go see if your brothers want to play." 

 

"But pway with Mummy," Theo repeated. He wanted to play with his Mummy, not his brothers. 

 

"Theo," Louis said sternly. "Mummy is very busy right now. Don't be naughty. Now, go play with your brothers." 

 

Theo hung his head and turned around. No one wanted to play with him. His Mummy and Daddy were too busy for him. All he wanted to do was play outside with them. But he was being a bad boy right now and mummies and daddies don't play with bad boys. He just wanted to go and lay down in bed. On his way upstairs, he walked past the front door. As he was walking past, a thud hit the door, making him jump. 

 

When he got over his initial shock, he got curious. He peeked out of the mail slot and saw a rolled up newspaper sitting on the welcome mat. Maybe if he got it for Mummy and Daddy they would be happy again. So, he tugged and he tugged on the door handle until he got the door open, and he toddled outside. He made sure that the door wasn't shut all of the way so that he could get back inside. He didn't want to sleep outside tonight. 

 

As he picked up the paper, he noticed some neighborhood kids riding their bikes. That looked even funner than taking the newspaper to his mum and dad, and he wanted to play with them. Maybe they would like to play with him too? There was only one way to find out. So, he dropped his stuffed dog, gripped the railing to the steps and climbed down them, one by one. Once he was in the front yard, he took off after the kids on their bikes.

 

-

 

When Louis finished the laundry, it was five o'clock. Huh. It only took him an hour to finish it all. That was a record. Well, laundry was done, and now all he needed to do was feed the kids and spend some time with each of them. God knows he hadn't been the best parent today. He'd fought with Harry in front of Bean and Lucas, and he hadn't even seen Ollie today it seemed like. And Theo, he really needed to play with Theo today. 

 

He went upstairs and knocked on Bean and Lucas's bedroom door. "I thought I said that we didn't shut this door." He said as he opened it and walked in. The room was dark, and their dinosaur nightlight was on. Bean and Lucas looked up from where they were sitting on the floor. 

 

"Sorry Mummy," Bean apologized. "We were playing dinosaur." 

 

"I see that. It looks very cool." Louis complimented. "Now, what do we want for dinner?" 

 

"I want pancakes," Lucas said politely. 

 

Bean nodded. "Me too!" 

 

Louis smiled. He was happy that they were agreeing on the same thing. "Sounds great. Do you want them now?" 

 

Bean and Lucas both nodded. 

 

"Alright. I'll go see what Theo and Ollie want, and then I'll call you boys when it's ready, okay?" He left the room and entered Theo and Ollie's room. Ollie was laying on his stomach, watching a movie on his iPad. He was kicking his little feet back and forth. Olivia was sitting next to him, her eyes trained on the bright screen. "Hi baby," 

 

Ollie looked up. "Hi Mummy." 

 

"Are you hungry?" Louis asked, sitting next to Ollie. 

 

"Hungry," Ollie nodded his head. "Want pop-pops." 

 

"Baby, you can't have pop-tarts for dinner. How about cereal?" Louis countered. 

 

Ollie nodded. "Cee-al." He couldn't pronounce cereal at all, and it was the cutest thing ever. 

 

"You got it, love." He stood up and looked around. "Have you seen Theo?" 

 

"Not seen Thee." Ollie shook his head. 

 

"Okay, well, I'll go and get your cereal ready." Louis said, leaving the room. He checked all of the rooms upstairs, looking for Theo. "Theo, baby," He called, opening each door that was closed. Well, he wasn't upstairs. So, he headed downstairs. "It's dinnertime, love." 

 

He checked the kitchen, the dining room, the sitting room, the den, the laundry room, the bathrooms, and the guest room. Theo wasn't in any of them. He walked outside and stood on the deck. "Theo!" He called. He began to panic when he didn't see Theo anywhere. He turned and hurried back inside. "Theo, this isn't funny. Come on now, baby!" 

 

There was no answer. Where was Theo? With one more check to the downstairs, he darted upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. He burst into Harry's study without knocking. "Is Theo in here?" He asked. 

 

Harry didn't look up from his laptop but he shook his head. "No." 

 

Louis' heart fell and began to race at the same time. "Shit. Harry," He began to panic even more. "Harry, I can't find him." 

 

That got Harry's attention, and he looked up. "What?" He asked, pushing himself away from the desk. 

 

"I can't find him! I looked everywhere! He's not upstairs or downstairs or out in the backyard." Louis' voice was raising now. 

 

"Just calm down," Harry said, brushing past him. "We'll find him. Maybe he's just hiding. Theo!" He called. "It's time to stop playing now. I mean it." 

 

Nothing. Not an answer, not even a little giggle from Theo. Louis tugged on Harry's arm. "We have to find him, Harry." 

 

"I know, Louis." Harry soothed. "Like I said, he's around here somewhere. Did you check everywhere?" 

 

Louis nodded frantically and followed Harry downstairs. Harry walked through the foyer into the sitting room, checking under all of the furniture. Louis paused when he noticed the front door was open just a tiny bit. He went to shut it, but something deep in his gut told him not too. Instead, he opened it even further and his knees almost gave out when he noticed something blue on the porch. 

 

"Harry!" He shouted, running out to the porch and picking up floppy dog. "Oh my god, oh my god," He chanted, looking around. 

 

"What?" Harry asked, appearing on the porch behind him. 

 

"He was out here," Louis said, looking around. "He could be anywhere right now!" 

 

"This is just his toy," Harry said calmly. "It doesn't mean he's still out here. He could have dropped it out here and went back inside." 

 

Louis whirled around and faced Harry. "Are you kidding me right now?" He shouted. "Think! Harry, God! I have to go find him. It's hot out here and God knows how long he's been out here or where he is or-" Louis' lower lip trembled and his eyes welled up. "Someone could have him!" 

 

"Shit," Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him close. "Shh, no one has him. He's around here somewhere." 

 

"But," Louis cried into his chest. "You don't know that. He could be halfway across London right now-" 

 

"But he's  _not_ ," Harry promised. While he was comforting Louis, his eyes were scanning their street, looking for any sign of their small boy. 

 

"Harry," Louis pulled away. He was still crying. "We have to call the police." 

 

"Let's not do anything-" Harry began, but Louis pulled away and headed inside, searching for his cell phone. 

 

"Don't you dare tell me that we're not going to do anything. My  _baby_  is outside somewhere and we have no idea where." He grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and began dialing. His fingers were shaking so hard he couldn't get a good grip on the phone. 

 

Harry took it from him gently. "Let me do it," He said softly. Louis nodded and watched as Harry's steady fingers dialed 999. "Yes, hello," He said calmly. "My three year old son is missing. A few hours. No. Yes. Yes. Right now. 200 Bennington Avenue. Richmond. Yes. Okay. Thank you." 

 

"Are they coming?" Louis asked. He felt as if his whole body was trembling. 

 

Harry nodded and sat his phone down. "Yes. They said they had a few patrol cars around this neighborhood. Some are going to keep patrolling and looking, and another is coming. She said he's about two minutes out." 

 

"Harry," Louis said quietly. "What if they don't-" 

 

"Don't finish that sentence." Harry said. "Don't think like that. Now, I'm going to call Liam and see if they'll take the boys. I don't want them around this when the police get here." He lifted Louis' phone back up and dialed Liam's number. 

 

"I'll go check on them." Louis said. He kept floppy dog clutched to his chest but he didn't make it past the front door. He wanted so badly to run outside and look everywhere for Theo, but he should wait for the police. They knew how to do this safely and effectively. He went to close the open door but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he walked out onto the porch. But as soon as he tried to take a step down, Harry was grabbing his arm and stopping him. 

 

"Louis," Harry said, walking him back into the house. "I know that you want to go and look for him. I do too, but we have to stay here with the other babies. There are patrol cars out looking for him right now." 

 

"But I..." Louis trailed off. "He's been out there for God knows how long. He doesn't need a police officer. He needs me."

 

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders and closed the door behind them. "I know. Liam and Niall are on their way over to take the other boys for the night. I just need you to be strong until then, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and kept a tight grip on floppy dog. Theo must be so scared outside by himself. Louis knew that he was. He was absolutely terrified, but Harry was right. He had to keep strong so that the other boys didn't figure out what was going on. Ollie would be inconsolable. Theo was literally his other half. 

 

"Now, can you go upstairs and help the boys pack a bag?" Harry asked. He wanted to give Louis something productive to do-something that would take his mind off of Theo for a few moments. 

 

Louis looked up at Harry and nodded a few seconds later. "I think so." 

 

"No," Harry corrected. "You can do it. You can help your other babies pack a bag. Now, let me hold floppy dog for you." 

 

"No!" Louis held floppy dog closer to his chest and turned away from Harry. 

 

"Louis." Harry said, and he was not joking around. "You can have him as soon as the boys are gone. But I need to hold it so that they don't ask why Theo doesn't have it." 

 

Louis looked down at floppy dog sadly before handing it over to Harry slowly. "When are Niall and Liam going to be here?" 

 

"They're probably already in the car. They sounded upset too." Harry answered, gently pushing Louis over to the stairs. "Now, go and get everyone packed and I'll wait by the door, just in case the police show up." 

 

"Okay. Don't let them say anything until I'm there." Louis said. He made Harry promise before he began walking upstairs. He tried to calm his shaking hands and he took a few deep breaths before pushing the door to Bean and Lucas's room open. 

 

"Hi Mummy," Lucas greeted. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, drawing on a piece of paper. Bean was sitting on the floor, building something with blocks. 

 

"Hi babies," Louis replied. "Um, you boys are going to go and stay the night with Finn and Charlotte, okay?" 

 

Bean cheered and stood up, but Lucas, insightful Lucas, looked at Louis. "Why?" He asked. 

 

"Because Daddy and I think that you boys deserve to have a fun night, and Uncle Liam mentioned taking you to the movies." He was completely bluffing, but Lucas seemed to buy it. Now, he had to convince Liam and Niall to take them to the movies. "So, let's pack up, okay?" 

 

Bean scrambled to pull his most favorite little suitcase out from under his bed and began to shove things in it. Lucas followed, but he folded things and made sure that he left room in his for his favorite teddy bear. It didn't take long for the two to be ready and heading downstairs, excited to see Finn and Charlotte. Now, he had to go and pack Ollie. Which meant that he had to go into the room that Theo slept in. His sweet, baby Theo. 

 

He took a deep breath before pushing the bedroom door open. Ollie was laying in the middle of his room, kicking his feet and singing rather loudly and off key. Duke was laying next to him, enduring it all. 

 

"Ollie, darling," Louis said. Ollie immediately stopped singing and lifted his head up. He grinned when he saw Louis. 

 

"Mummy!" He cried, holding his hands up. Louis scooped him up right away and held him close. 

 

"I love you baby." Louis said. 

 

"Love Mummy." Ollie replied. 

 

"Now, darling," Louis walked over to the boys's closet and opened it. He reached up and pulled down Ollie's suitcase down. "You're going to go stay the night with Finn and Charlotte. How does that sound?" 

 

"Finny!" Ollie cried, leaping from Louis' arms to his bed. "Love Finny." 

 

"I know you do, bug. I love Finny too. Now, what do you want to pack?" Louis asked, keeping his eyes trained on Ollie's side of the room. He couldn't look over at Theo's unmade bed or he might break into a million pieces. 

 

"Me!" Ollie scrambled to fit himself inside of the suitcase. He peered up at Louis through his thick curls and began to giggle. 

 

"You can't possibly pack yourself baby!" Louis played along. "Mummy would miss your sweet smile!" 

 

"Mummy smile!" Ollie grinned up at Louis, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Ollie go?" 

 

"Ollie goes, but not in the suitcase." Louis replied, lifting the toddler out of the suitcase and replacing him with the pair of pajamas he'd grabbed from the dresser. "Now, what else do you want to take? Maybe your stuffed rabbit?" 

 

Ollie nodded and laid his head down on his pillow. "Tired," He complained, closing his eyes. 

 

"Come on now, baby. I think Uncle Liam told me that he would take you to the movies! Doesn't that sound fun?" He asked. "You can go and eat popcorn and sweets while watching a big movie!"

 

Ollie's eyes opened and he nodded. "Otay, Mummy. Movies. Pack Ollie!" 

 

Louis smiled down at Ollie and finished packing his suitcase. "Do you want to carry it or shall I?" 

 

"Mummy carry Ollie and Ollie's box!" Ollie demanded, holding his arms and feet up in the air. Louis rolled his eyes playfully at his little menace and lifted Ollie into his arms. He then picked up the suitcase and began his descent downstairs. Bean and Lucas were sitting by the door, talking to each other, while Harry chatted with Liam. They both looked serious and Liam nodded his head a couple of times. Then he saw Louis. A sympathetic look etched itself across his face. 

 

"Alright, Ollie. Here we are." Louis said, ignoring Liam's look. He sat Ollie down on the ground and handed the toddler his suitcase. Ollie took it and lugged it over to where Bean and Lucas were standing. 

 

"Ollie here," He announced to his brothers. They looked over at him and Bean took his suitcase. It weighed probably as much as Ollie did. 

 

Lucas looked at Harry and Liam. "Now can we go Uncle Liam?" 

 

Liam looked at Harry, who nodded. "But first I need hugs and kisses!" Harry said, turning to his boys. He gave each a hug and a kiss and sent them over to Louis for the same. Louis held onto to each of them tight, but he squeezed Ollie just a bit tighter. He was so hesitant to let Ollie out of his sight because it would be like losing Theo all over again. But, he had to let go and let Liam take them. 

 

"So, I guess we'll keep them entertained enough so they won't ask about..." Liam said, looking from Louis to Harry. 

 

"Movies!" Ollie told Liam, latching onto Liam's pants. "Ollie say movies!" 

 

Liam looked down at Ollie and smiled. "Alright, buddy. We're going to go to the movies. Are you boys ready?" 

 

Bean and Lucas nodded, while Ollie tried to climb up Liam's leg. Harry stared at the twin with a concerned look. Ollie was weird. Liam nodded to Harry and Louis and began to usher the boys out the front door. 

 

"You don't want us to take Olivia?" He asked on his way out. "Charlotte would get a kick out of playing with her." 

 

Harry shook his head. "She's been sort of cranky lately. I wouldn't want her to give you trouble all night." 

 

"Alright. Let me know if anything happens." Liam requested. 

 

"Will do." Harry watched Liam take his boys to the car, where Niall was sitting with his two children. Louis could hear the squeals from Finn and Charlotte as everyone loaded into the car. Harry waved goodbye as they backed out of the driveway and down the street, most likely going into the city. When they were gone, he shut the door and turned to Louis, who was visibly shaking again. He held his arms out and Louis didn't hesitate to fall right into them. 

 

"It's going to be alright," He soothed, cupping the back of Louis' head with one hand while rubbing the other down his back. "He's going to be here before you know it." 

 

"But what if-" Louis began, his voice trembling. 

 

"But nothing." Harry interrupted. "Don't worry about anything. He's fine. I promise." 

 

"But Harry-" Louis was cut off by a knock at the door. Harry gave him one more squeeze before stepping back and opening the door. Two police officers stood behind it. They tipped their hats before stepping inside. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" They asked. When Harry nodded, they continued. "So, first off, we need a recent picture of the boy." 

 

Harry looked over at Louis, who nodded and hurried off in search of Harry's wallet. He had just slid brand new pictures of all of the kids in there as a surprise for Harry. What a coincidence. 

 

"Has there been any sign of him?" Harry asked quietly when Louis left. One officer, Officer Black, shook his head. 

 

"Not yet. But we have four patrol cars out in each ward of this neighborhood. We're going to find him eventually." He assured Harry. 

 

"Here's the picture," Louis said, coming back into the foyer. He handed Officer Jenkins the picture with unsteady hands. 

 

"Now, do you know what he was wearing?" Officer Black asked, flipping out his notebook and a pen. 

 

"Um," Louis wracked his brain. He'd dressed Ollie and Theo this morning after their baths. "He was wearing these striped pajama shorts and a matching shirt. They were yellow. It's his favorite color." 

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and rubbed his shoulder gently. "You'll do everything you can, I trust." He addressed both officers. 

 

Officer Jenkins and Officer Black shook their heads. "Of course, sir. We'll go send this picture and the description of his clothing out, and then we're going to patrol the street. We'll call if we find anything." 

 

Harry nodded and saw the officers out. Louis stood behind and sat on the stairs. He put his head in his hands and tried not to cry. The worry was making his heart race and his stomach had knots in it. He felt as if he could either pass out or throw up. He just wanted his baby back.

 

-

 

Two and a half hours passed, and they were the longest two hours of Louis' life. He couldn't stop pacing and he looked out the window every chance that he got. He hadn't stopped holding floppy dog since the officers left, and he smelled it every now and then. It smelled just like Theo; soft and sweet. 

 

He was also getting irritated-the worry was getting the best of him. And unfortunately, Harry too. After they put Olivia down for her short nap before bed, they had nothing to do but sit in silence and wait. And in Louis' case, worry himself sick. The sun was going down and soon it would bed dark outside. They would never find Theo in the dark. Not to mention that it was hot outside. Poor Theo was probably so tired and thirsty. He'd been gone for God knows how long. 

 

From where he sat in the sitting room, Harry sighed. "I just wish I'd played with him when he asked." 

 

Louis stopped pacing and his stomach dropped to his knees. "What are you talking about?" He asked quietly. 

 

"He came into my office today asking me to play with him. I was so harsh to him. I told him that I was busy and that he was being a bad boy." Harry's voice cracked at the end of his sentence. 

 

Louis walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. "Oh no." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh no. Harry." 

 

"What?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" 

 

"He-he came into the laundry room today and he wanted me to play with him too. I told him not to be naughty and to go and play with his brothers." He sniffed and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he fought the tears that threatened to cascade down his face. 

 

Harry pulled him close and shushed him. "Come on now baby, it's alright. Don't cry." 

 

Louis shook his head. "You don't understand, Harry." He said. He stood up and began pacing again. "I'm his mother and I practically told him I was too busy for him!" 

 

"I'm his father and I told him I was too busy for him," Harry replied, already not liking where this was going. 

 

"But you, you..." Louis faced Harry. "It's different. It's so different." 

 

Harry stood up and crossed his arms. "How is it different? He's my son too." 

 

"But he's my  _baby_ , Harry." Louis struggled to find the words to explain it. "I'm his  _mother_." 

 

"Don't you dare tell me that my grief isn't the same as yours just because you're his mother." Harry seethed. "I'm just as upset as you are." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No you're not! You can't be." He clutched floppy dog to his chest. "You don't understand it. You'll never understand my grief. I  _carried_ Theo, Harry. I grew him from practically nothing. He depended on me to grow strong and healthy and I did it. I struggled so hard for both of them to survive. I went through the blood and the pain to bring him into this world and then I held him and I fed him and I rocked him to sleep. He was apart of me for nearly eight months and he's never been away from me in three years and I told him I was too busy for him and now he's  _gone_ and I-" The tears that he'd been so valiantly holding in now fell freely down his face. His shoulders shook with repressed sobs and he buried his face into the soft, worn fabric of floppy dog. 

 

Harry watched as Louis broke down completely. Louis was right, he would never understand the bond between mother and child, but he was going to support Louis through this, because of that reason. He has no idea what Louis is feeling right now. He enveloped Louis in a hug and held him as he cried. He soothed him and he whispered in his ear, waiting for Louis' sobs to subside. 

 

It took quite a long time for Louis to stop crying, and when he did, he had a headache and his eyes hurt. Harry led him over to the couch and laid him down gently, covering him up with a blanket. 

 

"Baby, you need to rest." He whispered, kneeling beside Louis, who looked so broken and vulnerable. 

 

"Will you hold me?" Louis asked in a soft, scratchy voice. He was still holding floppy dog and Harry physically could not say no. So, he kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the couch behind Louis. He made sure to hold Louis tightly, just how he needed. 

 

"Just rest baby, okay?" He said quietly, kissing the back of Louis' head. "You don't have to sleep if you don't want too. Just rest yourself, okay?" 

 

"Okay." Louis agreed, closing his eyes. 

 

Harry settled himself behind Louis and tried not to let the fact that the sun was setting bother him. He knew that they would have their boy with them soon enough. 

 

-

 

Forty-eight minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Harry blinked his eyes open slowly and looked around. Oh yeah. He was still on the couch behind Louis, who was now on his back and staring up at Harry. 

 

"Should we...should we answer?" He asked, eyes looking towards the foyer. He was worried that it would be the police with bad news. 

 

Harry nodded. "We have to." He replied. They quietly untangled themselves from each other and the blanket before heading towards the front door. Louis gripped Harry's hand as Harry opened the door. Officer Jenkins and Officer Black stood in the doorway, illuminated by the flashing red and blue lights of an ambulance behind them. 

 

"Oh my God." Louis said, eyes going wide with the worst possibility. 

 

Officer Black smiled. "Nothing to worry about," He assured Louis. "We found Theo and he's in the ambulance. We had to treat him for dehydration and a small cut on his knee. Other than that, he's fine." 

 

Louis didn't wait for the officers to say anything else before he was breaking free of Harry's grip and shoving past the two men. He made his way down the steps and over to the ambulance. The doors were open and he could see two paramedics helping Theo down from the ambualnce. A small sob broke out of Louis' mouth and the paramedics looked up. 

 

"Mummy!" Theo cried, running towards Louis. Louis dropped to his knees and gathered Theo up into his arms, holding him as tightly as he could. Theo's little arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed back. Louis cried freely into Theo's neck, not daring to let his son go. "I miss Mummy."

 

"I missed you too baby.  _So_ much." Louis replied, letting out some new, involuntary tears. He supposed that they were happy tears. "I love you." 

 

"Love Mummy too." Theo replied, kissing all over Louis' face. "Mummy sad?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "Not anymore, baby. I'm so happy now." 

 

Theo grinned at Louis. "I make Mummy happy?" 

 

Another little involuntary happy sob made it's way out of Louis. "You do," He replied. "You make Mummy  _so_ happy." 

 

 

 

 -

 

Louis carried Theo back up to the house, where Harry was still talking to the officers. He stood beside Harry, who wrapped his arm around him, and thanked the officers profusely. They waved it off, smiling at the happy reunion. Sometimes situations like this turned out worse. 

 

"I'm going to go give him a bath, okay?" Louis said to Harry. He thanked the officers once more and carried Theo upstairs. When he was gone, Harry turned to the officers. 

 

"You know," Officer Jenkins said. "We never will understand the bond between mother and child, but damn if things like that don't make a grown man cry." 

 

Officer Black and Harry nodded in agreement. "I really appreciate everything you and your team has done," Harry said. "Really. I can't thank you enough for finding my son safely." 

 

Officer Jenkins and Officer Black tipped their hats once more. "We're happy to help. You take care, and keep those two happy, you hear?" 

 

"Will do." Harry said, waving goodbye to everyone who was currently in their yard. He closed the door and headed upstairs, where he could hear laughter coming from the bathroom. He smiled even before he entered the room. Louis was sitting on his knees in front of Theo, who was sitting in warm, bubbly water, giggling like there was no tomorrow. 

 

"Tickles, Mummy." Theo laughed as Louis scrubbed his hair gently. 

 

"It tickles Daddy to have his hair washed too," Louis grinned at his baby boy. 

 

"I just like Daddy," Theo said proudly, looking up at Harry. 

 

Harry sat down on the closed toilet and looked at Theo. "I love you, Theo." He said. He couldn't wait until Theo was out of the bathtub so that he could cuddle with his boy. 

 

"Love Daddy," Theo replied. "Daddy pway with me?" 

 

Harry's throat tightened involuntarily but he smiled and nodded. "As much as you want, baby." He would never, ever say no to playing with Theo again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep fucking forgetting about olivia damn it.
> 
> its really weird because louis and niall are referred to mum and mummy but i cant write like aunt niall because i think that sounds weird????  
> not edited bc i literally could not read this again


	5. Chapter 5

After Theo was clean and dressed in clean pajamas, Louis carried him into the master bedroom. Harry was giving Olivia a bottle, rocking her back and forth in his arms, even though she was a year old. She would never be too old for Harry to rock. Louis sat Theo down on the bed and climbed in next to him, grabbing him back up and holding him close. Theo didn't complain and he made himself comfortable. 

 

"Hi Daddy," He waved his hand towards Harry. "Curly Daddy." 

 

Harry cracked a smile, dimples popping out. "Hi, Theo. Curly Theo." 

 

"Me not Curly, Daddy. Me Theo!" Theo giggled, hiding his face in Louis' side. 

 

"That's right," Harry agreed. "You're my Theo." Harry finished feeding Olivia and sat her on the bed. She began crawling up to Louis and Theo, face-planting into the duvet only twice. She brushed it off and didn't stop crawling until she got distracted by Harry's phone, which was sitting beside Louis. Harry sat her bottle down and climbed into bed next to the three. 

 

"Theo," Louis said, lifting the toddler up onto his lap. Theo grinned at Louis. 

 

"Mummy." He replied. "Hungry." 

 

With all of the excitement, he had completely forgotten that Theo hadn't eaten a single thing. Here it was almost eight o'clock at night and Theo was hungry. "Oh, baby." Louis frowned and held onto Theo as he got out of bed. "What do you want to eat? Mummy will get you whatever you want." 

 

Theo threw his arms around Louis' neck. "Just want Mummy." 

 

Louis visibly melted at the statement and he began to pepper kisses all over Theo's face. "My sweet baby." 

 

"But am hungry." Theo said a beat later. "Tummy hungry." 

 

"What would you like, darling? Anything at all." Louis promised. 

 

"Tummy want candy." Theo answered hopefully. 

 

"What kind of candy-" 

 

"Louis," Harry cut in. "You can't let him eat candy for dinner." 

 

"Harry," Louis gave Harry a look. "I just got my baby back. He can have whatever he wants." 

 

"And Theo want Mummy!" The toddler proclaimed. "Because love Mummy!" 

 

Louis smiled at Theo. "I love you too. You're my favorite little curly haired boy named Theo." 

 

"Me only Theo!" Theo laughed. His mummy was so silly. There was only one of him! "Only Daddy!" He pointed to Harry. 

 

"That's right! There's only one Daddy. You're so smart." Louis praised. 

 

"Mummy," Theo whined, dropping his head to rest on Louis' shoulder. "Tummy hungry." 

 

"Well, baby, what does your tummy want?" 

 

"Tummy wants nach....nach....o's?" He tried to say. "What tummy wants." 

 

"Your tummy wants nachos?" Louis asked. When Theo nodded, he looked at Harry. "Harry, my baby wants nachos." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay? So get some." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry, I need you to go and get them." 

 

"Why-" 

 

"Harry," Louis huffed. "I just got my baby back. I'm not putting him down for a long time." 

 

"Louis," Harry's tone was stern. "Sit down. We have a lot to talk about with Theo before anything happens. You can put him down. He won't run away again." 

 

"Me no run away, Daddy." Theo informed Harry. "Daddy silly." 

 

Louis sighed and walked back over to the bed. He sat down and made himself comfortable. It was difficult, but he loosened his arms around Theo and Theo crawled out of them. Already Louis wanted to scoop him back up and never let him go. 

 

"Now, Theo," Harry addressed the toddler. "Baby, can you tell Daddy and Mummy why you were outside today?" 

 

Theo shrugged. "Mummy and Daddy mad and then door make noise. Theo went out and saw bikes and wanted to play." His explanation was choppy, much expected for a three year old. 

 

"So..." Harry tried to piece together what Theo said. "You went outside because the door made a noise?" 

 

Theo nodded. "Me wanted to bring Mummy and Daddy rolled up stick so Mummy and Daddy no be mad no more. Mummy and Daddy fight." 

 

Louis leaned towards Theo. "Did the newspaper make the noise on the door, Theo?" 

 

Again, Theo shrugged. "Rolled up stick, Mummy. Theo said already!" He giggled. 

 

Louis looked at Harry. "It was the newspaper." 

 

"Not newspaper," Theo shook his head. 

 

"Okay," Harry agreed. "And then you saw bikes? Who's bikes, baby?" 

 

"Kiddies. Me wanted to play with them." Theo reached for Harry's phone, which had fallen into Olivia's lap. She had fallen asleep against the pillows. "So me follow them." 

 

"Theo," Louis said, taking Harry's phone out of Theo's grip. Theo whined and looked up at Louis. "No, stop it. Listen to me, okay? You are not allowed to go outside without me or Daddy, do you understand?" 

 

"But Mummy and Daddy mean. They say no play with me." 

 

"That doesn't matter, baby. You wait until one of us can take you outside, okay? We don't go outside by ourselves, and we don't run off. That was a very bad thing to do and you scared Mummy and Daddy." 

 

Theo's lower lip wobbled. "Me bad boy still?" 

 

"Theo, you're not a bad boy. You did a bad  _thing_. Do you understand? You're a good boy, but what you did was bad." Harry explained. "What you did really scare me and Mummy." 

 

"But me scared." Theo whimpered, hiding his face into the pillow. 

 

Louis rubbed Theo's warm back. "What?" 

 

"Me scared. Wanted Mummy and Daddy but lost." Theo turned his head barely, so that his voice wasn't muffled as much. 

 

"You were scared?" Harry elaborated. Theo nodded and curled his body up. 

 

Louis made a sad face at Harry over Theo. "Did you hear that?" He asked. "He was scared and wanted us." 

 

"But Mummy and Daddy no want Theo." Theo said. "Mummy and Daddy hate each other." 

 

Harry frowned. "Love, I don't hate Mummy. I love Mummy." 

 

"And I  love Daddy." Louis provided, winking at Harry. Harry smiled at him and winked back. 

 

"But Mummy and Daddy fight and no play with me." 

 

"Theo, baby," Louis laid down beside Theo and curled up behind him. "Mummy and Daddy were fighting, yes, but we never meant for you to think that we didn't want to play with you. Daddy was busy, baby, and so was I." 

 

He felt guilty. He was telling Theo that he and Harry were too busy to play with him, and in reality, they should never, ever be too busy to play with their children. It was something that Louis made sure of from when Bean was just beginning to understand play. He wanted them to both be available to play with their children no matter what. 

 

"But," Harry said, standing to put Olivia in her bassinet. Once he was back, he laid down on the opposite side of Theo. "From now on, Mummy and I are going to start playing with you more, okay? We know that you've been playing alone lately and we're sorry. Can you forgive us?" 

 

Theo turned his head and giggled at Harry. "Silly Daddy. Theo loves Daddy." 

 

"I love you too, Theo." Harry replied, rubbing Theo's back. 

 

Then, Theo frowned. "Hungry," He whined. "Tummy still hungry." 

 

"What does your tummy want?" Louis asked. 

 

"Tummy want circle food." Theo replied, turning over on his back. "With little circles on top!" 

 

"Alright baby. Mummy will get you whatever you want, okay?" Louis cooed. "You just wait right here with Daddy-" 

 

"Theo go with Mummy! Me missed Mummy so much and never want to be away again." Theo climbed on top of Louis and curled up into a small ball on his torso. "Never leave Mummy again." 

 

"Okay, baby. You can stay with me." Louis rubbed Theo's back and looked over at Harry, who was smiling at the sight. "Daddy?" 

 

Harry's eyes moved towards his and he smiled cockily. "Yes, baby?" 

 

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. "Later." He promised. "Now, your child wants pizza. Can you make that happen?" 

 

Harry nodded and grabbed his phone. "And what would Mummy like?" 

 

In all of their worry and distress of Theo being gone, Louis forgot that he and Harry hadn't eaten at all. So, he shrugged. "Pizza is fine. Whatever kind you want. Wait! I change my mind. I don't want your kind of pizza." He made a face. 

 

"You don't know what you're missing," Harry said, dialing their favorite pizza place's phone number. While he began ordering, Louis ran his fingers through Theo's damp hair. His hair was straight, but the edges curled. It was safe to say that every single one of their children inherited the hair from Harry. It drove him mad. 

 

"Me love you, mummy," Theo whispered a few moments later.

 

"I love you too, sweet boy." 

 

-

 

Once the pizza had been delivered, Theo, Harry, and Louis all sat down in front of the television and ate quietly and happily. Theo, bless his little heart, ate four and a half pieces, which honestly surprised Harry. After they had eaten, Theo requested ice cream, and Louis obliged. He sat out different types of ice creams and toppings, and Theo began to decorate his own sundae. He topped it with a mound of whipped cream. 

 

Harry settled for no ice cream, just a bowl of fruit, and Louis settled for a handful of M&M's. Again, they all ate around the television. Theo's eyes were trained on the movie while he lifted his spoon up and down, effectively coating his mouth with a sticky mess. Theo finished the bowl of ice cream, and Louis had to give him one final bath before bed. 

 

Harry asked Theo if he wanted to sleep in the bed with him and Louis, but Theo shook his head. It took everything Louis had not to beg his three year old to sleep with them. He wanted to cuddle Theo all night. 

 

"I sweep by myself, silly Daddy." Theo said as they were putting him in new, non-messy pajamas. "Me big boy!" 

 

Harry nodded his head, agreeing with Theo. "Of course you are. Such a big boy." 

 

They each read Theo a book and turned on the nightlight for him. Louis had a hard time leaving the room, and finally, Harry had to physically remove him from the doorway. 

 

"I just want to watch him fall asleep," Louis protested, trying to move around Harry. 

 

"No. He's fine, Louis. He's tired and if he wants to sleep in his own room, that's his choice. We can't force him to do otherwise." Harry maneuvered Louis into the master bedroom and closed the door behind them.

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms. "You're mean." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and began stripping for bed. "Am I?" He asked. Louis nodded, but focused on Harry's bare torso. Harry laughed and walked over to Louis, pulling his shirt up and off. "Well, be that as it may, you need to get ready for bed. I have no doubt that Theo will be up early." 

 

"He never gets up early. He's my late sleeper." Louis informed Harry, slipping out of his sweatpants. "Lucas is always the first one up, around eight or eight-thirty, and then Ollie at nine, Bean at nine-ten or nine-fifteen, and Olivia at nine-thirty, and Theo around nine-forty five." 

 

"I didn't realize you had their schedule down." Harry said, walking over to their dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of panties. "What do you want to wear tonight, baby?" 

 

"Of course I have their schedule down," Louis replied. "And just a plain pair. You choose." 

 

Harry picked out a pair of teal silk panties. They were one of his favorites on Louis. He handed the pair to Louis and climbed into bed, wearing the panties and an oversized shirt of Harry's. He curled up beside Harry. 

 

"I didn't realize that Theo could eat that much." Harry said a few moments later. 

 

"Oh yeah," Louis nodded. "He's a real big eater." 

 

"How did you even find that out?" Harry asked. "Did you watch him eat one time or something? I never noticed him eating that much before." 

 

"Well, he was gone for several hours," Louis reminded Harry. "And I carried him for quite some time. He's definitely a big eater. I ate so much when I was pregnant with him and Ollie. Don't you remember? I never felt full." 

 

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded. "Good thing the hospital cafeteria was open twenty-four hours." 

 

"I miss being pregnant." Louis said sadly. 

 

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat. "Well..." 

 

"Relax, Harry. No more babies. But I just miss being pregnant." 

 

"I understand. I miss seeing you pregnant." Harry replied. "It was a beautiful sight." 

 

"Until I actually had to give birth. Then it was gross, right?" Louis laughed. 

 

"I just didn't think that there would be so much blood. You know?" Harry flashed back to each natural birth they experienced and the amount of blood Dr. Bowen would have on his hospital scrubs. "And then with the twins... _that_ was a lot of blood." 

 

"Was it?" Louis asked. "I never really got to look."

 

"Let's just not talk about that." Harry requested. "Let's just sleep. I love you." 

 

"I love you too." 

 

After that, the room was quiet. Harry's breathing evened out and Louis concentrated on the ceiling above him. Something was bothering him, and he didn't quite know what. He had Theo back safely and everything was fine. So what was bothering him? 

 

"Harry," He whispered suddenly, turning to face Harry. Harry's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. He looked peaceful, but Louis nudged him awake anyway. "Harry." 

 

"Hm?" Harry hummed, shifting slightly. 

 

"Wake up. I need to talk to you." Louis prodded him some more. 

 

"What?" Harry finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times. 

 

"I need to talk to you about what happened tonight." Louis said. 

 

"Can it wait?" Harry asked, closing his eyes again. 

 

"No! Please, Harry." 

 

"Okay," Harry opened his eyes. "Okay. I'm awake." 

 

"Harry, tonight when we found out Theo was missing, you were kind of...I don't know. Really calm?" Louis started. "And I don't know why or what you were thinking of, but it bothered me that you didn't seem bothered by it." 

 

"So...you're accusing me of not caring?" Harry asked, frowning at Louis. 

 

"No!" Louis said quickly. He sat up and looked down at Harry. "Of course not. But you had just found out that your son was missing. Didn't you feel any need to freak out or something?" 

 

"Louis," Harry began, sighing. "What good would it do if we both were freaking out? We wouldn't get anything accomplished, nothing would get done. I knew that as his mother, you would be very upset and very irrational, hence you trying to sneak out to go find him." 

 

"But you were so calm." 

 

"Yes, because I needed to keep a level head. We had four other children in the house to think of. I may have been calm on the outside, but I was freaking out just as bad as you were on the inside." Harry explained. "But for you to accuse me and say that I wasn't hurting as bad as you were, Louis, I never wanted to punish you more than I did then." 

 

Louis hung his head. "I'm sorry." 

 

"I get that you carried him and you birthed him, but Louis, you can't just say whatever pops into your head. Do you understand? I was hurting just as bad as you were, and more after you blatantly told me that my feelings about the situation were below yours." Harry was getting heated now, the words that Louis had spoken earlier were now fresh in his mind. 

 

"Harry-" 

 

"Don't speak." Harry ordered. "I am not done talking. Theo is my son just as much as he is yours, and we are equal in this parenthood. You are not over me just for the simple fact that you have my children. You cannot speak to me the way that you did ever again. Quite frankly, I feel as if I've made a mistake in letting you act the way you do." 

 

"What?" Louis' head snapped up and he looked over at Harry. 

 

"But it's late, and I'm tired. We will discuss this in the morning, when I have the patience and the energy. Goodnight." Harry said, rolling over and closing his eyes. Behind him, Louis was trying not to get upset. Harry was right, because he did sometimes put his feeling above Harry's, but he never meant too, really. He loved Harry with every fiber of his being, and he only tried to do what was right with his children. 

 

He sighed quietly and with one last look to Harry's back, he laid down and curled up at the edge of the bed. It didn't look as if they would be sleeping together tonight. 

 

-

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was laying on his side, facing away from the bed. He blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the dim sunlight that was filtering in through their curtains. He didn't feel Louis up against him, and he frowned. He always woke up with Louis attached to him in some way. He stretched and turned around in the bed. Louis was almost hanging off of the edge of the bed. He had a pillow half under him and his leg was hitched up on it. He had one arm under his head and the other hanging off of the side of the bed. It couldn't be comfortable. 

 

Harry leaned over and pulled Louis back onto the bed. The movement made Louis shift and kick his foot out, making contact with Harry's shin. Harry winced but he was used to it. Louis always kicked in his sleep. He watched as Louis frowned in his sleep before turning to lay on his stomach. He traced his eyes down Louis' body appreciatively, letting his eyes linger longer than necessary on the boys bum. 

 

Finally, he drew his eyes away and looked at the alarm clock that was resting on his nightstand. The numbers blinked 7:08 am. It would be another few hours before anyone was up, including Louis. Louis, who he just remembered he snapped at last night. He felt guilty for some of the things he'd said to Louis, but it was true; words spoken in anger are always true. He just got so fed up and he let his anger get the best of him. He never wanted to make Louis feel guilty for missing their child, which is what he feared he did. He would just have to wait until Louis woke up to talk to him. 

 

And a few moments later, Louis stirred, rolling around in the bed until he was pressed right up against Harry. He let one leg fall over Harry's and he tangled his fingers in Harry's hair while his other hand rested right across Harry's nipple. His eyelashes fluttered but his eyes never opened, and Harry watched him closely. He was breathtaking when he was sleeping. 

 

He ignored his bad mood, which was creeping up on him the more he remembered last night, and he wrapped his arms around Louis and let himself fall back to sleep. They would talk more about things later, but right now, he just wanted to cuddle with his favorite boy ever. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST SAY WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE!!!! 
> 
> MARRIAGE EQUALITY LEGAL IN ALL 50 STATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 When Harry woke up the next time, the curtains were still drawn and the alarm clock read 9:21. The spot right behind him was cold, which was unusual because Louis was  _always_ pressed against him in some way, shape, or form when they slept. He could hear rustling behind him, and he turned. Louis was sitting cross-legged on the bed and there were photo albums and pictures spread out in front of him. 

 

He held out a picture towards Harry. "Can you believe I was ever this big?" He asked. Harry took the picture and stared at it. It was taken right before Louis went into his c-section with the twins. He was wearing the blue cap over his head and was laying on his hospital bed, waiting to be taken into the operating room. He looked tired but he was smiling and it was beautiful. 

 

"Seemed like it was just yesterday," Harry commented, handing Louis the picture back. No sooner than he had, Louis handed him another picture. 

 

"The twins' first picture," Louis stated. "Look how cute they were." 

 

"I thought they looked like little raisins." Harry said, sitting up and looking at the picture. Ollie and Theo were snuggled up in the same bed together, sleeping soundly, despite the hustle and bustle around them in the NICU. 

 

"You know, I never got to hold them right after they were born. You know how sometimes they'll lay the baby up near you?" Louis asked. "They didn't do that with me." 

 

"Well that's because you needed immediate medical attention." Harry replied. He refused to think of Louis dying that day. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Still would have been nice to see my babies." He took the picture from Harry and slid it back into the album. Then, he pointed to another one. "Remember their first birthday? They were so polite and didn't cry once. All of my babies cried on their first birthdays." 

 

" _You_ cried on their first birthdays." Harry pointed out. 

 

Louis waved his hand and slid a photo out of the album. He studied it for a moment, a sad look flitting across his face. The picture was of Harry and Theo. They were laying in bed, and Harry had his eyes closed. Theo was curled up on top of him, only being a few months old at the time, and they were both sleeping peacefully. Harry's hand was supporting the small baby, and had his other arm under his head. Harry didn't even know the picture existed until now. 

 

"This is one of my favorites." Louis said quietly. 

 

"I didn't even know you had that." Harry mentioned, looking down at the picture, studying it. 

 

"Harry," Louis began, turning to face his husband. "Yesterday, when I said all of those things, you know I didn't mean them, right? It's just," He shrugged and looked back down at the photo. "You were so calm, and I didn't understand  _why_ you were so calm. It just felt weird to me. That was our baby out there and anything could be happening to him--he was lost and scared and hungry and they had to treat him for dehydration and he's only  _three_. The only thing I could focus on was getting him back into my arms, and you were focused on other things, like calling the police and Liam, and getting our other babies away from the mess." 

 

His eyes darted over to Harry, who was studying him closely. He took a deep breath and continued. "It wasn't until you said those things to me last night that I understood. I shouldn't have been so...cold towards you. I should never put my feelings above yours and I did last night. I always do that, and I'm really sorry for that. I'm not superior just because i have your babies, I realized that after you said it. But you have to understand that Theo hasn't been away from me in three years, and last night just scared me so much. I never thought that you would be scared too, because you're  _you._ You're the rock, you're the one that keeps everyone calm. Especially me. I know I always get irrational and crazy, and I can always count on you to keep everyone in check, much like you did last night.

 

"I never even thought that you might be worried, which was stupid because you're his Daddy. You were always with him when I couldn't be. Remember when we brought them home from the hospital? And I was just so tired, and I counted on you to just take care of me. That's all I wanted. I could take care of the babies but you just needed to take care of me. And you did, but you also took care of the babies, and everyone else. Especially when I couldn't." Louis let out a little laugh. "Even when I could. You would just be there, taking care of everyone. And on top of that, you still had to work to provide for us, which couldn't have been easy." 

 

"You were with him when I couldn't be, and I never really thanked you for it. I took you for granted and I'm sorry. I always take you for granted. I'm ungrateful and I act like a brat but I appreciate you, Harry, I really do. I never show it which is shit of me but please don't think that I don't appreciate you. I love you so much.  _So_ much. And I guess that just telling you that I love you doesn't really do anything. I mean, they're just words, but I should show you how much I love and appreciate you. I should, but I don't. I always want to do something special for you but by the time that I get the house cleaned and the kids put to bed, I'm exhausted. You have no idea how much I think about cooking you your favorite meal but you always end up eating dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese and I'm sorry. I don't put any effort into my appearance and sometimes the house is messy when you get home, and I'll work on it, I promise.

 

"But I just want to thank you for everything that you've done for me and for the kids, and you never ask for anything in return. I'm really sorry that everything turned out this way. You have feelings and I neglect them and always put mine over yours." Louis averted his gaze back to the picture in his lap. "But I really love you, Harry. I'm so in love with you, I just hope that you can ignore everything else and focus on that." 

 

Harry was silent for a few moments. "I don't know, Louis." He finally said. He didn't miss the way Louis' shoulders slumped even more than they already were, but he wasn't going to give in. "I think last night was the last straw. I feel like I'm always forgiving you so quickly and neglecting the fact that sometimes you should be punished. I know you love me, and I love you, too, but I just need some time to think about things." 

 

Louis looked up at him. His bright blue eyes held so many emotions that Harry couldn't decipher. "So...what does that mean?" 

 

"It means that I haven't forgiven you about last night. We both have a lot of shaping up to do, especially you. I really have let you get away with too much. That stops now." Harry elaborated. 

 

Louis nodded and began to slide the picture back into the album. "So..." He began, keeping his eyes trained on the album. "I can still hug you and kiss you, right? I mean," He pushed his fringe out of his face nervously. "I don't have to stop showing you affection, do I?"

 

Harry knew that Louis was big on affection. While they hadn't had sex in longer than he'd like to admit, he always looked forward to Louis showing him love some way; whether it be a random stroke of the arm while they passed each other in the hall or to the random kisses on the cheek he'd receive from Louis walking into this study. Those are what got him through his day. "Of course you don't." He wouldn't go that far--taking away physical affection. 

 

Louis sighed in relief. "Okay, good." He nodded once and gathered up the numerous photo albums. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and slid out. Harry tried not to let his gaze linger on Louis' exposed shoulder from where the large tee shirt was slipping off. Louis had a plan. He was going to start showing Harry just how much he meant. 

 

-

 

After making a large breakfast of french toast, omelettes, bacon and eggs,  _and_ doing the dishes for said breakfast, he was already beginning to realize how hard his plan was going to be. Pouring bowls of cereal was much easier, but that was something a lazy housewife did. And Louis Styles was  _not_ a lazy housewife. He was someone who appreciated their husband and was proving it...no matter how difficult it may be. So, he kept his head high and his spirits higher and began his day. 

 

The boys were due back from Liam and Niall's at anytime, and Theo was sticking close to Louis, latched onto his pant leg or trailing behind him. Louis was quickly getting used to it, and it didn't bother him one bit. He felt that he could keep Theo safe like this. And while he cleaned house, Theo helped him. When he was doing laundry, Theo sat on top of the dryer and practiced writing the letters on his iPad. When Louis did dishes, Theo dried them and sat them on the counter. He wasn't much help, in reality, but Louis loved that Theo was offering. 

 

Around 11 o'clock, the front door slammed open and footsteps sounded down the hall. The next thing he knew, the house was loud and messy again. But, it meant his boys were back, and he was happy. 

 

"Theo!" Ollie shouted, running towards his twin. 

 

"Owwie!" Theo replied, wrapping his arms around Ollie. 

 

"They were asking about him all night," Niall said, approaching Louis. 

 

"Really?" Louis asked. He'd completely neglected to tell the boys that Theo wasn't going over to Niall and Liam's house with them. 

 

Niall nodded. "Yeah. Liam and I just told them that Theo was sick and that he would be staying home with you and Harry and Olivia." 

 

"And they bought it?" Louis asked. 

 

"Yep." Niall replied. "Um. About the twins. They're kind of..."

 

"Weird?" Louis supplied. 

 

Niall bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. I noticed it a few times but never really thought anything of it, and then last night Ollie kept barking and he called Liam Santa. Liam doesn't even look like Santa!" 

 

Louis laughed. He'd come to accept the fact that Ollie and Theo were just strange. Plain weird. And he loved them even more for it. "Yeah, he's pretty..rambunctious, I should say. Hopefully it's just a phase. Harry and I are looking into it, don't worry." 

 

Niall smiled over at Ollie and Theo, who were sitting on the ground staring at each other. "But other than that, everyone was fine. Lovely children."

 

Louis gave Niall a look. "Come and live here for a week. You won't be calling them lovely after that. I promise you." 

 

Niall laughed, but he quickly leveled it into a look of concern. "So, how are you? Really? I can't imagine going what you went through last night." 

 

Louis sighed and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to be honest and say that I'd rather be hit by a truck than go through that again. I have never been so scared in my entire life, honestly. The not knowing where he was, or if he was with anyone, it was driving me insane. I just felt like crying the whole night. It's the worst feeling in the world. You  _know_ that your baby is out there, and there's nothing you can do about it. That's what killed me. The fact that I couldn't protect him." 

 

Niall nodded his head in sympathy. "I hope I never have to go through that." 

 

"Me neither." Louis replied. They sat in silence for a few moments before Louis had a lapful of toddler. Curly hair and bright blue-green eyes stared back at him, along with a toothy grin. 

 

"Hi momma," The child greeted. 

 

"Hi baby." Louis lifted him up and cuddle him close. "Which one are you?" He asked, rubbing his baby's back. 

 

The toddler giggled at that, curling even further into Louis. He didn't answer, just kept giggling. 

 

"Hm..." Louis said. "I'm going to guess that it's my little Ollie?" 

 

"Mummy right!" Ollie cheered. "Mummy, mummy, mummy." 

 

Louis laughed and hugged Ollie close. "I love you, sweet boy." 

 

"My mummy." Ollie said to Niall. "Mine!" 

 

"Why don't you go and play with your brothers, okay?" Louis suggested. "And when Daddy gets done working, we can go grocery shopping. I know how much you love helping me with that." 

 

Ollie nodded and slid off of the couch, but not after pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to Louis' lips. Louis watched as he toddled off in search of his older brothers. When Ollie was gone, he turned to Niall. 

 

"Any way you'd want to help me grocery shop with five children?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow and smiling. 

 

"Oh," Niall laughed, shaking his head. He stood up from the couch. "Hell no." 

 

-

 

"Darling, we have plenty of time to do this," Louis said to Bean, who was tugging Louis towards the store. He had Olivia strapped to his back and was holding Theo, who didn't want to walk. Harry followed behind, holding Lucas's and Ollie's hands. They chose the perfect day to go shopping, apparently, because the store was relatively empty. They didn't need the stress of maneuvering five children around countless people. 

 

"But Mummy," Bean protested. "I want to help you push the shopping cart!"

 

"You can, love. But slow down, please. I've got Olivia." Louis reminded Bean, who slowed his pace. He kept it that way until they reached inside, and then he took off for the cart corral. Louis and Harry followed with the others. 

 

"You've got to be careful and watch where you're going," Harry said to Bean. 

 

"Harry, do you want to push the other one?" Louis asked, lifting Ollie and Theo into a second shopping cart. 

 

"We need two?" Harry asked. He'll admit that he really hasn't been shopping with them in a long time, so he didn't know the process. 

 

Louis nodded. "Of course. These two will run off and hide again. And I can't afford another day like that." Louis said. "Can I see your wallet? I think I put the shopping list in there." 

 

Harry frowned but fished his wallet out of his back pocket. "What were you doing in my wallet?" 

 

"I was updating the pictures you had in there." Louis replied, folding Harry's wallet open and holding it up. Sure enough, there were brand new, recent pictures of all of his kids. "And," Louis lowered his voice. "There's a... _special_ picture in there, if you know what I mean." He bit his lip and batted his eyelashes at Harry. But as soon as the look was there, it was gone, and he slid the shopping list from Harry's wallet. "Here you are, love." 

 

Harry took the wallet back and willed himself not to crack it open. He could wait until they got home to look at the picture. Or at least he hoped. When it came to Louis, his willpower was nonexistent. So, he shoved it back into his back pocket and followed his family as they went shopping. 

 

It seemed as if Louis had a system, and an organized one at that. They stopped at the bakery first, loading up on bread and pastries. Then, they hit the dry goods and grocery. Harry was amazed at how fast the cart filled up. He was even more amazed that Louis wasn't losing his mind with how loud their kids were being. But, he guesses Louis was used to it. 

 

When they hit the fruit and vegetables, the kids looked excited. Louis lifted Ollie and Theo down from the cart and faced them all. "Okay, remember the rules?" He asked. "No running, no shouting, and no running off, okay?" Everyone nodded excitedly. "Okay, go!" 

 

And they were off like a shot. Harry looked confused, and he turned to Louis, who was now holding tomatoes in his hands, feeling them up. "What was that all about?" He asked. 

 

"It's a game we play. They have to find the weirdest looking fruit or vegetable, and whoever wins gets a prize." Louis answered, putting the tomatoes into a plastic bag and tying it up. "Can you pick out some lettuce, please? I feel like a salad wouldn't hurt the boys." 

 

Harry nodded and examined a few heads of lettuce while Louis gathered up other things. By the time Harry had chosen an acceptable head, Louis already had the cart filled with multiple types of produce. He was amazed at how Louis did it. 

 

Louis craned his head and looked around the section. He saw a few heads of curly hair, which put him at ease. The twins hadn't run off yet, or tried too. Pretty soon, there were four children standing in front of him, holding some type of fruit or vegetable. After examining them with Harry, they decided that Ollie had the weirdest looking fruit. 

 

"Alright, Ollie!" Louis cheered, lifting the twin back into the cart. "Before we leave you can pick out some candy." He lifted Theo next to Ollie and they moved on. 

 

"The others are taking it rather well," Harry said, noticing how Lucas and Bean and Theo had smiles that never left their faces. 

 

"That's because they can pick out candy too." Louis replied quietly. "I don't want them to feel left out." 

 

Harry nodded his head. "Gotcha." 

 

Louis surveyed their shopping carts, nodding his head slowly. "I think we got everything on the list." He said. They headed up front, where each boy took their time picking out some type of candy. Harry monitored them while Louis sat everything onto the check-out counter and chatted with the checker. He was laughing and pleasant, and Harry was so proud to call Louis his. And the boys and Olivia were well-behaved, too. 

 

He was just so proud.

 

-

 

No sooner than they had put all the groceries away at home, Harry's phone was ringing. He answered it, leaning against the counter. Louis looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was feeding Olivia, who had been minorly fussy since they had returned home. Nursing seemed to calm her down. He nodded his head a few times and answered with short replies. When he was done talking, he slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, looking up at him. 

 

"I've got to head into work for a few hours." Harry replied. "I should be back a little after dinner." 

 

"What's wrong at work?" Louis asked, following Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs, where Harry was going to get ready. "Why can't Liam handle it? Oh God, that was rude of me, wasn't it?" 

 

"Nothing is wrong, Liam is sick, and yes it was." Harry answered, going into their bedroom and immediately stripping his clothes. Louis eyed Harry appreciatively while Harry got dressed in a suit. 

 

"Are you sure you can't stay home?" Louis asked, placing Olivia on the floor, as she was done eating, and watching her crawl away. He turned his gaze back to Harry, who was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but dress pants. Louis' mouth watered. 

 

"Positive. I would if I could, you know that." Harry answered, pulling a crisp, white shirt out of the closet and slipping it on. Louis stepped forward and knocked Harry's hands out of the way, buttoning the shirt up himself. He took his time, pushing each button through each individual spot, lingering his fingers when they brushed up against Harry's warm, bare skin. When his hands reached the last button, up near Harry's collar, he held them there. 

 

"I'll miss you, you know." He said quietly. "I was planning on something special for tonight." 

 

At that, Harry stepped back and grabbed a tie and his suit jacket. He didn't look at Louis while he gathered up the rest of his things. "That's not necessary. I'm not sure when I'll be home." 

 

Louis looked at Harry, slightly hurt and puzzled. "You just said after dinner," He reminded Harry, who was now walking hastily out the door.

 

"I don't know when!" Harry called back, hurrying out of the bedroom. 

 

"What about your tie?" Louis called after him. 

 

"I'll do it up in the car!" He heard Harry shout. He heard the door shut a few seconds later and he sat down on the edge of their bed. Why did Harry seem to freak out after Louis mentioned the surprise? He didn't even know what the surprise was, he just freaked out and left. It was strange, but there was nothing that Louis could do. He would just have to wait until Harry got home to talk about it. 

 

-

 

The night passed quickly, much to Louis' happiness. The boys ate a lovely dinner of macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets, which was their go-to meal, and they took their baths with no fights. Each one seemed tired, so Liam and Niall must have worn them out. Thankfully. He put each of them to bed, hugging them extra tightly and kissing them goodnight. He fed Olivia and put her down to sleep, and then he dug through his closet, through all of the lingerie he had. He finally chose a classy yet sexy negligee and matching panties. 

 

He felt great wearing the outfit, and he couldn't wait for Harry to come home and see. He checked his phone and frowned slightly when the numbers 9:47 stared up at him. This was slightly later than  _after dinner_ , but he shrugged it off. Harry would be home soon and he would see Louis and they would make love. They hadn't in awhile, Louis hated to admit, but they'd both been a bit busy. He felt guilty because he should never be too busy to take care of Harry, who had needs.  _  
_

He sighed and laid back in bed, waiting for Harry. He walked around and waited for Harry. He made his way downstairs and drank a cup of tea, waiting for Harry. He checked on all of his children, waiting for Harry. He took the outfit off and shoved it to the back of the closet, waiting for Harry. He dressed himself in sweatpants and one of his own shirts, waiting for Harry. 

 

He climbed into their cold, empty bed and fell asleep, waiting for Harry. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Louis' phone buzzed on the nightstand. He shuffled over to his side of the bed (he had fallen asleep on Harry's side), and knocked around on the table for it. When he finally grabbed the vibrating electronic, he answered it without looking to see who it was. 

 

"Hello?" He asked groggily, eyes still closed. 

 

"Louis?" Came Harry's voice. 

 

Louis frowned and opened an eye. "Harry?"

 

"Louis? Are you still in bed?" Harry asked, as if it was the most ludicrous thing in the world. 

 

"Yeah? Why are you calling me so late?" Louis wondered. In his tired mind, he wasn't registering the fact that it was early morning. 

 

"It's almost five, Louis." Came Harry's reply. "You shouldn't be sleeping this late." 

 

"Uh," Louis had no response. Five am was late? 

 

"Anyway, I'll be home in a few minutes. Please have breakfast ready for me. You know what I like." Harry hung up before Louis could reply. Not wanting to waste anytime, Louis tossed his phone aside and hurried out of bed. He made his way downstairs quietly, so that he wouldn't wake his children, and entered the kitchen. He only turned the light above the stove on, and began to pull out different ingredients. 

 

Harry liked to have an array of things for breakfast. He liked to have a cup of tea, hot chocolate, and orange juice atop of his plate, and he liked to have at least one breakfast pastry. There was no way that Louis could make everything that Harry liked to have, but he was going to try. He began to chop up spinach and mushrooms for an omelette, and he cracked some eggs and whisked them quickly. 

 

He mixed the ingredients together and put them all in a skillet, which was set at low heat. While the eggs were cooking, he pulled out a cookbook and flipped to their favorite muffin recipe--chocolate chip with little walnuts chopped up. They were easy to make, only requiring a few ingredients, but their cook time was fifteen minutes. Hopefully by the time Harry was done eating his eggs the muffins would be done. 

 

He rifled through the fridge for the milk, and grabbed the bacon as a second thought. Bacon wouldn't hurt. He turned around and quickly tossed a few pieces of bacon into the pan, While it was cooking, he flipped the omelette and started on the muffins. He worked as fast as he could, mixing the ingredients together and pouring the mixture into a greased muffin tin. 

 

Once they were in the oven, he put the kettle on for Harry's hot drinks. No sooner than he had, he heard the front door click. He looked at the clock. It was 5:09. He worked quicker than he thought he did. He smoothed his hands down his wrinkled shirt and tried to make himself look the tiniest bit presentable for Harry. He checked on the muffins, which were nowhere near ready, and closed the oven. 

 

When he turned around, Harry was in the doorway, looking impeccable, and in a different suit than he wore last night. He raked his eyes over Louis, which usually made the boy happy, but this time it made him uncomfortable. 

 

"You're not dressed." Harry said casually, sitting down at the table. 

 

Louis looked down and shook his head. "No," He agreed. 

 

Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You really should stop sleeping so late. I think five is an acceptable time for you to get up." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "In the morning?" 

 

Harry looked at him like he was stupid, a look that Louis had never gotten in his life. "Yes." He nodded slowly. "Now, where's my breakfast? I've got to get back to the office." 

 

"You slept at the office?" Louis asked, turning around to get Harry's breakfast ready. He carried over the kettle and two cups, placing them in front of Harry. He turned back to the stove to plate the eggs and bacon. 

 

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Harry's voice held no remorse or guilt, and in fact, it sounded like he was completely fine with sleeping at the office. Away from Louis. 

 

"Um," Louis stammered. 

 

"Are you done over there?" Harry asked sharply. "Louis, stop messing around." 

 

"It's-" Louis lifted the pan but his grip wasn't strong enough, and his fingers slipped. 

 

"Never mind." Harry said, standing up. The chair screeched back, which made Louis' attempt at catching the pan useless. Instead of grabbing it, the pan like he planned, the hot part of it landed right on his forearm, burning the sensitive flesh. He let out a pained yelp and it clattered to the floor, breakfast and all. 

 

Harry, instead of running to his aide like Louis hoped, just stared down at the mess on the floor, and then up to Louis. "I'll just get something on the way to work. Anything would be better than that mess." He stepped around Louis and headed out the door. 

 

Louis stood behind and watched him go, holding his injured arm close. Something was going on with Harry, and he didn't like it.

 

-

 

After running his burn under cool water for a few minutes, he wrapped it lightly in gauze and began to clean up the mess that he'd made. Just as he was finishing cleaning it, the oven went off. He made sure to wear oven mitts, lest he get burned once more, and he sat the tray onto the stove. It was only 5:16. which surprised him. He felt that the whole ordeal took longer than it did. 

 

He busied himself with washing the dishes while the muffins cooled, and when he was done, he knocked the muffins out of the tray and onto a plate and washed the tin as well. He hated to have a messy kitchen space. Sometimes it was inevitable, but this time, he was alone, and would be for the next several hours. How was he not supposed to go back to sleep? The kids wouldn't start getting up for another three or four hours. He sighed and poured himself a cup of tea, using the kettle that he'd heated up for Harry. 

 

He sat at the kitchen table, with his feet up, looking out the picture window that was right next to him. He wrapped his hands around the mug and sighed again. Harry must be in a bad mood or very busy at work, he concluded. Harry was never that callous towards him, and especially when he was hurt. There just might be something that was bothering his husband. He just wished he knew what. 

 

-

 

"Okay, Lucas, you just drag the newspaper through here, and get it really sticky and wet, okay?" Louis instructed. "And then, you take your pointer finger and your thumb, and wipe off all the excess paste, and when you're done, you just lay it carefully over your mask. Think you can do it?" 

 

Lucas nodded and did exactly as Louis told him. They were making paper mache masks, which was all part of their brief learning of Africa. Every week, Louis would have Lucas point to a spot on their globe, and that's what they would learn about for the next five days. And today, Lucas chose Africa. After searching on the internet, Louis found out an easy way to make African tribal masks out of paper mache. Of course, they would never be as intricate and beautiful as the ones he's seen online, but they would be unique in their own way. 

 

"Good job!" Louis praised, letting a yawn slip out. It was only eleven in the morning and he was ready for bed. "Now, I'll go get some work shirts and the paint, okay? Holler if you need any help." 

 

"Alright, Mummy." Lucas nodded, focusing on his mask. It was big and he was excited to finish it and let the paper mache dry so he could paint it. Louis ruffled his hair and made his way into the guest bedroom, where he kept their play shirts. They still used the shirts that Bean had painted on when he was just a little boy, and the green paint was still prominent as ever. He reached up into the closet and grabbed them. 

 

He made his way back into the kitchen, handing Lucas a button up. "Once the paper mache dries, you can put this on and we'll paint, okay?" 

 

Lucas nodded and sat the shirt aside. "Can we paint outside?" He asked. "It's so pretty out." 

 

Louis looked outside. The weather was getting crisper, as it should be for late August. He nodded. "Sure thing, love. Are you ready for lunch?" 

 

Lucas nodded. "Yes, Mummy." 

 

"Let me go find the twins, and we can all figure out what we want, okay?" Louis said, walking towards the den. Ollie and Theo were laying on the couch, sleeping. The movie they were watching was still playing. Louis muted it and sat down beside the sleeping toddlers. He lifted Ollie into his lap and rocked him back and forth. "Ollie, baby, time to wake up." 

 

Ollie's eyelids fluttered and he turned in Louis' arms, curling himself up against Louis' chest. 

 

"Come on, love. It's lunchtime." Louis rubbed a hand through Ollie's curls and down his soft little face. "We can go somewhere, if you'd like." 

 

Ollie blinked his eyes open once and frowned. "Mummy," He whined tiredly, blinking slowly. 

 

"Hi baby," Louis greeted. "Are you hungry?" Ollie nodded. "Okay, why don't you go into the kitchen with Lucas and I'll be there in just a moment, okay? Then we can figure out what we want to eat." 

 

He sat Ollie on the floor and the toddler walked off slowly, rubbing his eyes. He turned his attention to Theo, who was opening his eyes. He did the same as he did with Ollie and lifted Theo onto his lap. 

 

"Hi Mummy," Theo greeted quietly, fisting at his eyes. 

 

"Hi darling," Louis kissed Theo's forehead. "Are you hungry?" 

 

Theo nodded. "Hungry," He agreed. 

 

"Do you want to go talk with Ollie and Lucas about what you want for lunch?" 

 

Theo yawned and nodded his head. "Yes Mummy," He slid out of Louis' arms and toddled off towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes much like Ollie had. It amazed Louis at how much they were alike. They were twins, yes, and shared the same amniotic sac, but it was like they were literally the same person. It was just amazing. They were amazing. 

 

After sitting on the couch for a few more seconds, Louis sighed and stood up. He could hear Lucas talking to Theo and Ollie, most likely trying to sway their opinions on what they wanted for lunch, trying to get them to go where he wanted. And of course, as usual, the twins would always agree because their older brother would never lead them astray. 

 

"Have we decided where we wanted to go?" Louis asked, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Three pairs of eyes landed on him. 

 

"Pinic, mummy," Ollie replied, sitting down onto the floor. 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Pinic?" He asked. Then it dawned on him. "Oh! Picnic? You want to go on a picnic, loves?" 

 

All three boys nodded, and Lucas spoke up. "It's pretty out, and we wanted to eat outside. If that's alright with you?" 

 

"Of course it is, loves." Louis replied, smiling. "Where do we want the picnic?" 

 

All three boys pointed outside to their own backyard. Of course they would want to picnic out there. There were large trees that provided cool shade, there was a hammock strung between two, and lots of things to play with, including the very large, very expensive [swing set](http://www.houzz.com/photos/10960942/CedarWorks-Frolic-12-Swingset-traditional-kids-playsets-and-swing-sets) and very large and very expensive [pirate ship](http://www.poshtots.com/baby-furniture/posh/ultimate-posh/red-beards-revenge-pirate-ship-playhouse/18/1376/1360/14884/poshproductdetail.aspx) playhouse. They had plenty of green grass to roam around on, and the backyard was big enough to be considered a football field, in Louis' mind. 

 

"Alright, then. What do we want to eat?" 

 

-

 

Harry stood in the den, right in front of the sliding doors, with his hands in his pockets. He watched outside as his three boys ran around and played in the yard. Through the closed door, he could hear their laughter. He changed his line of sight to Louis, who was standing nearby, tossing Olivia up into the air. He could see the happy smiles on both of their faces and he wanted so badly to go out and join them, to roll up his sleeves and take a day off. 

 

But, he was still...punishing Louis? He wasn't sure what he was doing, He was still trying to figure it out himself. He hadn't punished Louis in so long, and he didn't know where to begin. He just knew that Louis' behavior was unacceptable. Of course he knew that Louis was hurt by Theo's disappearance, and he was too. But being scared doesn't justify his behavior. 

 

So, there he was, standing in the middle of a messy den, trying to collect his thoughts and trying to be the dominant he was born and raised to be, and yet, he didn't feel like he was punishing Louis. He felt like he was isolating him.

 

-

 

 Louis went into the house after about an hour outside, walking to the kitchen while talking to Olivia, who was now awake and bright-eyed. 

 

"Did we have fun outside, Miss Livvy?" Louis asked, looking around at the messy table and the drying masks on the kitchen counter. "Of course we did! You love being outside in the sunshine. My little sunshine baby." 

 

He looked at the clock. It was a little after one in the afternoon. He sighed and let himself stand in the kitchen for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and trying not to yawn. Bedtime could not come fast enough for him. He needed something that would take up a lot of time and also let him relax. In his arms, Olivia touched his face and squealed. 

 

"Mummy's tired, bug. But you're not, are you? Because you just took a nap. Mummy is so jealous of you, yes I am." He cooed down at her. He ran a hand through her light blonde hair and smiled. "You've got Mummy's hair. That makes me so happy, baby girl. You're the only one of my babies to have my hair. Your brothers all have Daddy's hair. I can already tell that yours will be curly, though. Now that's not fair. Daddy's hair wasn't even curly when he was a baby!" 

 

Olivia squealed and clapped her hands. 

 

"That's right! It's just not fair!" Louis smiled down at her. "We've got to stick together, me and you. Daddy has completely taken over my babies." 

 

Olivia giggled and bounced in his arms. 

 

Louis lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, I see how it is. You get all excited when I mention Daddy, hm?" When Olivia giggled once more, Louis pouted. "Are you leaving me too? You can't, lovely little lady! Mummy needs you. I'll let you in on a little secret," Louis said, placing Olivia in her highchair and buckling her in. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a container of blueberries. "Daddy isn't as fun as I am," He shook his head. "He's really not. And Daddy snores. Do you really want to get excited about someone who snores?" 

 

Olivia smiled up at him when he stopped in front of her, showing off her few teeth. 

 

"I guess you do. Don't worry, love. I get excited when I think of Daddy too. Crazy, right?" He opened the container and sat it down in front of Olivia, who gladly began to eat some. "Is Daddy your favorite person? He's mine." 

 

"Da!" Olivia cheered, tossing a blueberry to the floor. 

 

"Now, love. Let's not get  _too_ excited. Mummy still has to clean this disaster you children are content to call a house." Louis reprimanded her jokingly, bending over to pick up the blue fruit. "How about we call Daddy? Maybe he can come and corral you terrors, what do you say?" He walked over to where his phone was charging on the counter and unplugged it. "Shall we call Daddy and see if he'll come home and play?" 

 

"Da!" Olivia cried, this time smashing a blueberry against her tray. Louis sighed and smiled at her. 

 

"Alright, alright." Louis said, pressing Harry's contact in his phone. "Let's see what Daddy is up to when he's at work." 

 

"No need." A voice came from behind Louis, causing him to almost drop his phone. He turned around quickly and sighed in relief when he saw Harry leaning against the door frame. 

 

"You literally just scared the hell out of me." Louis said, holding a hand to his chest. He sat his phone down and faced Harry. "What are you doing home?"

 

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I've been home quite awhile," He said casually. "Just wondering why my house isn't clean." 

 

Oh. Louis looked around at the messy kitchen. "Well, we were learning about Africa and Lucas wanted to make paper mache masks." He explained, shifting from one foot to the other. "And the twins were in the den together for quite some time," 

 

"Regardless," Harry's tone was cold; so cold it made Louis shiver. "I expect my house to be clean when I get home." 

 

"I didn't know you would be home so soon," Louis defended. 

 

"Still, you should have it spotless no matter what. You don't know my hours, Louis. There is no excuse for a messy house." 

 

Louis opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself, but there was nothing that he could say right now that would make Harry less upset. Instead, he dropped his shoulders and nodded. "You're right. Um, I'll clean it when the boys are watching TV or something. That should-" 

 

"No," Harry interrupted. "You'll clean it now, yeah?" 

 

"Right. Yeah." Louis cleared his throat and looked anywhere but the stranger in front of him. This was not his Harry. 

 

"And before I forget," Harry said, walking towards Olivia and lifting her up. "I just bought some new things. Take them out of my car and wash and press them. Be careful, they're very expensive." 

 

-

 

"Some things" happened to be a complete wardrobe, it seemed. By the time Louis had hauled all of it out of Harry's car and into the laundry room, his muscles were aching and his head hurt. This would take longer than he planned, and the kitchen and den still needed to be cleaned. So, he left the clothes hanging in the laundry room and began to clean the kitchen. He washed the tables and counters off, loaded and unloaded the dishwasher, cleaned off all the appliances, swept and mopped, and by the time he was done, it was nearing dinner time and the lemon scent of the cleaner was giving him a headache. 

 

And he still had to do the den. 

 

So, he took a few deep breaths and made his way into the den. He paused to look outside, where the kids were  _still_ playing, and this time, Harry was out there, just having picked up Bean, and he was watching them with a smile on his face. His heart ached because he hadn't made Harry smile like that in a while. He shook the thought out of his mind and began to pick up the miscellaneous toys and clothes and books that were scattered _everywhere_. He put them where they needed to go and vacuumed the carpet. He even went as far as to vacuum the furniture and dust everything. 

 

By the time he was done, he was exhausted and the boys were making their way through the door. Theo climbed right up into his lap and Bean settled onto the couch beside him. 

 

"Hi loves," He greeted, placing kisses on their sweaty foreheads. "Tired?" 

 

Bean nodded while Theo picked his nose. 

 

"Hungry?" He addressed all of his boys. Harry was off to the side, putting Olivia down onto the carpet. 

 

"Yes!" Lucas chimed, sitting down next to Bean. Ollie was trying to somersault and was failing miserably, but he just laughed it off. 

 

"What do we want?" Louis asked. He was hoping the boys would say something that was easy to make, because if he had to cook a full meal right now, he would cry. 

 

"Can we get nachos?" Bean asked, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. The other boys nodded, all except Ollie. 

 

"Do you all want nachos?" Louis asked, looking from child to child. 

 

Lucas shook his head no. "I want the other thing that I always get, Mummy." 

 

"So you want a burrito, then?" He asked. 

 

Lucas nodded. "Yes please." 

 

"And Theo, what do you want?" 

 

"Num-nums." Theo responded. 

 

"So that's some more nachos," Louis deciphered. "Ollie!" 

 

Ollie rolled over and eyed Louis. "Mummy?" 

 

"What would you like to eat?" 

 

"Me getting?" Ollie asked, eyeing Theo. 

 

"Theo is getting nachos, just like Bean. Lucas is getting a burrito." 

 

"Burri-toes?" Ollie wondered, grabbing his feet. 

 

"Sort of. It's a tortilla shell stuffed with lots of good food. Don't you remember when we had them awhile back?" Louis asked. 

 

Ollie looked thoughtful. "Toes!" He shouted. "Me want toes. Please. Mummy." 

 

Louis laughed and stood up. "Sure thing baby." He went into the kitchen to grab his phone and dial. While he was dialing, Harry came in. "Oh, I forgot to ask what you wanted." 

 

Harry leaned onto the counter next to Louis. "My usual." He said. "And what are you getting?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I'm not sure. I always tell myself that I want to try something new, but I always end up getting the same thing." 

 

"Well, not today," Harry said. Louis looked at him confusedly. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"What do you think is the healthiest thing they have there?" Harry wondered, more to himself. "Probably nothing. I guess you're content to eat something here? A salad would be good." 

 

Louis stared at him. "Wait, seriously?" He asked. 

 

Harry nodded and arched a brow. "Very." And with that, he left the kitchen. Louis watched him go. It felt as if his stomach was filling with concrete. After staring into nothing for a few minutes, he collected himself and dialed the number, ordering in a tight voice.

 

-

 

 

 After dinner, which Louis did not eat, he bathed the children and put them to bed. Harry was busy God knows where, which was unusual, because Harry was always apart of bedtime. But, Louis didn't dwell on his husbands whereabouts, and he focused on his babies. He got all of them down without a hitch and fed Olivia, who was asleep before she even finished eating. Once she was in bed, Louis made his way downstairs. 

 

He cleaned up the dinner mess and took the trash out, which Harry normally did. He let Duke out and went into the laundry room, where all of Harry's clothes were. Sighing, he began the long and mundane process of cleaning, drying, steaming, and pressing each article of clothing, from ridiculous sheer shirts to expensive work suits. By the time he was done, it was nearing midnight. 

 

He yawned and let Duke back in, and he and the dog made their way upstairs. Harry was standing in front of the closet, holding a suit and tie. He looked up when Louis entered the bedroom. Louis had just sat down when Harry began to speak. 

 

"I'll need this cleaned and pressed for tomorrow. I have a big day." Harry said. 

 

Louis wanted to cry with how tired he was, and how frustrated he was. But, he just nodded and stood up, which took him longer than he'd like to admit. He took the suit from Harry and made his way back downstairs to repeat the process he'd just finished. It took the greater part of an hour to completely do, but when he finished, he hung the suit up and trudged back upstairs. 

 

When he got to the bedroom, he didn't even bother changing out of his jeans and shirt. He didn't have the energy. He glanced at the clock and crawled into bed. It was 1:15. He felt the familiar prickle behind his nose, which meant that he was close to tears. He was being treated as if he were a maid rather than Harry's husband and the mother of his children. 

 

He turned his head and glanced over at Harry, who had his back to Louis. It was clear that Harry was content to sleep alone, with no contact, but Louis didn't think he could. He'd  _always_ slept on or right beside Harry every single night for their marriage. Through fights, pregnancies, sickness--they'd always curled up together. But now it seems as if that's not the case anymore. 

 

Louis blinked the wetness out of his eyes and turned on his side, closing his eyes and falling asleep. God willing, he'd talk to Harry in the morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i skipped everyones birthdays but they just didn't really fit into the story at this moment
> 
> idk if i should call louis husband or wife this is confusing
> 
> GUYS OMFG A LARRY SHIPPER HACKED MODEST'S INSTAGRAM!! IM DYING!! THE ACCOUNT IS NOW CALLED HACKEDMODEST
> 
> now let the harry bashing begin.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, and things still hadn't changed. He was still getting up at five every morning to make Harry breakfast, which Harry never even ate, he was cleaning and doing chores for the greater part of the morning and afternoon, and the rest was spent cooking elaborate meals, of which Harry had requested. He wasn't even getting to bed before midnight, which unfortunately, was seriously affecting his mood and body. So, he worked himself to the bone to try and be a good...whatever to Harry and make sure that the house was spotless and everyone was happy, even if it meant that he wasn't.

 

-

 

When Louis' phone silently buzzed against his nightstand at five am, he groggily shut it off and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Harry was asleep in the bed next to him, which was unusual, because Harry was usually up and getting ready to go to work. But, Louis was too tired to question it, so he slid out of bed and checked on Olivia, who was sleeping soundly. Before he left the room, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and he did the same to Harry, brushing the wild, too long curls out of Harry's face. It was the only time that he could have affectionate contact with his husband, and it didn't settle right with him. 

 

He left their bedroom and checked on the boys, who were all sleeping. He was jealous of everyone. Duke, however, was awake, and he followed Louis downstairs to be let out. While Duke was outside, doing his business, Louis began to boil a kettle of water so that he could make himself some tea to wake up. While he was waiting, he allowed himself to lay against the counter and close his eyes. It seemed like he had just closed them when the water had finally boiled, making the kettle whistle. With a groan, he stood upright and prepared himself some tea. 

 

Once it was in one of his favorite large mugs, he slid on a large, comfortable, sweater and made his way out to the deck, where he lounged on a chaise lounge. The sun had yet to come up, which was normal for mid-September, and the air around him was cool and crisp. He loved it outside during this sort of weather. It was usually his favorite. When he was pregnant and couldn't sleep, he'd always come downstairs with Harry and they would sit outside for a while before Harry had to leave for work. They would curl up together and just whisper things to each other that no one else would ever know. That's what he really missed.

 

-

 

 Louis was standing in the kitchen, drinking his third cup of tea, when Harry walked in, holding Olivia. Louis grinned at her tiredly when she reached for him, practically falling out of Harry's arms. 

 

"Hey beautiful," He greeted, bouncing her in his arms. She giggled happily and began to chew her hand. "Are you hungry?" 

 

At the mention of food, she bounced up and down eagerly. Louis lifted his shirt and situated Olivia diagonally in his arms. She latched on earnestly and closed her eyes. Harry was still standing in the kitchen, arms crossed, but he was watching Louis with undivided attention. Louis shifted uncomfortably. He knew that his body was far from bad; he was fit and weighed more or less the same as he did when he and Harry first got together. 

 

He cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "Are you hungry?" He asked. It was nearing eight in the morning, so he was guessing that Harry wasn't going into work today. Maybe they could talk or something. 

 

"I'll make breakfast as soon as the boys are up." Harry said, his deep voice rattling Louis' bones. 

 

Louis nodded. "Alright. They should be getting up soon. I was upstairs earlier and thought I saw Ollie waking up." He moved himself closer to Harry, hoping that he would be allowed the simple contact, but Harry moved away, walking out the door. 

 

"I'll be in my office until it's time for breakfast." He said over his shoulder. Louis watched him go until he couldn't see anymore, and then he turned around and tried not to cry right over his daughter.

 

-

 

After breakfast, which Louis was denied (he was offered half of a grapefruit, which he declined with rocks in his stomach), he made his way upstairs with Olivia, who was gurgling happily in his arms. He knocked on Harry's office door before opening it and walking in. He sat down on the couch and cleared his throat.

 

"Harry?" He said in a small voice. "Can we talk?" 

 

Harry didn't look up from his laptop. "Make it fast." He answered. "And it better be important." 

 

"Okay, so, um, I was thinking about how I have a credit card but it's not really  _mine_ , you know? And I thought it would be a good idea if we opened a bank account for me, so that I could start writing checks and balancing a checkbook. I um, I don't really know how to do all of that, and I figured it would be a great thing for me to teach Lucas as well. And I could start a budget and it would-" 

 

"Stop talking." 

 

Louis snapped his mouth shut. 

 

Harry stopped typing and sighed. He leaned back in his desk chair and stared at Louis. After a few moments, he spoke. "So you would like me to take some of my money and open you a bank account, all so you can teach my son how to write a check?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. Well, it would help, and it would be good to teach him. I know he's young but hopefully he'll want to learn and it would also help me out. It doesn't have to be a lot. I would just like to learn." Louis shifted on the couch, holding Olivia close. When Harry didn't answer after a few minutes, Louis stood up, cheeks heating with embarrassment and shame. He stared at the floor, not deserving to look Harry in the eyes. He hadn't earned it. "Um, never mind. It was a stupid idea. Please forget I said anything." 

 

He turned on his heel and quickly left Harry's office, closing the door behind him. He felt his eyes prick with tears and this time he couldn't hold them back. He made his way downstairs and sat Olivia down in the den. The boys were all watching a movie and they didn't spare him a glance, which he was thankful for. He locked himself in the laundry room and started both the washing machine and the dryer. When he was sure that no one could hear, he let himself sink to the floor, and he began to cry.

 

-

 

A few hours later, after Louis had taken a shower and washed his face, he skipped lunch, which Harry was cooking, and decided to make himself busy by finishing a scrapbook that he had started long before Olivia was born. He dug around in his closet and pulled out the box of scrapbook supplies. He dumped everything out and got busy. He was organizing some pictures when he remembered a different picture that he had taken on Harry's phone awhile back. 

 

So, he slid off of the bed and went in search of Harry's phone. He finally found it in Harry's office, sitting on top of his desk. Louis sat down in Harry's office chair and began to scroll through Harry's camera roll. He didn't realize how many pictures of the boys and Olivia were on here, and--

 

Um.

 

Louis stared at the enlarged photo with wide eyes. He felt his stomach drop and his throat tightened. He tried to take a deep breath but it was like he couldn't even do it. His throat was constricted too much. He couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. He must have been in shock because he felt like he couldn't move. He sat there for God knows how long, but he finally began to function when he heard Harry walking up the stairs. 

 

He clicked Harry's phone off and practically sprinted away from the room. He passed Harry in the hallway and pushed past him, hurrying own the stairs. He heard Harry say something to him, but he was too focused on getting out of the house and away from Harry. He grabbed his keys from the bowl in the kitchen and hurried into the garage. He barely closed the door to the vehicle Harry had bought him many Valentine's Days ago before he began to cry for the second time that day.

 

-

 

Louis crammed another sugar-filled, frosted, sprinkled donut into his mouth and washed it down with another. He was sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse, and he honestly had no idea where the fuck he was. He'd been gone for at least several hours and after Harry's first three calls, he shut his phone off. He let out a sob and stuffed another treat into his mouth. He swallowed it and picked up his phone. He needed to talk to Niall. 

 

When his phone powered on, he ignored the missed calls from Harry and dialed Niall's number, praying that Niall answered. He did, thank God. 

 

"Hey," Niall greeted. 

 

Louis opened his mouth to speak but a sob came out instead. 

 

"Louis?" Niall asked, sounding worried. 

 

"He's," Louis choked out, taking a bite of  _another_ donut. "Harry, he's-" 

 

"Louis," Niall said. "Take a deep breath. What's wrong?" 

 

Louis swallowed and sniffle. "Harry's cheating on me." 

 

There was a crash and a muffled sound on Niall's end, and then total silence. "Wait,  _what?_ " Niall asked. 

 

Louis nodded, and then forgot that Niall couldn't see him. "He's cheating on me. I know he is." 

 

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Niall asked calmly. 

 

"He's just...he doesn't  _like_ me anymore. He won't look at me, he won't talk to me, he won't touch me." Louis hiccuped and tore off a piece of pastry. "He thinks I'm fat and ugly and he doesn't want to be married to me anymore. I don't know what to do." 

 

"Hey, just relax, please." Niall pleaded. "Where are you?" 

 

Louis looked around. "I'm not sure. I'm parked in some warehouse. I don't know where." He coughed and let another sob slip out. "I just want to go home but Harry doesn't want me. I just want him." 

 

Niall made a noise of sympathy. "Hey, just, it's okay. Try to find a street sign or something to let me know where you are. I'm coming to get you." 

 

"I-I-" Louis opened his door and stepped out onto the cracked pavement of the parking lot. "I think it says something about a glove factory?" 

 

"I know where that is." Niall said. "Just stay there, please. I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" 

 

"No thanks." Louis answered, sitting back into his vehicle. He left the door open and lifted the pink box of pastries. He'd ordered an obscene amount of pastries, ranging from donuts to cupcakes. He lifted an elaborately decorated cupcake and peeled the paper back. He took a large bite and wiped the frosting off of the side of his mouth. He felt pathetic but there was no other way he could express his feelings. Harry wouldn't give him the time of day. 

 

He finished the cupcake in a rather impressive amount of time and began working on another. He was halfway finished when Niall pulled up next to him. He was surprised to see Liam get out of the car as well. He was embarrassed now. He swallowed the cupcake that was in his mouth and wiped his face. Niall opened the drivers side door and gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

Louis shook his head and grabbed his phone and pink bakery box. "I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly, stepping down from his vehicle. 

 

"That's okay." Niall replied. "Liam is going to drive your car home, okay? So hand him the keys." 

 

Louis wordlessly handed Liam his keys and followed Niall. They waited until Liam was pulling out of the parking lot before starting the car and doing the same. Silence filled the air between them for the longest time, until Niall spoke. 

 

"Louis?" 

 

"Hm." 

 

"How did you come to the conclusion that Harry was...you know, cheating?" Niall asked. He sounded nervous. 

 

Louis swallowed and cleared his throat. "I uh, I found a picture on his phone." 

 

Niall raised his eyebrows. "What of?" He pried gently. 

 

"A very personal male part exposed to the world dripping with jizz." Louis replied in a straight, monotonous voice. He didn't want to cry in front of Niall, even though he's done it many times before. 

 

Niall made an angry noise. "Are you serious?"

 

Louis nodded and rubbed his fingertips over the pink box in his lap. He wanted to open it and eat the rest of the pastries inside. "When we get home, can we just not tell Harry where I've been?"

 

Niall nodded. "Sure." 

 

They pulled into Louis' driveway behind Liam and got out. Louis clutched the bakery box to his chest and followed Liam and Niall inside of his own home. He heard Niall whisper something to Liam, probably telling him not to tell Harry. Liam nodded and opened the front door. Louis closed it behind them. Almost immediately, Harry was upon them, looking pissed off. 

 

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily, addressing Louis. "You can't leave suddenly and not answer any of my calls. Give me your phone." 

 

Louis handed his phone over quietly. Liam and Niall stared at the scene in confusion. They were baffled with Harry's demeanor. Usually, he would be holding Louis right about now, not yelling at him. 

 

"Hey, Harry," Liam greeted, stepping closer to Harry. 

 

Harry glanced over at Liam, but his gaze returned to Louis, who was shaking. "Where did you go?" He asked loudly. 

 

"I-" Louis began, taking a deep breath. "I just had something to do." 

 

Harry's eyes held an anger in them that Louis had never seen before, and it was quite scary. He raked his eyes over Louis, landing on the box. "What is that?" 

 

Louis held the box out and Harry took it. He opened it and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then it dawned on him. "How many were in here?" He asked. 

 

Louis looked at the box. "Eighteen." He replied quietly. 

 

Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "You ate  _eleven_ pastries?" He sat the box down on the hall table and faced Louis. He pressed a thumb to the skin above Louis' eye and lifted, scanning Louis' pupils. "Jesus Christ, Louis. You can't eat that much sugar in one sitting."

 

"I'm fine," Louis insisted. 

 

"You're shaking." Niall pointed out. 

 

Harry dropped his hand and stepped back. "Well, now that you're here, I need you to start on dinner." 

 

Liam stepped forward when Louis nodded and began walking towards the kitchen, shoulders hunched and head down. "Harry, really? He looks like he's about to drop any second. You can't have him cooking like this. He's going to get hurt." 

 

Harry turned to look at Louis, who was disappearing through the kitchen doors. Then he lowered his voice. "I need you to tell me what happened." 

 

Liam held his hands up. "I know as much as you do." 

 

Harry glanced at Niall, who did the same thing. "Sorry, can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't." He looked to make sure Louis couldn't hear. "All I know is that you've got a perfect boy in there and you need to realize it before it's too late." 

 

Harry frowned. Too late? "I don't know why you all insist on confusing me." 

 

Liam shrugged. "Harry, I think it's time you take Louis upstairs. You'll regret it if you don't." 

 

-

 

After Liam and Niall left, Harry went into the kitchen and escorted Louis upstairs. He noticed the clamminess of Louis' skin and the way his hands shook. And when Louis pulled away from his touch time after time with a sour look on his face and fell straight to bed, Harry gathered that Louis was having reactions to a sugar overdose. 

 

He shook his head and covered Louis up, frowning at Louis' irresponsibility. He wouldn't have cared if Louis left and answered his calls, but Louis ignored them. He was scared that something terrible had happened, and he needed to know. But he couldn't be mad at Louis for long. Just by staring at the red eyes and sullen face of his husband confirmed that he'd been having a hard day. Hell, maybe a hard week. But Harry didn't know that, because he was downright isolating Louis. 

 

He felt guilty every time he ordered Louis to do something,  but at the same time, he liked it. He liked the not talking back, the no 'I'll do it later's, nothing. Just silence and then it was done. But he missed Louis and he missed the smiles and the hugs and the staring at each other as they laid in bed. 

 

He missed it all, and he was scared that he didn't know how to get it back. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i sincerely apologize for the wait on this and bite me. unfortunately, my laptop will be in the shop on Monday and I have no idea when I'll get it back. I'll be working on the stories from a different computer, but please bear with me xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Harry checked on Louis three times within the hour that Louis had been taken upstairs. Once, because he heard Louis violently throwing up the pastries he'd forced into his body, the second time because he wanted to make sure Louis hadn't choked on his own sick, and the third time was out of sheer paranoia. Just from standing in the doorway, he could tell that Louis was exhausted, though he didn't know the extent of it. 

 

He was sure everything was fine. He'd created a new routine, albeit abrupt, and everyone just needed to get used to it. There was structure in order in the house, and virtually nothing to be worried about, except he had completely lost sight of his marriage and his love for Louis. He doesn't know how it happened, but he's sure that if he thought hard enough, he'd be able to remember. 

 

He just needed to do it fast.

 

-

 

When Louis woke up, he headed straight for the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He neglected to do so after his vomiting episode, and the taste alone was making him ill again. He stood under the spray of the shower and lazily brushed his teeth at the same time. He was lethargic and his head was beginning to hurt. He was a mess. 

 

When he finished, he slowly toweled off and dressed in his warmest clothes. He felt a slight nip in the air, which was unusual because he kept their house warm during the fall and winter months. He padded downstairs and stopped in the den, where the boys and Olivia were. Their eyes were trained on the television, except for Olivia, who was playing with her toys. 

 

They didn't look up at him; too engrossed in their movie. So, Louis headed towards the kitchen, where Harry was standing at the stove. He had a dish towel thrown over his shoulder and he was stirring something in a pot. 

 

Louis cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I can do the rest." 

 

Harry looked over at him and shook his head. "You don't need to be out of bed." He said, his hand still stirring with the spoon. 

 

"I feel fine," Louis avoided eye contact with his husband--well, maybe not. He didn't exactly know what Harry was to him anymore. 

 

"Louis, I believe you had an overdose on sugar." Harry replied. 

 

Louis wrinkled his eyebrows. "Is that a real thing?" He asked, sitting on a barstool. 

 

Harry nodded and flicked the burner to a lower setting. "Yeah, pretty real. I can't believe you ate that many cupcakes and donuts." 

 

"I didn't...I didn't mean too." Louis said honestly. 

 

"Baby, no one can eat eleven pastries without meaning too." Harry said, but Louis felt ill again. Just hearing the term of endearment coming from Harry, who this whole time had been cold and callous towards him, was a shock to his system. 

 

"Actually," He stood up from the chair and wrung his hands together. "I should probably go back to bed for a bit. I'm feeling queasy." 

 

"Not just yet," Harry halted Louis. "I'm going to make you something and I need you to eat it."

 

The thought of food right now both appealed and revolted Louis. He was conflicted and he just wanted to cry. Harry must have senses his internal struggle because he moved in front of Louis. 

 

"Just an egg, Louis. That's all I want you to eat." He promised. "Then you can go back to sleep." 

 

Louis wanted to stomp his foot. An egg? He just downed eleven pastries and now he had to eat an _egg_? Again, Harry must have sensed his thoughts. 

 

"I just need you to eat one simple egg. I'll make it anyway you like it, you just need to eat it. You need protein." Harry ducked his head and looked Louis directly in the eye. "Okay? I know you're conflicted but you'll feel better after you eat it. I promise." 

 

He nodded quietly and sat back down. He sat in silence and watched as Harry made him an egg, scrambled, with a dash of salt and pepper, just as he liked it. The little meaningless fact that Harry remembered how Louis liked his eggs made something twitch inside of Louis, and he didn't know if it was good or bad. He wasn't used to Harry being so...nice to him, especially since he had gotten used to doing everything alone and for himself. 

 

When Harry slid the plate in front of him, he ate wordlessly and listened to the sounds of Harry cooking and the television playing in the room over. Occasionally, he'd hear the boys laugh at something, which brought a smile to his face. He would have to do something with them all later, maybe cuddle on one bed while he read them a bedtime story. 

 

He finished the eggs and pushed the plate away from him, hopping off the stool. He hurried out of the kitchen before Harry could say anything and made his way upstairs and into the master bedroom. He sat on the bed and pulled out his laptop. He opened a few browsers and typed the one thing that had been burning in his mind for days:  _ **signs your husband is cheating on you.**  _

 

And even though it broke his heart, he began reading the articles.

 

-

 

He didn't see Harry again all night, which was a good thing, because his mind was a cluttered, disorganized mess of thoughts on Harry and cheating and their marriage. He put the kids to bed, reading them all three bedtime stories and tucking them in gently. He stayed next to each one until they fell asleep, and he took Olivia back into the master bedroom, where Harry wasn't. 

 

He held her to his chest and began to feed her. But something felt off. Something wasn't right. His milk was slow, almost not even there, and it wasn't the thick, creamy color he'd been producing for each of his babies. It looked almost clear and it was thin. It was puzzling, and he knew that he couldn't feed Olivia like this. So, with a frown and a heavy heart, he had to give her solid foods. It hurt him probably more than it hurt her, because nursing was always something so special to him and his children, and now he couldn't even feed his daughter. 

 

When she was done eating and on the cusp of sleep, he tucked her into her bassinet and made his way to Harry's office. He didn't want to announce his inadequacy to his....Harry, but it was something that he had promised at the very beginning of their relationship--he was supposed to inform Harry of any and all medical issues or concerns, and he was going to do just that. 

 

Harry's office door was cracked open, so he slid inside and stood in front of his-Harry. He cleared his throat and Harry looked up. 

 

"Yes?" Harry asked, tapping his pen onto the notebook he was writing in. 

 

"Um," Louis shifted from foot to foot. "My milk," He stuttered. "It's not-something isn't right. It's not the same." 

 

Harry frowned and looked genuinely concerned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I couldn't feed Olivia. There wasn't enough milk and the consistency, it's off. It's not right."

 

Harry's frown deepened and he actually sat his pen down. "I'll make an appointment with Dr. Bowen as soon as possible. Is that alright?" 

 

Louis opened his mouth a few times before answering. "Someone will have to watch the kids. If you made it later in the evening, though, we could probably pick them up and go out to dinner. That way I can teach Lucas and the twins. They've been learning so much lately and it's making me so proud. You'd be proud too, Harry-"

 

"Louis." Harry interrupted, raising his brow. "Is that all?" 

 

Louis' heart gave a horribly tight squeeze and his throat felt tight. He nodded his head jerkily and backed out of the room. "Yes. Yes it is." He closed the door behind himself and made his way to the master bedroom. He checked on Olivia as he stripped out of his clothes and into his pajamas--his  _own_ pajamas. He didn't wear Harry's anymore. The scent of his--Harry, well, that would drive him mad. 

 

So, he made sure that no article of clothing on his body was Harry's, and then he crawled up into bed, where he would spend the next eight hours alone. But what's new. 

 

-

 

"Well, Louis," Dr. Bowen read Louis' charts, a sight that was all too familiar with Louis. "There is a very simple diagnoses to your milk supply not being what it should." 

 

Louis, who was sitting on the short little hospital bed, leaned forward in anticipation. "Well?" He asked. His eyes flickered over to Harry, who was sitting in a chair in the corner, frowning down at his phone. 

 

"I desperately want to say that it's simply slowing down, which happens when you wean children away, but that's not the case. Louis, you have poor nutrition habits. Your breathing is irregular, you look bone tired, your hair is lacking shine, you're weak. You've complained of not sleeping well, if at all, you can't concentrate, and you're pale." 

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm not sure that's what it is." 

 

Dr. Bowen sighed and sat down on his rolling chair. "Louis, I've been treating you since you first met Harry. I've delivered four of your children and your many medical needs. Trust me on this one." 

 

"But how? I mean, I eat-" Shit.  _Did_ he eat? What was the last thing he ate? Eleven fucking pastries yesterday afternoon? What was before that? A half of a grapefruit? How was this possible? How could he even-

 

"Dr. Bowen, with all due respect," Harry spoke up. Louis' eyes went to him immediately.  _That's how._ "I'm sure there are other things contributing to the lack of milk." 

 

"Harry," Dr. Bowen flipped open Louis' chart. "With all due respect, I've had Louis in here several times. And though many of those times were to check on your children's welfare in the womb as well as Louis, and to deliver your children, there have also been many times where I've treated things that could have and should have been prevented. This is preventable, and you let it happen." 

 

Harry opened his mouth and looked angry, but Dr. Bowen held his hand up and continued. 

 

"I'm not blaming you for this, because it's not my place. But you could have prevented it." Dr. Bowen said. 

 

"Dr. Bowen, I work up to fourteen hours a day. I would like a reasonable explanation as to how I could have prevented this when I have not even been around." Harry spoke, and Louis desperately hoped that Harry's words sunk in and he listened to them. But, they hadn't. 

 

"Maybe the fact that you're not around?" Dr. Bowen crossed his legs and faced Harry. "Harry, this is an amazing creature you have, and you need to realize that. Yes, you work fourteen hours a day, and I can respect that. But normally, your job ends when you step foot into your house. Louis runs a household, cooks, cleans, raises your five children. His job  _never_ ends. While he's taking care of everything else, no one is there to take care of him." 

 

Then, Dr. Bowen turned to Louis, who had his ankles crossed and was looking down at his lap. 

 

"Louis, this is not your fault. It can happen to anyone. Usually, the case is that the mother is busy running errands and a household, things get in the way, but a proper diet is crucial in providing healthy breast milk. So, from now on, I want you to eat three full meals a day, with all the colors of the rainbow, if you can, and at least two snacks. That should get things back up and running, but it will take awhile." 

 

A knock on the door interrupted Dr. Bowen. A nurse stepped in and handed him a chart. Another followed with Olivia, who reached for Louis. He took her and held her close, rocking her gently back and forth. When the nurses left, Dr. Bowen read the chart. 

 

"Alright, we've had pediatrics weigh her, and she's down a few pounds." 

 

Louis' heart broke. He couldn't do  _anything_ right. He buried his nose in her soft hair and inhaled her smell. He willed himself not to cry. 

 

"It's nothing to worry about, since she was a healthy baby anyway. All of your children were fat, healthy babies, which is a perfect thing. But, you will need to get her up a few pounds. Bananas, avocados, eggs, those are all healthy fats and safe for children her age. Sweet potatoes and peanut butter are great too. Maybe try to introduce whole cream milk or yogurt, as well." 

 

Louis nodded and kept his nose pressed to Olivia's head. She was giggling happily and looking around. Louis wished that he had her blissful ignorance of the world around her. Instead he had to face harsh reality every morning at five am. 

 

"And," Dr. Bowen said as Louis and Harry were gearing up to leave. "I want you to chart your sleep. You look exhausted and I don't want to see you back here again unless you're pregnant." He smiled as he said so. 

 

Louis nodded and gave a smile that lasted a nanosecond. He hated to think of the reasons that would land him back here. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking that for every comment with nonconstructive criticisms or hate, its another day i wont update
> 
> why the fuck doesn't ao3 have an app yet
> 
> why do i get the feeling that if a guy made a song based off of 'dear future husband' and called it 'dear future wife' and then listed demands like that song, everyone would flip shit
> 
> that's all i could give you all. please accept my apologies of not updating either of my stories for a ridiculous amount of time. 
> 
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, that was a fucking waste of time." Harry cursed, walking into the house. Louis just stayed back and helped the kids down out of their vehicle, letting Harry throw his little tantrum or whatever it was. 

 

"Is daddy mad?" Lucas asked, fear and worry swimming in his eyes. 

 

"Of course not, love." Louis assured him, closing the door after unstrapping Olivia. The twins were running inside after Bean, all eager to go and play outside for another few minutes before it was time to start getting ready for bed. "Daddy is just working so hard lately, and he's so tired. But he's not mad." 

 

"If you say so." Lucas replied. 

 

Louis wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulders and led him into the house. "I do say so, baby. Now, go play with your brothers before I start getting everyone for bed." 

 

Lucas ran off like a shot and Louis made his way upstairs, knowing that Harry would be sitting at his desk, typing away furiously. He was right. Without knocking, he entered Harry's room and sat down on the couch. Harry didn't look up. 

 

"Harry," He said with uncertainty, putting Olivia down so that she could crawl around. 

 

"What?" Harry answered, his fingers flying abnormally fast over the keys of his laptop. Louis was surprised he answered at all, truthfully. 

 

"When you said that something was a waste of time, what did you mean?" Louis asked. "Was it the doctors appointment or the family dinner? 

 

"Louis, not now." Was Harry's answer. 

 

"But see, you saying that instead of answering my question leads me to believe that it was the family dinner that you thought was a waste of time. Or maybe both?" Louis said. "And then I start to think that you spend all your time in here or at work because the kids and I are a waste of your time. You need to communicate with me, Harry.  Or else I'm going to start thinking of worst case scenarios." Like cheating. 

 

Harry sighed and his hands stilled. "Louis. The dinner was not a waste of my time. The doctors appointment was a waste of time. Satisfied?" 

 

"No, actually," Louis answered, feeling a burst of courage. "Because you're saying that finding out about my health and the health of our daughter was a waste of your time. Harry, I'm sick right now and you can't even bother to look up from your computer." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Louis, you're not sick. You have poor nutrition. You're underweight." 

 

"And who's fault is it that I have poor nutrition?" Louis asked. 

 

"It's certainly not mine." Harry snapped. "I don't force eleven pastries down your throat. It's your fault, Louis.  _Your_ fault. As if you need pastries. You haven't been dealing your food well." 

 

Louis sat there flabbergasted. "Me-I'm- _what_?" He finally said. "Are you being serious right now, Harry? Please tell me that you're not being serious." 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm being serious." 

 

"You-- _you_ haven't been dealing my food well! You won't let me eat, you won't let me do anything! I get up at five every morning to make you breakfast you don't eat, I don't eat lunch because when you're home you send me these... _looks_ like you're disgusted with me, and I don't eat dinner! Harry, the last thing I ate I can't even remember. Are you that disgusted by me? Should I be smaller or something?" 

 

Harry leaned back in his chair and let his eyes scan over Louis' shaking body. Louis caught the act and after a few moments of silence, he felt the oncoming tears. He didn't want Harry to see him cry because that would just be more ammo. So, he gathered up Olivia and faced Harry one last time. 

 

"When we first met, when we first got paired, do you remember what you said to me? Do you remember what your first words to me were?" He asked, trying to control the shaking in his voice. 

 

"Louis-" 

 

"Do you?" Louis demanded. 

 

"No." 

 

Louis inhaled before speaking. He tried to control the quiver in his voice. "You told me to stand up and turn around. So that you could  _assess_ me, my body, to make sure that I wasn't some...inadequate submissive, so that you could make sure that I wasn't ugly and fat. So right here, standing in front of you right now, is this enough? Is this what you wanted? Right here, am I good enough for you? Not eating, and forcing sugar into my body and not being able to feed our child, am I good enough for you? Or do you feel the need to crush me even more, reduce me down to nothing?" 

 

"Louis-" 

 

"Just answer me, Harry." Louis pleaded with a tired tone. 

 

Harry was quiet, which gave Louis all the conformation he needed. 

 

He nodded once and looked to the floor. "I didn't think so either." He said before leaving the room. His face was burning with embarrassment and his chest was tight. His stomach was curling in on itself in hunger, and his head was starting to pound. He sat Olivia down in her playpen and crawled slowly up his bed. He didn't bother to pull the blankets up over him even though he was freezing cold. 

 

As he lay there, face down on the bed, he let the thoughts of Harry with someone else, a different family, a  _perfect_ family, with two kids and a dog and a house with a white picket fence poison his thoughts. Harry never went to work, he thought. Instead, he would pack a pair of clothes in his suitcase, wear his suit, and pretend he was going into the office. But he would take a left instead of a right, and drive to his other family's house. His other person would greet him with a passionate kiss, and Harry would reciprocate with enthusiasm. His two other children, one boy and one girl, would be sleeping still, which provided him and his other to have a quick love making session, because he's sure that Harry wasn't having sex with someone else. He was _making love_ to someone else, someone who wasn't Louis. 

 

After their passionate affair on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace, they'd head to the spacious kitchen that Harry had spent time redecorating and they would make breakfast together. They'd laugh and joke and play, tossing flour at each other and sharing sticky syrup kisses as they flipped pancakes for their children. Harry would brew tea for his lover, knowing exactly how they took it, and they'd sit at the table and stare at each other with love and adoration as they sipped. 

 

Their stare would be broken by the pitter patter of feet running down the hall and into the kitchen. Harry's daughter would crawl into his lap and hug him and kiss him, and their son would do the same. Excited chatter would fill the kitchen as they ate breakfast, talking about their days to come. His daughter would be bragging about being the smartest person in her kindergarten class, while his son would be telling him all about his scout troops' camping trip coming up. Harry would volunteer to be a chaperon and his lover would catch his eye over the table. They'd stare at each other with small smiles, silently loving each other. 

 

After breakfast, Harry would clean up while his lover got the kids ready for school. They would all drive together in Harry's vehicle, strapping the kids to the car seats that were already in there. Again, his lover would question him sadly, and Harry would reassure them that everything was fine, there was nothing to worry about. His other family wouldn't last much longer, he'd tell them, and soon they would be able to get married and honeymoon somewhere exotic. He would bring his lovers hand up to his mouth and kiss the glittery, expensive ring on their finger. 

 

They would begin to drive, singing along loudly to the radio as they drove along towards the exclusive private school Harry had insisted on, because nothing but the best for his two children. He would hug and kiss them goodbye, and then drive back home. He would help his lover out of the vehicle and they would hurry into the house, up to their bedroom, eager to make love once more. 

 

Harry would lay his lover down on the bed, stripping them of their clothes, kissing every inch of skin they exposed. He would undo his own pants and throw his expensive, freshly steamed and ironed suit jacket and shirt on the floor and mount his lover. They would kiss the whole time, and whisper into each others ears. Harry would reach his climax time and time again, much like his lover would do. When they would be done, they'd lay against each other, just talking. Harry would assure them time and time again that he would soon leave his other family because he wasn't in love with them anymore. 

 

After a while, Harry would stand, kiss his lover passionately, and pick his wrinkled clothes up off the floor. He would get dressed, with the help of his lover, and they would kiss goodbye at the door. He would stare at his waving lover through the rear view mirror as he drove away, a sad look gracing his features. And when he could no longer see them, he would sigh and take a right, heading back to his own home for lunch. 

 

The lunch that he wouldn't eat. The lunch that Louis would make,  _slave_  over to make sure it was perfect. No, he would take one look at it, turn his nose up, and criticize and mock Louis' body. Then, he would head upstairs like he always did, not planning to be seen again until dinner. 

 

-

 

Harry wasn't stupid. He was a smart, intelligent man, who made stupid decisions. Stupid fucking decisions that made the mother of his children cry. Not even cry. Actually sob. Heartbreaking, gut wrenching sobs, that he could hear down the hall. Whenever Louis was upset, it would break his heart into a million pieces. Knowing that he caused it, just fucking obliterated what was left of those million pieces. 

 

He sighed and closed his laptop. He rubbed his temples and tried to think of ways to make Louis stop crying. Nothing came to mind. How can you make someone better when you were the cause? He felt pathetic. He knew that he was being cruel, borderline abusive to Louis, and yet he didn't know how to stop. He had all of this power, all of this control, and he didn't know how to handle it. He'd gone so long without it, and now he felt like he was dangerous with it. 

 

He wasn't using his control for anything good. He was using it to belittle his husband and ignore his children. He wasn't using his control to protect Louis and his babies, or to make sure everything was in order. He wasn't doing anything to keep them safe and healthy and happy. He was singlehandedly destroying his family and he had no idea how to stop it.

 

He stood up and scanned his office. It was neat, and pristine, with fancy artwork covering the walls and bookshelves with expensive books, but that's all it was. Louis had suggested that he put up some of the kids' artwork, and some family photos, but he'd just agreed to get Louis off his back. But now, he really needed his babies' artwork in there and a family picture. He needed to be grounded again. 

 

He left his office and closed the door, trying to make the temptation of hiding in there go away. He walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom, where Louis was. He was laying across the bed, face down, and he wasn't crying anymore. He was sleeping. It gave Harry time to admire Louis, admire his body. Louis was nothing short of perfect, like always. He'd always thought that Louis was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes on, and he realized that he failed to tell Louis. He deserved to be told millions of times a day. 

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a fleece blanket over Louis' quaking form. Of course Louis would be cold. He was tired and stressed and upset. That was all Harry's fault. Harry sighed and let his hand rest on Louis' lower back. He'd always loved the curve of Louis' back, right above his voluptuous bum. He loved everything about Louis' body. He loved it when they first met, and he loved it hours after Louis had his babies, and he loved it now. His body had done amazing things and Harry failed to realize that. 

 

"God," He muttered quietly. "Baby, I'm  _so sorry_." 

 

Of course, Louis didn't answer. He was sleeping, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Harry watched as Louis' eyelids fluttered and his nose twitch every now and then. They were signs that he was dreaming. Harry wished he were dreaming. He hoped that everything that was happening was a nightmare, and that he would wake up soon and everything would be okay. He knew it wouldn't. 

 

He kicked off his shoes and curled up around Louis the best he could. But, thanks to some divine being above, Louis began to stir. Harry was fearful that he was waking, but Louis was simply shifting to accommodate Harry's body around his. He was making room so that Harry could curl up behind him and hold him tight. 

 

Which is exactly what he did. 

 

-

 

 

Louis blinked his eyes open a few hours later. The room was dark, telling him that it was probably well into the night. He couldn't hear any noises downstairs, which told him that the kids were probably in bed as well. Looking at the clock, he was right. It was a little after ten in the evening, and he was alone in bed. Of course, he didn't expect Harry to be sleeping next to him. Harry often worked incredibly late, holed up in his study-

 

The bathroom door opened and Louis turned around. Harry walked out in a cloud of steam, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was up in a bun, with a few wet curls clinging to his neck. He offered Louis a small smile and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black briefs and dropped the towel. Louis looked away. He couldn't stand to look at the perfection that was Harry Styles. 

 

"Are you going to bathe?" Harry's voice rang through the bedroom. 

 

"I wasn't planning on it." Louis answered after clearing his throat. He was thankful that any traces of tears were gone from his face. Except now he had a headache, which he always got when he cried himself to sleep. 

 

"I think the water will help you relax. I know you like taking a warm bath and then hopping in a warm bed." Harry said fondly. 

 

"I'm a bit hungry." Louis tossed the covers back and stood up. "I think I'll eat." 

 

"No no," Harry stopped him and his heart sunk. He was starving and Harry was going to tell him he didn't need to eat. "You take your bath. I'll get you something. Is there anything in particular you want?" 

 

Louis' mind went blank for a second. "Um, no. Nothing special." 

 

Harry nodded once and pressed his lips against Louis' forehead. He was out of the room before Louis could protest or pull away, and Louis stood there for many seconds afterward. Then, his body finally caught up with his brain and he headed towards the bathroom. It was still warm and steamy from Harry's shower, which made shedding his clothing easier when he knew that he wouldn't be cold. 

 

He dropped his clothes in the hamper and plugged up the bathtub. He tested the water, getting it steaming hot, and began to rifle through his bubble baths and bath salts, looking for a soothing scent. He finally settled on lavender and honeysuckle, trusting them to relax him. He poured a rather large amount into the water and watched in satisfaction as it bubbled up. 

 

He had just settled into the hot water when a knock came at the door. It opened a few seconds later and Harry stepped in. He was holding a plate and a glass of something in his hands. 

 

"Can you eat in here?" He asked, already kicking the door closed behind him. He sat the plate and glass down on the large rim of the tub and sat down on the floor next to it. Louis was thankful that the bubbles were up to his collarbones so that Harry wouldn't look at his body. 

 

"What is it?" Louis asked, sitting up straighter in the tub. He looked down at the plate. It looked and smelled delicious. 

 

"Grilled panini." Harry answered. "I know you like the chicken ones, and there are some fries on the side. I thought that I'd put that panini press I bought you awhile ago to good use. God knows we've only used it a few times." 

 

"Oh, well." Louis swallowed. "It looks good." 

 

"I thought you might like it." Harry replied. "And this is just cranberry juice." He gestured to the glass. "I know you like that almost as much as you like your tea." 

 

"This is true," Louis said. "Can you get me a towel? I can't exactly eat with wet hands." He lifted his sudsy hands as if to make a point. Harry nodded and stretched his ridiculously long arms to grab a towel from the shelf. He handed Louis the smallest one he grabbed and waited for Louis to dry his hands before taking it back. 

 

"So," Harry said after a few moments of silence. He had been too concerned watching Louis eat that he forgot to speak. "Have you started logging your sleep?" 

 

Louis looked up at Harry. "Not yet." He answered a few seconds later. "I guess I should make a chart or something." 

 

"I can help if you want." Harry offered.   
  
  


Again, Louis looked at him, not saying anything. He studied Harry's face. The face that he'd had hovering over him countless times, the face that he'd woken up to for the past seven years, the face that he laughed with and cried with and the face that he'd grown to love. Now, it was the face that he could hardly look at and it hurt him. So, he looked back down at his now empty plate. He sat it on the lip of the tub and cleared hist throat. 

 

"Um, do you mind?" He asked quietly, looking down at the bubbles. "I would just feel more comfortable if I was alone right now. 

 

"Oh," Harry said. "No, yeah. I understand." He stood up an lifted the plate up. "I'll go get the bed ready. Holler if you need any help." And with that, he left. Louis was alone in the bathroom once more, sitting in the tub full of hot water and bubbles. He should be feeling relaxed, but he was the exact opposite. He just kicked his husband out of the bathroom because he was so uncomfortable with having Harry in there almost choked him. 

 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back in the tub. How was he going to do this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an instagram! happilylarryao3


	11. Chapter 11

Harry read the magazine that was sitting on his desk in front of him. The headline is what captured his attention, and now he was just staring at the title accompanied by the photo. It was a good picture, not grainy at all and very high quality. Of course, it was of Louis and his kids. It looked staged almost, but Harry new it wasn't. His family was just that photogenic. 

 

The picture was of Louis and the kids at the local neighborhood farmers market. Louis was holding Olivia and one of the twins's hands. He was sure it was Theo, because beside Theo, was Ollie crouched down looking into a crate of something. It was probably vegetables. Louis loved buying fresh fruits and vegetables and their crisper at home was filled with colorful things. He was just glad that the kids were eating so healthily. 

 

But that wasn't the point. The point was the ridiculous headline that went with it.  **Louis Steps Out Without Harry: Trouble in Paradise?** It was bogus bullshit and he was sure that there had already been thousands of copies sold. It burned him to the core that trash like this was posted, but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd warned Louis time and time again that this was inevitable. They'd always be in the news. It was crazy. 

 

He just hoped Louis hadn't seen it. That was the last thing Louis needed. He was already stressed out. This would just drive him crazier. He had enough on his plate. Harry sighed in frustration and pushed the magazine out of line of sight. He had so many meetings to get too and this wasn't helping him. He wanted a clear mind to make rational business decisions. 

 

He threw a stack of papers on top of it and tapped his fingers on his desktop. His wedding ring caught a ray of sunlight and he stared down at it. It was the most important piece of jewelry he wore. He was so proud to wear it, and he was even prouder of the person he got to wear the matching one. Believe it or not, he was happier than he's been in a long time, but he couldn't say the same for Louis. 

 

That's what he worried about the most. 

 

He sighed and reached for his intercom. "Allison, reschedule my meetings. I've got to do something very important."

-

 

"Ollie, baby, you can't put that in your mouth," Louis grabbed the pot of finger paint out of Ollie's sticky, colorful hands and tried his best to cap it before Ollie spilled anymore. The toddler had a ring of paint around his mouth and Louis almost had a heart attack when he saw Ollie dip his fingers into the pot and bring it up to his mouth. After a quick call to their pediatrician, he worried slightly less. 

 

"Hungry!" Ollie protested, reaching for another pot. He was successful in knocking it over and he clapped with joy. Theo joined in, and pretty soon, Louis was about to lose his pristine dining room table, so he gathered up the twins and carried them out to the deck. Lucas followed with a smile on his face. Once the twins were out of his hands, he went back inside and fetched the paint pots. 

 

With a smile on his face, he sat them on the deck and dipped his hands in them. Then, he reached for Ollie and Theo, pulling them close to him, effectively coating them in paint. The twins squealed in glee and returned the favor. Lucas giggled out and reached for the red. He grabbed it and began to chase Ollie, who darted off the deck and into the grass. 

 

Louis did the same with Theo, who ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. The tables turned, and Theo swiveled around and began to chase Louis, who was covered in red and green and blue and yellow paint. He had some smeared on his face and he didn't even care. 

 

"Gotcha!" Ollie cried, hugging Lucas around the legs, smearing yellow paint all over Lucas's legs. Lucas retaliated and soon they were all covered in paint. But everyone was smiling and laughing. 

 

"Daddy!" Theo shouted, pointing to the deck. Louis looked up and Harry was standing on the deck, watching the whole scene with a smile on his face. He'd come home at just the right time, apparently. He got to watch Louis and his kids having a blast. 

 

Theo ran over to Harry and hugged him around the legs, getting his expensive suit covered in paint. Louis held his breath and waited for Harry to make a face or mourn his suit, but instead, Harry surprised him by kneeling next to Theo and allowing the toddler to grip his face in his little sticky blue hands. 

 

Louis' heart swelled when Harry stood back up, hauling Theo up over his shoulder. He ran down the deck steps and out into the grass, with Theo crying out in laughter. They joined Louis and Lucas and Ollie, and Harry sat Theo down. 

 

"Me next!" Ollie shouted, trying to climb up Harry's legs, getting more paint on him. Harry lifted Ollie up and tossed him in the air once before spinning him around. Ollie laughed and laughed and Louis wanted to cry with the sheer happiness he felt. Harry interacting with the kids like this made every fear he had about Harry and their relationship disappear for awhile. 

 

Harry sat Ollie down and turned to Lucas. "You in?" He asked, and Lucas nodded. Harry gave him a tight squeeze before spinning him around. Lucas had his arms gripped tightly around Harry's neck and he was having so much fun. A tugging on Louis' leggings made him look down. Ollie was grinning up at him, face covered in a multitude of colors. 

 

"Hey there, rainbow baby," He lifted Ollie up and rubbed their noses together. 

 

"Mummy, me rainbow!" Ollie clapped his hands together and giggled. 

 

"Of course, love." Louis agreed, kissing Ollie's chubby cheek. He felt someone crowd up behind him and he knew that it was Harry. Harry  _always_ leaned into him from behind, no matter what, and the scent of his overpriced cologne invaded Louis' senses. Against his better judgement, he leaned into Harry. He knew that he was going to hate himself for it later. "What are you doing home?" 

 

"Canceled my meetings," Harry said, surprising Louis. 

 

"Why?" Louis turned to face him. He sat Ollie down and sent the boys to go play. "They must have been important." 

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' hips and tugged him closer. "Not as important as this," Harry replied. "I'm so glad I didn't miss this." 

 

"So are the boys." Louis looked over at the boys, who were running around. 

 

"What about you?" Harry asked, leaning his head down. "Are you happy?" 

 

"About the situation or in general?" Louis questioned. 

 

Harry frowned. "The fact that you could be unhappy in either tells me that I'm not doing my job." 

 

Louis was silent for a few moments. Should he tell Harry that he was in fact unhappy in one of those situations and that Harry wasn't doing his job? Or should he just lie and savor the moment for what it was? 

 

"Oh my God," Harry said, realizing Louis' inner conflict. "Are you unhappy?" 

 

Again, Louis was silent. 

 

"You need to tell me, Louis." Harry said. "I need to know what you're thinking right now. I can't read your mind." 

 

"I'm happy right now," Louis offered honestly. "But once this moment ends..." 

 

Harry's frown deepened. "You'll be unhappy?" He finished for Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

Harry inhaled and closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. "Okay," He said slowly. "Why are you unhappy?" 

 

Louis frowned. Had he been completely invisible to Harry? Could Harry not see how unhappy he was and how much he was struggling? "Are you--are you being serious right now?" 

 

"I don't know what to do, Louis. Tell me what to do." Harry practically pleaded. "I'm confused." 

 

"Can you really not see how unhappy I've been?" Louis asked. 

 

"I just thought you were going through some things. You took Theo's disappearance a little tougher than I thought you'd take it." Harry responded. 

 

"That was weeks ago, Harry." 

 

"Yes, but those memories can creep up at any time. Why haven't you been talking to me?" 

 

"How can I?" Louis asked, stepping away from Harry. "You leave every morning at five and you return late in the day. When you are home, I'm scared to even say one word because I'm afraid that you'll mock or ridicule me. You won't eat anything I prepare, when I suggest ordering out, you always take charge and I don't even get to eat. I hate undressing or dressing in front of you because I hate the way that you make that face and let your eyes linger too long on my stomach." 

 

"Louis-"

 

"Please, Harry," Louis held up a hand. "Just let me finish. Please." 

 

Harry nodded. "Okay." 

 

Louis took a deep breath. It was like once he started to talk, he couldn't stop. "I know that you're busy and I get that, I really do, but I've needed you ever since Theo got lost and you just...I don't know, abandoned me. I don't get it. That night I apologized to you and it was sincere and heartfelt and you just said that you've been letting me get away with things for too long. That really confused me because our child was missing and I didn't know how to react. You made me feel guilty for reacting the way that I did. They're my babies,  _our_ babies, Harry. We created them out of love and passion and we counted every second until they were here. I'm sorry that I made you think that I put them above you, or that I love them more, but I love all of you in different ways. Harry, you take care of me, and I take care of them. It's what we're supposed to do. We were supposed to be watching them that day and we weren't. 

 

"We were both at fault and we handled it in our own ways. I'm so thankful that you were calm, but I couldn't be. I had to express my emotions because I felt that if I kept talking about it, they would find him safe and sound. I apologized to you and you acted like it meant nothing. You said something along the lines of not letting me get away with anything anymore and-" Louis cut himself off abruptly. A look of realization crossed his face and he stared up at Harry. 

 

"You're trying to dom me again." He said. "Aren't you?" 

 

Harry didn't make any moves to confirm it, but Louis knew. Louis was right. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me? You can't just do something that huge and not tell me! It's been effecting me for weeks and here I thought that something else had been going on, that I've been doing something to upset you!" Louis was pissed off now. He was downright furious. 

 

"Let me explain, please." Harry begged, stepping towards Louis. 

 

"Oh no," Louis shook his head. "I need time to process this." And with that, he walked away from Harry and into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is short but its a very important chapter


	12. Chapter 12

For the next week, Harry tried his damned best to be the most perfect husband and father that he could possible be. He cooked, he cleaned, he interacted with the kids so much that they would actually say no when he offered to do something with him. He held Louis every night in bed and he showered with him. Louis had told him that it wasn't right to hold back on intimacy, but there would be absolutely no love making of any kind. 

 

Harry would have to wait. 

 

And so, Harry did. Every night before bed, he would kiss Louis and hold him close, not daring to take things one step further and kiss Louis' neck - which was his sweet spot. Louis turned into jelly when Harry kissed that spot. Every morning he would cradle Louis, not wanting to leave their bed. Unfortunately, when he had too, he would let Louis know just how much he would miss him, and give him a kiss that held promises that he intended to keep. 

 

He'd been trying to work things out with his dominating nature now, and he read magazine articles and read blogs from famous psychiatrists and even went as far as to write his things down in a journal. So now, he had a journal full of his every thought and magazines spread out across his desk at work. He'd quickly abandoned meetings and budgets to figure things out. 

 

His phone had been ringing off the hook, and he'd had his new secretary, Allison, handle his calls. But, everything was put to an immediate halt when Allison came over the intercom. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" Her voice came through his speaker. "Your husband is on line one." 

 

Harry dropped his favorite ball point pen and picked up his phone. He pressed the one button and his ear was filled with the sounds of what he assumed were his children. 

 

"Absolutely not, Oliver Desmond." Harry heard Louis say. He smiled and wanted to know what Ollie was getting into. "No. Mummy said no." He heard Ollie whine in the background, but that was quickly drowned out by Louis speaking. "You there?" 

 

"Of course." Harry answered, leaning back in his chair. "What's up?" 

 

"Just letting you know that Bean has a game at four and Lucas has a recital at...shit." Louis cursed. Harry heard papers rustling. "Oh no." 

 

"What?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" 

 

"Both of their activities are scheduled for four." Louis sounded distressed. "This isn't good." 

 

"We'll figure it out, love." Harry assured him. 

 

"We  _can't_ , Harry. I'm supposed to go shopping and get the snacks for Bean's game and I'm also supposed to be at Lucas's recital early because he has to practice the routine at least twice before he can get on stage." Louis said. "And afterwards, oh crap. Oh wait, okay, never mind. That's tomorrow." 

 

"Like I said, we'll figure something out. Tell you what," Harry flipped his journal closed and slid it into his briefcase. He clipped it shut. "I'll come home right now, we can go shopping for the snacks, and then we'll talk and figure something out."

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you from work." 

 

"Already cancelled everything. I'll see you in twenty. I love you." 

 

"I love you," Louis replied. 

 

Harry hung up the phone and grabbed his briefcase. He made sure to lock his office door and gave the quickest of nods to Allison. He rode the elevator all the way down and waved goodbye to the women at the front desk. They adored his children. He slid on his sunglasses and made his way to the private employee parking lot. From a distance, he hit the unlock button on his key fob and grabbed his phone. Once he was situated in his vehicle, he hooked his phone up to the speakers and called Louis. 

 

Once again, when Louis answered the phone, he didn't immediately start talking. Instead, all Harry heard was, " _Theodore Alexander Styles! You absolutely cannot eat that!_ " Then, a huffy sigh. "Harry?" 

 

"Right here," He confirmed. 

 

"You called?" Louis asked. "Sorry about that, Theo and Ollie have been trying to eat things that are not edible all day. It's driving me insane. You'd think that they would know that you can't eat candle wax, or printer paper, or carpet. It's disgusting. Why are my boys so gross?" 

 

Harry laughed. "Not all of them are gross." Harry defended his four boys. 

 

"Every single one of you are gross," Louis said. "Especially you. You're the grossest." 

 

"Me?" Harry asked, a smile on his face as he merged with the late afternoon traffic. "How am I gross?" 

 

"Because you are. You're big and you take up too much room and you can't even do your own laundry. That makes you gross." Louis informed him. 

 

"You never complain about how big I am or how much room I take up when we're together," Harry pointed out. "In fact, I think that you actually  _like_ how big I am and how much room I take up." 

 

"Of course," Louis replied in a soft voice. "You can protect us better." 

 

Harry felt the familiar pang of his heart; the one he got when Louis did something so spectacular, like look at him with nothing but sincere love in his eyes. He would remember all of the horrible, terrible, awful things he did and said to Louis in their relationship, as if it was playing on a movie screen in his head. 

 

"Always," Harry promised. "The day I stop protecting you all is the day I die." 

 

Louis made a soft noise and sighed. "When you - can we talk when you get home?" Louis asked. Though his tone was quiet, Harry knew that it was important. 

 

"Of course." Harry agreed. "I need to tell you some things." 

 

On Louis' end of the phone, Harry heard a crash, a scream, and loud, crazy laughter. Louis sighed once more, this time more exasperated than anything. "I've got to go, H. They're tearing my house down piece by piece." 

 

Before Harry could sign off with their usual  _I love you_ 's, Louis had already hung up the phone. Instead of getting irritated, Harry hung up his phone and turned into their neighborhood. He knew that Louis loved him, and he knew that Louis was aware of Harry's love for him. Although he liked to say _I love you_ after every conversation they had, he didn't get upset when they couldn't say it. Louis was busy at home with four children. 

 

He turned onto their street and watched as his house grew bigger and bigger. He pulled into the driveway and didn't even bother going into the garage. He just grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the front door. As soon as he opened it, he expected compete and utter chaos, but surprisingly, it was quiet. He took his suit jacket off and laid his briefcase down. He pulled at his tie, loosening it up, and was about to call for someone when Louis appeared in front of him. 

 

Louis didn't see him, so Harry got the rare chance to admire Louis quietly and unseen. Louis was carrying a laundry basket and was wearing nothing but silk panties and one of Harry's old shirts, which went to his mid-thigh. Harry reveled in Louis' soft glow and his unnatural beauty. Louis was crazy beautiful. 

 

"With the phone call," Harry broke the silence, watching Louis jump and spin around quickly. The look of fright on his face quickly dissipated into humor. "I came in here ready for World War three." 

 

Louis grinned and sat the laundry basket down on an armchair. "I sent your disgusting little boys outside." 

 

Harry looked down at Louis, who had walked closer to him while he was talking. "And the outfit? Not that I don't love it, because  _damn_ , but I wouldn't want anyone else to see this."  _  
_

 

Louis blinked and Harry was momentarily paralyzed by Louis' long eyelashes and bright blue eyes. "There was an accident," Louis informed him. "Involving orange juice and the hands of a toddler who could not hold the cup right. Got it all down my legs, too. Had to shower and everything." 

 

Now that he mentioned it, Harry did notice how fresh Louis' skin looked, and how clean and wonderful he smelled. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on Louis' hip. "Oh really? Not fair to tease me." 

 

"Not teasing. You know the rules." Louis reminded him. They had yet to talk and Harry didn't want to cross any lines. 

 

"I love you." Harry said after a beat. 

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "That was random." 

 

Harry shook his head. "You hung up before I could say it earlier." Harry said. "And you know me," 

 

"Very sappy," Louis interrupted with a grin. 

 

"Very." Harry agreed. "So, I love you and I can't wait for our talk later." 

 

For a moment, they searched each others eyes, standing in complete silence. Harry had one hand on Louis' hip and the other cupping his cheek. Louis finally broke eye contact and close his eyes, nuzzling his face in Harry's hand. 

 

"I love you too." He replied. "And I can't wait, either." 

 

-

 

A few hours later, they were out the door and in the vehicle, going to both Bean's game and Lucas's recital. Since both events had two separate halves, they agreed to switch off. Louis would go to the first part of Lucas's recital and Harry would take the twins with him to Bean's game. Then, when the first half was over, they would spend the fifteen minutes traveling so that Louis could watch Bean and Harry could watch Lucas. It was the best solution and the boys seemed okay with it. 

 

So, with kisses to the cheek, Harry dropped Louis and Lucas off at the ballet hall. Then, once he knew that they were both safely inside the building, he drove to Bean's game with the twins. He unloaded the snacks and passed them out, Louis' words of making sure that every teammate got something echoing in his head. He stood and listened to the coach instruct and encourage the boys, and then the game was starting. He sat in the grass with the twins, who were watching with amazement. 

 

Bean was doing great. Harry was sure that he was going to be a big footie star someday. He was absolutely sure of it.

 

Meanwhile, Louis had just finished watching Lucas go over his routine and he was now trying to find a seat with a good view. With his luck, he saw an empty seat front and center, and he snagged it quickly. He had such a good view and when the curtain opened, he kept his eyes on Lucas. He was proud to see that Lucas wasn't the only boy in the class. But, he was even prouder to see that Lucas was by far the best out of everyone. It was no surprise, because Lucas took ballet serious and he practiced every single day, perfecting his skills. 

 

Louis took some pictures and a few videos, making sure to find some way to keep them around for years. Harry could probably upload them to the computer or something. Maybe a flash drive? Who knows. He settled back in his seat and watched his son, who was doing his routine so flawlessly that it looked professional.

 

-

 

Bean's team won the game and Lucas was given a standing ovation at his recital. Their SUV was filled with nothing but excited chatter and loud babbling from the twins and Olivia, who was picking up on the excitement but had no idea about it. Harry was driving and Louis was looking through his phone at all of the pictures he'd taken. 

 

"Did you get any good pictures of Bean?" Louis asked. As soon as he mentioned Harry taking pictures, though, the image he found on Harry's phone, nestled between pictures of their children, came to mind. He let himself think it for exactly two seconds before he shook the thought from his head. It was toxic and they were going to address that later. 

 

"I think so. You can look through them later." Harry said, turning into their driveway. The fact that Harry had absolutely no problem with handing Louis his phone and letting him go through things should relieve him, but what if Harry was just playing cool? Like he was pretending nothing was wrong so that Louis would think nothing was wrong. Maybe he'd already deleted it. 

 

"Alright." Louis agreed. He would look for it anyway.  _Then_ he would confront Harry about it. 

 

They let the kids out and Harry carried the bags of food. Louis had sworn that he was cooking tonight, but he accidentally yawned in front of Harry and that was it. Harry was taking suggestions and writing down dinner orders two minutes later. But Louis appreciated it. He  _was_ going to cook, but he didn't want too. So, it was a blessing. 

 

Once inside, the kids took their food and headed straight for the den. Louis gave up on trying to corral them to the dinner table months ago and made a rule that they could eat in the den only when they got takeout. Other than that, it was the dinner table. But he had no problem with sitting at the dinner table with takeout, and he made himself comfortable at the table. 

 

Harry sat next to him and began dealing out food. "Did you get the..." He searched the bag with his eyes. 

 

"I got the grilled chicken salad." Louis supplied, grabbing his cup and sipping lemonade through the straw. He loved lemonade. 

 

"With the raspberry vinaigrette?" Harry pulled out a little container of the dressing and handed it to Louis. "Is that enough for you?" 

 

The question startled Louis a bit. Just a week ago he was being told not to eat too much or not even at all. Now he was being told to eat more. He was thankful for the change but it made his head hurt sometimes. So, he nodded and poured the dressing over his salad. "Yes. It's really good, H. You should try it." 

 

Harry looked at the plastic container holding different leafy greens and grilled chicken and other little toppings. "It looks good." 

 

Louis stabbed a bit of everything onto his fork and held it up to Harry. "Try it.  One bite and I'll have you converted to this in no time." 

 

Harry smiled and shook his head, leaning towards Louis' fork. "I'm not sure, but whatever you say." He bit off of Louis' fork and chewed. The flavors in his mouth were different but they worked well together. He swallowed and nodded his head. "You're right. It's very good." 

 

"See?" Louis replied, taking some more onto his fork. "It's great. I told you." 

 

"Yes, you did." Harry replied. "Now, eat. I want to see all of that gone." 

 

-

 

The house was clean, the kids were in bed, and Duke was asleep in the hallway. But Harry was pacing around the bedroom and Louis was sitting on the bed, chewing his thumbnail. Peace was everywhere in the house but their bedroom tonight. And really, this sort-of fight had been pending for awhile; the flame of it slowly burning until it finally ignited the dynamite. 

 

"So, you left for hours and all you were doing was sitting in an abandoned parking lot eating donuts?" Harry asked, planting his hands on his hips and staring at Louis. "You didn't answer my calls or anything because you were eating  _donuts_?" 

 

"Yes, Harry, we've established that I was eating donuts. I eat my feelings, okay? You of all people know this." Louis fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I was upset and I just had to get away." 

 

"You haven't told me what you were upset about. Dammit, Louis. I could help if I just knew." 

 

"I can't say it, because it'll just upset me more, which will upset you more-" 

 

"Since when does your being upset make  _me_ upset?" Harry asked. 

 

"Well, you care, right?" 

 

"Of course I care," Harry snapped. "But just because you're in a bad mood or your birth control has got your hormones out of control, doesn't mean everyone else in the house looses their minds as well." 

 

Louis stood up. "Excuse me? First of all, you  _know_ how my birth control affects me. Don't act surprised because it happens every month. Second of all, I expect you to be at least a little sympathetic when I'm upset." 

 

"My sympathy goes beyond that, Louis. It feeds your...I don't know. Your unhappiness for the day. I can't stand it sometimes!" Harry crossed his arms. 

 

"Believe me, Harry," Louis began to pace. "If I could control it, I would. But God forbid you show some love towards me once in awhile. I try, I really do." 

 

"Sometimes it's not enough," Harry snapped. 

 

Louis stopped pacing and looked at Harry. "Oh, so it's not enough? My trying my absolute hardest isn't enough? What else isn't enough? The house? Our children? This relationship? Oh, that's right. This relationship isn't enough because I'm the only one working at it. But clearly, you've got _other priorities."_

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What in God's name are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm not trying in this relationship?" 

 

"If you were, would you have gone out and found someone else?" Louis practically shouted, letting the cat out of the bag. "Gotten a different family?" 

 

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Harry raised his voice. 

 

"Don't even pretend, Harry. I saw the picture on your phone." Louis said, picking up Harry's phone. He scrolled through the pictures until he found the one that had stopped his heart a few weeks back. Then, he threw the phone at Harry. Harry let it drop to the floor before picking it up. "I hope they were worth it, Harry, because I'm not sure that  _this_ is worth it sometimes." 

 

Harry was quiet for the longest time. It was eerie how silent he was being, just staring down at his phone screen. Then, after a few more agonizingly silent minutes, he looked up at Louis. His face was calm and his voice was lowered. "Louis," He said slowly and calmly. "You're so fucking stupid." 

 

Louis pulled his eyebrows together. "Excuse me?" 

 

"This is  _you._ " Harry replied quietly. "This picture is you. From Valentines Day a few years ago. God-" Harry cut himself off with a humorless laugh. He clicked his phone off and slid it into his pocket. Then, he walked over to his closet, opened it, and pulled out a suitcase. He began pulling things out of his dresser, folding them neatly to fit. 

 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, panic rising in his chest. "I didn't know-" 

 

"Of course not," Harry agreed calmly. "You never know anything. It _never_ occurs to you to ask me about anything, does it? No, you just let something simmer inside of you until it boils over." 

 

"Harry, I really want to explain," Louis stepped forward. Harry moved from the dresser to the closet. "You don't need to leave. We can work this out." 

 

Harry laughed once again, that chilling, humorless laugh that made Louis' stomach curl in on itself. "It's not worth it, remember?" 

 

"Harry-" 

 

Harry zipped up his suitcase and turned to Louis with fury. "No!" He said. He grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the bedroom door. "I didn't end this relationship, Louis. _You did._ " 

 

And with that, he was gone. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST SAY THANK YOU FOR THE 74 COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER?! YOU GUYS ROCK!

The next morning, when Louis woke up, he allowed himself a brief few minutes to lay there in complete and utter blissful ignorance. He ignored what happened last night and refused to let any of the thoughts come into his mind. Of course, that all ended when he rolled over and stared at Harry's empty side of the bed, and when he sat up and saw Harry's empty dresser drawers, hanging open. Then, the thoughts came flooding back. 

 

He refused to cry and instead, he reached for his phone. He dialed Harry's number, reciting what he was going to say to Harry's voicemail, because he knew that Harry wasn't going to answer. And of course, the automated  _This is Harry Styles. If you'd leave your name and message, I will get back to you as soon as I can_ came on after eight rings. So, he spoke, trying not to pour his heart out over voicemail and hung up, tossing his phone aside. He stood up from bed and started walking over to the dresser, planning to fix the upset drawers. His phone rang, blasting out through the quiet of the morning. 

 

He went to grab it, praying for it to be Harry, but it was only Niall. He answered and tried not to sound disappointed. "Hey, Niall." 

 

"Hey," Niall sounded a little out of breath. "Are you sure you don't need help for tonight?" 

 

Shit. Louis had completely forgot. Tonight, he was having everyone on Bean's footie team and Lucas's ballet group over for a sleepover. The boys had been planning it for weeks, and they'd just sent out the invitations last Saturday. He was sure that he would have Harry's help, but of course, he had to go and fuck everything up. "I'm positive," He said, shaking his head and walking back towards the dresser. "You and Liam can go out tonight. Conceive that third baby," 

 

Niall laughed on the other end. "Not likely," 

 

"Why not?" Louis pouted, pulling out one of Harry's too expensive Yves Saint Laurent [shirt](http://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/ready-to-wear-t-shirt-and-jersey-classic-mariniere-long-sleeve-top-in-ivory-and-navy-blue-striped-cotton-jersey_cod37645790vv.html#dept=permanent_men_), one of his favorites on Harry, and he knew that just by pulling it over his head, it'd feel like Harry was still here. "You've got to catch up with me, Niall. I've got five kids. Tell Liam to step up his game."

 

"Hey now, don't drag me into your world of a ton of kids. Liam would have a heart attack if we had that many." 

 

"If Harry, notorious for his not wanting  _any_ kids at all, can handle this, which he's been doing for seven years, then Liam can handle it." Louis replied. 

 

"Well, I don't see any kids in my future for awhile, and besides, Liam'll be really busy for the next few months. This flying all around the country is going to get really old soon." 

 

Louis paused. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Ugh," Niall sounded exasperated. "Liam and Harry and this weird business thing they're going. Supposedly, they're going to fly to all of their business branches to do something. I'm sure Harry has told you." 

 

"Oh, he has." Louis lied. "I just forgot. You know, five kids. Exhausting." He pulled out a pair of jeans and put the phone on speaker as he tugged them on over his panties. They were his favorite pair and they showed off his bum spectacularly. 

 

"Well, listen, I just called to see if you needed any help tonight. So, are you sure you don't?" Niall asked again. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'm sure, Ni. Like I said, go out with Liam and have fun. I've got a whole list of activities for tonight." He didn't. 

 

"Alright. Finn is really excited by this." Niall mentioned. "After they won their game yesterday, it's all he's been talking about."

 

"Same with Bean," Louis replied, slipping off his shirt and pulling Harry's on. It fit like any other shirt he stole from Harry. It showed off his delicate wrists and his collarbones, and it just made him feel good. He slipped on his grey TOMS and picked his phone back up. "And Lucas is thrilled to have his ballet class over. He's been feeling lonely since we started homeschooling." 

 

"What about the twins and Olivia?" Niall asked. "What are you going to do with them?"

 

"My parents took Olivia last night and they're keeping her until tomorrow, and the twins are going to have their own sleepover with each other." Louis answered. "But hey, I've got to go. I have a big day ahead and I need to shop and plan." 

 

"Say no more," Niall said. "Just call if you need any help." 

 

"I will." Louis hung up his phone and slid it in his pocket. He walked down the hall and looked into each bedroom. The boys were still sleeping, which was odd because it was nearing ten in the afternoon, but Louis understood. They'd both worked so hard the day before and were probably tired. The twins were in the midst of waking up when he walked in, and he smiled at them. "Hi babies," 

 

"Mummy," Theo replied, while Ollie whined and burrowed himself further under the covers. Louis went over and sat down on Theo's bed. He lifted Theo onto his lap and cuddled him. 

 

"Are you awake love?" He asked, rubbing Theo's back. "We've got a busy day, remember? You boys are going to help me go shopping for the party tonight." 

 

That seemed to wake up Theo and Ollie, and soon, the twins were dressed in matching outfits, complete with the knee socks Louis absolutely adored, and heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Louis decided to let Bean and Lucas sleep a little while longer before waking them up. He didn't want any grumpy babies today. He made breakfast, which was quick affair, and then left the twins in the den while he went upstairs to wake the other boys. 

 

Lucas was blinking his eyes awake and Bean was sitting up in bed when Louis walked in. "Well, good morning, loves!" He greeted, kissing each of them on the forehead. "Are we ready for tonight?" 

 

They both nodded eagerly. Louis smiled at them and helped them get dressed for the day. They headed downstairs and while they ate breakfast, Louis cleaned up the den a bit. It wasn't messy, but it could stand a good cleaning. By the time Bean and Lucas were done with breakfast, he' started a load of laundry and vacuumed the den. Because he didn't want to get things done too early, he sent the kids outside and made a shopping list of everything they would need tonight. 

 

They had plenty of blankets and pillows at the house, which was good because both boys wanted to have their sleepover in the living room. Louis was a bit iffy on letting fifteen children sleep alone in the den, but he had curtains on every single window in the house and a great alarm system and a wonderful dog who wouldn't let anything happen to anyone. He wrote down a list of food that they would need and some games they would probably want to play. 

 

After that, he went into the den and made sure that they had plenty of movies, which they did. There were tons of Disney movies and other movies that were G-rated. So, they were good in that department. The den was large and spacious, and he would have no trouble moving furniture around to get a better area for everyone to sleep in. He just wished Harry was there to help; moving furniture around hurt his back. Thinking about Harry just made him sigh and sit down on the couch. He hated waiting for Harry to call him back.

 

-

 

When they got home from the grocery store, the boys darted to the den to prepare for the evening. It was nearing five o'clock, which is when everyone would start showing up, and they wanted to have everything ready. Louis stayed in the kitchen and put the groceries away. The things he'd bought for the party, like snack foods and drinks and candy, he left out on the table so he wouldn't accidentally put them up. 

 

Theo and Ollie were chewing on some licorice happily, completely disinterested in what Bean and Lucas were doing. They knew that they would be spending the evening with their mummy, and that was enough for them. They didn't need big parties or friends when they had their mummy. All was good. 

 

"Boys," Louis said, turning to them. "Why don't you two go into the den and pick out a few movies we can watch tonight?" 

 

They both nodded in sync and slowly made their way to the den. Louis watched them putter along with no hurry in the world. He loved them so much. While they were getting the movies, Louis placed an order for pizza to be delivered at five-thirty and he began to put the candy and such into large, plastic bowls. He figured it would be easier than leaving them in their bags. 

 

"Boys!" He called, and not even five seconds passed before Lucas and Bean were standing in front of him. "Here, loves," He handed them each a bowl. "Take these to the den and place them on the coffee table. I'll move it later, alright?" 

 

"Okay," Bean said, taking the bowl of candy. Lucas got one of the bowls of chips and they carried them off. Louis carried the last two bowls and placed them with the others. He made sure everything was steady and began to pull the coffee table back out of the way. Once that was done, he stood up straight, ignoring the twinge in his back, and took the DVD's from the twins. 

 

"Everything good down here?" He addressed Lucas and Bean. "You can start laying down blankets and pillows if you'd like. Make if feel cozier. I'm going to take these upstairs, so if you need any help, just holler." 

 

They nodded and began to pull the blankets down. Ollie and Theo sat on the couch and watched, still too invested in their licorice to help. Louis took the DVD's and some treats he'd set aside for him and the boys upstairs into the master bedroom. He sat the movies by the TV and sat the treats on his nightstand. He ignored Harry's empty side of the bed and gathered some more pillows and blankets out of the hall closet. He knew they would have fun with more. 

 

Just as he was coming downstairs, the doorbell rang. He heard the boys screech as he opened the door. A few little boys he recognized from Bean's footie team and a little girl he recognized from Lucas's ballet group were standing there, holding overnight bags. Their parents stood behind them. 

 

"Come on in," He said to everyone. The kids darted inside and followed Bean and Lucas into the den, while the parents stood to talk. 

 

"Goodness," One woman said. "What a lovely home." 

 

"Thanks," Louis replied. "Although, it takes effort with five kids around. It doesn't always look like this, believe me." 

 

She nodded her head while a few of the dads chuckled. "Oh, don't I know it. I've got three and it drives me mad sometimes." 

 

A different mom nodded. "And you're doing this all by yourself?" She asked. When Louis nodded, she looked as if she could cry. "Bless you. You are something else, Louis. Really. I'd go insane with twenty kids in my home." 

 

"I'm going to try and not go insane," He laughed. "But that's left up to God whether I do or not. Hopefully not." 

 

The doorbell rang again, and he opened it. A few more kids trickled in with their parents. After a few brief words, the parents left, kissing their children goodbye. It seemed as when Louis closed the door again, there was someone knocking on it. It went on like that until all of the kids were in the den and he was taking the pizzas from the delivery girl. 

 

"Alright, loves," He said, walking into the den after dropping off his own pizza in the kitchen. "Dinner." He sat the pizzas down on the floor in front of where everyone was cuddled up on the floor and opened them up. "Plates are over there, with the drinks and the other snacks. I'll put the movie in and holler if you need anything, okay?" Everyone nodded and scrambled to get something to eat while he put  _Tangled_ on. "Alright, have fun!" 

 

He carried his pizza upstairs, along with a few juice pouches, and entered the bedroom. Theo and Ollie were jumping on the bed, giggling loudly. They stopped and flopped down on their bums when Louis entered the room. He closed the door behind him and gave the twins a look. 

 

"What were you little monkeys doing?" He asked playfully, placing the pizza down. He handed them a juice box and grabbed his pajamas, heading towards the bathroom. Everyone in the house was wearing theirs, so why not join them? He ignored the fact that the shirt he put on was Harry's and quickly rejoined the twins. "So," He settled between them on the bed and opened the pizza box. "What are we watching?" 

 

"Lion, mummy!" Theo answered, shoving some pizza into his mouth. Louis assumed it was The Lion King, and he was right. He handed each twin a napkin and settled back against the pillows, ready for a movie night with his boys. 

 

-

 

Three hours later, he still hadn't heard anything from downstairs, so he left the twins and walked downstairs and into the den. Everyone was watching the movie quietly, some chewing on some chips or candy and one was even asleep. So, they weren't wreaking havoc; they were just focused on the movie. He caught Bean's eye and smiled and waved. Bean waved back before turning his gaze back to the television. 

 

It was beginning to get dark outside, so he closed the curtains on every window and made sure everything was locked. He walked back upstairs and rejoined the twins, who snuggled up to him. Despicable Me was playing now, and they were in love with the minions. Who wasn't though? They were cute. He let himself get so engrossed in the movie that about an hour later, he didn't notice the tall, dark figure in the doorway. Not until they cleared their throat. 

 

He jumped and turned his head, ready to protect his boys, but when he saw who it was he removed his arms from each of the twins and climbed off the bed. He walked over and stood right in front of Harry. 

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Are you staying tonight?" 

 

Harry shook his head and moved past him. "No, I just forgot some things." 

 

"Daddy!" Ollie cried, hopping up and jumping towards Harry. Harry caught him effortlessly and kissed his messy hair. 

 

"Hiya Ollie." He greeted. Ollie giggled and kissed Harry's cheek. 

 

"Me wove Daddy," He said, giggling again. Louis had no idea how he'd had such giggly babies. Honestly, Ollie and Theo probably laughed more than they talked. 

 

"I love you too, Ollie." Harry said, dropping Ollie down on the bed. The toddler screamed with laughter and jumped up again. He bounced his way back over to Theo, who was half-asleep. Instead of waking his brother up like both Harry and Louis expected him to do, he curled up behind Theo and put an arm around him. 

 

Louis almost died with how cute it was. Harry seemed to be having the same dilemma, trying to stay alive during a moment of such cuteness. But, he quickly shook himself out of it and headed towards the bathroom. Louis followed, wanting to talk to him. 

 

"Harry," He said, stopping by the door. He watched as Harry began to gather toiletries up. "Can we talk?" 

 

"I'm really tired right now Louis. Could we not?" Harry requested, pulling his toothbrush out of the holder. 

 

"Please? You never called me back, and I have a lot of things to say to you." Louis pleaded. "I really want to talk to you." 

 

"And I wanted to talk to you yesterday, Louis." Harry replied. "But that didn't work out so well." 

 

"I didn't  _know_ , and I'm really sorry for that. Just imagine if it were you in my position. How would you feel?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry stopped. "If I were in your position, I'd  _ask_ about it, I wouldn't let it eat away at me for however long. And I certainly wouldn't accuse you of cheating when I didn't know the facts." 

 

Louis sighed. "Harry, I'm sorry. I was scared and I didn't know what to do-" 

 

Harry slammed his shampoo bottle down on the counter and faced Louis. "You talk to me,  _that's_ what you're supposed to do. You talk to your husband. You sit down and talk about it. You don't do everything you can to avoid it." 

 

"I didn't exactly know talking to you was an option," Louis said. "You'd been so cold towards me and I was too busy trying to figure out what I had done to upset you. The last thing I wanted to do was to try to talk to you and be shot down again. You have to understand that." 

 

"I don't understand much of anything, at this point." Harry replied, shoving everything into a bag. It was another jab to their relationship. Harry not understanding anything was a cheap shot to their whole entire marriage. It was similar to Louis' own comment yesterday, and rocks began to fill his stomach at the thought of Harry not wanting to be with him anymore. 

 

"What we need to do is sit down and not move until we've said everything that needs to be said." Louis said. Hopefully Harry would agree. 

 

Harry picked up his bag and walked past Louis, out the bathroom door. He kissed the twins on their foreheads and turned to Louis. "I think everything that needed to be said was said yesterday. I don't know when I'll be talking to you again, but I'll have Allison keep in touch." 

 

Right then and right there, Louis made a decision. A quick decision that was probably not the best. But he needed to know where they stood. So, he held his head up high and ignored the tears in his eyes. "Harry," He said, trying to control the quiver in his voice. "If you walk out that door right now, you'll regret it." 

 

Harry paused by the doorway, looked Louis straight in the eyes, and said, "I regret a lot of things, Louis." 

 

And then he was gone. 


	14. Chapter 14

Louis felt numb. He felt as if he was void of any thoughts, of any emotion. It seemed as if he'd just submerged himself in an ice cold bath and he couldn't breathe. Nothing and no one was there to save him. He'd just had his husband, the one person he loved most on this earth, the person that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the one person who  _swore_ to never leave him, just walk out on him. 

 

He didn't know how he could function after that. He could vaguely register the sounds of the twins calling out to him; could barely hear the television playing in the background. All of his focus was on the bedroom door. The empty bedroom door, the one that Harry was standing in minutes prior. Now, there was nothing. He was left alone, again, with a house of twenty children.

 

"Mummy!" He heard again, this time louder. A hand on his leg made him look down, finally acknowledging the twins, who'd been crying out for him. He was met with the piercing green eyes of Ollie. He tried to ignore the fact that Ollie was a spitting image of Harry - hell, all his kids were besides Lucas. Lucas was his own. That, he was proud of.

 

"Sorry, baby." He said, shaking himself out of the trance he seemed to be in. His body was flooded with guilt and grief and he tried not to let it interfere with his time with the boys. He let Ollie lead him back over to the bed, but instead of climbing back on, he patted their heads. "Let me go check on the others, and then I'll be back." He promised. He ignored their whines of protest and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He gripped the banister of the stairs so hard his knuckles turned white. He flexed his hand when he reached the bottom and made his way to the den. 

 

Everything was as he left it before, except that more kids were sleeping now and a few were struggling to keep their eyes open. He noticed that Bean and Lucas were asleep, curled up next to each other. He smiled and stepped into the den, stepping over and around the children. He turned the television off and moved the pizza boxes and bowls out of the way. He noticed that when he turned the television off, the kids who were struggling to keep their eyes open were now laying down, sleeping. He made sure everyone was comfortable and covered up before he pressed kisses to Bean and Lucas's foreheads and headed back upstairs. 

 

He cleaned off the bed and made the twins get under the covers. He turned their own TV off and went into the bathroom. There was no sign that Harry had even been there, no drawers were left open and nothing was out of place. But Louis could pinpoint exactly where his stuff used to be. Now, all that was left were empty spaces that once held Harry's things. He stared a little too long at the empty spaces before he began his night-time ritual of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and using the bathroom. 

 

Once he was done, he flicked the light off and curled up in bed with the twins, who were already dead to the world. Once again, he found himself wishing that he had their blissful ignorance of the world around them. They didn't know that their mummy and daddy just broke up. They just assumed that daddy was leaving on a very important business trip, like he did sometimes. 

 

It broke Louis' heart knowing these things while his children were unaware, but if there was one thing he had to do, it was be strong for them.

 

-

 

The next morning was a whirlwind of activity. The friends Bean and Lucas had over left after breakfast, the boys helped Louis clean the house, they went shopping for more groceries, they went to the park and ate lunch, and Louis had been trying to call Harry all morning. Of course, all of his calls were sent to voicemail, where he'd proceeded to pour his heart out. He knew deep down that he wouldn't get any response from Harry, but he liked to tell himself that Harry listened to all of his messages. 

 

He was getting stressed out, and looking at his phone constantly did not help him one bit. So, he turned it off and focused on the boys. When Lucas asked where his daddy was, Louis told him that he was simply busy. Lucas believed him because Harry was always incredibly busy. And he told Bean, who told the twins. No one questioned why their daddy's stuff was gone, or why he wasn't calling to talk to them. But, Louis reassured them that all was well and they believed him. 

 

-

 

Louis was rubbing lotion into his legs when his phone rang. He wiped his hands off and picked it up. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry's name on the caller ID, and he quickly swiped to answer. 

 

"Hey," He said, clearing his throat. He was suddenly so nervous. 

 

"I have an apartment in the city," Harry began speaking. "And I've been thinking about a schedule. I'd like to have the boys on the weekends." 

 

Louis frowned. There was so much he wanted to say about that, but he began with, "What about Olivia?" 

 

"She's too young, Louis." Harry replied. 

 

"She'll be two in three months, Harry." Louis countered. "And she wants to be with you all the time." 

 

"I'll think about it." 

 

"The weekends? I don't know. That's usually when I can spend time with them without any interruptions or teaching." 

 

"It's the only time that works with my schedule, so I'd like them on Friday evening and I'll bring them back on Sunday evening." Harry sounded bored and it made Louis want to cry. 

 

"What if I say no?" He asked quietly. "What if I tell you you can't have them because you should be here? You should be here, right now, getting ready for bed with me. You shouldn't have to take them on the weekends because you shouldn't have left in the first place." 

 

Harry sighed in an irritated manner. "Do not start this with me. I called to tell you that I got a place, and I've said all I needed to say. I'll pick them up next Friday-" 

 

"Why can't you pick them up tomorrow? I know it's Sunday, but they've been asking about you all day. They really miss you, and it would mean so much to them if you spent the day with them." Louis pleaded. 

 

Harry sighed again. "Fine. I'll pick them up around eleven. Is that alright?" 

 

Louis nodded, and then remembered that Harry couldn't see him. "Yes. Do you know what you're going to do with them? I'd like to have them dressed appropriately." 

 

"I'll think about it and let you know before I pick them up." Harry said, and then he hung up. No goodbye's, no I love you's, no nothing. It was the first time they'd ever hung up the phone without saying I love you to each other. Louis didn't like it. It made his stomach turn. He sat his phone down and crawled into bed, right smack in the middle of it. He didn't sleep on his side because it felt too alone, and he didn't sleep on Harry's side because it felt too real. So, he slept in the middle. 

 

It took him awhile to get to sleep. He kept thinking about Harry's new apartment and this new arrangement that he'd come up with. To be honest, Louis wasn't sure how he felt about not being around his babies for the weekend. Of course the alone time would be much-needed and appreciated, but he would rather spend time with his children than be alone. He wished that Harry was here. He wished that they weren't talking over the phone about visiting arrangements for their kids, but clearly they both had some things they needed to work through. 

 

-

 

The next morning, the boys were sitting at the kitchen table, eating a late breakfast and talking excitedly about spending the day with their daddy. Harry had called around ten to tell Louis that he'd decided to take them to the zoo, and Louis couldn't even disagree. The boys loved the zoo. Olivia had never been, and Louis wanted her to go so badly, but as bad as it sounds, he didn't trust Harry to be able to keep an eye on five kids. 

 

At ten fifty-eight, Louis heard the front door open and close, and a few seconds later, Harry was in the kitchen with them. Immediately, he was ambushed by his four boys, who were all eager to give him hugs and kisses. Louis stayed back and wiped the counters off, paying attention to himself. If he looked at Harry, he'd beg for him to come back. And he couldn't exactly do that in front of the boys. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean cried, hugging Harry around the middle. "Are you excited for the zoo?" 

 

Harry ruffled Bean's hair and smiled down at him. "Of course I am," He answered. 

 

"I'm excited, too!" Lucas joined in. "I want to see the dolphins." 

 

"Lucas, darling," Louis cut in. "Remember what we talked about? The dolphins are at a different place. They're not at the zoo." 

 

"Oh yeah," Lucas pouted, but quickly brightened up again and began to talk about the aquarium. Ollie and Theo joined in with their endless chatter, and Bean was telling Harry something he'd learned in school. It was like they were all telling Harry everything that had happened to them because they were afraid to lose his attention. It broke Louis' heart. 

 

"Well, boys," Harry said when things quieted down a bit. "Are you ready to go?" 

 

They all nodded and began to run for the door, but Louis stopped them. "Backpacks, darlings. Don't forget your backpacks." He reminded them. He zipped up the twins's jackets for them and kissed them both on the forehead. Just as he had stepped back, Olivia toddled into the foyer, completely unaware of everything that had happened in the kitchen. She grinned when she saw Harry and she ran towards him. 

 

"Da!" She cried, clapping when Harry lifted her up. "My Da!" 

 

"Well, hello there beautiful." Harry greeted, kissing her cheek and brushing her fine blonde hair away from her face. She rested her head on his shoulder. She loved him so much. Almost as much as she loved her mum. 

 

"Daddy?" Lucas asked. "Is Olivia coming with us?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid not, boys." He answered. 

 

Lucas looked dejected and Bean pouted. Louis hated the looks on their faces, so he stepped closer and cleared his throat. "You could take her," He said, addressing Harry, who's face turned from happy to cold. 

 

"What a great idea," Harry replied condescendingly. "I'll take five children to a busy zoo by myself. That's a brilliant idea." 

 

Louis hated the way the kids were looking at him, and he felt his face burning. Harry had just embarrassed him in front of his babies and he hated it. He felt inferior to everyone in the room, even Olivia, who wasn't even two yet. He felt mocked and ridiculed and stupid. Harry made him feel stupid. He needed to leave or else he'd cry in front of the boys. 

 

He stepped forward and took Olivia out of Harry's arms without looking at his husband. "You're right." He said. "Have a great time, boys." He retreated quickly, not looking back at them. He carried Olivia into the den and rocked her back and forth. She was starting to cry, hating how abruptly she was taken out of Harry's arms. All she wanted was a cuddle with her daddy. 

 

Louis waited until he heard the front door close before allowing himself to cry. They weren't even the quiet sobs that he'd mastered. They were ugly and they hurt his chest and made his shoulders shake. He kept rocking Olivia, hoping that the swaying motion would calm him down too. 

 

"It's alright, love," He tried to quiet her down, sniffling. "Daddy loves you. Daddy will always love you, okay? His love for you won't ever go away. Please don't forget that, baby girl." He sobbed a bit more, and then tried to steady his breathing. Olivia had calmed down a bit in his arms, which he was thankful for. "Just because Daddy doesn't love Mummy anymore doesn't mean he's going to stop loving you." 

 

He buried his nose in her soft hair and allowed himself to breathe in her heavenly scent. Like a drug, it calmed him down and cleared his mind for a bit. He kept swaying back and forth, enjoying the moment with his daughter. 

 

But what he never saw was Harry, standing in the doorway, watching the whole thing. The one thing he would never know is that Harry was crying too. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short! only 2000+ words. and im sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Without even realizing it, Louis had been taking better care of himself. He'd tightened and toned (not like he needed it), and his body was delectable now. His thighs and bum were still his most amazing and prominent features, he had cheekbones to die for, eyes that could stop a man in his tracks, and a new attitude that could kill. He doesn't know what happened with that, but one morning he woke up and decided to play along with Harry's ridiculous little game. 

 

And he was going to win.

 

-

 

The outfit Louis chose to wear when dropping the children off at Harry's was nothing short of sexy. He had on these clean, white skinny jeans and again, one of Harry's expensive Yves Saint Laurent shirts (that he wasn't going to get back anytime soon). Around his wrists were the bracelets Harry had gotten him when they went on vacation. His hair was shining and his eyes were sparkling and he was ready to make Harry grovel. 

 

He'd parked the SUV he was driving on Harry's street and began to unload the babies. Bean and Lucas darted up to Harry's door right away and began to press the doorbell. Louis stayed back and made sure the twins weren't sticky before sending them over, and lastly, he lifted Olivia out of her carseat and held her on his hip. He closed the door and locked it with the fob in his hands before sauntering over to the door. 

 

"Don't knock, babies." He instructed. "Just go in." 

 

And so they did. The door banged open with their entry and they all ran off in different directions, looking for Harry. Ollie bounded up the stairs while Theo went into the kitchen. Bean and Lucas tried outside, and when Harry finally emerged from his study, walking down the stairs with Ollie in his arms, the kids quickly ran back to the foyer. 

 

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, looking directly at Louis. 

 

"I'm very busy tonight." Louis answered. "And the kids were dying to see you. So, I'll pick them up around six, okay?" He didn't wait for Harry's answer, and he turned to the kids and held an arm out. Bean and Lucas crowded under it and he kissed their foreheads. Because Olivia was still in his arms, he couldn't hug them, which was a big problem. So, he handed Olivia off to Harry, not even looking at him, before giving his boys proper hugs. 

 

He crouched down to hug and kiss the twins, making sure Harry had the perfect view of his backside. If he knew Harry at all, this stupid fight wouldn't stop him from looking. When he stood up, he made sure to do so slowly and teasingly, acting completely unaware of his actions. Then, he turned to Harry, flashed him a blinding smile, and started to open the door. 

 

"Six o'clock!" He called out behind him. "They haven't eaten yet, so you might want to feed them. And Olivia has been having a hard time keeping food in her tummy, if you know what I mean. There are extra diapers in her bag, enjoy!" He closed the door behind him and got back into his SUV. Honestly, he had no plans at all, but he wanted to have one night to himself so that he could think about what he was doing in peace and quiet. 

 

-

His first stop was at the salon he used to go too all the time before he had five kids. He got treated like royalty there, and he was friends with everyone that worked there. So, needless to say, they were all pleased to see him enter the salon. He requested the full treatment and was immediately ushered in the bag. He undressed down to his underwear and laid down on the table. 

 

Coco, his favorite stylist, began preparing the wax while making conversation with him. "Is this a special treat for Harry?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

Louis laughed quietly. "Sort of." He said. It was more of a treat for himself. 

 

"Well, I'll be extra thorough, then." She promised. He always liked the first few yanks of the strips of paper, the rush of endorphin's he got from the mild pain. He knows the end result will be worth it. When his body was smooth and hair-free all over, he was directed to the private massage room, where he let Ingrid take good care of his tense muscles. It felt good to be pampered - and it felt even better when he had credit cards and an unlimited bank account.

 

-

 

At six on the dot, Louis arrived at Harry's house, freshly waxed, plucked, massaged, and facial-ed. He felt like a new person, and he was hoping that his good mood wouldn't be ruined by Harry's perpetually bad one. With confidence, he opened the door and a delicious smell hit his nose right away. He followed the smell into the kitchen, where Harry was taking something out of the oven. The boys and Olivia were all waiting patiently. 

 

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, stepping into the room. Almost immediately, he had an armful of his boys. 

 

"Mummy!" Ollie cried, clambering up Louis' leg until he was picked up. 

 

"Hi babies," He greeted fondly, petting them all and giving them kisses. "What are we doing?" 

 

Theo pointed to Harry. "Daddy make cookies." He informed Louis. "Num num cookies." 

 

"Mmm," Louis replied. "That sounds wonderful. Are they your absolute favorite kind?" 

 

Both of the twins nodded in sync, as did Bean and Lucas. Their absolute favorite kind of cookie was peanut butter and chocolate chip, something they'd loved since they were babies. Everyone in their family knew it, and Louis was proud that Harry had remembered it. He couldn't remember the last time Harry had baked for them. 

 

"Daddy just took them out of the oven," Bean informed them. 

 

Lucas nodded eagerly. "And we helped make them!" 

 

Louis ruffled their hair and smiled down at them. "I bet you did a fantastic job, hm?" 

 

"We did," Bean supplied, looking over his shoulder at Harry, who was lifting the cookies with a spatula, transporting them from the cookie sheet to a plate. "Daddy dropped an egg and Olivia got her hands in it!" 

 

Suddenly, peals of laughter filled the kitchen from the children laughing. Lucas nodded his head. "And then she touched Daddy's hair! His hair got all sticky!" 

 

"Sticky!" Theo cried, jumping up and down, giggling madly. Ollie joined him, and pretty soon they were both jumping around the kitchen. 

 

"Is that why Daddy's hair is in a bun?" Louis asked. He'd noticed as soon as he walked in - of course he'd noticed. It was his favorite hairstyle on Harry and he adored the bun Harry would put it in. Sometimes, when they would lay in bed together, with Harry's head on his stomach, Louis would take the hair-tie out of Harry's damp hair and run his fingers through it until it was dry. 

 

"Yes." Lucas nodded. "He had to wash it!" 

 

"Well, I can't imagine having egg in your hair is very fun, don't you agree?" Louis asked his second-born. Lucas seemed to ponder it before nodding and heading over to Harry, who was walking over with the plate of cookies in his hand. Louis looked up. "Now, babies, get your cookies." 

 

Louis watched as his boys made their way over to Harry and reached for the plate. While they were busying themselves with the cookies, Louis lifted Olivia up into his arms and tickled her round tummy. 

 

"Hello baby girl," He greeted, kissing her button nose. She giggled and clapped her hands. She wasn't talking yet, which worried Louis to no end, but he had been reassured by Dr. Bowen, their pediatrician, and Harry that she would talk when she wanted to. 

 

He stayed in the kitchen while the boys took their cookies and darted off into some unknown part of the house. Harry made himself busy, carrying the plate over to the counter and filling the dishwasher. Louis stood there awkwardly, stepping from one foot to the other. It was quiet in the room, neither of them bothering to start a conversation. It made Louis feel like a failure. He and his husband were in the same room together and didn't even want to talk. They didn't even want to look at each other. But, they  _were_ in Harry's new flat. So. Maybe it was that reason - the reason Harry had his own place - that they weren't talking. 

 

-

 

He really had no intention of being anywhere near Harry for the next few days. Not sober at least. So when Niall called him around noon the next Friday, asking if he and Harry would go out to dinner with him and Liam, Louis couldn't refuse. Neither Niall nor Liam knew of their separation, and he wanted to keep it that way until he was for sure there was no hope for them. And, he was still confident that there was hope. 

 

So, he dressed in his favorite sweater, the cable knit cream colored one that used to belong to Harry, and some grey pants that clung to his body, and he dropped the kids of at his mums. He wasn't prepared to drive to Harry's house, but he had to do it. Harry had said that if they arrived in different vehicles, Niall and Liam would for sure know something was up. So he parked in Harry's drive and got into the same car. 

 

The ride to the restaurant was awkward and silent, but they arrived a few minutes later still alive, so he counted that as a plus. The interior of the restaurant was dark and there were many different sections. There was something tangy and sweet in the air, making Louis' mouth water. He looked around the restaurant, looking for his friends, but Harry's hand on his elbow told him that Harry had already found them. 

 

Sure enough, a few seconds later, they were seated in a dimly lit corner, sitting in a U-shaped booth, waiting for someone to come out and stand in front of the grill in front of them. Louis had always liked these kinds of restaurants - the ones where they prepared the food in front of you with gusto. While they waited, they gave the waiter their drink orders. Liam and Harry ordered scotch, while Niall opted for ginger ale, and Louis requested red wine and for it to keep coming. He ignored the looks he got from everyone at the table. 

 

Niall nudged him. "Red gets you pretty tipsy," He said knowingly. "And a bit frisky." 

 

Harry cleared his throat and twisted the many rings that adorned his fingers around. Liam was completely oblivious to the awkwardness and kept the conversation flowing, off topic, God bless him. 

 

"How are the kids?" He asked Louis and Harry. 

 

"Great," Louis answered, flashing a smile. Talking about his babies always made him smile. "Wonderful. I want to have more, actually." Beside him, Harry froze, and Niall smiled widely, and Liam grinned. 

 

"That'll be interesting. Six kids!" Niall cheered. His cheers grew louder when the waiter returned with their drinks. Harry and Louis darted for theirs quickly and began drinking in earnest. They would need a steady flow of liquor to keep them sane through this dinner. 

 

"I think I want another girl." Louis said, tilting his glass when he caught the eye of their waiter, who had scurried off. The waiter nodded his head and brought another red wine. Louis nodded his head in appreciation. "I can't make Olivia grow up with four older brothers. It's torture." 

 

Liam chuckled. "Send her over to our place. Charlotte has been begging for a little sister. She'd be treated like royalty." 

 

Louis snorted. "Like she needs spoiled anymore. She's a daddy's girl and she knows it. She gets whatever she wants. All she has to do is bat her eyes and flash her dimples." He said, taking a few more sips of the wine. "That's how we got the twins, you know." 

 

"Okay," Harry said, sitting up straighter. "That's enough for now." He peeled the glass out of Louis' hand and sat it on the table. "They don't need to hear how our children were conceived." 

 

Louis pouted. Then, he started speaking again. "Olivia was supposed to be a boy." 

 

"Really?" Niall asked, sounded astounded. He already knew, but he loved listening to the story. 

 

Louis nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes sir. Harry and I tried everything, and I do mean everything. I made him eat oranges and he had to take hot showers because apparently those make boy swimmers slower, you know? But," He leans back and shrugs. "Harry apparently had nothing but boys in there, because as soon as I hit eighteen weeks, we were told she was a boy." 

 

"Why oranges?" Liam questioned. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Hell if I know. Hell if I can  _remember._ Having five kids has scrambled my brain. Having to raise them  _alone_ , that's really screwed things up too." He barely finished his sentence before Harry was tugging him close, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing." He asked through clenched teeth. At Liam and Niall's looks, he flashed them a smile. "I keep telling him that just because I'm working a lot now, doesn't mean he's raising them alone." Harry lied. It worked, because Liam nodded in understanding and Niall looked relieved. When they had looked away, Harry leaned back down. "Cut it out. I mean it." 

 

Louis grumbled and pushed at Harry's chest weakly. "I'm hungry." 

 

"That's because you're already drunk." Harry said, trying and failing to keep his tone light. 

 

"You shouldn't have to wait long," Liam told him. "Here comes the chef now." 

 

So, they all sat and watched in awe as their chef prepared their food right in front of them, using nothing but a grill, a spatula, some oils, and a whole lot of vegetables. There were bright blue flames and Louis couldn't help but relax into Harry's side, where he was still pressed up against. When Harry didn't push him away, he laid his head down on Harry's shoulder. It felt right. 

 

When they each had heaping plates in front of them, it was quiet for awhile. Everyone was to busy savoring the food they had in front of them to talk. Forks clanking against the china plates was the only soundtrack for awhile, before Liam cleared his throat. Everyone stopped to stare at him. 

 

"Well," He said, looking at Niall. "We've brought you here for a specific reason. We have very exciting news." He looked at Niall, who looked like he was about to bust, and nodded. 

 

"We're pregnant!" Niall exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Harry lifted his drink (he was on his third, but who was counting), and Louis dropped his fork. 

 

"Wait, seriously?" Louis asked, looking from Niall to Liam back to Niall. When they both nodded, he let out a squeal and wrapped his arms around his friend. "That's so exciting! How far along are you?" 

 

"Thirteen weeks!" Niall replied happily. Liam looked so proud and so happy. Louis was thrilled for them. 

 

"I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed. He leaned back in his seat. "Wow. Pregnant." He reached for his (fourth) glass and sighed. "I'm jealous. I'm so jealous." Beside him, Harry was nodding his head. Neither of them really knew what they were jealous of or why, but they were both well past tipsy and everything sounded like a good idea. 

 

"So, sixth kid?" Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis nodded and Harry threw back the rest of his drink. 

 

"Bet on it." They both replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do something that's been consistent in all of the books but im not sure how well you all would react.... let me know if you know what i'm thinking about. i need opinions.
> 
> they are both d r u n k at the end so do n o t comment anything bad because chances are i've heard it a l l before. this is my story and i have it planned out (for the most part) and i do what i want to do
> 
> xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was tangled up in...Harry. His head was pounding and he felt sick. Through the curtains, which didn't get closed, no light showed through. Upon further investigation, which was really Louis just opening one eye while he kept the other squeezed shut, he realized that it was storming outside. It was typical for early October weather. He tried to move, wiggling his legs free from Harry, and he sat up. It was apparently a bad move, because his stomach gave a lurch and he found himself scrambling off the bed and into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he was throwing up. 

 

For a few brief seconds, he tried to keep himself quiet as to not wake Harry, and then he remembered they were separated, so he let himself be as loud as possible. Which, from having morning sickness four different times, the flu twice, and food poisoning once, was pretty loud. He was almost disgusted with how loud he could throw up, but he didn't care and kept his head ducked towards the toilet. He hated throwing up. 

 

When he was done, he stood on shaky legs and moved towards the sink. A twinge up his backside made him pause, and he paused. It was a familiar pain, one that he'd gotten after nights of pleasure with Harry, one that he'd grown accustom to and dare he say immune to. It could only mean one thing...

 

They'd had sex.

 

-

 

"Fucking shit." Louis cursed, letting his head fall onto the table in front of him. After emptying his stomach, he'd made his way downstairs to the kitchen, hoping a cup of tea would help him feel better. Two cups later and his head was starting to clear, which allowed him to think. Thinking led him to remember his birth control, which he had thankfully taken, but upon further investigation, the formula was not immune to alcohol. So, they were both fucked. 

 

He let himself lay there until he heard Harry shuffle into the kitchen. He didn't look up until the chair across from his scraped across the floor and Harry plopped down, sighing heavily and rubbing his temples. 

 

"What happened last night?" Harry asked, his voice groggy. Louis normally loved his morning voice, but under this circumstance, he couldn't stand to hear it. 

 

"We had sex." Louis replied, jumping right into the inevitable fight. 

 

Harry's fingers paused on his temples and he stared at Louis for a moment. Then, he blinked. "You're on birth control." 

 

Louis sighed and held out the papers that came with every refill of his birth control. Harry took them confusedly. "Birth control that doesn't work if there's alcohol in my system." 

 

Harry frowned and squinted down at the paper. "Shit." He said after a few moments. Louis hummed in agreement. "Well, this doesn't mean you're necessarily pregnant. It took us forever with the twins." 

 

Louis fought the urge to roll his eyes. Even though they weren't together, it was still disrespectful. "It was like four months. That's not forever. That's normal. But, I suppose you're right. I'm probably not pregnant." 

 

He was. Deep down, he knew he was. They'd has sex, probably more than once, and didn't use a condom, and Louis' birth control deflected because of the mass amounts of alcohol he'd consumed the night before. Not to mention the fact that he was extremely fertile. It was the cherry on top. 

 

"Great." Harry nodded and stood up. Louis hadn't noticed before, but Harry was fully dressed in the clothes he'd worn last night. "Well, I've got things to do, so. I'll text you or email you when I figure out a permanent arrangement for the kids." 

 

Louis followed Harry out of the kitchen. "So wait, you're actually leaving?" 

  
Harry paused by the door, on hand on the doorknob. "We're not together, Louis. At least I don't think we are, just not yet. We had sex, it happened. But there's no need for me to stay when we're both tired and hungover. Besides, we have different priorities right now, so. I'll text you." 

 

Louis watched the door open and close, leaving him alone. He didn't even bother to become upset about it. He'd never expected Harry to stay, he just hoped that when he said it out loud, it would come true. Unfortunately, nothing ever happened the way he wanted it too, and that was the sad truth. So here he was, more than likely pregnant from a one night stand with his husband, alone, and hungover. 

 

Wasn't this some joke.

 

-

 

He'd waited three weeks for any word from Harry, but it was radio silence. His phone lit up with a text now and then from his husband, telling him when he would take the kids, what they were going to do, and when they would be brought home. It would have concerned Louis that they weren't even talking now, but he was more bothered by the fact that he didn't know if he was pregnant or not. 

 

He'd made an appointment with Dr. Bowen under the pretense of a general checkup, and since it wasn't urgent, he couldn't get in until early November, which sucked. A whole three weeks after he and Harry had sex. It was driving him mad with worry. He knew stress wasn't good if he was indeed pregnant, but he couldn't help but pace every now and then, or nibble on his fingertips, or tap his fingers on every surface he came in contact with. 

 

What he really needed to help him get through this was Harry. Harry had always been his rock, someone to calm him down even in the most trying of situations. Harry was his constant, and without him, he didn't know what to do. He'd tried picking up the phone and calling Harry, but he didn't think he could handle it if Harry sent him to voicemail or just completely ignored the call in general. 

 

So, he let himself worry.

 

-

 

Harry came with him to the hospital when he had his appointment. Neither of them spoke, and their brief time in the waiting room was quiet. It was Perrie who led them back into the exam room, and she was glowing. She was seven months pregnant and with a girl, she announced proudly. It wasn't like Louis didn't already know. They were neighbors and best friends. But he let her have her moment of happiness. 

 

He got weighed and measured, ignoring the numbers on the scale. He climbed up onto the examination table and waited, swinging his feet. They didn't have to wait long for Dr. Bowen, and when the doctor entered the room, he smiled a great big smile. 

 

"Well, how are my favorite patients?" He asked, sitting down and opening Louis' chart. "General checkup?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Among other things." 

 

"I'm just going to go on a limb here and say that there's probably one particular reason you're here, am I right?" Dr. Bowen asked. Both Harry and Louis nodded wordlessly. "Alright, well. I hate to do this, but I'll need to draw some blood." 

 

Louis nodded and held his arm out. He let Dr. Bowen get ready and do his thing, but when his arm was swabbed with alcohol, the overwhelming and thick scent of it made his stomach churn. He pushed Dr. Bowen away and scrambled from the bed to the nearest wastebasket. He ignored the pain in his knees when they connected painfully with the ground and gripped the sides of the wastebasket. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing circles in a familiar pattern. 

 

He tried to keep his dignity in tact, but it was so hard to when he was retching into a trashcan, and when it was over, he allowed Harry to help him off of the floor and over to the sink, where he rinsed his mouth out. He didn't protest when Harry helped him back over to the table. Dr. Bowen watched the whole thing and wrote something down on Louis' chart. 

 

Harry looked at the doctor. "Are we safe to believe our suspicions?" 

 

Dr. Bowen nodded. "Let's check, just to make sure." So, Louis laid back with Harry standing right next to him, while Dr. Bowen wheeled over the ultrasound machine. "Louis, would you prefer abdominal or-" 

 

"Abdominal." Louis quickly said. Dr. Bowen nodded and Louis lifted his shirt. Dr. Bowen squirted some blue gel across his tummy and began to spread it around with the wand. Both Louis and Harry watched the screen until Dr. Bowen pointed to a little black dot. 

 

"That's your baby." He said. "It's nothing but cells right now, as you can see. Louis, I'd say you're a little over three weeks. I'm surprised you caught this one so early. You didn't catch Lucas until what, your eleventh week?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. But we were - we were hoping to avoid this one. That's why we caught it so early." He said quietly. Beside him, Harry was silent. 

 

"Ah," Dr. Bowen nodded. "Well, you're healthy and the baby is healthy. You know the drill. I'll have Perrie schedule your next appointment. How does eight weeks sound?" 

 

"Sounds good." Louis replied. Dr. Bowen handed Harry the ultrasound pictures and Louis some paper towels. 

 

"I'll just give you two some privacy now." Dr. Bowen headed out, sensing the tension in the room. Louis busied himself with making sure he got every bit of gel off of his stomach while Harry stared down at the picture. 

 

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" Louis asked quietly, looking down at his stomach. 

 

"I love you, and our children, and this baby," Harry replied. "But we have things we need to work out. I will not allow this child to be brought into this world when we have so many problems. We have to fix ourselves first." 

 

"I know." Louis said. "But how?" 

 

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I don't know." 

 

-

 

Louis kept mum about his pregnancy for the next month. He and Harry acted like nothing was wrong when they were around friends and family, and to the blind eye, they seemed like the happiest couple in the world. Which, they would be if they weren't so damned stupid. But Harry had been right in that hospital room; they had so much stuff to work out. 

 

So, they started with trying to be in the same room as each other. It wasn't easy, but they had to do it for the sake of the kids. Especially the twins, who were turning four in a matter of days. It was snowing outside, and Louis had the house smelling like a candy shop, and Harry was putting up the Christmas tree in the den, with the help of all of their babies, minus Olivia, who was roaming around, causing trouble. 

 

Louis was seven weeks pregnant and his morning sickness had mellowed out, thankfully. Cramping had hit him hardcore though, and one night, it got to the point where he got cranky and irritable and tired. But thankfully, Harry was there to get him food and medicine and rub his back until he fell asleep. He was thankful that Harry had moved back in for the holiday season. The kids had started asking questions that neither of them wanted to answer. 

 

Cramping aside, he was doing flawlessly. His jeans still fit, he wasn't bloating, his mood swings were semi-bearable, and no weird cravings yet, even though he did find himself eating a tad bit more than usual. He was taking his vitamins and exercising, just generally taking care of his body, which was now home to another baby. At first, he was almost repulsed by the fact that he was carrying a baby that might or might not have a father, but when Harry stepped up and went to the appointments and went on food runs and made sure that he took his vitamins, he warmed up to the idea, and now he was thrilled to be having another baby. 

 

It seemed like he wasn't the only one, either, because every now and then he'd catch Harry looking at his stomach, or gazing down at the ultrasound they had gotten weeks ago. Harry was a great father, Louis could give him that. Harry loved his babies and he would do anything for them. Louis was proud of that. But where Harry excelled in parenting, he lacked in being a husband. And Louis just couldn't deal with that. 

 

-

 

"Please be a girl," Louis begged his tummy in the mirror. He was standing almost naked, save for a pair of panties and an oversized shirt, and he was staring at his tummy in the mirror opposite of him. "I really want Olivia to have a sister. So, please be a girl. I'm making you, so you have to be a girl." 

 

Harry, who was standing in the doorway, watched Louis talk to their sixth child. It was cute and endearing and he couldn't help but agree with Louis. He too wanted Olivia to have a sister. it was only fair. If she had to grow up with four older brothers, then she deserved a sister. He cleared his throat and stepped into the room, making Louis pause and push his shirt down. 

 

"Yes?" Louis asked. 

 

"I have a favor to ask." Harry sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Okay? What is it?" 

 

Harry sighed. "I hate to do this because we're not together, but in a few days, Liam and I are hosting a very important banquet, and I need you there. It's a very big account we're trying to land and this could mean massive exposure for our company. But..." He trailed off. 

 

Louis nodded. "It won't look good if you show up alone." He finished for Harry. When Harry nodded, he sighed and crawled up the bed, curling around the pillow that he'd had since he was pregnant with Bean. "Fine." 

 

"Fine?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded. "I'll do it. But it'll cost you." 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The day of the gala was the day before the twins's fourth birthday, and Louis was excited for them both. He got to spend one day with his husband, even though he was promoting their marriage as real, when in reality it was broken and near being irreplaceable, and then he would get to come home, sleep, and wake up and celebrate his miracle babies on their fourth birthday. 

 

In preparation of both, he did what he did best: he multitasked. While he was out buying party supplies, he picked up his outfit for the gala. While he was waiting for the bakery to confirm that the cakes and cupcakes would be ready by noon tomorrow, he got a facial. While he was writing a check to the caterers, he was writing a text to Harry, making sure he had every last detail. 

 

When he was in the car driving home, he made a mental checklist and went through it all. Balloons? Check. Presents? More than the twins needed. Their birthday outfits? Freaking adorable. Was the guestroom ready for Harry's parents? He'd just put fresh sheets on the bed that morning. It seemed like he had everything done, and now, he could let himself focus on the gala. After he'd carried in some of the groceries and his outfit, he sought out Harry, who was in the backyard with the kids. When Harry noticed him, he trotted over. 

 

"Back so soon?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. He was breathing hard and a bit sweaty. 

 

"I finished early." Louis replied, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

 

Harry frowned. "But you did take time for yourself, yes?" He asked. "Between the errands?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Got a facial." He answered. For a few seconds, Harry stared at him. Then, Harry lifted his hand and placed it on Louis' cheek, cupping it. He rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone for a few seconds. 

 

"It's good. Soft." He said. He dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "My parents should be here around five, and the gala starts at six. Are you going to be ready?" 

 

Louis nodded. "There's nothing that should prevent me from being ready by then." He said. But of course, he jinxed himself, because a few seconds later, one of the twins were wailing out in pain. And even though Louis really shouldn't be running or panicking in his condition, there was nothing that could stop him from doing so when he heard one of his babies crying in pain. 

 

He made it to Theo's side in an instant, along with Harry. The toddler was laying on the grass, crying his little eyes out. Louis dropped to his knees and scooped his son up, cradling him close. Harry checked over the other boys to make sure they were okay. 

 

"What happened?" Harry asked, checking the boys over to make sure none of them were harmed. Louis was smoothing his hand over Theo's hair and whispering sweet things in his ear to stop his crying. 

 

"I told him not to climb so high," Bean answered. "But he didn't listen. And then I said I was gonna get Daddy, but he slipped and fell." 

 

"Thank you for watching out for him," Harry rubbed Bean's back. "I'm proud of you for keeping your eye on him." 

 

"So I'm not in trouble?" Bean asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Of course not, baby. Accidents happen." 

 

Bean looked relieved, and Theo's crying had turned to whimpering. Louis was now sitting cross-legged, cradling Theo as if he were a newborn again. Ollie, who was crouched down next to Theo, rubbed his small hand over Theo's forehead for a bit, mimicking Louis' previous movements. 

 

"Thee sad?" He asked. "Mummy, Thee hurt?" 

 

Louis nodded. "I think Theo just got the wind knocked out of him. Nothing to worry about, love." He assured Ollie, but the look he gave Harry told the older man that they would be taking him to the hospital, just in case. Harry nodded. He needed to call Liam and Niall and ask if they could watch the kids. As he made the call, Louis stood up, still carrying Theo, and went to sit on the deck. 

 

The boys continued to play, and Louis rocked Theo. "Are you all better?" He asked. Theo shook his head. "I hope your better. Your birthday is tomorrow! How old will you be?"

 

Theo held up three fingers. "Four." He answered. Louis laughed and kissed his hand. 

 

"That's right, my smart little boy. When Daddy gets off the phone, we're going to take you out for ice cream, okay?" It wasn't completely untrue. He had already planned to get everyone ice cream, and now even more so because they needed to take him to the hospital. Theo would kick and scream the whole way there, and Louis needed a way to ease him into it. 

 

Harry finished his phone call and walked over to Louis. "Liam and Niall are busy, so Zayn and Perrie are going to watch the boys." 

 

"Is it alright with Perrie?" Louis asked. "She's seven and a half months pregnant." 

 

Harry closed his eyes for a few moments. "Jesus Christ." He finally said. "Is everyone I know pregnant?" 

 

Louis cracked a smile. "Seems like it. Now, are they on their way over? I want to make sure Theo is okay." 

 

Harry nodded. "They were actually on a walk around the neighborhood when I called. They should be here in a few minutes." 

 

"Great." Louis stood up, still holding Theo. "I'll go get him changed. My little baby a hit with all the pretty nurses. Always has been, haven't you lovely?" He walked into the house, still talking to Theo. Harry shook his head fondly and turned back around to watch his other babies. Olivia was crawling around the yard, being watched carefully by Duke, who was trotting beside her. The other boys were running around on their pirate ship. He walked over to them and caught their attention. 

 

"Daddy." Ollie said, pointing at him. "Hi." 

 

"Hi, Ollie." Harry smiled. "Boys, your mum and I have to go out for a bit. Zayn and Perrie are coming by to watch you, okay?" 

 

They all got excited at the mention of Zayn and Perrie. They loved the couple, but not as much as Liam and Niall, who had changed all of their diapers. But Zayn showed them how to draw and paint and Perrie's hair was always changing and she made a mean chocolate pie. And they loved anything that had to do with coloring or chocolate. 

 

"We're also getting ice cream, so what do we want?" He asked. At once, they all started talking, repeating crazy and elaborate ice cream mixes that they wanted. His head was spinning by the time he walked away from them and into the house. He passed Zayn on the way, who was walking out to watch the kids. They tipped their heads at each other and exchanged sympathetic looks. Everyone knew that they Styles kids were menaces. Beautiful, wonderful, adorably heinous menaces. 

 

By the door, Louis was crouched down next to Theo, bundling him up in his coat. After Theo was all warm and cozy, Louis leaned forward and gave the toddler an eskimo kiss. Harry swore his heart stopped beating for that brief, beautiful moment. He's not really spiritual or religious even, he goes to church sometimes when Louis wakes them all up early enough, and he believes in God, but he's never questioned his existence or for what purpose he's on the earth, but at that moment, the moment when Louis' nose touched Theo's and they both smiled and Theo giggled quietly, he knew. He knew that he was placed on the earth to witness that exact moment, the bond between Louis and one of their kids. He knew that he had missed  _so_ much of his kids's lives because of work, and travel, and fighting with Louis, but he was going to thank God everyday of the rest of his life for allowing him to witness that moment. 

 

"Ready to go?" Louis asked Theo, pulling away. Theo nodded and Louis stood up. Theo reached up for Louis' hand and again, Harry's heart stopped again. He was snapped out of the beautiful moment by Louis and Theo looking at him expectantly. They looked so similar it made his heart ache. 

 

"Uh," He shook his head. "Yeah. Let me put on my coat." He stepped around them and reached for his coat. It was snowing out, so he made sure to button all of his buttons. He fixed the collar of his coat and looked at Louis. "Now we can go." 

  
He held the door open for Louis and Theo, and then followed them. He made sure neither of them slipped on the snowy steps and buckled them both in safely before getting into his own seat. He turned the heat on and backed out of the driveway and onto the street. He had the urge to reach over and grab Louis' hand, but he couldn't do that without properly talking to him first, so he kept his hand in a fist and his eyes on the road.

 

-

 

Theo was cleared and in perfect condition, save for a bruise on the back of his arm. But because he had that bruise, he was cuddled immensely. On the way to the car, out of the car to get ice cream, in the ice cream parlor, and back out to the car. Harry almost would have said something but it was too cute, so he held his tongue. When they got home, he carried in the ice cream while Louis carried in Theo. 

 

Perrie was sitting on the couch, watching a movie and rubbing her belly when Louis entered the den. She waved at him and he sat Theo down on the ground before joining her. 

 

"What are we watching?" He asked, rubbing his own fingers over his own belly. 

 

She shrugged. "Some made for TV movie about this girl and heroin." She answered. Her voice made it sound boring but her eyes were glued to the screen. 

 

"Sounds horrific." Louis replied, but he kept watching it as well. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry and Zayn entered the den; Zayn to get Perrie and Harry to get Louis. They walked in on both of their significant others rubbing their own bellies and watching the television intensely. They paused, unsure of what to do. Then, Harry spoke. 

 

"Louis, we've got to get ready. My parents will be here soon." Harry said, snapping Louis out of the television coma. Louis stood up and pulled his shirt down. Harry saw a little hint of a belly and it made him happy. 

 

"Okay." He turned around and waved to Perrie, who was getting up with the help of Zayn. Harry offered Zayn a check, but Zayn shook his head and they exchanged some friendly words. "How are the boys?" He asked, waiting until Zayn and Perrie were gone. 

 

"Eating their ice cream and enjoying it." Harry replied, directing Louis towards the stairs. "I'll watch them if you go and change." 

 

Louis nodded and gripped the banister on his way upstairs. "I'm a bit tired." He yawned. 

 

"No napping!" Harry called up behind him. 

 

Louis flapped his hand behind him. "Yeah, yeah."

 

He took a nap.

 

-

 

They arrived at the gala a few hours later in a posh limousine. Louis had only been in a limo twice in his life, so it was a pretty new and exciting thing still. He'd pushed some buttons, tried to look out the sunroof, and laid across the large seats and tried to sleep. But, of course, as soon as he'd closed his eyes, they arrived. 

 

Harry turned to him. "There are a lot of cameras and a lot of people who are going to want to talk to you. Don't talk to them. Don't talk to anyone until we get inside, okay? Then you're free to talk to whomever you want. There are no paparazzi allowed inside." 

 

He nodded and gripped Harry's hand as they got out of the limo. He was immediately blinded by the flashing cameras, and Harry, bless his heart, shielded him from the flashes. Once they got inside, Harry let go of his hand and checked in both of their coats. From where they stood, he could see right into the banquet hall, which was decorated beautifully. When they got into the actual hall, Louis was pleased to see that he was right. There were fairy light strung from the ceilings, making that the only light in the room. There were tables scattered around with beautiful centerpieces, and a band was playing soft music. There was a pinkish glow from the lights that made everyone look soft and inviting. And, it was warm inside, which was a plus. 

 

"Let's get to our table and I'll introduce you to everyone." Harry said into his ear. He led Louis to a table front and center, where Niall and Liam were already seated. Niall lit up when he saw Louis. Louis waved to him and two other men who were sitting there with there. Louis assumed that their lovers were at different tables. "Louis, this is Mark, and Santiago, and Phillip. Mark, Santiago, Phillip, this is Louis." 

 

They all greeted Louis and he sat down. He was pleased to see that the chairs were plush instead of harsh. Harry sat down next to him and took a sip of the wine that was already placed. Louis looked at it mournfully. Harry noticed his gaze right away. 

 

"Oh shit." He whispered. "Do you want me to get you some ginger ale from the bar?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Please." 

 

So, he sat there and waited until Harry returned. He didn't have to wait for too long before a chilled glass was placed in front of him. He touched the sprig of mint that was on the rim and smiled. "I like this touch." 

 

"It's quite fancy." Harry agreed.

 

"Are we eating here?" Louis asked, his tummy rumbling. He looked around the room and only saw caterers walking around. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Just finger foods and hors d'oeurves. We'll get something on the way home, if you'd like." 

 

"I'd like, baby would like." Louis nodded his head. "How long do we have to sit here?" 

 

"You can walk around, just be seated when Liam and I go up to the podium." Harry said. "Please." 

 

Louis nodded and pushed his chair back. "Niall?" He asked. "Fancy getting some hors d'oeurves?" 

 

-

 

Because they were pregnant, they asked for plates, and because they were the husbands of the CEO's of the company, they got them, and a few more finger foods than they would have taken for themselves. But, they didn't complain, and they headed back to the now empty table to eat. They sat right next to each other and inhaled their food. It was all very good. 

 

They sat there until Harry and Liam approached the podium, and they listened diligently as their husbands talked about stuff that bored them to tears. But, they clapped and laughed at the right moments and Louis even caught Harry's eye a few times. He would always give Harry a thumbs up whenever that happened. Finally, about thirty minutes later, Harry and Liam were both done talking, and they rejoined Louis and Niall at the table. 

 

"The band is starting to play again," Liam said, rubbing Niall's shoulders. "Care to dance?" 

 

Niall nodded and abandoned his food to dance. When he was gone, Louis took his food and ate it. "I'm not even sorry that I'm eating this." He told Harry, who was sitting next to him. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong?" 

 

"I have to go and talk to those men right over there in a few minutes." He pointed to a circle of men by the bar, drinking and laughing. Louis frowned and faced Harry. 

 

"What's making you nervous about it?" He asked, dipping a mini sausage into some sauce. 

 

Harry sighed. "Because they're the account I need to land." 

 

"Oh." Louis replied. He took a drink of ginger ale, pushed his chair back, and stood up. "Let's go then." 

 

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Are we going to go over there?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Not until later, and I'd better go alone." 

 

"Well then, I can go over and talk you up then." Louis offered. Harry snagged his wrist and shook his head. 

 

"No, thank you." He said. "Just sit here and eat your finger food." 

 

Louis shrugged and sat back down. He lifted his empty glass and held it towards Harry. "Can you get me some more?" He asked politely. Harry nodded and took the glass. When he was out of eyesight, Louis stood up and made his way over to the group of people. He figured that if he could chat Harry up, then he would get a smidgen of respect from Harry, and then maybe Harry would see that Louis really loved him, and maybe, just maybe, he would come home for good.

 

-

 

"And this one," Louis said, pulling out a different picture. "Is Harry Jr, but we call him Bean." 

 

One of the men, whom Louis found out was named Donald, stifled a laugh. "Bean?" He asked. The other men nodded their heads. They were curious as well. 

 

"When I found out I was pregnant with him, I kept it a secret, but when Harry found out, he just let the nickname slip, and it's been with him for seven years." Louis explained. The men passed the picture around, and one even cooed. 

 

"He looks just like Harry!" Jonathon mentioned. 

 

"All of my boys do. Except for two. They look like me." Louis bragged. "This one is Lucas, and he loves ballet. See? Looks just like me." 

 

"Looks like his hair is starting to curl," Micah mentioned. Jonathon and Donald nodded in agreement. 

 

"Yes, that's the one thing that I need to beat. Those damn curls." Louis shook his head. "It's really not fair. I mean, I carried them. Give me a break." 

 

"Do you only have two kids?" Micah asked, handing Louis the picture of Lucas back. 

 

Louis grinned and shook his head. "Oh, no. No way. Not with Harry. He's weird about kids. Loves them. We have five, almost six." He almost laughed at their reactions. They were wide eyed and smiling. He took it as a good sign. 

 

"What do you mean almost six?" Jonathon asked. 

 

"Pregnant again." Louis replied. "Eight weeks yesterday." 

 

"Well, congrats!" Don cheered. "We do love a family man." 

 

Louis took that as a great sign and pulled out another picture. "Then you're going to love this. This is Harry holding our twins when they were born. They actually turn four tomorrow." 

 

The three men studied the picture, which was of Harry holding the twins, who were just a few hours old, and he was still wearing his mint green scrubs. The twins looked miniature in his huge arms. 

 

"Why is he wearing scrubs?" Don asked. 

 

"The twins were born at thirty-four weeks," Louis answered. "They were an extremely complicated and life-threatening pregnancy, and when they were delivered via c-section, there were some complications with me, so Harry had to leave the room. I guess he never took them off. He was quite worried that day." 

 

"I can imagine so," Micah said. "And you said they're going to be four tomorrow?" 

 

Louis nodded proudly and fished the most recent picture of the twins out of his wallet. "Yep! This one is Ollie, he's a little monster, and this one is Theo, who looks like me. They're both little angels." 

 

"Cute kids, damn." Jonathon said. "More curly hair, I see." 

 

Louis laughed. "It's a curse. You've seen Harry's, right? Well, imagine combing his hair, only it's on an almost four year old with syrup in it. Then it's really fun." He pulled out a picture of Olivia and handed it to Don. "And this is our girl, Olivia. Funny story, she was supposed to be a boy." 

 

"Really?" Micah asked. "She's beautiful." 

 

"I'm beginning to think that your genes and Harry's genes make the most perfect children." Don said, handing the picture to Jonathon. 

 

"How was she supposed to be a boy?" Micah asked, handing the stack of photos back to Louis. 

 

"I guess the position she was in for the ultrasound made it seem like she was a boy from the way her umbilical cord was positioned, but when I gave birth, which freaked Harry out a bit, she was a girl!" 

 

"How did your birth freak Harry out?" Don wondered. 

 

"She came rather quickly. We were at home because it was snowing pretty hard outside, and I just knew that she was going to be born right then, so I tried to prepare Harry, and bless his heart, he did wonderfully. Our neighbors are actually the nurse I always had at the hospital, and her fiance is a doctor, so they came over and delivered her. It was very quick and emotional for both of us. But after she was checked out by paramedics and was given the okay, I couldn't even separate Harry and the baby. He just wanted to hold her all day." 

 

"We didn't realize Harry was so family oriented." Micah said. 

 

"I can promise you that you will never find someone who is as family oriented as Harry. He's always around, either playing outside with the kids or cooking with them, taking them to the zoo or the park. It's amazing." Louis said. 

 

Don nodded and stroked his beard. "I'm really liking what I hear about him." 

 

Jonathon and Micah nodded in agreement. "This is true." Micah nodded. "You tell Harry that we're in." 

 

"Wait, really?" Louis asked, dropping his jaw. "You mean -" 

 

Don nodded. "You can tell him that he's got our account. Tell him we'll call him first thing in the morning." 

 

-

 

When Harry found Louis, he was pissed. Louis hadn't ever seen him so mad in their whole marriage, and honestly, it frightened him a bit. Harry had waited until the end of the banquet to locate him, and when he did, he dragged Louis out of the hall and handed him his coat. His stare was cold and he didn't say a word. When they exited the hall, there were a few paparazzi dwindling, and Harry walked ahead of Louis, not protecting him from the flashes. He just got right into the limo and waited for the door to close. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked as soon as the partition was up. "You did the one thing I asked you not to do! Why would you do that? You knew how important this account was to me!" 

 

"Harry-" 

 

"You've probably just ruined it for Liam and I. You don't understand anything about our company, yet you insist on sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong! Louis, when I ask you not to do something, don't fucking do it." 

 

"If you would just-" 

 

"Now I have to tell Liam that our biggest account yet was ruined because you insisted on doing whatever it is that you do. That's like the one thing you're good at, right? This and getting knocked up at the most inconvenient times. Real nice." Harry fumed. 

 

Louis stayed silent and bit his lip. He really didn't want to cry right now; he just knew that it would be ammunition for Harry. It broke his heart in two whenever Harry acted like this, like everything Louis did was wrong. Like Louis got pregnant on purpose, and like he did these things to ruin Harry's business. It was like Harry refused to acknowledge that Louis loved him so incredibly much and would never do anything to hurt Harry or his business. 

 

In his whole relationship with Harry, he's always considered himself lucky. He was from lesser means and then he gets matched with Harry, who had so much money he didn't know what to do with. He's never taken the money for granted, and he's always been honest when he's said that he loves Harry, and he's never once regretted his match with Harry. 

 

Until now.

 

-

 

When they got home, Louis didn't wait for Harry. He got out of the limo and made his way up the slick steps and into the house. He closed the door behind him and hung up his coat. The house was quiet, so that meant the kids were asleep. At least he could take a quiet bath now and not have to worry about someone knocking on the door to interrupt him. 

 

He was on the fifth step of the stairs when Harry opened the door and slammed it. Louis stopped and turned around. He waited until Harry had hung up his coat before speaking. "Could you be quiet please? I don't want the kids to wake up."

 

"So now you talk?" Harry sneered, kicking his shoes off. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis crossed his arms. 

 

"It means that you choose to ignore me the whole way home, yet when the door slams, you decide to speak?" 

 

"I'm sorry if I refuse to acknowledge you when you're bullying me for something I didn't do." Louis replied quietly. He was in no mood to fight. He just wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and cry. 

 

"So you didn't do something I asked you not to do?" Harry asked. "You didn't jeopardize the future of my company?"

 

"No." Louis answered. "I didn't. If you would stop taking everything out on me for once then you would know that you got the account."

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

"They told me to tell you that they liked you, and they liked me, and they loved how family oriented you were, and they loved how much you love your family, and me, and they told me to tell you that they'll call you first thing tomorrow morning. So, Harry, I'm sorry that I ruined yet another thing for you, and I'm sorry I got pregnant again, _by myself_ , because you had nothing to do with it, and I'm sorry that I've ruined your whole damn life. If I could change it, I would. I wish so desperately that I was sick the day I took my test, I wish that I had marked just one answer differently so that I wouldn't get paired up with someone who hates the very thought of me, and I wish I'd married someone who loves me even half as much as I love them. Maybe, if that would have happened, I'd be happy. So, once again, Harry, I'm so very sorry." 

 

He didn't wait for Harry's response, he just turned and hurried up the stairs, not looking back at Harry or his parents, who had come out of the guest bedroom to see what the commotion was. He just locked himself in his bedroom and cried himself to sleep.  


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Louis was up earlier than he'd like to be, but morning sickness had no time frame. When he got it under control, he made himself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window into the backyard which was becoming white with falling snow. He wanted to eat some toast or something, but he honestly didn't want to get up. He sat in silence for a few more minutes before Anne appeared in the doorway. 

 

"Morning," He said quietly. "There's water in the kettle if you want some tea." 

 

She nodded and made her way over to cupboard to grab a cup. She busied herself with making tea and she sat down across from him at the table. They didn't say anything, they just sat in the dark, quiet kitchen, sipping their tea. 

 

Anne cleared her throat and Louis mentally prepared himself. "Robin and I heard last night," She said. Louis nodded. 

 

"I know." 

 

"I hate to pry, but are you alright?" She asked. "I know Harry is...guarded, but he's a good man." 

 

"Harry isn't guarded. He's selfish and not once has he put anyone first. Not me, not the kids, no one. I thought I could put up with it, but I'm literally at my wits end." He told her. "I hate to say that to you because Harry is your son, but it's the truth." 

 

She nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Last night, when you said that you were pregnant," Her eyes flickered to his stomach. "Are you?" 

 

"Yeah." He answered softly. "Drunk mistake." 

 

"But it is Harry's?" She asked. 

 

Louis stared at her for a few moments before nodding. "Yes. It's his." He took a shaky breath. "I feel guilty for bringing another child into a family that's so dysfunctional. I should have done something to prevent it." 

 

"But you are having it, right?" She hated the idea of Louis doubting his pregnancy. 

 

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." Louis replied. 

 

She sighed in relief. "Good. Okay. Are you okay?" 

 

"As good as I can be in this situation." Louis answered honestly. He swirled his spoon in his tea and stared down at it. 

 

"Are you going to talk to Harry? I know he was pretty upset last night, and I'm sure he wants to talk to you." Anne suggested. 

 

"I'm not going to talk to him, Anne. You can only try to talk to someone so many times before it becomes pointless." 

 

She frowned. "So what are you going to do?" 

 

He took a deep breath and looked Anne in the eye. "I'm going to file for divorce." 

 

-

 

Louis sighed and looked up at the building through the windshield of his car. Anne had tried to talk him out of it repeatedly, pulling out all the stops.  _What about the kids_? She'd asked.  _And the baby you're having. You can't let that baby be born during a divorce. The courts would never allow it_. He didn't tell her that he'd already had a chat with a lawyer and yes, the courts would allow it. He would just have to wait until the first trimester was over. 

 

He steppe out of the car and locked it. The whole walk to the building was him reassuring himself that this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to divorce Harry. He wanted to marry someone else who loved him unconditionally. Harry seemed like he was just too fair-weather. Louis couldn't handle a fair-weather husband. Not with six kids. He needed someone who would drop everything and help him. He couldn't do it alone. 

 

Inside the large building, he followed the polished marble hallways until he reached his destination: his lawyers office. It was a struggle finding a lawyer that would represent him, being born a submissive and all. He charged thousands of dollars, but Louis would pay anything to get out of his loveless marriage. He knocked on the door once and entered. His appointment was at eight in the morning and he was right on time. 

 

"Morning," David greeted, nodding his head. He stood up from his desk and shook Louis' hand. "Please, sit. I've been looking at your files and medical records, and Louis, I have to be one hundred percent honest with you." 

 

Louis sat and nodded. "Please, do." 

 

"It's not good. You're going to be made the bad guy from this whole thing, if you choose to continue with the divorce." David seemed sad to deliver that bit of news. "As you know, Harry will seem to be the victim. I wish I could do something about it but that's just the way it is with these things." 

 

"I understand." Louis replied. "But this is something that I need to do. I hate to do it, but it needs to be done." 

 

David nodded and shuffled some papers. "I'll need you to sign these then," He handed Louis a stack of papers. "They're marked with tabs where you need to sign, and then these," He handed Louis a different stack. "You'll need to read and initial at the marked spots. Read them carefully." 

 

"And then?" Louis took the papers and held them in his lap. He didn't want to look at them until he was alone. 

 

"And then, we'll serve Harry with the papers. Would you like to sign them before we do so?" David held out the papers, and Louis gladly took them. "It's marked where you need to sign." 

 

Louis nodded, held the pen in his hand, and stared at the line where he was supposed to sign. With one little signature, he would be signing away his marriage. He took a deep breath and positioned the pen. He was okay, he was fine. He could do this. So, he did. And after his signature was on the paper in wet black ink, he immediately wished that Harry wouldn't sign at all. 

 

-

 

When Louis got home, he dropped his keys on the table in the foyer and went in search of the twins. He knew that from the quietness of the house, they would still be in bed. And he was right. When he got into their room, he couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his face. He stopped by Ollie's bed, where both of them were sleeping, and shook their shoulders. 

 

He felt his chest compress with so much love for them as they woke up. Theo stretched his little arms out and yawned before curling back into Ollie, who was trying to curl up into Theo. They were honestly the cutest things in the whole world and for a brief moment, Louis wished he was pregnant with twins again. 

 

"It's time to wake up, darlings." He said, rubbing Theo's back. 

 

"Not time, mummy," Ollie replied with a muffled voice. 

 

"Alright, then. I guess we'll have to celebrate your birthday without you." He stood up from the bed and pretended to walk away. The mention of the birthday was all they needed to spring up from the bed. 

 

"Birthday mummy?" Theo asked, standing on the bed. Ollie stood on shaky legs next to him. 

 

Louis nodded and held out his arms. "Birthday!" He answered, getting an armful of twins. He breathed in their scent and gave them both a kiss. "I love you both." 

 

"Love mummy." Theo yawned. Ollie nodded in agreement and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. 

 

"Do we want breakfast?" Louis asked, carrying them out of their bedroom and down the stairs. He passed the den, where Robin and Harry were sitting quietly, staring at the television. Anne was standing at the oven, frying eggs in a pan. She gave him a sad look but said nothing. He ignored it and kept his attention on the birthday boys. He sat them down at the table. "Do you babies want to go find Daddy and tell him it's your birthday? I bet he would be so excited to hear about it." 

 

They nodded their heads and climbed down carefully out of the chair. They took off like a shot into the den, in a hurry to tell Harry about their birthday. When they were gone, Louis turned to the cupboard and began pulling down ingredients to make the twins their birthday breakfast. Anne stepped out of the way and put her own breakfast on a plate. She carried it to the table and sat down, sipping her coffee. 

 

Louis wanted to make conversation but he didn't know where to start. The last words he'd said to her, he was begging her not to tell Harry. She knew that it was none of her business, but Harry was her son. Finally, Louis convinced her. It was his marriage, after all. Not hers. It wasn't her job to make sure they were happy and stayed married. It was his and Harry's, and clearly, they failed. 

 

He kept thinking of the divorce while cooking the twins their breakfast, and when he was done, he carried the plates into the den. The twins were sitting on Harry's lap, having their backs rubbed by him. They slid off of him when Louis sat their breakfast down on the coffee table. 

 

"Robin? Did you already eat?" Louis asked, turning to face his father in law. 

 

Robin held up a glass of water. "I've got my fiber in this here glass," He said, making a face. Anne had him on a fiber supplement and he hated taking it, even if it was mixed with water. "And I'm on a diet." 

 

Louis waved his hand. "Nonsense. I'll make you a full breakfast with less than three hundred calories. And you're going to eat it, too." He walked back to the kitchen. "No one goes hungry in my house." 

 

Harry and Robin watched him go. When he was gone, Robin nudged Harry. "That's why I love him," He laughed. "Doesn't take no for an answer and doesn't stop until everyone is happy." 

 

Harry tried to crack a little smile. "Yeah." He agreed. "That's why I love him too." 

 

-

 

The twins had a fabulous birthday, to say the least. They were showered with gifts and attention and ate it all up. Louis was thankful for one drama free day at least, minus the morning chat with Anne. And he and Harry had been civil towards one another, and he noticed Anne's pained looks every now and then. He would have to talk to her later. 

 

Zayn and Perrie arrived a little later, but they were still welcomed. Perrie had blamed their tardiness on her waddling. "Two of my steps match ten of Zayn's now that the baby's dropped." She'd joked. That had earned a laugh from everyone. They brought multiple gifts, most were for the twins, but some were for Bean, Lucas, and Olivia. That made Louis happy. Now everyone would feel included, even though the focus was on the twins. 

 

When the party had quieted down and everyone was eating outside, that's when Anne decided to corner Louis in the kitchen while he was grabbing some water. He turned around and she was standing there. 

 

"You and Harry are being so civil towards each other," She said. "I just don't understand why you have to do what you're planning on doing." 

 

Louis sighed. "Anne, the decision is hard enough. And Harry and I are being civil because we don't want to air our dirty laundry to everyone in the family." 

 

"I still don't understand why you two won't talk things out. Divorce isn't the answer." 

 

"You think I  _want_ to divorce Harry?" Louis asked. "Like I really want to be single with six kids? That's not what I want. I want to lock myself in a room with Harry and not leave until we can actually have a conversation that's not forced and doesn't end with us screaming at each other. I want to wake up with Harry next to me, and I want for us to do things as a family. I want Harry to love me like I love him. I want him to love our kids. I just want everyone to be happy and I've been trying my hardest to do so. But in doing that, I've made myself miserable. Is that okay? That I've made myself so damn unhappy in trying to make everyone else happy? You're right, divorce  _isn't_ the answer, but neither was therapy, or spending time apart, or anything else we've tried. So, please Anne, when you find a better solution, please let me know. Because I am literally dying on the inside right now at the thought of tearing my own family apart. Now, excuse me."  _  
_

He pushed past her and headed upstairs. As selfish as it seemed, he wanted to be alone on his children's birthday. He wanted to be alone, uninterrupted, for just a few minutes while he gathered his wits. He didn't cry because he didn't want to go back and greet guests with red and puffy eyes. So, he held it in, promising himself that he would cry later tonight, once again. 

 

It was becoming a cycle he needed to break.

 

-

 

The day after the party, Harry was standing in his office, staring out of the floor to ceiling windows, when there was a knock on his door. He pulled his hands from his suit pockets and made his way over to it. He opened it and frowned when he saw the official looking man behind it. 

 

"Can I help you?" He asked. 

 

"Harry Styles?" The man asked. When Harry nodded, the man held out a folder. "Mr. Styles, you've been served.

 

-

 

For two days, two long, agonizing days, Louis had to wait to hear back from the lawyer that served Harry. He didn't know if Harry had signed them or not. He hoped that Harry didn't. 

 

On the morning of the third day, he got a knock at the door. His pulse raced as he opened it. There was the lawyer that served Harry, holding the familiar folder of divorce papers. He had requested them back, not knowing that he had to have them because he had to file them by himself. That was the one thing the person asking for divorce had to do. 

 

"Thanks." He said, taking the folder and closing the door. He paced back and forth for a few minutes before going to the sitting room. He sat on the edge of the couch and held the folder in his lap. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Please, Harry." He begged quietly. "Please let your space be empty. Please think our relationship can be fixed.  _Please_ don't give up on me." 

 

With one more plea to the heavens, he took a breath and opened the folder. His heart sank to his knees and he felt sick. Right where the blank space for Harry to sign was the one thing that broke his heart in the whole world. 

 

 _Harry Styles_ was written in loopy cursive. 

 

He'd signed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday tomorrow!! so, here's a little present for you all!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry left the divorce papers in the last drawer of his desk for two days. Two days they sat, untouched, not looked at, and unsigned in the locked drawer. He couldn't bear to look at them. Even the thought of them made his stomach turn and his head hurt. Those pieces of paper meant the end of his marriage to the love of his life. He doesn't know how Louis signed them when he couldn't even look at them. When he first saw Louis' signature, he immediately got sick. 

 

His whole life was crashing down around him and he couldn't believe that Louis was okay with that. How could he just sign his name and end a whole marriage? They'd been through so much and Harry thought they were strong, that they could weather anything. Apparently, he was wrong. His marriage wasn't as strong as he thought it was. No, it was weak and fragile, like the wings of a butterfly. One wrong move and it would crumble. 

 

This was affecting him terribly. Just the thought of those papers sitting in his desk sent his whole life into a tailspin. His work became sloppy, his appearance was a disaster, and he wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and beg forgiveness. It was too late for that though. Louis had finally had enough. He deserved more, he deserved better than Harry. 

 

And after two whole days of thinking, staying up for forty-eight hours, he finally signed. If this is what would make Louis happy, then he couldn't stand in the way. He's been making Louis unhappy for almost eight years. It was time for him to let go, as much as it killed him. In his wedding vows, he'd promised to keep Louis happy until the day he died, and he took his vows seriously. So, with shaking hands, he finally signed. 

 

-

 

Louis was miserable. He was miserable with the pending divorce, he was miserable with the sixteenth week of pregnancy, and he was miserable without Harry. He hadn't seen Harry since they both signed the papers eight weeks ago. Because he had filed, it was taking longer. If Harry had filed, the divorce would be finalized within a day. It frustrated him but there was nothing he could do. That was just the way things were. 

 

He and Harry would be meeting with the lawyers, as well as the council in exactly one month. He hated how long this was taking, because every passing day felt like a stab to the chest. He wanted this over and done with. The more time that passed, the more he wanted to call the whole thing off. 

 

They had yet to tell the kids, mainly because Louis was holding on hope for Harry to come running through the door and apologize, but because they were too young to understand why their parents didn't like each other anymore. It would crush their little souls. As far as they knew, he and Harry were still happy. 

 

-

 

 At eighteen weeks, he refused to know the gender of their baby. Harry, who had kept his promise of coming to every doctors appointment, kept quiet in the corner. He really didn't want to know either, because knowing would get him excited and he'd want to start buying clothes for the child and make plans with Louis. And he really didn't have the right anymore. So, he was silent. The heartbeat and the sonogram made him tear up a bit, but he was quick to hide it. The last thing he needed to was break down in the OB's office. That would be fucking embarrassing. 

 

After the appointment, Louis scheduled another appointment for the twentieth week and they left separately, both thinking that the other didn't want to talk, but that was simply not true. They both had a lot to say but were too stubborn to do so. So, they kept it bottled up and went about their day. Harry went back to work but ended up leaving early. He just drove around London, clearing his head. 

 

Louis, on the other hand, went to Bean's school for a parent conference. It was close to the end of the school year until after Christmas, so it was time for the parents to get general reports of their children, as well as look at the artwork and the gold stars their children might have done or received. Louis was excited because Bean had been talking about it all week. 

 

He pulled into the schools parking lot and locked the doors of his car behind him. The school was small, which was normal for being a private elementary, and he had no trouble at all finding Bean and his classroom. When Bean spotted him, he ran right towards him and gave him a hug. 

 

"Hiya lovely." He greeted, giving Bean a kiss on the head. "I missed you." 

 

"I've barely been gone!" Bean laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. He had been the first child to know about his new baby brother or sister, and he was ecstatic. He kept rubbing Louis' belly and singing to it, along with Theo. Theo loved to sing to Louis' tummy. 

 

"But I still missed you baby." Louis replied, cracking a funny face at his son. 

 

They were interrupted by Bean's teacher, who Louis found to be pleasantly good looking. How had he never seen this man before? His teacher held a hand out. "I'm Ethan Jacobs, you can call me Ethan. HJ here can still call me Mr. Jacobs." He joked, smiling down at Bean. 

 

"I'm Louis Styles." Louis shook his hand. It was big. Not near as big as Harry's, but it was still big. 

 

"You're right on time, I see. Great quality to have." Ethan praised. "HJ, do you want to stay in here and listen to boring adults have boring conversations or do you want to go and help Mr. Kessner clean the science lab?" 

 

Bean jumped at the opportunity to help Mr. Kessner clean. He gave Louis' belly a pat and ran out of the classroom. Ethan laughed as he left. 

 

"That child has more interest in science than I've seen in years. I'm confident he'll do great things when he's older." Ethan led Louis over to an empty desk sitting next to his own. "Please, sit. This could take awhile." 

 

Louis sat. "Don't tell me he's  _that_ bad." He laughed. Ethan sat down at his own desk and shook his head, smiling. 

 

"Quite the opposite. Your child is exceptionally bright. He's my favorite student. He's smart, he's funny, and he's got the kindest heart I've ever seen in a seven year old." Ethan replied, grabbing a stack of papers that were paper-clipped. "Here are some of his recent worksheets and tests. As you can see, all good marks. He's never gotten anything lower than a ninety-eight percent on anything he's turned in." 

 

Louis was impressed. He knew Bean was smart, but he didn't know just how smart. "This is incredible." He said honestly. "My child is incredible." 

 

"He is," Ethan said. He propped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand. "Do you take credit for that? Because you seem incredible as well." His voice was lower and softer. If Louis didn't know any better, he'd think that Mr. Jacobs was hitting on him. 

 

He lowered the stack of papers in his lap and turned to the teacher. "Mr. Jacobs - " 

 

"Call me Ethan, please." 

 

He nodded. "Alright. Ethan, is there anything else about HJ we should discuss or...?" 

 

Ethan shook his head. "No. But I would like to get to know you better." 

 

Dear Jesus, this man was forward. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean that I'd like to see you sometime. How does dinner sound?" 

 

"Ethan, I'm very flattered, but you don't know me or my situation at all." Louis answered. 

 

Ethan stared at him for a few seconds. "That's why I'd like to take you to dinner. So I can get to know you better; get to know the beautiful specimen that created such a bright young child. What do you say?" 

 

Louis thought about it. He  _was_ going through a divorce, and he  _was_ technically single now. He didn't have to answer to Harry anymore. And he deserved to be happy. So, he shook his head. "Sure. I'd like that." 

 

-

 

At twenty weeks, Louis had been on three dates with Ethan, avoided Harry completely, and kept his new relationship (?) a secret from everyone. He still felt ashamed every time he smiled at a text he received from Ethan, or got happy at the thought of a date with him. He had to tell himself that he was making himself happy, that he was divorcing Harry and he was ready for a new relationship. It felt too good to be true, because Ethan  _knew_ that he had five kids and was pregnant with a sixth, and he didn't care. It unnerved him. 

 

He had something else to worry about at twenty weeks, too. He forgot about the meeting with the council until the morning of, when he woke up to a ringing phone. It was Harry, of course, and when he answered, Harry began speaking, saying that he would be at the house in half an hour and that the kids were with his parents. In his fuzzy, sleep-meddled brain, he couldn't understand what Harry was talking about. When they hung up, it finally occurred to him. Their meeting with the council was today, and apparently it was in about an hour. 

 

He rushed out of bed, as best as he could with a massive belly, and hurried to the shower. He was careful stepping in and out. Falling and hurting himself or the baby would just put a damper on this already depressing day. When he was done, he made sure to blow-dry his hair and make it soft and presentable. Now, it was time to find some clothes that would actually fit his enormous belly. Some jeggings would do, and one of Harry's college sweaters would make his baby bump look cute, and not like he shoved a beach ball under his shirt. 

 

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, sliding on socks when the doorbell rang. Fear spiked in him because he thought it was the council, but when he waddled down the stairs and to the door, it was just Harry. He calmed down a bit after that. He let Harry in and closed the door, after looking down the street for any car that could be the council. 

 

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, turning to Harry. Harry shook his head and made his way to the sitting room. He sat on the couch and crossed his legs. Louis went to go sit next to him, but his phone began ringing. It was Ethan. "Hey, Ethan." He turned so that his back was towards Harry. 

 

"Are we still on for tonight?" Ethan asked. "You didn't reply to my message, so I thought I'd call and ask." 

 

"Oh, sorry. If you sent it in the past thirty minutes, I've been busy." He apologized. "And yeah, we're still on for tonight." 

 

"Great. I'll pick you up around seven? I've got a few meetings at the school that are going to take up most of my day, but after that, I'm free." 

 

"Seven sounds good. I'll see you then, okay?" Louis said. He said goodbye and hung up. He placed his phone down on the hall table and turned around. Harry was staring at him with an blank expression. 

 

"You have a date?" Harry asked in a monotonous voice. It scared Louis at how much Harry sounded like he didn't care. 

 

Louis nodded his head in a jerky movement and wrung his hands together. "Uh, yeah. I do." 

 

Harry nodded his head once. "Okay." 

 

Louis took that as the end of their conversation and made his way to the kitchen. He'd put some water in the kettle and it was whistling. He wanted to make a good impression on the council, even though they were going to talk about the divorce. He put the kettle and some teacups onto a tray. After making sure there was enough sugar and milk, he carried the tray into the sitting room. He ignored Harry as he sat it down on the table. He began to fluff up the pillows and smooth the fabric of the chairs out. 

 

"Louis." Harry said gruffly. "They're coming to grant us the divorce, not evaluate the fucking furniture." 

 

Louis paused with his hands on the chair. "Don't curse at me." 

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and Louis continued to fuss with the chairs. He was fluffing the last pillow when the doorbell rang. He froze and his heart began racing. He felt his hands begin to shake and his immediate reaction was to throw up. 

 

Harry stood up. "Just sit down." He said, motioning Louis over to the couch. Louis nodded and sat, letting Harry deal with the people at the door. A few seconds later, Harry re-entered the room, followed by two people. They weren't the same two people that gave them their five year evaluation. Louis didn't know whether to be sad or relieved. He sat patiently until everyone was seated. 

 

"I guess we'll just get down to it." The man said. He had a nametag on that said  _Ron_ and his partner's said  _Dolly_. What kind of name was Dolly, anyway. "You two have filed for divorce?" 

 

Louis raised his hand slightly. "I did." He said quietly. 

 

Ron raised his eyebrows. "You did," He repeated. He shuffled through some papers he had. "You're the submissive, is that right?" 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded. 

 

"I see. Quite uncommon for the submissive to file for divorce. Rare, in fact." Ron said, shooting Dolly a look. She returned it. Louis shifted in his seat and stared down at his lap. 

 

"Let's just get this over with." Harry demanded. 

 

Ron nodded. "Of course. Now, there are a lot of things we have to discuss. You've been married for almost eight years?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes." 

 

"Eight in March." Harry said. 

 

"And you have five kids?" Dolly asked. 

 

"Soon to be six." Louis corrected. 

 

"Alright. Now, before we begin, do either of you have any questions?" Ron began. 

 

"I don't." Louis answered. Harry agreed. 

 

"Alright. In the event of the divorce between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, these are the conditions and are to be followed," Ron's eyes flickered up to both of them. "Anything acquired by Louis Tomlinson in the eight years of marriage to Harry Styles will be surrendered. Anything purchased by Harry Styles to Louis Tomlinson will be returned to Harry Styles. This includes clothing, jewelry, vehicles, credit cards, bank accounts, houses, and anything else material." 

 

"Wait a second," Harry protested. "I  _bought_ him all of that and he gets to keep it." 

 

Dolly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Styles, these are the rules. Should you choose to support Mr. Tomlinson after the divorce, you'll need to file separate papers and meet with a court." 

 

"Can I continue?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Once the divorce is finalized, Louis Tomlinson will have approximately fourteen days to remove himself and his possessions from the house or houses owned by Harry Styles." 

 

"What if I want to put the house in his name?" Harry asked. 

 

"Again, Mr. Styles. You'll have to file different papers and meet with a court." Dolly replied. 

 

"As for the children," Ron said. "Harry Styles will have sole custody of all children produced by Louis Tomlinson during the marriage. Should Louis Tomlinson want to visit the children, you will both need to attend a court where Louis Tomlinson will be evaluated physically and mentally by a health professional. If he is deemed fit, the court will appoint a mediator to sit in with all visits. Visits between Louis Tomlinson and the children will be no longer than one hour every other week."

 

Harry didn't ignore the way Louis' shoulders slumped and the way he started to curl in on himself. This whole situation was fucked up and he wanted it to be different. "What if I don't want them? What if I want Louis to have sole custody?" 

 

Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Styles, but that is simply not allowed. Now, in the event that you do not choose to take the children, they will be separated and put into different military schools throughout the country. They will take their test at the age of eighteen and if they are not matched by the age of twenty-one, they will be enrolled in the service and will be deemed unfit for matching." 

 

Louis hung his head and sniffled. It angered Harry, so he spoke again. "And what about the baby? They haven't even been born yet." 

 

"The child will be delivered and promptly taken away. Mr. Styles, you will have the option to see him or her, but after that, they will be sent to a foster home until the age of ten, and then they will be enrolled in a military school." Dolly answered. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Louis had his mouth covered by a hand and was sobbing quietly into it. His other hand was resting on his belly and Harry had never felt so protective of his family in his life. 

 

Ron continued. "After the baby is born, Louis Tomlinson will have a recovery period of twelve hours inside the hospital. The council will pay for that twelve hours, and anything above will be charged to Louis Tomlinson." 

 

Harry clenched his fists when Louis' cries got a lot louder. He knew that Louis was trying in vain to keep quiet but it wasn't working. Louis was never good at holding his emotions to begin with, and now at twenty weeks pregnant, it was nearly impossible. Harry hated to see Louis cry, and he hated the circumstances more. 

 

"We know this is a difficult time," Dolly began. "But these are the rules and we need to make sure you follow them." 

 

"Get out." Harry said quietly. 

 

"I'm sorry?" Ron asked. 

 

"I said get out. Get out of  _our_ house. Clearly we don't want to hear anymore." Harry scooted closer to Louis, wondering if he should go ahead and offer him comfort, despite the probability of being rejected. 

 

"This needs to be done as soon as possible." Dolly said.

 

"Then leave the papers and leave." Harry said, not sparing them looks. He kept his eyes on his husband, who was falling apart right before his eyes. He heard Ron and Dolly get up, and he heard the slap of a folder on the table. 

 

"Call if you have any questions, Mr. Styles." Ron said before ushering he and Dolly out. When the door closed, Louis' sobs got louder. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and held him close. 

 

"Please don't cry," He soothed. "They're gone now. It's okay." 

 

Louis only cried harder. He tightened his grip on Harry's arms and buried his face in Harry's chest. It felt good to be held after going so long without it. Harry was warm and solid and he smelled like he always did. It comforted him. He allowed himself to be rocked back and forth. 

 

Harry smoothed a hand over Louis' hair and sighed. "Let it out. It's alright, they're gone now."

 

"Harry," Louis whimpered out. "You have to take the kids."

 

Harry frowned and looked down at Louis. "What?"

 

"You have to take them. I can't - I can't have my babies growing up on different sides of the continent. I just can't." 

 

"Louis," Harry began. 

 

"No," Louis sniffled. "You have to take them. Bean loves footie too much and he's so smart, Harry. He's  _so_ smart, and he loves science. And - and Lucas loves ballet, and the twins," He hiccuped and wiped the tears that were steadily falling down his face. "I don't know what they like but I want to be able to find out. And Olivia is  _so_ young, Harry. I don't want her and the baby to be in foster homes." He let out another sob. 

 

Harry rubbed his shoulders up and down. "Relax, baby," He said. "You've got to calm down for the baby. Remember? Peanut in there needs you to breathe." 

 

Louis blinked a few times and looked down at his belly. "Oh yeah." He rubbed his hands over his tummy. "Peanut." 

 

Harry nodded. "That's right. Let's take a nap, okay?" When Louis nodded, Harry helped him stand and walk towards the stairs. They walked up the stairs slowly and carefully, with Harry holding onto Louis like his life depended on it. When they reached the master bedroom, Harry watched as Louis climbed into the bed and laid down right in the middle. 

 

"Where are my babies?" Louis asked, staring over at Harry. 

 

"My mum has them. Her and Robin came up for the weekend." Harry answered. "Are you going to be okay here?" 

 

Louis frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean," Harry reiterated. "Do you want me to stay or can I go?" 

 

Louis blinked at him several times. Then, he turned around and closed his eyes. "You can go." He replied. He waited until he heard the front door close before crying again. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Getting a phone call at one in the morning was not how Harry planned to wake up. And especially when the call was from Louis. After he'd left that afternoon, he was so angry at Louis for not asking him to stay. But, he sighed and answered it anyway. He barely got a word out before Louis was talking hysterically. 

 

"Harry, I fell-" Louis began. "I didn't think anything of it but then my stomach started hurting and I ignored it and went to bed but there's a lot of blood and I'm scared, Harry, I need you! Where are you?" Louis was breathing heavily and crying at the same time and it made it difficult for Harry to understand him. 

 

"Slow down, Louis." He sat up in bed and threw the covers off of him. "What happened? Talk slow, baby. I can't understand you." 

 

Louis let out a particularly heart-wrenching sob and continued. "I - I slipped, and I thought I was okay!" He cried. "But - but, but then, my stomach just started hurting and then I started bleeding -" Louis hiccuped. "It's all over me, Harry. There's so much of it!" 

 

Harry put his phone on speaker and rooted around for his shoes. They were under his bed, and he slipped them on. "Louis? Stay right where you are, okay? I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minute." 

 

Louis began crying harder. "Where are you, Harry?" He asked. "I need you." 

 

Harry grabbed his phone and his keys and practically flew out of his flat. "I know, baby. I'm on my way." 

 

-

 

Harry had barely put the car in park before he was sprinting out of it and through the yard to the front door. He typed in the alarm code more than once because of his shaking fingers, and when he finally heard the lock click, he threw the door open and bounded up the stairs. As soon as he opened the door to the master bedroom, he took a breath. Louis, who was sitting on the bed, reached out for him. 

 

" _Harry_ ," He choked out. Harry went to him and pulled him close. He smoothed his hand over Louis' back and hushed him. 

 

"Shh," He consoled. "I'm right here, baby. I'm not leaving." 

 

"We need to...we need to get to a hospital." Louis cried against his shirt. Harry pulled the covers away from Louis' lap and wanted to cry at the amount of blood that was all over the sheets and Louis. 

 

"Fucking hell," He cursed under his breath. "Baby, hey, can you stand up for me?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "My - my back hurts, and my stomach hurts. Harry -- is our, is our baby dead?" 

 

"No, baby. They're fine. I promise." Harry assured him, feeling his gut twist at the overwhelming probability that their baby might be dead. He couldn't handle the thought of Louis carrying and delivering their dead baby. And he hated to think of what it would do to Louis. It would destroy him. "I'll help you stand up, okay? Then we're gonna get this blood off of you." 

 

"But we need to go to the doctors!" Louis whimpered, allowing Harry to help him stand. Harry had to basically support all of Louis' weight, but he would do that and so much more if it meant that he could get Louis cleaned up and to the hospital. 

 

Harry began walking them to the bathroom. "We will, love. But can I clean you up first? Please?" He asked. Louis sniffled for a few moments before nodding. 

 

"Please. I don't want to go covered in blood." Louis sniffled out. He allowed Harry to strip him completely naked. He kept his eyes shut tightly so that he wouldn't see the sticky red blood that was on his legs and back. It was bad enough that Harry had to see it. 

 

"Can you step into the shower?" Harry asked. Louis opened one eye and saw that Harry was unclothed as well. "I'm not allowing you in that shower alone." He said, answering the look Louis had on his face. "Now, come on baby. The quicker we get cleaned up the quicker we can go and check on Peanut." 

 

Louis nodded and took Harry's hand. They both stepped into the shower and Harry directed Louis under the spray of warm water. He poured some sweet smelling body wash on a flannel and began to clean Louis; over his shoulders and down the curve of his spine, over the swell of his baby bump and down to his feet. 

 

"I'm sorry you have to see my like this," Louis whispered under the spray of the water. Harry stood up and frowned, blinking the water from his eyes. 

 

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. 

 

Louis shrugged and folded his arms over his stomach. "I just - it's embarrassing. I can't take care of myself or our baby." A few more tears spilled out of his eyes and Harry let the flannel fall to the ground with a wet  _thud_. 

 

"Stop it right now." Harry said sternly. "Look at me. _Look at me._ Good.  _You_ did not do this. This is  _not_ your fault. At all. Do  _not_ blame yourself in front of me again, do you hear me? You shouldn't have to take care of yourself or our baby because that's  _my_ job. I'm your husband and this is my baby and they're fine and you're fine and we're all going to be  _fine_. Do you understand?" 

 

Louis nodded and buried his face in Harry's wet chest. "I really love you," He sobbed. 

 

Harry reached behind him and turned the water off. "I love you too." He replied quietly. "Now, let's get you dried off and to the hospital." 

 

-

 

Dr. Robbins, resident OB/GYN, was on call that night, and she was a damn good doctor. As soon as they got to the hospital, they were rushed to an exam room, where he was thoroughly checked out from head to toe.  When they were finally in a patient room, they sat and waited nervously for any results. Louis was in a gown and laying in a hospital bed, covered up with blankets and attached to an IV with an oxygen mask over his mouth. Harry was sitting in a chair next to him and they were nervously watching Dr. Robbins. 

 

She smiled at them reassuringly. "Your baby is fine." She said. They sighed in relief and Harry kissed Louis' hand. "He's not in distress and you're not in labor. What caused the abruption was more than likely the fall you took earlier." 

 

"Then why is he attached to an IV?" Harry asked, rubbing his knuckles up and down Louis' arm. "And the oxygen mask?" 

 

"Standard procedure." She replied. "The IV is to keep him and the baby filled with all sorts of good nutrients, and the oxygen mask because the amount of blood he lost, while it wasn't enough to hurt anyone, it still made him peckish and his heart rate was down. It's just to ensure that his heart rate goes up and gets level. We want to avoid him going into shock." 

 

Harry was still on edge. "Is that the only risk?" 

 

She shook her head and sat the chart down. "There are a few major risks with this. For Louis, it could be anything from needing a blood transfusion to organ failure." 

 

Harry squeezed Louis' hand. 

 

"But, we will want to keep you here for a few days, just to monitor you and the baby." She said. "We're going to be checking periodically for signs of labor, or distress in the baby. You both  should be fine, though, and we want the baby to stay in the womb for as long as he can." Then, she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's a miracle that your baby is still alive as it is. Placental abruption usually ends up hurting the fetus far worse. Stillbirth or premature birth is what we usually expect. Consider yourselves lucky that he's still alive." 

 

"He?" Louis asked, holding his mask to the side. 

 

She blushed. "I take it you didn't know the gender?" 

 

The shook their heads. 

 

"I apologize if I ruined any big surprise," She laughed. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, that's fine. We weren't really, well, we didn't care one way or the other. But it's a boy?" 

 

She nodded. "Bouncing baby boy. Is he your first?" 

 

Harry and Louis both shook their heads. "Sixth." They answered simultaneously. 

 

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Well...wow! Congratulations. I must say, though, for six kids, you're in awfully good shape." 

 

"Thanks." Louis said, putting the oxygen mask back over his mouth. Dr. Grant nodded and grabbed Louis' chart, preparing to leave the room. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' hand and followed her. 

 

"Dr. Robbins," He said, snagging her elbow. 

 

"Mr. Styles," She acknowledged. 

 

"Can you..." He sighed. "That is literally my whole life in there," He said, referring to Louis. "And I could not live if something happened to him or the baby. Can you just make sure that they both make it out here alive and well?" 

 

She smiled and patted his arm. "You've nothing to worry about, sir. They're going to get the best care. I will personally make sure you leave here with a husband and a baby." She gave him an award winning smile and walked to the nurses station. Harry took a few deep breaths and stared at Louis through the doorway. Seeing Louis in a hospital for being pregnant and having babies wasn't a new sight to him, but Louis in the hospital for something so serious was like he was getting his head dunked in ice cold water. It scared him. 

 

He went back into the room and sat back down. Grabbing Louis' hand, he pressed enough kisses on the soft skin to last him a lifetime. When he was done, Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's disheveled curls and smiled at him. He pulled the mask off. 

 

"Did you threaten our nurse?" He asked, laughing a bit. "I liked her." 

 

Harry huffed a laugh and shook his head. "No." He replied. "Just wanted to make sure she would keep you two safe." 

 

Louis sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Why can't my babies behave themselves?" 

 

"Bean and Lucas were good." Harry pointed out. 

 

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry. He raised his eyebrows. "I was hospitalized for several weeks with the twins, I had to deliver Olivia  _at home_ , and now this one..." He rubbed his tummy. "Behave in there." He said to his bump. 

 

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked a few moments later. "Water or - are you hungry? Cold?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "It's three in the morning, Harry." He smiled. "I'm fine. You should get yourself something though. You look a bit pale." 

 

"I was just woken up with terrifying news." Harry defended himself. "I don't think I can eat anything for awhile." 

 

Louis held his hand out and Harry grabbed it in his. "I'm really glad you answered when I called," He said quietly. He rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles. Harry squeezed his hand and sat in the chair beside his bed. 

 

"Me too." He replied. "Me too."

 

-

 

Louis fell asleep around three-thirty, and Harry took that time to call his mum and leave a voicemail before heading to sleep himself. He only got a few hours; a nurse woke him up checking on Louis' IV and vitals. The good news is that he could finally have the oxygen mask removed, which finally allowed him to lay on his side. At seven thirty, he got up and walked around Louis' room. He took a brief trip to a coffee stand on the first floor for caffeine, something he needed desperately. 

 

His mum called him back when he was in the elevator, and he updated her. She was worried, as usual, but her tone held a hint of happiness. She was wanting the divorce to be a thing of the past and just completely gone from their lives. And with any luck, this hospital stint would do it. They talked for awhile, with Harry walking back and forth outside of Louis' door. When he hung up, he opened the room door and sat his coffee down on the table by Louis' bed. 

 

When he sat down in the chair and looked up, Louis was already staring at him with a small smile on his face. Harry returned it and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He got a gracious pat on the head in return. At this point, he'd accept anything from Louis. 

 

"Morning." Louis croaked. He eyed Harry's coffee. "Tea?" He asked hopefully. 

 

"Sorry, love. It's coffee." Harry replied. "Want me to get you some tea?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm good. What are you doing up so early?" 

 

Harry leaned back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. "I could ask you the same thing. You need to sleep - especially after the night you had." 

 

"I rolled over and you weren't in bed with me," Louis said. "And then I remembered that I was in this little hospital bed, and then I remembered why. So." He shrugged. "I woke up." 

 

"Are you hungry?" Harry offered. "I can run down to the cafeteria or somewhere else. That little corner cafe you love so much? I can go there. You still like danish, right?" 

 

Louis made a face and sat up in bed, fluffing his pillows so that his lean would be more comfortable. "Ask me again when I'm not pregnant. Maybe something else? What do they have? I forget." 

 

Harry chuckled to himself. Pregnancy brain was real and alive inside of Louis Styles. He was constantly forgetting things throughout all of his pregnancies. "When I get there I'll call you." He stood and gathered his things. He started to lean forward to kiss Louis on the forehead but a knock at the door interrupted him. They both looked up. Louis turned a few shades paler and Harry furrowed his brows. 

 

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, turning his body towards the man in the doorway, who was holding a small bouquet of flowers. 

 

"Oh my God," Louis said quietly, mainly to himself. Harry still turned around and looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

"You know him?" Harry asked. 

 

"Ethan-" He said, sitting up further in bed. 

 

"Louis-" Ethan stepped forward. 

 

"What is going on here?" Harry asked. "Do you two know each other?" 

 

Louis did a half nod, half shake of his head. His eyes flickered briefly on Harry but settled on Ethan. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"I heard that you were sick," Ethan said, putting the flowers on the table. "So I thought I'd stop by before school started." 

 

Harry put his hands on his hips and faced Louis. "Did he go to uni with you?" He asked. He was so damned confused. 

 

"No," Louis and Ethan answered at the same time. 

 

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay, so who are you?" He addressed Ethan. 

 

"I'm Ethan," Ethan held a hand out for Harry, who took it apprehensively. "I teach school at the Waverly Academy." 

 

"That's where our son goes." Harry said. 

 

"HJ, right," Ethan nodded. "Bright kid. I take it you're his father?" 

 

"Yeah...he's named after me." Harry said, trying to process what Ethan was doing there. 

 

"Well, it's good to meet you." Ethan stepped towards Louis' bed. "I hope it's not weird between us." 

 

"Ethan," Louis interrupted. "You should - "

 

Harry frowned. "Why would it be weird?" 

 

"Ethan - " Louis warned. 

 

"Oh, Louis didn't tell you?" Ethan asked, looking genuinely concerned. 

 

"Tell me what?" Harry asked. 

 

"Ethan!" Louis raised his voice. "Please - " 

 

"We're dating." Ethan said to Harry. "I thought he'd tell you by now." 

 

This time, Louis turned his attention to Harry. "Harry, please don't leave," He said, knowing that in a few seconds, Harry was liable to storm out of the hospital. He reached for Harry's hand, but Harry jerked it away. He began to gather up his things. 

 

"I think leaving would be best," Harry said shortly. 

 

"I need to explain - " Louis begged. 

 

"Oh, hell yes you do." Harry snapped. "But first explain why the second we get a divorce, you get a boyfriend? And then you have the nerve to act like you  _regret_ filing? How could you even do that? I regret signing them, but now, now I'm not so sure. Why did you call me last night when you could've called your boyfriend?" 

 

"Harry, I just need you to sit down so I can explain," Louis pleaded. He was about to topple off the bed with how far he was reaching for Harry. Ethan was standing to the side like a moron, trying to figure out what was going on. 

 

Harry shook his head and lifted his palms in the air. "Just - " He said, backing out of the room. "I just need to calm down." He looked from Louis to Ethan, back to Louis. "Have fun." 

 

When he was gone, Louis looked at Ethan, who looked baffled. He sighed and shook his head when Ethan stepped closer. 

 

"You need to leave right now." He said, laying back into bed. 

 

"But why?" Ethan asked, concerned. 

 

"Because," Louis took a few shaky breaths. "I want to be alone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i didn't explain this in the story, harry WILL be back to talk to Louis. he's not just leaving after something like that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think yall suffered enough so heres something light and funny for ya

When Harry arrived back at the hospital, the last thing he expected to see was Louis sitting up in bed, hunched over a breakfast tray, crying into a bowl of what looked to be oatmeal, but Harry wasn't so sure. He sat the white bag of food and the drink he had gotten onto the table and rushed towards his crying husband. When his hand made contact with Louis' warm back, Louis jerked and looked up. 

 

"Oh," He said through his cries. "You're back?"

 

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of Louis' bed. "Of course I'm back." He rubbed his large hand up and down his back. "Did you think I wasn't coming back?" 

 

Louis nodded and sniffled. He lifted the plastic spoon that was in the bowl of oatmeal and lifted it to his lips. Before he could eat it, he began crying again. "I thought you weren't coming back so I had the nurse bring me breakfast and it's gross and all I want is - " He took in a shaky breath before continuing. "A - a strawberry d-danish and something with avocados and maybe a kiwi with peanut butter but you were gone and-and now I have to eat this!" He wailed into his hands. 

 

"Oh," Harry stifled a laugh. "Oh baby." He wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and tugged him forward. "Baby. Please stop crying. Think of peanut." 

 

Louis had his face in Harry's soft, warm sweater and his hands in Harry's lap and was content to stay there as long as he wanted. He finally stopped crying and discreetly wiped his eyes on Harry's sweater. But, he was hungry, so he lifted his head but kept his hands in Harry's lap. 

 

"Hey, beautiful." Harry greeted. "Feel better?" He knew that sometimes, all Louis needed was a good cry. 

 

Louis nodded. "I'm sorry," He said quietly. 

 

"Don't apologize for crying, love." Harry wiped Louis' face off with the back of his hand and smiled. "Now, you said something about a strawberry danish and something with avocados?" He stood up from the bed and retrieved the white bag. He handed Louis the drink, which was hot tea, and sat the bag down on the tray. 

 

Louis looked at it. "You got me food?" 

 

Harry nodded and pulled out everything Louis had wanted. A strawberry danish with cream cheese  _and_ an icing drizzle, a breakfast sandwich with bacon, avocado, and egg, and cubed fruit with peanut butter to dip it in. The look on Louis' face when he pulled all of it out was priceless. 

 

"But how - ?" Louis asked. He reached for it anyway, a smile breaking out across his face. 

 

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and opened the container of cubed fruit. "You always crave the same three things for about two weeks after you hit the twentieth week of pregnancy. Every. Single. Time. And then after those two weeks, you want nothing more to do with it. I knew you'd be asking for it because you always want it for breakfast." 

 

"Really?" Louis asked. "Every pregnancy? I don't think so." He took a piece of kiwi and swiped it through the thick, creamy peanut butter. 

 

Harry rearranged himself so that he was sitting right next to Louis. He nodded his head and took a piece of strawberry. "That's because you hardly remember anything with your pregnancy brain. But trust me. I was the one going on craving runs." 

 

Louis made himself busy cutting the breakfast sandwich in half with the plastic knife from his hospital tray. "I can't believe you remember what I crave with every pregnancy." 

 

Harry leaned back against the pillows. It was a welcome change from the chair he slept in all night. "Are you kidding? I remember pretty much everything from every pregnancy. I paid attention." 

 

"Alright. Um, what did I crave first with Bean?" Louis asked. 

 

"With Bean it was nothing but toast and jam for the first few months. Plus, it was the only think you could keep down because Bean made you sick a lot, but with Lucas, you were sicker. And you craved apples with maple syrup with him. It was watermelon and pecan ice cream with the twins, and meat with Olivia. You absolutely had to have something with meat for every meal." 

 

"I was sick a lot with Lucas." Louis remembered. He loved Lucas with his whole heart but damn, that child made him so sick. "The twins, too."

 

Harry placed his hand on Louis' belly and rubbed circles in it. "That's because there were two of them in there."

 

Louis fiddled with his sandwich before sighing. "Harry?"

 

"Hm?" Harry asked. He had leaned his head back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. He wasn't falling asleep, but he wouldn't be opposed to it. 

 

"Um, you know the man that was in here earlier?" He felt Harry tense up next to him. "He wasn't anything to me. We weren't - we weren't dating. He took me out a couple of times but I feel  _so_ guilty because I love you so much but I was just in a weird place, you know? I had just filed for divorce and I was scared and confused and I don't want the divorce anymore Harry, can you rip up the papers? Please?" Louis was beginning to cry again, and Harry was staring at him with a baffled expression. 

 

"Louis -" He began, not knowing where to start. 

 

"Please," Louis begged quietly. "Please don't divorce me." 

 

Harry's never sat up so fast in his life. "Of course not, baby," He assured Louis, wrapping his long, strong arms around Louis' slight shoulders. "Never in a million years. I love you too much.  _So, so much."_

 

"You've been so horrible to me," Louis reminded him. His voice was muffled as his face was buried in Harry's sweater again. "And I don't know why." 

 

Harry hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder and wracked his brain for something to say. He had no excuse whatsoever for treating Louis the way he did. There was no one and nothing to blame but himself, and it's something he's apologized to Louis about all throughout their relationship. He wasn't proud of it, and he needed to work on it desperately. So, he ended up telling the truth. "I don't either. I'm just a shitty husband." 

 

Louis pulled back and if this wasn't such an emotional moment between the two, Harry would coo. Louis' hair was ruffled and his cheeks were pink and his eyes were wet but he was so breathtaking. "No you're not." Louis shook his head. 

 

"Yes -" Harry began. 

 

" _No_ , you're not." Louis interrupted fiercely. "You do shitty things but you're not a shitty husband. You're good to me, yeah? Don't disagree with me. I'm pregnant and hormonal and I  _will_ cry again. I know you love me more than anything, and you show it all the time. You may not realize it, but you do." 

 

Harry shook his head. "I'm hardly ever home, and I never spend time with your or the babies. And when we talk, I'm so fucking horrible to you. I don't understand where you get loving from all of that." 

 

Louis smiled and grabbed Harry's hands. "You don't have to say it for me to know it, you know. Like," He got a peaceful, wistful look on his face. "When you hold my hand when we're sleeping, or how you help me out of the car, and when you rub my feet and let me pick the TV show. It's the little things, Harry. I don't need fancy and expensive things. I just want  _you_ , and I want you to be sweet all of the time. I understand that dominance and control is in your DNA, but it's not in mine. I need to have things explained to me, and I need to know when you need to have control, otherwise it's a huge mess that ends in divorce." 

 

It was Louis' giggle at the end that made Harry's frown turn into a smile. "You're nutty." He leaned forward, nosing along Louis' jaw. "And you're right. You're always right. I'll work on it - I swear I will. But I need help. I need you to help me. I'm not strong enough to do it by myself." 

 

Louis knew that was a pretty big thing for Harry to admit too. So, he smiled and nodded. "Anything. I just want us back to normal." 

 

-

 

After they both ate breakfast and took a nap, Louis was given another ultrasound. Dr. Robbins was making conversation as she looked for the uterus and then for the placenta. "Alright," She said, pointing to the screen. "See that? The placenta looks like it's settling." 

 

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked, not really knowing where to look. 

 

She nodded. "It's a great thing. That means that you guys can get out of here quicker. Just a couple more days of monitoring. If the placenta is being good and the baby is  _looking_ good, then we can give you the all-clear and you can go home to take it easy." She put emphasis on  _take it easy_. "I won't be a very happy camper if I see you back in here with premature labor." 

 

"I don't think  _any_ of us will be happy about that." Louis quipped. 

 

"Don't sass our lovely doctor, baby," Harry kissed Louis' hand. "You're going to listen to her and take it easy." 

 

She rolled the ultrasound machine away and handed Louis a few paper towels to wipe the goop off of his belly. "I can imagine that watching five children everyday is a handful, so Louis, I really need for you to take it easy, and Dad," She addressed Harry. "Can I count on you to step up?" 

 

Harry and Louis both nodded. "He's a marvelous father," Louis supplied. Harry shrugged. Now was really not the time to argue with Louis. 

 

Dr. Robbins smiled. "Great. I'll be back in later to check on you again." She grabbed Louis' chart and left the room. When she was gone, Louis scooted to the edge of the bed and patted the empty space. Harry got the message and climbed in next to him. Once they were settled, Louis threw his leg over Harry's and curled up as best as he could with a large belly. 

 

"Can't believe you gave me another boy." Louis grumbled, flicking his fingers on the pattern of Harry's sweater. Because they were in such a rush that early morning, Harry failed to get either of them clothes, so he was still stuck in his haphazardly thrown on pajamas. Louis was in a hospital gown for standard procedure, but Dr. Robbins had given them the green light, and Louis could wear his own clothes. They just had yet to get them. 

 

"Sorry, baby." Harry apologized insincerely. He was thrilled that they were having another boy. As a dominant and just as a mans man in general, he was ecstatic to have so many boys. 

 

"If this one comes out looking like you, Harry Edward Styles, I swear to God." Louis said, leaving the threat open. Harry just laughed and kissed Louis' soft, fluffy hair. 

 

"I can't help that my genes dominate you." Harry said. "Is that weird? Like, I'm supposed to dominate you, and my genes dominate yours." 

 

Louis tucked his face into the crook of Harry's neck and snorted. "It's not weird, you're just a freak of nature." It sounded harsh, and he realized that as soon as he said it, even though it was meant to be funny, so he looked up at Harry. "I love you. A lot." 

 

Harry was mush. "I love you too. And I'm sorry." 

 

"I know. Can we just not fight ever again?" Louis asked. "I do love you, so much, but sometimes I feel like I'm in this relationship by myself." He turned his gaze to Harry's sweater and started tracing the pattern. "It sucks, and I hate it when the kids ask where Daddy is. And then when you are there, it hurts even worse because you won't leave your office, or you'll just come out to berate me, it seems. I don't want to sound ungrateful because of what you said to the council and everything, and I wouldn't have anything without you or my babies, but at the end of a hard day, I just want to lay in bed with you. So if you get stressed out or something and need some time to yourself, I understand that, but  _please_  don't isolate me and the babies anymore. And always cuddle me in bed." 

 

"You have every right not to believe me, but I promise that I'll  _always_ cuddle you in bed." Harry replied. "And I'll try my hardest to not let things affect me like they used to, but like I said, I need your help. You're my safe place, you know. I always need you." 

 

"Or," Louis said. "I can just withhold sex from you." 

 

Harry laughed and tugged Louis closer. "Then I'll  _definitely_ try my hardest."  _  
_

 

-

 

"Harry! Come here! Quick!" Louis yelled that evening. He was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt with the name of a university across the front. Neither of them went to that university, so he slightly questioned where they got it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring up at the television, kicking his socked feet back and forth. Harry was in the bathroom, changing into his own comfortable clothes. He was in the middle of dressing when he heard Louis' call. So, he ran out, wearing nothing but his tight briefs. 

 

"What?" He asked, hurrying over to Louis to assess him. "What's wrong?" He reached for the call button, but Louis grabbed his hand and held it. 

 

"Nothing's wrong, but look!" He pointed to the television. Harry sighed in relief and sat down next to Louis. 

 

"You can't do that to me. You're already in the hospital. Frantic yelling means there's something wrong." He complained, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. He stared at the TV. "What am I looking at?" 

 

Louis put his hand on Harry's thigh and rubbed it up and down. "If you would just wait a second, you'd see - okay, look!" He pointed again. "See those two?" 

 

Harry nodded slowly, still not understanding what he was looking at. "Uh, yes?" 

 

"Well, you see the shorter one?" Louis asked. "He's the submissive, and the buffer one next to him is the dominant." 

 

"I still don't see what's going on." Harry said. 

 

"Well, the shorter one got the taller one pregnant!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up. He scrunched his face up and squinted. 

 

"Would you like me to get your glasses for you, love?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. 

 

"Not yet. But isn't that weird?" Louis turned to Harry. "He let his submissive get him pregnant." 

 

Harry laid back on the bed and shrugged. "I mean, being a dominant myself, it's a bit weird. But to each their own, I guess." 

 

Louis barely heard Harry speaking because when he turned to look down at Harry, he was distracted by the lethal V-line Harry had. Paired with the laurel tattoos he had, Louis' mouth was watering. "Harry?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Can we have sex?" He asked, crawling up the bed to sit on his knees next to Harry's torso. "Pretty please?" 

 

Harry cracked an eye open. "Um, I'm not so sure, love." 

 

Louis frowned. "Why not? The nurses would understand." Louis replied. He hadn't had sex with Harry in twenty weeks. That was way too long to go without sex. 

 

"I just don't think it's an appropriate time right now." Harry explained. "Let's wait until the doctor says everything is fine. Then we can talk about it." He sat up on the bed and stared at Louis. "Do you really want to have sex after what happened?" 

 

Louis' face went from confused to angry and then sad. "Oh my God," He said, crawling to the side of the bed and sliding off. "You don't want to have sex because I was _bleeding_?" He asked a bit hysterically. "Because I bled from the same place you put your dick? That's just - I -" He shook his head and turned around. "You're incredible, you know that? Just a real piece of work!" 

 

"Lower your voice," Harry stood up from the bed and crossed the room. He shut the door and pulled the blinds on the windows so that they could have this conversation in private. "Don't just assume I don't want to have sex because you nearly bled out from a complication. That's far from the reason why I don't." 

 

"Well then," Louis crossed his arms and rested them on his belly. "Why not? Because I am delicious and I have a fantastic bum and anyone would be lucky to have me! And you should never forget that, Harry Edward Styles." Louis sniffled, then sneezed. He paused for a moment before looking up at Harry. When he made eye contact with Harry, he burst into tears. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, stepping forward to pull Louis into a hug. 

 

"I think - " Louis cried. "I think I just peed a little." 

 

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "You -" He tried to speak, but he kept laughing. 

 

"It's not funny!" Louis cried harder. "You try having five kids and being pregnant!" 

 

Harry pulled Louis closer and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. Louis buried his face in Harry's chest and held onto his love handles. Harry was warm and his skin was soft and he smelled good so Louis stayed, wrapping his arms fully around Harry's waist. 

 

"Oh baby," Harry said after finally calming down. "I love you." 

 

-

 

Later, they laid in bed together. They were tangled up in a mess of limbs and both of Harry's hands were on Louis' belly. They weren't really talking about anything; just laying and enjoying each others company. Having five kids under the age of seven and fighting for the majority of the year, they really didn't get to do this, so they were taking advantage. They'd seen the kids earlier and ate dinner with them, just to reassure them that Louis was fine. 

 

"Hey Harry?" Louis broke the silence. "Can you have babies?" 

 

Harry's hands paused where they were tapping Louis' exposed tummy. "Um. Are you asking if I can or if I will?" 

 

Louis giggled and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. "I'm asking if you can. If you're able to carry a baby." 

 

"Well, considering I was born without that gene, no." Harry replied. 

 

"But how can that one on TV have a baby?" Louis asked. 

 

"All females are born with it and some males. It really doesn't matter who. Maybe the dominant on TV had the ability too and his sub didn't." Harry explained. 

 

"But how do people find out?" Louis asked. "I found out when I was sixteen, you know. The doctor didn't expect me to be so fertile. He said that the most anyone would get out of me was two kids."  
  


 

Harry smirked. "Shall we pay him a visit?" He asked mischievously. "We can show him the mass amount of children we have."

 

"Six is not a mass amount, Harry." Louis giggled. "A lot, but not a mass amount. It's only a lot if you don't love them all."

 

"That's deep." Harry said.

 

"I should write a book." Louis agreed. "But really, how do people find out?"

 

"Well, like I said, most females are born with the gene, and usually, they uh, they find out when they get their...lady business things checked." Harry said. "And the men find out when they get their...man business checked. Everything has to be checked and filed in the system so that when you register to take your test, everything is in there. And if a man turns out to be a dom and he has the gene, he can get his uterus removed. If he's a sub, and gets paired with a male, he has to speak to his dominant before having it removed. If a man gets paired with a woman, then he most likely has it removed and they adopt."

 

"So the woman won't carry a baby if she's a dominant?" Louis questioned.

 

"Most dominant females see carrying a child as weak and they wouldn't do it." Harry replied. "That's not to say that they wouldn't do it. It's easier if it's a dominant woman and a submissive woman in a relationship, because then the submissive would be able to carry a child. But a dominant woman doesn't want her submissive male to carry a child."

 

"Why didn't you talk to me about my ability to have babies? Or ask me to have everything removed?" Louis wondered.

 

"Please don't get angry when I say this," Harry asked nicely. "But even though I didn't want children, I would want you to have at least one so that I would have an heir. But, if I would have known how insanely tasty you would look carrying my babies, I would have knocked you up right then." 

 

"You  _think_ you would have only had one child." Louis laughed. "I could've squeezed more than one out of you. If I didn't already have six of your babies, I would have six of your babies." 

 

Harry hummed and looked at Louis. "I would have let you. Babies make you insanely happy, and I made a vow to always keep you happy." 

 

"Your babies make me happy. Not just any old baby off the street," Louis shook his head. "Give me a grade A, purebred Harry Styles baby and I'm good to go. And I look good carrying them." 

 

Harry nosed along Louis' jaw and cheekbones. "Mhm," He agreed. "You look  _so_ good carrying them. You raise the hell out of my babies too. They're polite and respectful and sassy and smart and crazy as hell. But, they're perfect." 

 

"Speaking of crazy as hell," Louis said. "Were you thinking of the twins when you said that? Because they're just a bit strange. I love them to death but I don't know why they're so weird." 

 

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one noticing. Like, um, Ollie will bark at people? And try to climb them?" 

 

"And Theo likes to  _roll_ everywhere? He won't walk, he'll roll. Swear to God, Harry, I have to hold him or put him in the cart at the grocery store. If I let him roll in public that would just be. It would be chaos." 

 

"Should we get them checked out or something?" Harry asked, but he seemed unsure. After a few moments, they both shook their heads.

 

"They're perfect." Louis gushed. "And I love them, and you love them." 

 

Harry agreed. "I do love my twins. Crazy little devils but they make me smile." 

 

Louis yawned and rested his head next to Harry's shoulders. "Let's do something with them when I get out." 

 

"Like what?" Harry asked. 

 

"Anything. Just, let's spend time together. We need it." He closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Harry. Harry made sure that Louis was tucked in and warm before turning the table lamp off and staring out the window. There was snow falling steadily and it was beautiful. He sighed and thought of the kids. They were the best kids ever and he couldn't wait to bring their newest baby boy into the family. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone ever just FUCKING DIE because of harry's love handles? bc i do


	22. Chapter 22

Louis was released from the hospital two days later, and after a quick stop to get a container of grape tomatoes, they were headed home. Louis was happily eating his latest craving (tomatoes--who would have guessed?) and talking excitedly about seeing his babies. He chattered the whole way home and didn't stop until they were in the driveway to their house. He climbed down out of the car, with minimal help from Harry,  _thank you_ , and rushed as quickly as he could up the icy steps.  _That_ nearly gave Harry a heart attack. Harry busied himself with emptying out the car, mainly the bags that he had Louis' mother bring them for their brief stint in the hospital. When he was finally done and inside, he followed the voices to the den. 

 

Louis was laying in an armchair with Theo and Ollie curled up on either side of him. He looked happy and content, stroking their hair. Lucas was sitting by his feet, leaning his head on Louis' legs, and Bean was rushing towards Harry. He had no doubts that he was Bean's favorite parent. None at all. 

 

"Hey love." He greeted, lifting Bean up. At seven years old, Bean was a decent size. Strong and tall, just like Harry. 

 

"Hey Daddy," Bean returned the greeting. "Does Mummy have a baby in his tummy?" 

 

Harry looked over at Louis, who was looking right at him. When Louis nodded his head, Harry carried Bean over and he sat on the couch next to the chair. "As a matter of fact, there is a baby in Mummy's tummy." 

 

The twins got excited, touching Louis' belly. They'd been touching it and rubbing it for quite some time, but they never knew there was a baby in there! Lucas clapped his hands and grinned up at Harry. 

 

"Is it a girl?" He asked. He loved Olivia to death and would love another sister. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Not this time, baby. It's another little boy. You all get a brother!" 

 

"But I have so many!" Bean pouted, but he was excited nonetheless. He loved his mummy and daddy and he loved the siblings that he got from them. 

 

"Well, darling," Louis said. "I wanted a girl as well, but you know Daddy. He wants just boys." 

 

Bean shrugged. "I guess it's just more people for me to play footie with." 

 

"That's the spirit," Harry encouraged. He smiled at Louis over Bean's head, and Louis grinned back even brighter. 

 

"Where's your grandmother?" Harry asked suddenly, just now noticing Jay's absence, as well as Olivia's. It was as if she was standing in the hallway, waiting for someone to mention her, because no later than five seconds after Harry asked, she came breezing into the den, holding Olivia. 

 

"She needed a fresh diaper and some new clothes," Jay said, plopping Olivia down on the ground. "How are you all?" She addressed Louis and Harry. 

 

"I'm fantastic, mum." Louis answered, shifting in the armchair. Theo and Ollie had climbed down a few seconds ago and were now playing a weird version of leap-frog. 

 

She sat down on another chair and eyed him up and down. "You're sure? Something like that takes a few weeks to come back from, mentally and physically." Then, she turned her gaze to Harry. "I trust that you'll be taking care of him?  Hand and foot?" 

 

"Mum -" Louis groaned. 

 

But Harry nodded. "Hand and foot," He repeated truthfully. "My baby is going to carry my baby and keep him in there for as long as possible." 

 

A smile broke out across Jay's face and she clapped her hands. "He?" She asked gleefully. "You found out the gender?" 

 

Both Louis and Harry nodded proudly. "Yep, another boy." Louis said, stroking his fingers across his belly. 

 

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell Dan!" She exclaimed. "Oh, just marvelous. Another boy. Harry, how does it feel? Having so many boys?" 

 

"It's a dream," Harry leaned back on the couch and rested his hands in his lap. "But of course, I love Olivia so much," He cooed at his daughter, who was crawling across the floor with a purpose. "She's my little princess." 

 

Jay clapped her hands again. "A boy," She gushed. She just couldn't get over the fact that she was having another grandson. Then, she paused. "Are we sure it's a boy? Because Olivia was supposed to be a boy." 

 

Harry laughed at the memory. "We're positive it's a boy. We had several ultrasounds from different angles to confirm." 

 

"You mean  _I_  had several ultrasounds from different angles. I don't remember you volunteering to have a wand up your - " 

 

"Louis!" Harry cut him off. "Baby, the children." 

 

Louis looked down at his babies, who were all paying attention to him. He smiled at them and hoisted himself off of the chair. He walked over to his mum and gave her a hug. "Whoops." He said sheepishly. "And mum, I feel terrible for this, but I need a nap, and Harry needs to rub my back." 

 

Jay nodded and stood up. "Say no more." She said. She gave everyone a hug and a kiss and Harry walked her out. Meanwhile, Louis patted each of his babies on the head and began to climb the stairs. Behind him, he heard Harry walk back into the den and talk to the boys. He made it to the master bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He kicked his house slippers off and laid back down on his back, letting his legs dangle off the sides. 

 

He doesn't know how long he stayed there, but he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Harry was moving him further up the bed and spooning him from behind. He lifted his head and squeaked. 

 

"Sh, just me." Harry whispered behind him. "Go back to sleep, love." 

 

"The babies?" Louis asked, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. Harry's arm never left his belly. 

 

"Asleep. Nap time." Harry answered, sounding close to sleep himself. 

 

"Okay. I love you." Louis said, laying his hand on top of Harry's. 

 

"Mhm. Love you." Harry yawned. He was incredibly tired, and the scare Louis had earlier in the week had just further exhausted him. He was so happy that their marriage was on its way to going back to being happy. 

 

-

 

The evening passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were getting ready for bed. Louis was bouncing up and down on the edge of the bed, using the mattress as a substitute for an exercise ball, while Harry walked around the room in his underwear, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. 

 

"You've got a little belly," Louis said suddenly, stopping Harry in his tracks. Harry looked down at his firm stomach and frowned. 

 

"I do not." He argued. His abs were still very prominent and the cut of his v-line as well. There was not an inch of belly in sight. Well, for what he could see. 

 

"Yes you do," Louis sang, reaching his hands out and wiggling them for Harry to come closer. When the man was standing in front of him, Louis poked along Harry's lower stomach. "Oh. I guess you're right. It just looks like it from far away." 

 

Harry's frown deepened. "It does not!" He exclaimed. "I've not got a belly." 

 

Louis shrugged and poked Harry's belly button. "I've got enough belly for the both of us," He supplied. 

 

"But yours is housing our child." Harry argued, walking towards the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth and walked back over to Louis. "And you look very cute with this belly." 

 

Louis leaned back, letting his legs dangle. "But the belly afterwards," He complained. "That's the worst belly I've ever had." 

 

Harry sat down on the bed next to him and placed a hand on Louis' tummy. "I think your belly is the cutest, baby or not." 

 

Louis sighed dramatically. "I can't remember what my body looked like before I started having your babies." 

 

Harry grinned wolfishly at Louis. "Oh, I can. It's burned into my memory. It was the sexiest little body." 

 

Louis sat up, or at least tried to. He tilted to the side as he was going up and had to reach for Harry to help him the rest of the way. "I'm glad you remember. Because this," He waved his hands all around his stomach. "Is what my body has looked like for the past eight years." 

 

"You've not been pregnant for eight years straight." Harry rolled his eyes. "You've been pregnant five times in eight years." Then, he paused. "Well, shit. That's a lot." 

 

"Tell me about it." Louis dug around Harry's hamper of dirty clothes and searched for the shirt that was most recently worn. He had a thing about wearing Harry's shirts to bed, and especially when Harry had been wearing them all day. They smelled just like him and it put Louis to sleep quicker than anything else. 

 

"Love," Harry got Louis' attention and pointed to their pillows. "I put the shirt on your pillow." 

 

"Great! Now I don't have to rifle through your smelly clothes." Louis climbed up the bed and sat cross-legged, stripping his shirt off and pulling Harry's on. Now, his pajama outfit of Harry's shirt and his own panties was complete. He stretched his legs out and flopped back against the pillows, yawning. "I'm so tired," He whined. 

 

Harry looked at the clock. It was nearing eleven, so he knew that if Louis wasn't asleep soon, he'd get real grumpy, real fast. "Alright baby," He stood up and turned the bathroom light off. "Let's get you to sleep." He crawled into bed next to Louis and flicked his table lamp off. It was quiet for a few moments before Louis spoke up angrily. 

 

"Are you going to spoon me or what?" He asked in a snippy tone. 

 

"Getting there, love." Harry assured him. "I have to get comfortable myself." When he was done messing with the covers and making sure Louis wouldn't get too hot or too cold, he curved his body around Louis'. Louis made a happy sound and pressed back against Harry. "Okay, comfortable?" 

 

"Very," Louis sounded like the cat who got the cream. 

 

Harry kissed the back of his head and closed his eyes. "I love you baby." 

 

"Love you too." 

 

-

 

"If you can't  _cuddle me proper_ then I'm going to find someone who  _can_ ," Is what Harry woke up to a few hours later. Louis was sitting up in bed, scowling at him, and he frowned, blinking his eyes to get them adjusted. 

 

"What?" He asked. 

 

"All I ask is to be held, but you and your monkey limbs are making it difficult for me and Peanut to get comfortable." Louis answered, crossing his arms over his belly. 

 

Harry sighed. "What was I doing this time?" 

 

"You weren't holding me." Louis said quietly. "Can I maybe get myself comfortable and then you can make yourself comfortable? I understand if you say no, but -" 

 

Harry shook his head and held his arm out. "No, no, it's alright. I appreciate you asking me nicely, baby. Come on, get yourself comfy." He waited patiently for Louis to make himself comfortable, and he wasn't going to complain at all - especially when Louis found himself most comfortable practically laying on top of him. When Louis had stoppe moving, he spoke. "Are you good?" 

 

"Mhm," Louis nodded against Harry's chest. "Sorry." 

 

"As long as you're comfortable, I don't mind, baby." Harry kissed the top of Louis' head and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.

 

-

 

The second time he woke up in the night, it was because he rolled over and found no weight on him or near him. Louis wasn't in bed, so his eyes flew open quickly and he sat up, scanning the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Louis through the bathroom door, sitting on the closed toilet lid. He swung his legs over the bed and padded into the bathroom. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked, kneeling in front of Louis. 

 

"Can't sleep," Louis replied tiredly. "The bed isn't comfortable." 

 

"The bed is keeping you awake?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded. "Can we go sleep in the guest room? Please?" 

  
And of course, he couldn't say no to Louis, because if being pregnant was uncomfortable enough, he didn't want to add the bed to it, so he nodded and led Louis to the guest room. It was cooler in there, because the door was kept closed, but Louis didn't mind. He welcomed the colder air. He slept better when he was cold. Harry pulled back the blankets on the bed and let Louis climb in first. When he was situated, then Harry climbed in behind him. 

 

"Is this better?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down Louis' side. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes sir," He answered quietly. He sounded like he was three seconds away from sleep, so maybe that accounted for the 'sir' that slipped out of his mouth, but either way, Harry was pleased with it and he felt like rewarding Louis. That's what made him the happiest as a dominant - when he could reward Louis.  _That's_ what he missed the most and he wanted to get back to it. He would just have to talk to Louis. 

 

As he laid there, waiting for sleep to come, he began to think. The mattress in their bedroom was almost eight years old, and they'd been sleeping on it every night, most likely in the same positions. It was bound to become uncomfortable, and he never thought to check and see if they needed a new one. in reality, if he'd have known, he would have bought a new one for each of Louis' pregnancies. Now he had to buy a new one. Maybe he could surprise Louis with it. It would have to be the best of the best, no doubt, and he couldn't wait to go shopping for one.

 

-

 

Apparently, mattress shopping took a lot of effort. Harry learned that when he just typed in 'luxury mattress' into his search engine. Thousands of pages popped up, and after about an hour of searching, he was stopped between at one particular sight that had caught his eye. The words  _prestigious_ and  _luxurious_ flashed across the screen at random intervals, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that they had a bed made specifically for pregnant people. Even more so, he was pleased to see that they had a store right in London. 

 

With a quick call, he made an appointment for four, which was quickly approaching. He made sure his wallet was in his coat pocket along with his keys, pressed a kiss to everyone's forehead, a kiss to Louis' lips, and headed out the door. The drive into London was a bitch to begin with, now add the rush of Christmas-shopping families and the falling snow, and it was just perfect. Merging was a nightmare, and he cursed more than once and blared his horn at multiple people who would not move over on time. 

 

By the time he reached the store, his mood was deteriorating. Almost slipping while walking into the store solidified his bad mood, but when he was given a plastic card and a bottle of ridiculously expensive lemon water while being led down a hallway with glass floors and ceilings, his mood was coming back. And when he was shown into the show-room, his mood was back to happy when he remembered why he was here. He was buying the love of his life a new bed so that he would be more comfortable. 

 

A woman in high heels and an updo that could stop a bullet stepped out of a room to the side and walked over to him. She was wearing an expensive suit and had something clipped to her waistband. He thought it was a microphone, which confused him because he was the only other person in the huge room besides her. But, he wouldn't question it. 

 

"You must be Mr. Styles," She greeted, holding her manicured hand out. He shook it. "We were excited to get your call. Someone as prestigious as you certainly deserves the best mattress out there." 

 

"Yes, thank you." He nodded at her, clasping his hands behind his back. 

 

She held her hand out to her side. "Would you like to see our mattresses?" 

 

Harry was literally standing right in front of four bed models, and he'd already seen them. But, he nodded his head anyway and followed her anyway. She stopped in the middle of the display. "We have four models as of right now." She said. "We've got Model 101, Model 515, Model 818, and the Axion. As you can see, each bed is significantly different. Our most popular, however, is the Axion, with it's ability to elevate." 

 

"I see. Now, I read that you have bed made specifically for pregnant people?" He asked. 

 

She nodded our head. "That's Model 818." She walked over to the third bed in the display and he followed. "As you can see, there are four layers of support. The bottom two layers have an adjustable lumbar support, which you can actually change yourself. The middle layer has four thousand one hundred and eighty-eight springs, all that can twist and conform with you, so they won't wear down. And the top layer," She rubbed her hand across the top. "Has a personal comfort zone system, which again, conforms to the ever changing pregnant body." 

 

"Explain the personal comfort zone system to me." Harry said. 

 

"I wondered if you would ask about that." She nodded. "There are interchangeable spring cassettes. So, let's say that you want a softer side of the mattress while your partner wants a firmer side. You would simply unzip the top layer of the bed and put in your choice of spring cassette. Then, zip the top layer back and  _viola_. Customized bed side. Each spring cassette has a different level of firmness. While you may want a softer support on your legs, you can opt for firmer support on your hips and back. It's that simple." 

 

That  _did_ sound nice. Louis would appreciate it; he knows that Louis needs different support for different parts of his body. "And the springs? Spring mattresses aren't really something I want to get into." 

 

She smiled, like she got asked about them all the time. "The bed is supported with a Swedish steel continuous coil system. The springs conform to your body while you're sleeping, and when you get up, they bounce right back. They don't stay in one position forever." 

 

"Interesting. And how much does this bed run?" He asked. 

 

"Since it utilizes many different things at once, it is a little pricier." She said. "It's about twelve thousand even with tax." 

 

"Alright." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a shiny card. "And could I have it delivered around six? It's a surprise for my husband." 

 

She nodded and took the card. "The delivery will be free of charge, sir. I'll put a rush on the bed and include a set of silk sheets as well." 

 

He simply acknowledged her with a nod and waited for her to swipe the card. The thing on her waist wasn't a microphone - it was a credit card reader. He watched as she pushed his card in and swiftly pulled it back out again. She handed it to him and smiled brightly. 

 

"The receipt will be included in the package with your sheets." She said. "You'll need to sign for it when they deliver it, but you're good to go. Thank you, Mr. Styles. I look forward to working with you again." 

 

He accepted the card back and nodded before leaving. The snow had began to fall quicker in his time in the warehouse, and he had to keep his wipers on the whole way home. Traffic was less stressful on his way home, and when he arrived, he sat in the driveway and stared at his house. The sun was setting and the lights in his house made it look inviting. Now, he just had to figure out a way to get Louis out of the house or at least busy somewhere else in the house while they sat up his bed. 

 

-

 

As luck would have it, Louis planned to lock himself in the laundry room right after dinner, which was perfect. Harry offered to clean up the dishes while Louis did laundry, and he was thrilled when Louis simply thanked him and went into the laundry room. As soon as the lock on the door clicked, there was a knock at the front door. He walked out of the kitchen, looking in the den at his preoccupied children before opening the door. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" One of the men asked. When he nodded, Harry was handed a tablet with a blank black screen and a stylus. He signed his name and handed it back. He got a head nod and then the man went to the delivery truck. Two more came in to take the older bed away, and he pointed them to the bedroom. He already removed everything from it, now it just had to be gone. 

 

He was really proud of himself for doing this. It was something that Louis both needed and wanted, and Louis really never even asked for this. He was doing it because...well, because he was immersing himself one hundred percent in this relationship again. He wanted the divorce behind them, he wanted them happy and smiling again, and he wanted to be the reason for all of it. 

 

He stood to the side as the two men hauled their old mattress outside and watched carefully as everything to set up the new bed was brought in. He followed them upstairs and watched as they sat up the mammoth king-sized bed and headboard. Oh yes, Louis would love this so much. 

 

-

 

"Okay," Louis said, walking out of the bathroom later that night. He was wearing one of Harry's shirts an a pair of panties, and rubbing lotion onto his arm. Besides that, he was completely bare. Harry couldn't wait to christen the new bed. "The kids are asleep, it's nine oh-seven, and I'm ready to drop. Are you tired? Because if not, you can rub me down before we go to the guest room. I bought this new lotion that's supposed to do something with the circulation and nerves - promote it, maybe? I'm not sure." He sat down on the edge of the bed and Harry waited for him to notice. 

 

But, being Louis, he was oblivious for a few moments. He grabbed the lotion and began to read the back of it aloud. 

 

"I was right! It promotes circulation and...that's it." Louis read. He tossed the bottle to the side and scooted back to pull socks on his feet. Harry saw the exact moment Louis realized that this bed was not their old bed. He watched as Louis bounced on it a few times and looked back at it. Then, he stood. "What the -?" 

 

Harry walked over to him. "You finally realized it." He wrapped his arms around Louis' middle and hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder. "I've been waiting ages." 

 

"Wait, this is real? It's a new bed?" Louis asked in disbelief. "Our other bed is gone?" 

 

Harry nodded, unable to keep the grin off of his face. "Did you really think I was going to have you sleeping on an uncomfortable mattress for the rest of your pregnancy?" He asked. 

 

Louis turned in his arms and squeezed him tightly. It was brief, though, because he wanted to get on his new bed. He climbed on top of it, with a little help because it was a bit taller than the other one, and laid across it. "Peanut likes it!" He said. 

 

"Does Mummy like it?" Harry asked, climbing on next to Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. "Mummy loves it." He threw an arm over Harry's waist and sighed. "Thank you Daddy." 

 

"You're welcome, love. Couldn't have you not sleeping every night." 

 

"How much did it cost?" Louis asked after a beat. 

 

"It doesn't matter." Harry said. 

 

"I don't want you spending a lot of money on me." Louis protested. "I was fine sleeping in the guest bedroom." 

 

"No you weren't." Harry replied. "Baby, you would tell me you'd be fine sleeping on the floor if it meant you would be comfortable, and I can't have my baby settling. So, I bought you a twelve thousand - " 

 

" _Twelve thousand_ -" Louis cut in. 

 

" _Yes_ , twelve thousand," Harry said. "And to be honest, I'd have spent a whole lot more. I wanted to do this for you because I love you and your comfort are the most important things right now."  _  
_

Louis cooed and kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you," He giggled. "And I can't wait to christen the bed." 

 

Harry grinned. "Oh, I had the same thoughts, baby." He slid off of the bed and headed to the bathroom, where he rifled around for some lube. He knew there had to be a brand new bottle in there somewhere, and he finally unearthed from Louis' mass amounts of lotion. He headed back to the bedroom, smile faltering when he saw that Louis was dead asleep in the middle of the bed, legs stretched out and hands on his belly. 

 

He smiled and shook his head. He tossed the lube into their bedside table and climbed in next to his husband. Apparently, they had different ideas of what christening the bed meant, but as long as he got to lay with Louis, he was fine to do anything. 


	23. Chapter 23

With Christmas fast approaching, things were a little chaotic. Louis had just hit his twenty-third week of pregnancy and his birthday was coming up. Bean had a few more days left of school before holiday break, and Lucas was happy to have his best friend around again. But despite all of the craziness, Harry felt that peace had been restored in the house again - until he was sitting in his office one afternoon and heard Louis yell for him. He hurried out of his office and down the stairs, where Louis was standing in front of the open front door, shivering with the cold that was coming in. 

 

There standing at the door were two official looking people; people that he had never seen before, but if the seal on their jackets told him anything, they appeared to be from the Council. He went to stand by Louis, wrapping an arm around the smaller's waist. 

 

"Please, close the door." He said to them, stepping back and allowing them into his home. They did so, and Louis stopped shivering. One, the male, gave Louis a distasteful look. 

 

"You allow such yelling in your home?" He asked. "You allow such  _disrespect_ to yourself in your own home?" 

 

Harry nodded. "I do," He answered. "Especially if I'm upstairs and he's downstairs. You see, I don't like it when my husband has to walk up and down the stairs if it's unnecessary, and especially when he's pregnant. It's common sense." 

 

The man clicked his tongue but said nothing. Louis felt uncomfortable. 

 

"Should I go make some tea?" He asked Harry quietly. 

 

"No." Harry shook his head and kept his arm secured around Louis. Normally, he would send Louis off to do just that while he found out the reason that these people were coming to his house, but he felt as if tea wasn't warranted in this situation - or deserved. So. "Can I ask what you're doing here?" 

 

The woman pulled out a thick stack of papers - their divorce papers. "These came across our desks late last night and we were baffled that you vetoed your signature, per say. According to the previous visit by our Council, you two seemed very...adamant on divorcing? What changed?" 

 

"Divorce is not an option for us." Harry answered. "It was seen as a last resort, something to gain attention, but we're working through things and we've decided not to go through with it. We will be staying together." 

 

The man raised an eyebrow. "You both went through a lot of trouble filing for these." 

 

"Yes, and now we aren't divorcing. That's the only answer I have for you, so stop asking the same question in different manners. It's unnerving." 

 

Louis tapped Harry's side until he got the mans attention. "I have things in the ovens, can I go?" He tried to make it so the two intimidating people in front of him didn't hear. Some people found it extremely disrespectful for a submissive to speak without being spoken too, especially to their own dominant. 

 

Harry nodded and kissed Louis' forehead. "Of course. I'll be there in a few moments." He watched as Louis scurried off before turning back to the Council officials. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

 

The woman shook her head slowly. "I realize that some will try everything to save their marriages from divorce, but in some cases, it's necessary." 

 

"And my case?" Harry crossed his arms and raised a brow. 

 

"In your case," She began, looking around their house. "It should have never been considered. You have a great day and a Merry Christmas, Mr. Styles. We look forward to seeing you later on in life." 

 

He simply nodded his head and opened the door for them. The glare from the man warranted a ass beating, but Harry ignored it in favor of slamming the door after they left. The actual nerve of those people to judge his life and his marriage and his  _choices_. It pissed him off. He was working on making things better and a visit from the Council and more reminders of his constant inability to make his relationship work were not helping. 

 

"Harry?" Louis called, pulling Harry away from the door and into the kitchen. Louis was standing by the window, staring out at the snow as he stirred something in a large bowl. He looked up when Harry entered the kitchen. "Are they gone?" 

 

Harry nodded and sat on a stool. He leaned his elbows on the island in front of him and sighed. "Yes, thank God." He said. "That was something I didn't want to have to deal with until after the holidays." 

 

Louis gave him a sympathetic look and walked over to where he was standing. He sat the bowl on the counter and put his arms around Harry's neck. "Do we need to cuddle and make you talk it out?" 

 

Harry huffed a laugh and wrapped his own arms around Louis' middle. It was something that Louis made him do occasionally, like when he was stressed to the max and could barely function; he'd like on the bed and cradle Harry just like one of their children and make him talk about what was upsetting him. And more often than not, it worked. "I think I'm good for now, baby." 

 

"Alright," Louis said, pulling back. "But I'll make you do it if you get stressed out, understand?" 

 

"Yes, dear." Harry answered. He was in love with how protective Louis was of him. Like, he was supposed to protect his family and keep them safe and healthy, and while Louis' safety and health was his number one concern, it seemed like his own health and safety was Louis' concern. It felt nice to be so...loved and protected, even though he was sure that Louis could never really keep him safe from harm. Louis was just so little and fragile. And he would  _never_ put them in a position where Louis would have to protect him. That would mean that he was neglecting his own responsibilities. 

 

"Now," Louis said, taking the bowl and carrying it over to the oven. "The babies requested chocolate cake yesterday, but I forgot that my mum had them for the night, and I remembered just as I was making the frosting, so I hope you like chocolate cake." 

 

"That's fine," Harry replied. "What's in the oven?" 

 

Louis paused, then gave a sheepish smile. "Um, I was craving macaroni and cheese, so I baked some.." 

 

Harry nodded. "Alright..." He was confused as to why Louis was apprehensive almost about telling him. "Why do you look like that?" 

 

"I put sauerkraut in with the macaroni." Louis told him. When Harry made a face, as a reflex to hearing something that sounded so gross together, Louis quickly defended his food choice. "I was craving it together! Harry!"

 

"Hey, that's quite alright. I'm sure I'll like it." Harry said quickly, so that Louis wouldn't get upset. With this pregnancy, his mood swings were off the charts and he got upset quicker.

 

"Well, I made you something too. So, you don't have to eat it with me." Louis informed him.

 

"I like eating your pregnancy cravings with you." Harry said. It was true, sort of. He'd always try to eat them with Louis, and if he didn't think he could do it, then he'd at least take a bite. The oreo-dill pickle sandwiches with the twins kind of threw him off of that for awhile, but macaroni with sauerkraut? Seemed harmless. But... "What did you make for me?"

 

Louis smiled at him. "I knew it. I just baked you some chicken and potatoes. I hope that's alright. I just wanted to get the chicken out of my freezer. It was irritating me."

 

Harry made a face. "The chicken was irritating you?"

 

Louis nodded, and Harry suspected that he was getting an attitude. "Yes, Harry. The chicken was irritating me. Much like your questions are right now."

 

"Louis." Harry said in a warning tone. They still hadn't talked about anything really, and he planned to do it tonight. They were alone with the house to themselves, so they could just snuggle up in bed and talk until morning if need be.

 

"Sorry." Louis apologized quietly. He hated his mood swings more than anyone, and he hated snapping at Harry. The oven timer went off, and he looked at Harry. "Can you get everything out of the ovens? They were heavy when I put them in, and now they'll be hot."

 

Harry stood up from the stool and walked around the island to where Louis was standing. "Of course. Where are the mitts?" When Louis handed him the oven mitts, he gladly took the food out of the oven and sat them on the counter. Louis didn't even wait before he was grabbing a fork and dipping it into his odd dinner. He blew on it a few times before putting it in his mouth, groaning appreciatively.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged, grabbing his own fork. "Is it good?" He asked. When Louis nodded, he tried for himself. The combination was not good, but not really bad either. And again, he wasn't pregnant, so he couldn't really understand how good Louis thought it would be. He switched over to his own chicken and potatoes, and that's how they ate, standing up while talking.

 

-

 

After lunch, and after the kitchen was cleaned up and they each had some cake, they headed upstairs to lay down. Louis still couldn't get over the new bed, and he thanked Harry no less than three times a day for it. He was grateful. He sprawled across the middle and laid spread-eagle, rubbing his belly through his sweatshirt while Harry laid beside him, propped up on his elbow.

 

"I haven't started lactating," Louis said. "Which is weird, because usually, whenever I'd hear a baby cry, I'd start lactating. And Olivia, she's almost two but she still cries, and I haven't started lactating. Do you think something is wrong?"  

 

Harry shook his head and kept one hand firmly on Louis' belly. "I don't think so. You start lactating at different times, remember? Each pregnancy was different. You started really quick with Bean, and with the twins, as a matter of fact." 

 

"Oh yeah. The twins were a nightmare. It felt like I had so much milk." Louis reminisced. "You had to take care of it for me, remember?" 

 

Oh yes. Harry's favorite part of the pregnancy - when he got to take care of the milk so that Louis wouldn't hurt. It was honestly one of his favorite things in the whole world to do and he felt so close to Louis when they did something so intimate. "Mmm, that's right. And I'll do it again for this one. Just let me know. Day or night, I'll take care of you." 

 

"If it wasn't so hot, it would worry me how much you love sucking on my nipples." Louis laughed. 

 

"Not just sucking on your nipples," Harry corrected. "Sucking on them when there's something to suck." 

 

"Were you breastfed as a child?" Louis asked. When Harry dipped his head down low and buried his face in Louis' chest, he shrieked and it made him laugh even harder. "I take that as a no. You're so weird!" He finally pulled Harry away from his chest, only to have his mouth captured into a searing kiss. He wanted to take it further, but Harry pulled back a few moments later. He stared down at Louis and grinned. 

 

"I love you so much." He said, brushing his nose across Louis'. "And we need to talk." 

 

Louis' face became solemn and he struggled to sit up. Once he was upright and leaning against the pillows, he nodded his head. "Is this about what I think it is?" He asked in a scared voice. 

 

Harry, who sat in front of him on the bed, nodded. "Yes. I figured now would be the perfect time to talk about things." When Louis nodded, he continued. "Our relationship has been unacceptable these past few months. Actually, the past few years." When he noticed the tears at the corners of Louis' eyes, he quickly tacked on, "I don't regret it, baby. I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you. I just regret how we acted towards each other. It's unacceptable, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and reached his hands out. Harry took them and rubbed his thumbs across the knuckles. "Okay. I've been thinking of some things and maybe if you liked the idea, we could do them? But can we talk about the other thing first?" 

 

"You mean the divorce papers?" Harry questioned. 

 

"I'm so sorry for filing them, Harry." Louis said sadly. "You have to know that I never intended for us to actually get a divorce. But then I got them back and you had signed them and I thought that you were giving up on me. I filed those papers as a last resort - a cry for attention. And when you signed -" 

 

"Hey," Harry leaned forward and pulled Louis into his arms. "Listen to me. I never,  _ever_ planned on letting you turn those papers in. We were never going to get a divorce. I would  _never_ give up on you." 

 

"Then why did you sign?" Louis asked, face pressed to Harry's chest, so that if he started crying, Harry wouldn't see. 

 

"I was so angry when I was served those papers. You have no idea how angry I was. You can't ever begin to imagine how it felt for me to get those. I vowed on our wedding day to spend the rest of my life making you happy, and when I had those papers in my hands, it occurred to me that I was failing to do so. I thought that it was what you wanted; what would make you happy. So, I signed. But know this, you were never going to turn them into your lawyer. I would not have let you. Especially after we had the meeting with the Council. Fuck, Louis, they said those horrible things and you would have been all alone. I couldn't let them take your babies away from you."

 

Louis, who was crying now, sniffled into Harry's shirt. "I love my babies," He said quietly. "And I love their Daddy." 

 

Harry rubbed circles across Louis' back. "I know, baby. I love you so much. And I realize now that things need to change. I want to change for you so badly. I hate myself for doing what I'm doing to you. For what I did. I have no excuse for treating you like I did...for ignoring you and isolating you. For making you feel alone with five kids. I'll need your help, baby. I'm going to need you to help me." 

 

Louis nodded and pulled back. "Do you want to dom me again? Is that it?" He asked, keeping his hands wound tightly around Harry's. "Because I know you need control, and I know it's hard for you not to have it. I'm sorry I don't make things easier for you, but if it will help you, then I'll do it. I just want everything back to normal." 

 

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "I do want to dom you again, love. You're right, I do need control. It's in my DNA. We need to set limits, do you agree?" 

 

Louis nodded quickly. "That's what I was thinking earlier," He said. "That maybe when we're fighting or you're yelling or getting stressed out, we can have a safeword? For the both of us? Just so that we can stop doing what we're doing and make sure we're both fine? You scare me when you're angry and when you yell, but I'd rather have you shouting at me than you ignoring me completely. 

 

Harry grinned slowly."That's a wonderful idea, love." 

 

Louis smiled back. "But you're not forgiven, you know. You'll have to earn that. You hurt me so badly when you treated me like you did. I had no idea what I did to make you so angry with me. Harry, you have to understand that you hurt me so bad." 

 

"I know, love. God, I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough for that. I am so deeply sorry. You are everything to me. The air that I breathe, the light of my life, you have to know that. I feel so lucky to wake up next to you, and I'm so blessed that you keep giving me all of these chances when I don't deserve them. This is my last chance, do you understand? God forbid, but this is my very last chance with you. You deserve happiness and I'm trying my best but do  _not_ forgive me if something else happens." 

 

"Will something else happen?" Louis questioned. 

 

Harry shook his head firmly. "I swear on the kids, baby, I won't make you unhappy for another day of your life." 

 

-

 

The rest of the day passed quickly after their talk. They discussed more on the topic and decided that they would in fact get back into the swing of things - which meant punishments and rewards for Louis. Both were excited, but neither of them wanted to give or get a punishment right now, so they celebrated with ice cream. Louis complained of feeling sick after that, so they headed to bed. It was nearing nine o'clock anyway, so Harry knew Louis wouldn't be up much longer anyway. They spooned until they both fell asleep. 

 

But, around midnight, Harry woke up to Louis on the phone. 

 

"Yes, hello." Louis said into Harry's cell phone. "I'd like to order a lasagna. Yes. Family sized. Mhm. Yes. Um, what do you have? Do you have breadsticks?  _Garlic_ breadsticks? Great! Those too. Delivery. Two hundred Bennington Avenue. See you then!" He hung up the phone and stretched across Harry's body as best as he could to try and put it back where he got it. 

 

"Baby," Harry said, startling Louis. 

 

"You scared me, Harry!" Louis exclaimed. "I thought you were sleeping." 

 

"I was, until I was awaken by you ordering lasagna." Harry rolled over and looked at Louis. "Where did you even find an Italian place that was open this late?" 

 

Louis shrugged and made himself comfortable. "I found them on Google. And it's not a restaurant. It's a gas station." 

 

"You are not eating lasagna from a  _gas station_ , baby. Hell no." Harry said firmly. 

 

"But Harry," Louis whined. "I want lasagna and nowhere else was open!  _Please_. The baby wants it." 

 

"Does the baby also want food poisoning?" Harry asked, pulling Louis close. 

 

"We're not going to get food poisoning, Harry. Just trust me. They had decent reviews on yelp." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Decent reviews aren't great reviews, Louis. I simply won't allow it." 

 

"You don't understand Harry," Louis cried. "I was going to make one but I don't have the stuff for it. And I'm so hungry and so is Peanut. Please?" 

 

Harry sighed. "I wish you would have woken me up so that I could have gotten you something. From somewhere that's  _not_ a gas station." He faced Louis and wiped the few stray tears that were falling. "This is not a good decision." 

 

"But they were the only place, Harry." Louis sniffed. "And besides, don't you think that if they weren't good, they'd be shut down or something? Can we compromise?" 

 

"How?" Harry asked. 

 

"If it tastes funny, I'll stop eating it." Louis suggested. "But I'm having such a craving for it." 

 

Harry debated it for a moment. There was really no proof that Louis would get sick. He was right; if they weren't good or had made other people sick, they'd get shut down by a health inspector. So, he sighed and nodded. "Fine. But you will tell me if it tastes funny, alright?" 

 

Louis nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Thank you!" He squealed. He laid next to Harry, hugging him until the doorbell rang. Then, he moved his arm and nudged Harry, who was almost back to sleep. "Harry." 

 

"Hm?" Harry asked, burying his face further into the pillow. 

 

"Can you get my food please?" He asked nicely. "I don't want to walk down the stairs in the dark." 

 

"Yeah." Harry said, but he laid still for a few seconds. Finally, when Louis was about to ask again, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his wallet. Louis propped himself up and turned on the light while he was waiting. He debated on whether or not he wanted to watch a movie, but before he could reach for his iPad, Harry was walking in the room, carrying a bag of food and a bottle of juice in his hands. 

 

"Thank you!" Louis said, reaching for the food. It smelled good, so that must be a good sign. He opened up the plastic dish that his lasagna came in and dug in while Harry made himself comfortable again. "It's not bad." He informed Harry. 

 

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Harry asked. 

 

"I'm craving it so bad, so do you really think I'd settle for bad lasagna?" Louis replied. "It's good. Do you want a bite?" 

 

Harry declined, and for the next twenty minutes, Louis managed to eat half of the lasagna and a few breadsticks before getting full. He decided against keeping it for later and tossed it in the bathroom trash can. He brushed his teeth again and climbed into bed, curling up next to Harry. He nudged Harry's ribs. 

 

"Spoon me." He said quietly. "I'm cold." 

 

So, Harry turned around and wrapped Louis up tightly in his arms. He drifted right off to sleep, but it took Louis a bit longer. He always got a spot of insomnia here and there with his pregnancies. Thankfully, this wasn't it and he was out like a light ten minutes later. 

 

-

 

At around one forty-five in the morning, Harry woke up to a horrible, gut wrenching, retching noise. It took him a few moments to realize that Louis wasn't in bed with him and that it was Louis who was throwing up. He was out of the bed quickly and in the bathroom, turning on the dim light. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting on his knees behind Louis. 

 

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but all he did was throw up again. Harry rubbed his back and even wet a flannel to rub across his forehead, which felt feverish. When he asked again, Louis pointed to the trashcan, where he saw the half-empty lasagna dish. Then, it clicked. The food had made him sick. 

 

"Oh, baby," He whispered in a sympathetic tone. "Oh, poor baby." He felt bad, because Louis had agreed not to eat it if it was bad, and he said it wasn't bad. There was really no way they could have known if it would make him sick or not, and it made him feel terrible that this is how they had to find out. He sat there for at least thirty more minutes, rubbing Louis' back, before Louis seemed to be done getting sick. 

 

He helped him stand and brush his teeth. "Let's get you back to bed, love. You've got a temperature." He said, helping Louis back into the bed and covering him up. He cleared up the bathroom and emptied the trashcan so that he could put it by Louis' bedside in case he got sick again. He sat a cup of water and a wet flannel on the nightstand and got back into bed. 

 

He rubbed his hand all over Louis' tummy until he was positive that Louis was sleeping again. Then, he made sure that Louis was covered up and warm. He hated it when Louis got sick because there was nothing he could do. He just had to sit behind him and rub his back until he quit. It broke his heart, but Louis seemed to always appreciate it. 

 

Finally, after thirty minutes, he was sure that Louis wasn't going to get sick anymore, so he made himself comfortable right behind Louis. With one more check to see if Louis was in fact asleep and warm, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Harry woke up early the next morning with Louis' hot forehead pressed against his bare bicep. He turned and situated himself so that he was facing the sleeping boy and touched the back of his hand to Louis' cheeks. They were warm, but not too worrisome. But, it was worrisome when Louis woke himself up by gagging. Harry, out of sheer reflex, backed himself out of the line of fire, but the hurt look on Louis' face quickly put him back where he was. 

 

"Do you feel like you're going to get sick?" Harry asked, kneeling on the bed over Louis, who was sitting up and dry heaving into his hand. "Let's lean over the trashcan, love. Can we do that?" 

 

Louis shook his head and grabbed out to Harry, clutching his shirt. Harry frowned, but when Louis tugged him forward, he understood. Louis wanted to be held. So, he held his baby as best as he could while he was leaning over the trashcan. When his gags stopped, he flopped onto his back and whined pathetically. 

 

"Not gonna get sick," Louis whimpered. "Just don't feel good." 

 

Harry frowned in sympathy. He folded his hand over Louis' forehead again. "You feel a bit warm, love. Is there anything I can get you?" 

 

"Just some water?" Louis asked. And Harry, who, just because he was Harry and he loved Louis, had a bottle of water sitting and waiting for when Louis asked for it. He was always one step ahead. Louis took the water and took a few grateful sips. "Thank you." 

 

"Would you like me to hold you?" Harry asked after Louis had handed him the water back. When Louis nodded, they made themselves comfortable, and because it was so early in the morning, nearing five thirty, Harry wanted Louis to get some sleep, but Louis had other things on his mind. 

 

"Do you like the name Henry?" Louis asked, tapping his fingers against Harry's chest. 

 

Harry furrowed his brow. "I guess." He answered. "Why?" 

 

"Baby name." Louis replied. "I really like Henry, but I feel that it would be too close to Harry and Harry Jr." 

 

"Oh." Harry said. "So, are we talking about baby names now? Because I have a few that I need to run by you." 

 

"Alright, same here." Louis said. 

 

"Bellamy?" Harry suggested. 

 

Louis burst into tears. 

 

"What the - " Harry asked, leaning up to look at Louis, who waved his hand. 

 

"It's so beautiful." He cried. Where this onslaught of tears came from, Harry has no clue. All he could do was nod and rub Louis' belly. 

 

"I thought you'd like it." Harry said. "But let's go to sleep, okay? How does that sound?" 

 

There was no struggle in getting Louis back to sleep, which he was thankful for. He knew that it was harder for Louis to get to sleep while pregnant, and although it was important to sleep during the night, Louis' little naps during the day didn't help. When he was sure that Louis was asleep and going to stay asleep, he curled himself up behin Louis, one hand on his pregnant belly. With a sweet kiss to Louis' soft skin, he too fell asleep.

 

-

 

When they both woke up a few hours later, Harry knew that they had to talk about Louis' food poisoning and the reason behind it. Although Louis wasn't quite out of the woods yet, he hadn't thrown up or had any other nasty side effect. Well, besides the random gagging. So, after giving Louis some hot tea and seeing that he could keep it down, he stood in front of Louis and cocked an eyebrow. 

 

"Love," He began. "Remember last night, when I told you not to get gas station lasagna?" 

 

Louis nodded and looked into his teacup. He knew where this was going. "Yes." He answered. 

 

"And what was our deal?" Harry pressed. 

 

Louis shrugged his shoulders up and down once. "That if I thought it would make me sick I'd stop eating it." 

 

"And did it make you sick?" 

 

Louis nodded once. "Yes sir." He said. "But, I didn't really think it would make me sick!" 

 

"Louis," Harry said in an exasperated tone. "I did say no, and you asked again. Do you remember that?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"And what are you supposed to do when I say no?" Harry asked. 

 

"I'm supposed to stop asking." Louis answered. 

 

"And did you?" 

 

"No."

 

"So really, that's the first time you disobeyed. And the second time is when you insisted on eating the lasagna even though there were doubts about it making you sick. Food poisoning is a serious thing, love. Especially when you're pregnant. I don't like to gamble with your lives." Harry crossed his arms and sighed. "I believe an acceptable punishment is a few hours alone in the guest room." 

 

Louis opened his mouth to protest. "But I'm still sick!" 

 

Harry shook his head. "You haven't thrown up since last night and your fever is going down. You can survive a few hours alone." Of course, he wouldn't really be  _alone_. Harry would constantly be on the other side of the closed door, listening for any signs of sickness or discomfort. Louis knew that. He just didn't want to be alone. 

 

"I - I don't want to be alone." Louis said, placing his empty teacup on the nightstand. 

 

Harry shrugged. "You should have thought about that. Now, this isn't up for negotiation. Put on some comfortable clothes and we'll go. Do you want anything to eat before you go?" 

 

The thought of food alone made Louis want to throw up again, so he shook his head no and slid out of bed with Harry's help. After deciding that one of Harry's university shirts (long sleeved, of course) and some of Harry's sweats would keep him the warmest, he grabbed Harry's hand and let his dom lead him to the guest room. When they got to the door, they turned and faced each other. 

 

"Why am I doing this?" Harry asked him, cupping his cheeks. 

 

Louis blinked up at him. "Because I didn't take my health or the baby's health into consideration." Louis replied, not really knowing if that was the right answer, but it was true. 

 

"And?" Harry pressed. 

 

"And I kept asking you after you said no." Louis answered. 

 

Harry nodded. "Good boy." He tilted Louis' face and pressed a kiss to the middle of his forehead. "I love you and I'll come and get you when I feel you've served your punishment, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and wound his fingers in Harry's shirt as Harry opened the door. Because they kept the guest room door closed, a draft of chilly air snuck out and wound itself around Louis' legs. He looked up at Harry. 

 

"I'll make sure the room gets warm, baby." He assured Louis. "Now, in you go. If there's an emergency or you feel sick in any way, knock on the door three times, okay?"

 

Louis nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. He felt Harry squeeze him back. 

 

"And if this makes you feel uncomfortable or unsure at all, you come and find me, okay?" Harry said. He knew that because this was Louis' first punishment in what seemed like forever, it was bound to make the boy feel something akin to being uncomfortable. Hell, he was even feeling apprehensive about it, but he would rather have Louis spend a few hours alone than spank him. After what happened with the placenta and the hospital stay, he was still so hesitant to even pat Louis on the bum, fearing he'd do something. 

 

Louis nodded. "I promise. Um," He turned and pointed to the bed. "Can I do my punishment in our bedroom?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry baby, but no. Too many distractions in there. Like I said, it's only for a few hours, max. Now, go. Stop delaying." 

 

Louis took a step in the room and turned around. "I love you." He said, already missing Harry. 

 

Harry smiled at him. "I love you too, baby." 

 

-

 

Louis had no idea how long he'd been in this cold room, but he knew it had to have been over two hours at least. And if he wasn't such a baby, he could probably last another two hours, but his head was hurting terribly and he feared it was a migraine. Although he hadn't ever had a migraine during pregnancy, he wasn't a stranger to them and he knew what they felt like in the beginning stages. 

 

Five minutes later, he couldn't bear to be alone when he knew it would get worse. So, risking another punishment, he climbed out of the bed and padded to the door, opening it slowly. The hallway was empty, and he needed to get to the bathroom to get his medicine, which was thankfully pregnancy safe. He walked down the hall with a quiet ease, which was not to be expected when he was this pregnant, but he did it anyway. 

 

He checked to see if their bedroom was clear - which it was, and he entered it just as quietly as he could. But he had a nagging feeling deep in his gut. He needed to go to Harry first if he wanted to avoid further punishment. So, he turned back around and headed towards Harry's office. He knocked once before entering. Harry, who was sitting at his desk, looked up. 

 

"Louis?" He asked, standing. "What's wrong? Why are you out of the bedroom?" 

 

"Everything is fine." Louis assured him. "I just feel a migraine starting and I wanted to know if I could get some medicine. I hate having headaches." 

 

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" Harry questioned. 

 

Louis shrugged. He had no good answer. "I don't know." He said truthfully. "I just...I don't know. I'm sorry." 

 

Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding and holding out his hand. "Alright. Let's go get you some medicine."

 

Louis looked up at him. "Really?" He asked. Not that he didn't think that Harry wouldn't get him medicine, but because he thought he would get another punishment - or at least yelled at. 

 

"Really." He took Louis' hand in his own and led him to their bedroom. He knew how badly Louis got migraines and how much they hurt the boy, and he absolutely did not want the mother of his children in that kind of pain when it could be prevented. So, he sat Louis down on their bed and got the pill bottle from the medicine cabinet. He poured two tablets into his hand and filled up a glass of water. He walked back to the bed and handed Louis the medicine and the water, waiting until he had taken them before putting the glass on the nightstand. 

 

When Louis was done, he stood. "Thank you." He said quietly. Already speaking was hurting him, and the tiny sliver of sunshine falling through the crack of the window curtains was making him want to curl up under the covers and die. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, equally as quiet. When Louis looked at him with a confused expression, he gently pushed him back to sit on the bed and shook his head. "You're going to lay right here. Two and  a half hours was enough time for your punishment, and I don't want you anywhere but here. Understand?" 

 

Louis nodded his head gratefully and laid down as quickly as he could. Harry covered him up and pressed a slow kiss to his forehead. Just as Harry was about to leave, Louis grabbed his arm. "Stay with me?" He whispered. 

 

Harry nodded and smiled down at him. "Anything for you." 

 

-

 

When Louis woke up some hours later, the curtains were open, but instead of light pouring through, Louis could see nothing but white. It was snowing more rapidly outside and he wanted nothing more than to go and play in it. But, being almost twenty-two weeks pregnant and still feeling a bit off, it was a no. He sat up in bed, which he noticed he was alone in, and yawned. After stretching his limbs, he climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. He heard commotion in the kitchen, and when he stepped in, he was pleasantly surprised to see Harry cooking while talking to Bean. 

 

"Hi baby," He greeted his oldest child. He walked up to Bean, who was sitting on a stool, and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a few wet kisses to Bean's face and squeezed his little baby tightly. 

 

"Hi mummy." Bean replied, turning so that he could hug his mum properly. He loved his mummy to death. 

 

"How was your grandmas?" Louis asked, releasing his child and sitting next to him. Bean was not okay with Louis letting him go, and he laid his head on his mums shoulder. 

 

"It was okay. The twins cried a lot because Theo was downstairs and Ollie was upstairs and Theo tripped over a shoe." 

 

Harry raised a brow and began to chop some potatoes. "Why did Ollie cry when Theo tripped over a shoe?" He asked. 

 

"Because, Daddy, it's the twin thing. I told you about this!" Bean huffed. "When Theo gets hurt, Ollie cries, and when Ollie gets hurt, Theo cries." 

 

Louis nodded, completely understanding Bean's thinking. "That makes sense, love. Did you come to this realization on your own?" 

 

Bean shook his head. "I was watching the science channel a few days ago and they were talking about twins. It's a big thing, apparently. And even more so because Ollie and Theo were together when they were in your tummy, right?" He asked Louis. "They were hugging, right?" 

 

Louis grinned and ruffled Bean's curly hair. "That's right baby. They were hugging in my tummy. I think that's why they're so close." 

 

Bean nodded and returned the smile. "I love you mummy." 

 

"I love you too, Beanie Baby." Louis squeezed Bean's hand and kissed his cheek. "Now, go play with your brothers and sister. I've got to talk to Daddy here." 

 

"Alright." Bean said, sliding down from the stool and heading towards the dean. When he was gone, Louis gave Harry an amazed look. 

 

"Isn't he a genius?" He asked Harry, getting up himself and walking around to where Harry was standing. He slid his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin in between Harry's shoulder blades. 

 

"Crazy smart." Harry agreed. "Honestly, I can't believe he's already talking like a grown man." 

 

Louis made a noise in the back of his throat. "My baby is not a man yet. He's a little baby boy. He's  _my_ little baby boy." 

 

"I forgot," Harry laughed. "He's your itty bitty baby." 

 

"He'll always be my baby. My smart little baby boy." Louis said wistfully. "Who's going to be so much smarter than his mum and dad. Good God, Harry. He's going to be skipping out classes for higher ones. What if he goes to university at age ten?" 

 

"I don't think we'll let him do that." Harry said, moving from the cutting board to the pan on the stove, slowly though, so Louis didn't have to move his arms from around Harry's waist. 

 

"That's right, we won't. He'll be smart but he'll have to be smart in his right year." Louis nodded. He kissed in between Harry's shoulder blades and moved towards the refrigerator. After scanning the many drink options, he decided to settle on some ginger ale. His migraine was gone and his stomach felt tons better, even though he wasn't ready to eat anything yet. 

 

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, transferring the vegetables he'd just cooked on the stove to the warming oven. 

 

Louis nodded and opened the ginger ale. "Can you get me a -" But Harry was already handing him a straw. He grinned and blew Harry a kiss. "Thank you." He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, propping his feet up on the cushioned chair next to him. "Don't forget, Bean has his parent-teacher evaluation this Monday, and Tuesday is Lucas's ballet recital for Christmas." 

 

Harry nodded. "Gotcha. Should I mention the elephant in the room or -?" He asked. 

 

"If you mean my birthday, then no. We are not going to celebrate it." 

 

Harry winked at him. 

 

"Harry, I mean it, please. I don't want to celebrate my birthday this year. There's just so much going on and I don't want to stop and take the time to eat a piece of birthday cake and open a few presents." 

 

Harry stopped what he was doing and stared at Louis. "You think it's a hassle for us to celebrate one of the most important days of the year?" He asked in disbelief. "Baby, I  _love_ celebrating your birthday. I love buying you things and getting you a cake and helping our babies make you some weird little macaroni thing, which you  _always_ put on display. I love it, and the babies love it, and everyone else loves it because they love  _you._ Celebrating your birthday will happen, because I want it to happen. Okay?" 

 

Louis sighed and rested his head on his arm. "Fine. But nothing expensive, Harry. I mean it. Just make me a weird little macaroni thing with the babies. I'll love it more than some piece of jewelry that'll cost you well above one hundred - " 

 

"I get it love." Harry chuckled. "But it's like you don't know me at all." 

 

Louis sighed heavily and wrinkled his nose at Harry. "Honestly, Harry." He shook his head. "Weird little macaroni thing." He stood up from the table and walked towards the den, holding his ginger ale. "I mean it!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name contenders: henry  
> bellamy 
> 
>  
> 
> aaaaaand drop some names down in there! lets get this baby named 
> 
> also i read comments and try to respond so dont hate my negligence i love you all
> 
>  
> 
> so. short. sorry.


	25. Chapter 25

On Monday evening, when Bean got home from school, they all got ready to go to the parent-teacher evaluation. Because there were so many of them, and Anne and Robin were up from Cheshire, they decided to leave the twins and Olivia with them. It put less stress on Louis to watch them and more time to focus on Bean and the evaluation. Dressed in comfortable yet warm clothes, they all piled into the Escalade and began the drive to Bean's private school. 

 

To say Bean was excited was an understatement. After this evaluation, he was done with school until the middle of January, which made him so happy. Not that he liked school, because he did, but he was more excited to spend time at home with his brothers and his sister. And he knew that if he got a good evaluation, then his mummy and daddy would take them all out to celebrate. 

 

When they pulled up to the school and parked, Harry helped Louis out of the car while Bean helped Lucas. After locking the vehicle, they all grabbed hands and made their way into the warm building. There were a few parents scattered here and there, talking to their own children's teachers, which made Harry happy. It wasn't too crowded, which he liked. He wanted the immediate attention of the person they came to see and a lot of people would hinder that. 

  
When they got to Bean's classroom, Bean and Lucas rushed inside while Louis and Harry followed slower - mainly because the floors were a little wet and Harry didn't want Louis to slip and fall. That would just be a terrible disaster and he was going to prevent it. When they entered the classroom, Louis stopped short. He had completely forgotten about Ethan. Shit. And Harry knew what he looked like, too. This was going to be a disaster. 

 

Ethan stood up from his desk and faced them, his smile falling for a nanosecond before brightening up again in a fake manner. "Welcome to my classroom!" He said, choosing to ignore the embarrassed look on Louis' face. Harry hadn't noticed him yet, which was probably a good thing. 

 

"Mr. Jacobs!" Bean cried, rushing over to his teacher. "These are my parents." He gestured to Harry and Louis. Louis simply nodded in his direction and Harry, who had finally looked up, began to fume. Louis felt him go rigid and searched for his hand to squeeze. When he found it, he threaded their fingers together. To his delight, Harry didn't pull away, but squeezed back harder. 

 

"Hello there," Ethan held his hand out to both Louis and Harry. Louis shook it briefly but dropped his hand quickly. Harry simply stared at it until Ethan pulled it back uncomfortably. "I'm your sons teacher, clearly, and today we'll just be evaluating his performance for the past semester. Please sit." He said, gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk. Harry made sure Louis was comfortable before sitting down himself. Bean and Lucas kept themselves busy in the corner of the room, playing a board game Ethan had set out. 

 

"Alright, lets begin. As for grades, your son is at the top of his class right now, which is exceptional. He's the most brilliant child I have ever taught. He's funny, he's energetic, he takes his schoolwork very seriously, as well as his extracurricular activities, and he's just a great boy to be around. His most recent test," Ethan rifled around on his desk and presented Louis and Harry with a stapled sheet of paper. "Was an even one hundred percent. It was a more difficult test, created to challenge the students a bit more on their knowledge of many different subjects. The next highest score behind HJ was a seventy-seven. That's a drastic difference."

 

Harry read over the test while Louis side-eyed his children.

 

"And with his peers," Ethan continued. "He gets along with everyone. He makes everyone feel welcome and he's always including others who normally wouldn't be included. He's very caring, and he's been the student of the month three times this semester. It's astounding, really. It's very clear that he has parents who care about him and his studies. He was taught well." 

 

Harry's eyes flickered up to Ethan's. "Clearly."

 

Ethan cleared his throat and nodded. "Anyway, there is something that we will need to discuss. At a few recent board meetings, the idea of HJ attending some accelerated programs has come up. It wouldn't take away any of his time from his friends or schoolwork, and it would no doubt benefit him later in his school career."

 

"What exactly is it?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair.  

 

"It sounds more complicated than it really is. Basically, instead of attending his regular classes, he would be taking more advanced versions of them. Math and science would be in the same classroom, so on and so forth. He would have the same schedule, the only difference would be that he's in different classrooms." 

 

Louis nodded. "We'll have to think about it." He said. 

 

"Just let us know sometime before the start of the next semester, if that's alright. The sooner HJ is entered into the program, the better. He's a very smart individual, and I'd like him to learn at his pace." Ethan replied. 

 

Harry stood up and held his hand out for Louis to grab. "We'll let you know." He said. "Have a great evening." 

 

He led Louis to the doorway of the classroom and waited for Bean and Lucas to put their game up. When they were done and Bean had said his goodbye to Mr. Jacobs, they headed back outside. It had began to snow again, and it was sticking this time, not just melting away. That excited the boys because they loved playing in the snow. Harry was silent all the way to the car, which would have made Louis nervous, but their hands stayed together the whole time, so Harry must not have been too upset. 

 

When they got into the car and the boys buckled up, Bean started chattering excitedly. "What did Mr. Jacobs say about me?" 

 

Louis looked over his shoulder at his son while Harry navigated his way out of the parking lot. "Mr. Jacobs said you were the smartest boy he's ever met." 

 

Bean's eyes grew wide and Lucas patted his shoulder. "You're so smart Beanie!" Lucas praised his older brother. "So proud of you Beanie." 

 

"Thanks Lucas." Bean replied, smiling widely. "You're smart too. I bet when you get to be my age, you're going to be even smarter than me." 

 

Lucas opened his mouth to argue which sent the boys into a deep conversation of just how smart they would each grow up to be. Louis turned to Harry and rested on hand on Harry's leg while keeping the other on his belly. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Even though the boys were still chatting behind them, he didn't want to risk one of them hearing anything they shouldn't. 

 

Harry nodded his head and turned onto a different street. 

 

"i love you." Louis said. 

 

Harry glanced over at him. "I love you too." 

 

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that he was Bean's teacher." Louis apologized. It had honest-to-God slipped his mind. 

 

Harry sighed. "It's alright. Not something I want to interrupt my good mood, but it's fine." 

 

"Are you sure?" Louis asked. He hated Harry to be in a bad mood from something that he could have prevented.

 

"I'm sure." Harry flashed him a smile. "Really. It's behind us and all we have to do is focus on our babies and getting them fed." He glanced in the rearview mirror. "What do we want for dinner?" 

 

-

 

After discussing it deeply between themselves, Lucas and Bean decided that they wanted a bit of everything and to eat it at home. Harry was in charge of making the blanket and pillow fort while Louis ordered the food from different restaurants and made sure they had enough popcorn and ice cream to last them all night. And, because he felt that Bean and Lucas deserved it, he called Niall up and invited Finn and Charlotte over. 

 

So, he was standing in the kitchen, writing down another order, when Niall and Liam came in, each holding a child. Finn and Charlotte wiggled themselves away from their parents and headed straight for the den. Louis looked up at them. 

 

"Want something hot to drink?" He asked, already getting the mugs and pouring hot chocolate in them. He handed one each to Niall and Liam and they accepted gratefully. Niall sat down to rest his feet. Being thirty weeks pregnant was no fun, especially in the winter. 

 

"How's everything?" Liam asked, leaning against the counter. 

 

Louis hummed and opened the pantry door, scanning the shelves with his eyes. "Perfect." He answered honestly. "Really perfect." 

 

"Really?" Niall asked. He knew that Louis and Harry had encountered more problems than hairs they had on their heads. But, they were strong, and he was happy for them. "That's good." 

 

"It really is." Louis agreed. Harry chose that particular moment to walk into the kitchen, with red cheeks and messy hair. 

 

"What's really good?" He asked, wrapping his long arms around Louis and completely casing him in. Louis giggled. 

 

"Oh, nothing." Louis evaded the question with a smile. "If you lean over, I'll put your hair up for you." 

 

Harry dragged a kitchen chair over and sat in front of Louis. He knew that Louis loved playing with his hair and he loved having his hair played with. It was a good trade. He relaxed as Louis began lightly tugging on his curls, pulling them up into a bun. 

 

"So," Harry asked, crossing a leg over his knee. "When's the baby due?" 

 

Niall grinned and tapped his fingers against his belly. He looked sweetly at Liam, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Go on, Liam. Answer the question." 

 

Louis frowned and raked his fingers through Harry's hair. "What are we missing?" He asked. 

 

"Liam thought I was going into labor last night." Niall laughed. 

 

Liam turned pink and shook his head. "Okay, you know what? Braxton Hicks contractions are not something to deal with lightly." He defended himself. 

 

Harry scrunched his face up and nodded with Liam, agreeing with the statement. "I know what you mean. Those things are scary as hell." 

 

Louis cleared his throat and bent over to look at Harry. "You've never ever had them! How do you know how scary they are?" 

 

"When I have to wake up in the middle of the night because you're crying in pain, that's when it gets scary." He said in a soft, sweet voice. "Anything that makes you cry is scary." 

 

Louis cooed and gave Harry a kiss. "You're so sweet. I love you." 

 

"I love you too baby." Harry reached back behind himself and squeezed Louis' thigh. 

 

Niall pretended to gag. "You two are so gross. But I'm glad you're happy again." 

 

Liam nodded. "Yeah. Hate seeing you like that, mate." He addressed Harry. 

 

"Well, everything is in the past now, where it's going to stay." He said. "And we're going to focus on the future, and our little baby boy." 

 

Niall shook his head and sipped his hot chocolate. "I can't believe you're having another boy. That's your fifth boy." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." 

 

Harry grinned wildly. "And Liam, what are you two having this time?" 

 

Liam sighed but looked so damn happy. "A girl." Liam loved Charlotte like no other, and she was his little princess. She had him wrapped around her finger and everyone in the whole world knew it. He was a sucker for her. 

 

"You should hear him when he talks to her." Niall cooed. "It's so precious." 

 

"Harry doesn't talk to my belly yet." Louis informed them, finishing up Harry's hair and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Harry kept sitting there, and Louis moved his hands to Harry's shoulders and began to rub them. 

 

"Not that you know of." Harry tilted his head back and looked at Louis. He patted his lap and Louis dropped his hands and walked around the chair to sit on Harry's lap. He made himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

 

"Just tell me if I crush you." Louis giggled, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Never." Harry said. 

 

"So, what are you two doing this evening?" Louis asked Liam and Niall. 

 

"We were thinking about going out to dinner and then maybe to a movie. There's not much Niall likes to do." Liam informed them. 

 

Louis wrinkled his nose. "The thought of sitting in a movie theater seat for two hours while being thirty weeks pregnant makes me uncomfortable." He said. It was true, too. He hated to sit for long periods of time when he was so pregnant. 

 

"That's why I don't really want to see a movie." Niall said. "I'd rather just rent one." 

 

Liam gave Niall a look. "Why couldn't you have been this agreeable in the car?" He asked. 

 

Niall smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Liam." He apologized. Pregnant Niall was not known for being all together when pregnant. 

 

"That's fine, love. But if we're going to make our reservation, we need to leave now." Liam said, standing up. He helped Niall and they slipped their coats back on. Louis stood up and gave Niall a hug, and Harry slapped Liam on the back. 

 

"Have fun!" Louis said as they walked out the back door. Harry slid his arm around Louis' waist and tugged him closer. When the door was shut, he nuzzled his nose on Loius' face and kissed his cheek. 

 

"Does this mean Charlotte and Finn are staying the night?" He asked. 

 

"Oh yes." Louis laughed. "We won't see Liam and Niall until at least tomorrow afternoon." 

 

"Damn." Harry said, shaking his head. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, reaching in Harry's back pocket for his wallet. He needed cash if he was going to pay the delivery people that were going to start showing up soon. 

 

"I was going to do unspeakable things to you tonight." Harry whispered in his ear. 

 

-

 

"Did you put braids in my hair?" Harry asked the million dollar question about half an hour later, when Louis was dishing out all sorts of food to his boys in the kitchen. He looked up at Harry and stifled a giggle. 

 

"Yes sir, I did." He answered, sending the boys off with full plates. "Do you like it?" 

 

Harry hummed and pressed himself up behind Louis. "I do." He said. 

 

Louis giggled and leaned away from Harry. "Alright, you randy teenager. Get your plate and let's go. The babies are expecting us to watch a long, sad marathon of Disney movies."   

 

Harry groaned and grabbed the paper plate from Louis. He stared down at the mess of take out on it; pizza, chinese, a few chicken nuggets and french fries. It was all there. He shook his head to himself. Louis was all about giving their babies what they asked for, and especially because Bean had such high praise from his teacher. He followed Louis into the den and sat down on the couch. The kids were all sitting cross-legged under the small blanket fort, eating and starting at the television in delight. 

 

Louis caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry knew what that meant. It meant sex. 

 

Lots and lots of sex.


	26. Chapter 26

If he could, Harry would stare at Louis' naked body all day long. He'd stare at it before pregnancy, during pregnancy, and after pregnancy. All of those stages were beautiful and they made Louis' body look amazing. Every change Louis went through was amazing. Harry was in love with Louis' body and never wanted to stop staring at it in all of its glowing, pregnant glory. 

 

But, a nudge to his own naked side brought him out of his daydream. Louis was pouting up at him, hands tied above his head. His sharp teeth were gnawing at his pink lower lip and his eyelashes were obscene. Harry almost came just by looking at Louis' face. And it wasn't a first. 

 

"What do you want baby?" He asked, smoothing his hands up and down Louis' thighs - his delicious, thick thighs that Harry loved to get his head between. 

 

Louis blinked slowly and let a grin curve itself on his lips. "Just take care of me, Daddy." He responded quietly. The kids were asleep and the last thing he needed was for them to hear him calling Harry  _daddy_ among other naughty things. 

 

Harry grinned wickedly. "You want Daddy to take care of you?" He repeated. "Don't worry, princess. Daddy will take excellent care of you." He allowed himself a few more seconds of staring at Louis' face before he bent over and sealed his plump lips over one of Louis' nipples. He hadn't started lactating yet, but with some gentle persuasion from Harry's lips, it was bound to happen sometimes soon. Or, at least Harry hoped so. 

 

He felt Louis' fingers tangle themselves in his hair and pull, and he sucked the nipple harder in retaliation. Louis' back arched as best as it could and he felt Louis' pregnant belly brush against his own hard stomach. It wasn't big enough to get in the way yet, but it was getting there. A couple of more weeks, and Louis would be  _big_. And Harry couldn't wait to see Louis struggling to walk and stand with the weight of one of Harry's babies in him. It was the most erotic thing Harry could ever imagine. 

 

Louis whined and Harry nibbled on the puffy nipple.  _That_ was when Louis' nipples always started to get sensitive. When Harry would nibble on them for what felt like days, sucking and rolling his tongue over them. He pulled back and blew over the spit-slick nub, watching as it hardened with the cold exposure. He felt Louis hook a leg over his waist and he landed a feather light kiss to the abused nipple before hovering over the neglected one. 

 

As he bit down and sucked at it, he felt Louis begin to rut up against him, trying to find relief on his aching cock. It had been weeks since they'd had sex and both of them got so turned on so quickly. He would be embarrassed if they were only going to orgasm once tonight, but they weren't. They were going to come so many times. He was going to make Louis fall apart so many times that he forgot his own name. 

 

Sure enough, with a particularly sharp bite to the nipple, Louis was coming across his stomach in stripes, breathing heavily with the release. Harry felt accomplished in making Louis feel that good, and he kept teasing Louis' nipples for a short period after that. But when he got no reaction, he lifted his head up. Louis was breathing, but his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. 

 

He'd fallen asleep. 

 

Harry was dumbfounded, to say the least. Louis had actually  _fallen asleep_ during sex? That was a thing? And it was a thing Louis did? He'd  _never_ had Louis fall asleep during sex before. Ever. He didn't know what to think. He just knew that he had to get off without interrupting his now sleeping husband so that he could go and have a wank in the shower, because clearly he was alone in this. 

 

-

 

Although the wank had been a satisfying release, emptying his cock inside of Louis would have been much better. But, beggars can't be choosers and last night, he'd had Louis fall asleep on him. He slept fine, as fine as he should have after an orgasm. And Louis slept spectacularly, if the fact that he hogged most of the bed had anything do with it. When Harry woke up, he was pushed to the edge of the bed and Louis was crowded up behind him. When he turned over, utilizing the little sliver of room he had, he noticed that although Louis had his back pushed against Harry's, he had at least four pillows crowded up on his other side. 

 

He shook his head at his husband's weird antics and tried to move Louis over. "Jesus Christ," He mumbled, trying to at least move Louis a few inches so that he could go back to a restful sleep. "How can something so  _small_ take up so much damn room?" 

 

Louis made a noise and rolled over, slinging his leg over Harry's and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. He buried his nose directly in Harry's chest and sneezed. Harry made a face when Louis rubbed his nose off on his shirt. He expected Louis to be awake after that kind of sneeze, but no such luck. Louis was sleeping like a baby. 

 

Harry groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. That gave Louis more leverage, and he hiked his leg up further and curled himself in as much as he could. Harry sighed and wrapped his own arm around Louis, rubbing his back. He would just have to deal with the uncomfortable position, because Louis was comfortable and that's all that mattered.

 

-

 

The next time Harry woke up, Louis was sprawled out  next to him, with his shirt hiked up to his nipples, and he was rubbing his belly. When he noticed Harry was awake, he smiled and held his hand out. He took Harry's and placed it on his warm tummy. 

 

"I figured out the most perfect name in the whole world for our baby." Louis said proudly. Harry cocked an eyebrow and rubbed his hand over Louis' tummy. 

 

"And that is?" Harry asked. He lifted himself so that he was propped up next to Louis, looking down at him. 

 

Louis bit his lip and grinned. "I want to keep it a secret."

 

Harry furrowed his brows. "Wait, really?" 

 

"Yes, please." Louis requested. "It's so cute that I'm confident you won't say no." 

 

"Let me guess," Harry said. "You want to see him before we name him?" 

 

"We have with our other babies." Louis defended. 

 

"I know love." Harry agreed. "I remember. We had to see all of our babies before naming them." 

 

"And we haven't regretted it once." Louis said proudly. He poked at his belly a few times, giggling. "Hey, serious question." 

 

"Hm?" Harry asked. He was focused on Louis' little protruding belly button. 

 

"Do you think we can do something as a family?" Louis asked. "Like, a family vacation? We could drive to the coast or something." 

 

"You want to take a roadtrip?" Harry asked. "As pregnant as you are?" 

 

"I'm only twenty-two weeks." Louis said. "And think about it - we never really took a family vacation. At all, actually." 

 

"Let me think about it, alright? Having five kids in the car plus a very pregnant person is a lot to take into consideration, you know." Harry said. 

 

"And, I was thinking, that if we do go, we can have Liam and Niall come with us, and they can bring their kids." 

 

"Baby, Niall is thirty weeks pregnant." Harry reminded him. 

 

Louis nodded. "I know. So we'd better go on this roadtrip fast." 

 

"Don't push me, alright? I'll think about it and I'll let you know." Harry told him. 

 

Louis nodded and puckered his lips. "I love you." 

 

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis'. "I love you too." 

 

-

 

Because Harry had said that he'd think about the little vacation, Louis began to research coastal towns that he'd like to visit. Although he knew that going to the coast in the middle of winter would be strange, it would still be beautiful nonetheless. And, less busy, so that was a win. So far, he's composed a short little list of maybe four towns he'd like to visit, as well as mapped the best routes and places to stay. 

 

He loved planning things. It gave him comfort. Getting every little detail right, down to the amount of clothing each person would take. It gave him something to do when he wasn't corralling the kids. It gave him quiet time, and he got a little too excited planning things. Harry knew this, which is why it was no surprise when he found an itinerary on his desk, complete with a colored front page of the towns they could go. It was cute how much thought Louis put into these types of things.

 

He read through it quickly, the idea of a roadtrip sounding more pleasing to him than he originally thought. A few days in a beach side cabin, although it was winter. It wasn't as if they would freeze to death. They just wouldn't be able to go outside as often as they'd like, but the kids would still find something entertaining to do. So, after reading the itinerary through and making a few of his own notes, he let the news slip to Louis that he was alright with it.

 

He got a thank you blow-job, which was really the icing on the cake. He'd almost forgotten about the fact that Louis fell asleep during sex last night. Almost. He almost brought it up, too, but after he had to help Louis up off of his knees, he just really didn't see the point anymore. Sure, it kind of hurt when Louis fell asleep, but being pregnant could not be a walk in the park, and Louis had been feeling more tired than usual. 

 

So, he just peppered kisses all over Louis' face and walked with him down to the den, where the boys were making room for the Christmas tree they were buying that evening. Duke was laying by the fire, keeping a watchful eye on his people, so Louis and Harry sat, knowing the children would be safe with him around. 

 

"Feels good to put my feet up." Louis murmured, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

 

Harry put his hand on Louis' thigh and squeezed it. "I bet. Are they swelling yet?" 

 

Louis held out his legs and wiggled his toes. "No, not yet. I hate it when they do though." 

 

"I know, love. Just remember I'm always here to rub them." Harry said, tapping his fingers against the fabric of Louis' pants. 

 

"Tonight then?" Louis asked. "If you would?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Of course." He promised. "What about your calves?" Louis got really bad leg cramps in his calves during the second and third trimester, and then his legs would be sore for days after. Rubbing them helped. 

 

Louis thought about it. "It wouldn't hurt." He replied. He gazed over at the boys, who were picking their toys up from around the den. They wanted it to be spotless when they put the Christmas tree up. 

 

"Are you ready to go and get the tree?" Harry asked. He knew that as soon as the boys were done picking up, they'd slip themselves into their coats and boots, helping Olivia do the same, before pestering Harry and Louis to get ready. So, he wanted to be prepared. 

 

"I just have to put my coat and shoes on." Louis said. He was wearing yoga pants and a long sleeved sweatshirt, so he wouldn't really be too cold. And if he did get cold, he could always sit in the Escalade while Harry had the tree hauled to the vehicle. He turned back and looked at Harry. "Are you ready?" 

 

"I've been ready since eight o'clock this morning." Harry laughed. And sure enough, he was. 

 

"Mummy!" Lucas said from the middle of the room. "We're done!" 

 

Louis surveyed the now-clean room and smiled proudly. "Very good! Thank you boys so much for cleaning." He praised. 

 

"Can we go get the tree now?" Bean asked, He was bouncing on his feet, eager to pick out a Christmas tree. 

 

"Sure. Go get ready, loves." Louis said, watching as the four boys ran off to the foyer to get their coats. Olivia toddled behind them, balancing herself carefully on two wobbly legs. When they were out of the room, Louis sighed and sat up. 

 

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Harry asked, pressing his hand against Louis' lower back. "I know you're tired." 

 

Louis shook his head and waved his hand. "I'll be fine. It'll be less than an hour, tops. Right?" 

 

"Right." 

 

-

 

Wrong. If Louis and Harry thought that tree shopping would be a breeze, they were dead wrong. Each child staked themselves to a tree and refused to move. None of them wanted to give in and let their favorite tree go, so Louis and Harry were stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

 

"Boys, if we can't agree on one, then we're going to leave." Louis warned, propping his hands on his hips. He was standing in two inches of snow and he was getting cold. "Now, agree on one." 

 

Bean and Lucas shook their heads and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you just tell your mum no?" He asked. They looked at the ground and didn't answer. "If we don't agree on a tree in the next thirty seconds, we're going home without one." 

 

He began to count to thirty in his head and he reached twenty five before any of them moved. Surprisingly, they all found one that they didn't see before. When Bean pointed to it, Harry nodded and waved for someone to come and cut it down. They walked back to the parking lot and waited by the car so the person cutting it down would know where to bring it. While they were waiting, Louis buckled the twins in and watched as Bean and Lucas fastened their seat belts. 

 

He got into the Escalade and fed Olivia a little fruit pouch because she was getting cranky, all while watching Harry tip the people tying it to their car. When Olivia was full, he buckled her into her carseat and waited for Harry. He flipped the heat on and looked back at the boys. 

 

"What do we want for dinner?" He asked. 

 

"Soup!" Ollie screamed, clapping his hands together. 

 

"Inside voice, love." Louis reminded. "What kind of soup? Any kind?" 

 

Ollie simply shrugged his shoulders and began to stick his fingers up Theo's nose. Bean and Lucas were too busy doing something in the back to answer, so he shrugged and faced the front again. When Harry got in the Escalade and started it, he asked him. 

 

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

 

Harry shrugged. "Something warm. Maybe soup?" He suggested, merging into traffic. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Louis asked. "That's what your son wants." 

 

Harry's lips quirked into a smile. "Really? Which one?" 

 

"Ollie." Louis answered. "The weird one." 

 

Harry laughed. "He's just...exuberant." 

 

"Yeah, right. That's why he's trying to pick his brothers nose." Louis turned around to face Ollie and Theo. "Ollie, get your fingers out of Theo's nose. He doesn't like that." 

 

"Me like it!" Theo cried, grabbing Ollie's hands. 

 

"No," Louis turned back around and adjusted the seat belt over his belly. "He's weird." 

 

-

 

After everyone had eaten dinner and taken their baths and went to bed, Louis crawled up next to Harry and face planted right on Harry's chest. Harry made a disgruntled sound and shielded himself away. 

 

"Why must you insist on hurting me?" He asked, wrapping his limbs around Louis' body. 

 

"Sorry Daddy." Louis giggled, biting down on Harry's collarbones. He then soothed over the bite with his tongue. "Whatcha reading?" Harry angled the magazine closer so that Louis could read it. "Ooh, an article about ourselves. How self-centered." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped the magazine shut. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's past your bedtime." 

 

Louis looked at the clock. It was nearing ten, so he really should be getting ready to sleep. But, he shook his head anyway. "I'm not tired. Can we do stuff?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "I don't want you falling asleep on me again." 

 

Louis frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"You fell asleep during sex last night." Harry informed him. "Seriously? You really didn't know?" 

 

Louis shook his head frantically. "I swear I didn't. Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. "I'm so sorry." 

 

Harry cupped his hand on Louis' cheek. "Hey, hush. It's okay. You were just really tired. It's okay." 

 

"Can I make it up to you?" Louis asked. 

 

"You don't have to, baby. Right now, I want you to go to sleep, okay?" Harry urged, helping Louis get under the blankets. "Now, go to sleep. You've gotta make sure that baby of mine stays happy and healthy." 

 

Louis grinned and puckered his lips. He giggled when Harry gave him a few short pecks. "I love you." 

 

Harry wrapped himself around Louis and kissed the back of his neck. "I love you, too, baby." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know whats not fucking fun? blocked eustachian tubes! fucking sucks. hate it. 
> 
> also i figured out a name and its not being revealed until the baby is born!
> 
> also, double update. love me.


	27. Chapter 27

Waking up, Louis had never felt so alone in his life. And he really didn't know why. He'd slept curled together with Harry the whole night, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth of his body, but it seemed like the second Harry got up and left for work, his body began to ache and miss him. He'd never experienced this before. Sure, he'd always missed Harry while pregnant, but this felt like something that was beyond him. He ached to have Harry right next to him; so much that it brought him to tears. 

 

So, with shaky fingers, he dialed Harry. Because it was so early, nearing seven in the morning, he really didn't expect Harry to answer, but three rings later, Harry's voice came over the phone. That alone was enough to send him into a tailspin of emotion and he could hardly choke the words out of his body. Thankfully, Harry understood what he was pleading for and headed straight home, telling Liam that he wouldn't be back that day. 

 

He wasn't worried or nervous the whole drive home, but when he was taking the stairs by two up to the bedroom, he could hear Louis' cries, and that's what upset him. He'd barely made it into the bedroom before Louis was reaching out for him, shoving his face in Harry's shirt and tangling his fingers in Harry's. He sat and pulled Louis closer, rubbing his back. 

 

"What's wrong?" He whispered, rocking back and forth. "Can you tell me why you're so upset?" 

 

Louis, whose cries had been reduced to little whimpers and the occasional tear, sniffled. "Just missed you." He whispered. "Didn't like waking up alone." 

 

"We talked about it, baby. We agreed that I could go back to work." Harry reminded him gently, smoothing his hand down Louis' curved back. 

 

"I know, but," Louis sniffled again. "I don't want you to. Please stay home with me. That's all I want." 

 

Harry kept rubbing Louis' back while moving him into a laying position. "Okay, baby. I'll stay with you. But it's early, so can we get some sleep? Hm?" When Louis nodded, made sure that his husband was comfortable and warm before laying behind him. "I'm right here, so go to sleep, okay?" 

 

"Okay." Louis said, threading his fingers with Harry's and pulling Harry's arm over his body. "Don't leave."

 

"I won't love." Harry promised. "I'll be right here." 

 

-

 

Apparently, it was not a one time thing. Harry figured that Louis had just woken up lost and disoriented for a few moments, deciding to cry out for the only person he expected to be there. But what he didn't realize is that it would keep happening; him being called from work to go home to a crying Louis, who wanted nothing but to hold onto him. But after a week, it was getting a little out of hand. 

 

What started off as Louis simply wanting Harry to lay with him turned into him following Harry  _everywhere_. To the bathroom, the kitchen, the den. Everywhere Harry went, Louis was there. It worried him. Whenever they were together, Louis was happy and all smiles, but when Harry managed to escape for a few minutes, he would always come back to see Louis in tears. 

 

He had no idea what was causing this in Louis. Was it because of the pregnancy? Was Louis not happy with his new hours? Was it because they had been on the brink of divorce and he was scared it would happen again? He needed to find out soon because while it was driving him insane, he knew it had to be ten times worse for Louis. 

 

Bringing it it up to Louis was a completely different story, though. Louis literally had no idea what Harry was talking about. 

 

"I don't think you understand what's happening, Harry." He said, one hand on his hip and a smile on his face. "I'm growing a child. That can't be taken lightly." 

 

"I know you're carrying a child. You're carrying my child, but that's not the point." Harry replied. "The point is that you can't go everywhere with me."

 

Louis frowned. "I don't think that I go everywhere with you." He replied, shifting from one foot to the other. 

 

"Well, you do. And while I love spending time with you, baby, I have other things I need to do." Harry explained. "We both have things to do, okay? So, just let me know when you're feeling lonely and I'll help you, but if I'm not here, just remember that I'll be home at the end of the day. Okay?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Okay, I guess. I just want to be with you sometimes."

 

Harry reached forward and tugged Louis to him. "I know. I want to be with you sometimes as well. Especially when I'm at work, but I can't." 

 

"Could you maybe work from home for the next few days?" Louis asked hopefully. But as hopeful as he may be, Harry still shook his head and frowned slightly. 

 

"That wasn't our agreement, love. The agreement was that I could work as long as I was home by five. I'm sorry but I'm holding you to that."

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine." He replied grumpily. "But I'm not happy about it." 

 

Harry kissed his forehead and laughed a quiet laugh. "I know, baby." 

 

-

 

 As it turned out, Louis was a right mess without Harry. He had no idea how he managed to be alone with his children during every pregnancy, but he somehow did. But this time, he was going to go mad if he didn't see Harry soon. The kids were being delightful and quiet and they were getting along greatly, and Louis was proud of them and enjoyed spending time with them, but he needed to see Harry. He felt a void, as if Harry had left him for someone else. 

 

So, he concocted a little plan. Granted, it was a terrible plan and it would backfire quicker than he knew, but he needed to see Harry. So, with one quick text, he knew that he would be seeing Harry within the next few minutes. All he had to do was wait. To occupy his time, he kicked back in an armchair and rubbed his belly. 

 

No more than six minutes passed before he heard a car door slamming and frantic footsteps. He smiled happily when Harry burst through the door, looking frantic. But when he saw Louis sitting calmly in the chair, smiling, he quickly grew livid. 

 

"What the fuck?!" He shouted angrily, throwing his phone to the side. Thankfully, it landed on the couch. "What in the actual fuck?" 

 

Louis' smile quickly turned into confusion. "What?" He asked, sitting up in the chair. 

 

"Why in the bloody fuck did you send me a text that said you needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible if nothing is fucking wrong?" He looked pissed. 

 

"I - I just wanted to see you." Louis answered weakly. He didn't expect Harry to be this mad. 

 

"I'm so fucking angry with you right now, Louis." Harry shouted. Louis was glad the kids were outside in the snow. Harry marched over to Louis and wrapped his hand around Louis' bicep. He tugged Louis up and began walking towards the stairs, not stopping to make sure Louis wasn't going to fall or slip. He just kept marching, rather quickly, up the stairs and down the hall, until they reached the guest bedroom. He shoved the door open and dragged Louis inside. 

 

Finally, Louis caught his footing and turned just in time to see Harry slamming the door closed. He swallowed and stared at his livid husband. "I can explain - " 

 

"Save it." Harry growled. "There are better ways to get my fucking attention. You don't just go around and say that you have a bloody fucking emergency when you don't, Louis. I almost killed myself speeding to get here, do you get that? There's a fucking snowstorm out and you made me panic in terrible conditions. I am so fucking mad at you." 

 

"I'm sorry!" Louis cried. "I just wanted to see you." 

 

"Just stop. You're going to get punished. I am so disappointed in you." Harry said angrily. "Bend over the bed right now. Do not say a word because that will make your punishment worse."

 

Louis nodded and did as he was told. He was in no position to argue. He expected a spanking for what he'd done, but what he didn't expect was for Harry to come back into the rooom with the thick wooden paddle. But, he was being punished and he deserved it, so he braced himself for the first hit. Because it was the paddle, he knew that Harry wouldn't give him more than ten, but he was wrong. 

 

Twenty-five hits later, he was heaving sobs into the palm of his hand. His body was numb and he could hardly breathe. He didn't feel any relief when Harry finally dropped his hand. He didn't get any comfort or praise or reassurance. All he got was a disappointed sigh. 

 

"I can't even look at you right now." Harry said, voice low and angry. "Because you made light of a very dangerous situation involving our baby and that was bad.  You'll be spending the rest of your punishment alone." 

 

He waited until he heard the door slam shut before crumpling to his knees. He couldn't support his own body and his mind was a mess that felt void of anything. His head hurt and he couldn't stop crying long enough to breathe. Harry had spanked him so that he would hurt, and it did. His bottom was so sore he couldn't even touch it. The rub of his panties against the hot skin irritated him, but he couldn't take his pants off. It was the only warmth he had in the cold room besides the blankets on the bed. 

 

After spending a few more minutes on the floor, Louis slowly stood and collapsed onto the bed. As he pulled the covers over himself, he prayed that Harry remembered to turn the heating on for the room. 

 

-

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry was in a terrible mood. He couldn't go back to work now, so he stayed home and did things to keep his mind occupied. He was still furious at Louis for pretending to need to go to the hospital. He needed something to keep him from going back upstairs and giving Louis some more spanks with the paddle, but it wasn't a good idea. Twenty-five with the paddle was more than enough, and he was certain that Louis would be bruised for weeks. 

 

He kept himself busy by playing with the boys and making everyone dinner. It had been a few hours since he'd gotten home and given Louis his punishment when everyone was eating, and he couldn't deny Louis food because one, Louis was pregnant, and two, he would never be the type to refuse anyone food and water. So, he carried a plate of food upstairs and to the guest room. He didn't knock, he just entered the room. 

 

Louis was curled up on the bed, sobbing hysterically into his pillow. Part of Harry wanted to comfort him, but the part that was still angrier than fuck won out, so he sat the food on the nightstand and left the room. There was no change in Louis' crying, which meant he either ignored Harry or didn't hear him. Of course, through the thick tears, Louis couldn't hear a thing, or else he would have stopped Harry and begged for a hug or a simple touch. 

 

He knew that crying this much couldn't be good for the baby, and he tried his hardest to stop. He took some quivering breaths and tried to sniff through his clogged nose, but he managed to stop the tears. His head was pounding and his body was exhausted. He felt as if he was continuously falling. He just wanted Hary to come in and tell him that he was good. That what he did was naughty, but he was good. He didn't want to leave the room because that would mean another punishment, but the frigid air surrounding him was making him shiver uncontrollably. He entertained the idea of a hot shower, but he didn't think he could stand on his own. He was sure that his bottom was black and blue. 

 

He tried to get up and walk, but the pain on his backside travelled up his spine and down his legs. He felt so helpless and that alone sent him crying again. He kept himself away from the sobbing and stuck to the pathetic whimpers that he was known for. But, his headache got worse and he got nauseaous. A few moments later, he was throwing himself down in front of the toilet, ignoring the pain in his backside. He got sick a few times, and when he was done, he slumped to the ground, too exhausted to move. 

 

The bathroom floor was even colder and he felt isolated. He felt like he hadn't seen his babies or Harry in months, when in reality, it had only been a few hours. He wanted to see his babies right then and there, but then they would see that he'd gotten in trouble and that would be humiliating. 

 

When he had finally had enough of laying on the floor, he stood up on shaky legs and rinsed out his mouth. He took a few hobbling steps from the bathroom to the bed and layed down on it, curling up under the thick comforter. He felt mildly better after cucooning himself, but he ached to have Harry's warm body wrapped around his. He wasn't sure that he would be fortunate enough to have Harry invite him back into their bed, so he closed his eyes and fell into the most fitful sleep of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short sorry fam 
> 
> dmd was amazing


	28. Chapter 28

Thirteen minutes. That's how much sleep Louis got before he woke up again. This time, he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. He wasn't feeling anything, it felt like. He just felt empty. Scratch that. He felt pain. Physical and emotional pain. His bottom was screaming with agonizing pain and his heart was beating eratically, missing Harry. 

 

It was funny, really. All he had wanted to do was see Harry. If he would have called and asked Harry to come home, he would have been given a statement of, "I'll be home at five. You can last until then." It almost made him want to laugh; the fact that he wanted to see Harry, and yet he was alone. He had been punished and left alone. He was always being left alone. With that realization, he began to panic. His breathing became erratic and his heart felt like it was jumping to his throat. His bottom lip quivered and he realized that no matter how long or how much he cried, it still wouldn't bring Harry to him. 

 

He propped himself up as he began to cry once more. He didn't feel like choking himself with his own sobs. That would just hurt even worse. He pulled the comforter up around his belly and cried into the fabric of it. His stomach was churning and he kept shivering. He could feel the goosebumps rising over his skin and staying there. It was a terrible feeling. 

 

He allowed himself to cry a bit more before turning to slide off the bed. As soon as his bare feet hit the cold floor, he almost crumpled to the ground. He caught himself on the edge of the bed and began to slowly walk. His knees buckled with every step and he managed to make it to the end of the bed before sinking to his knees. He tugged the comforter behind him, but of course, with his luck, it tugged the lamp on the nightstand down. When the porcelain hit the hardwood floor with what seemed like a deafening shatter, he let out a sob and scrambled to get away from it. 

 

In no time, he was sitting on the closet floor in the dark. The comfortor was wrapped safely around his body and the door was closed, allowing him to give his overloaded senses a break. The pitch black surrounding him made him feel a bit calmer, even though he was still hicupping a few sobs out every now and then. He anchored his hands to his belly, rubbing soothing circles around it, trying to calm himself down. What he really ached for was Harry's hands on him, but he was bad and he disappointed Harry and Harry didn't want to see him. 

 

After sitting in silence for what seemed like ages, but was really only about a minute after the lamp crashed, he thought he heard footsteps. He silenced his crying and strained his ears, listening for any more sounds. When he didn't hear any more, he gave up. But as soon as he let a few more tears fall freely down his face, he heard the bedroom door open with an obnoxious squeak. 

 

"What the - ?" He heard. "Louis?" 

 

He cringed and buried his face in his hands. He was going to get another punishment for breaking the lamp. He couldn't handle another punishment right now. He just couldn't. 

 

"Louis?" He heard again. "Where are you baby?" 

 

Louis' ears perked up at the endearment, but he quickly reminded himself that he was bad. Harry didn't really mean it. He couldn't possibly mean it. He bit one finger and let out a sob, cringing at how loud it sounded. 

 

A few secnds later, the closet door flew open and the light flicked on, making Louis shield his eyes and cry harder. Harry found him. Now he had to get another spanking. 

 

"Baby?" Harry questioned, crouching down in front of Louis. He let his eyes linger over his husband, noticing the blanket secured around him. "What are you doing in here?" 

 

Louis didn't answer. Not because he didin't want too, but because he didn't think he could speak a single word. He couldn't remember how to form any type of sentence. So, he curled up tighter. 

 

"Why is the lamp broken? Did you hurt yourself?" Harry's voice held no anger, which surprised Louis. Harry should be angry with him. Harry should be downright furious. He deserved more punishment than he got. "Louis, look at me." 

 

Louis shook his head, thankful that he remembered how to do so. The movement hurt his sore neck and made his headache worse, which made him cry even harder than he was. He knew he had to sound hysterical at this point and he was ashamed of himself. The last thing Harry wanted to deal with was a hysterical husband. 

 

"Baby?" Harry asked, slight panic to his voice. "Look at me." He shifted to his knees and put his hands on either side of Louis' face. He held on when Louis put up some resistance, but he managed to lift Louis' face to meet his. When he caught sight of the most distraught expression he had ever seen, he felt nauseaous. Louis looked lost and confused and so incredibly sad. His face was wet with tears and his cheeks were read and his nose was running but what really got Harry were his eyes. They were glassy and unfocused. 

 

"Oh, baby." Harry whispered. "Do you know who I am? Can you tell me my name? What am I to you?" He felt the need to ask because the look on Louis' face scared him. He looked as if he didn't recognize Harry at all. 

 

He watched as Louis' lower lip quivered and his eyes searched Harry's face frantically. Finally, he shook his head once before nodding, uncertain. He croaked out a quiet, "H-harry?" 

 

Harry sighed in relief and nodded. "Good boy. That's right. What am I to you?" 

 

"M-m-my..." Louis looked panicked. He couldn't figure out the word. Finally, afte a few more tries, he settled with, "L-love me?" 

 

Harry nodded his head. "That's right. I love you." He pulled the comforter away from Louis' shivering body gently and sat it aside. He noticed that Louis was barefooted and had only a thin pair of leggins and an equally as thin shirt on his shaking body. "Let's stand up, okay?" 

 

He expected Louis to wobble a bit when walking, but he didn't expect for him to almost fall to the ground with every step he took. It scared him. He wrapped his arms around Louis and kept him steady the whole way to their bathroom. When they reached the room, he sat Louis down on the closed toilet and knelt down in front of him. 

 

"I love you." He started out with. Louis' unfocused eyes darted all over his face. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you. You're such a good boy for me." 

 

He was surprised when Louis shook his head. "B-b-bad?" It was more of a question than a statement, but Harry understood. He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Louis right in the middle of his cold forehead. He never meant to say that Louis was bad. 

 

"You're not bad, baby. Not at all. What you did was bad, but you're such a good boy. You always make me so proud of you. Understand? You're the best." He waited until Louis gave a little indication that he had heard before standing up. Immediately, Louis let out a lost noise and reached out for Harry. 

 

"I'm right here, baby. I'm just going to run us a bath, okay? Do you want to take a bath?" When Louis nodded jerkily, Harry began to prepare the best possible bath he could. He made sure the water was the right temperature of hot and added lavender scented bubbles, knowing the scent would help Louis calm down. When all he had to do was wait for the tub to fill. he turned to Louis. "Let's get undressed." 

 

He supported most of Louis' weight while undressing his freezing cold husband. After shedding himself of his own clothing, he grabbed a lighter and lit all of the candles Louis always had spread out. When every one was lit and the lights were off, creating a soft glow around the large bathroom, he grabbed Louis' hand and stepped into the hot water. He helped Louis, making sure he was steady, and they both sat down. He was leaning against the rim with his legs spread to the sides, and he had Louis sitting between them, leaning back against him. 

 

When after a few moments, Louis' head lolled to the side, still resting on Harry's chest, he allowed himself to touch his fragile, emotional husband. He pressed his nose to the soft hair on the back of Louis' head while skimming his fingertips all over the slick, soft, warm skin. He dared to press some kisses to the back of Louis' head. 

 

"I love you, baby." He whispered. His fingertips danced across Louis' bubble covered baby belly. His fingers ached to venture further, down to the most private and intimate place of Louis that he's had the privilege of pleasuring, but he knew that while some people welcomed lovemaking after something intense and after a suspected drop, Harry was not one of them. He preferred to hold Louis and to comfort him with words and soft touches. 

 

They sat in the bathtub for many more minutes, nearing an hour. When he knew that Louis was warm and clean, he helped him stand and step carefully out of the tub. That's when he caught sight of Louis' bruised bottom. He felt his stomach roll and he felt the need to burn the paddle he used. It was clear that Louis was in terrible pain because of it. 

 

"Baby," He said, wrapping a soft, plush towel around Louis. "Does your bum hurt?" When tears pricked Louis' eyes, he wrapped his arms around Louis and held him. "You're not going to get another spanking, lovely. I promise." 

 

After holding Louis for a few more moments, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ushered Louis out of the bathroom and onto their bed. He instructed Louis to lay flat on his stomach, and naturally, he was met with resistance, but he assured Louis that he was just going to tend to his bruises. When Louis accepted that reason, he laid down and screwed his eyes shut. 

 

Nothing but gentle touches came his way. Harry rubbed soothing bruise cream onto his bare bum, massaging it lightly. He made sure to cover every single bruise that he saw twice before capping the medicine and tugging a pair of soft cotton underwear up Louis' smooth legs. 

 

He helped Louis roll over and he stared at him for awhile. Louis was absolutely breathtaking. His face wasn't red anymore, but there were still faint teartracks, and his eyes were still a bit foggy, but Harry was sure that he would be fine. He just had to keep an eye on him for the next few days and give him love and attention. 

 

And food. Louis needed food, because he didn't eat anything earlier. So, Harry promised that he would be right back and bounded downstairs and into the kitchen, where he gathered a small meal for Louis. He grabbed a bottle of water and went right back upstairs. He checked on the sleeping children before entering their bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

He sat down beside Louis and after they found a comfortable position curled up together, he made Louis eat everything. It wasn't a struggle, and he got Louis to eat a piece of chocolate afterwards and drink the water. When he was sure that Louis was well fed and hydrated, he sat the plate to the side and dressed them both in warm clothes. 

 

He turned off the lamp and turned to face Louis. "Do you feel better?" 

 

He got a small nod in return. Louis pawed at his chest a few times before turning over gently and backing himself into Harry. Harry knew what he wanted, so he pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist. With a few small kisses to the back of Louis' neck, he closed his eyes. He waited until he was sure that Louis was asleep before allowing himself to do so. 

 

-

 

Harry wasn't sure how long he slept, but he knew that it couldn't have been long before he was being shaken awake by a small, tentative hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw Louis staring at him with sad eyes. 

 

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep. 

 

Louis shrugged, and for a moment, Harry thought that his speech was still a bit off. But, Louis said, "Can't sleep." His voice was quiet and scratchy, but it was clear. It made Harry feel better about the whole situation. 

 

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Harry offered. "Would that make you feel better?" 

 

Louis shrugged again. His eyes flickered from Harry to the bed, and then back up again. "I don't feel very good." He said. 

 

"What doesn't feel good? Your head? Your tummy?" Harry let his hands roam over Louis' back, rubbing. 

 

"My - my head feels kind of...I don't know." Louis said, a bit of panic in his voice. "Empty?"

 

"Shh, that's alright, baby." Harry assured him. "You've just had a bit of a strange experience. Nothing is wrong." 

 

Louis' blue eyes still held fear. "Are you sure? I don't like feeling like this." 

 

"I'm sure, baby. Do you want to talk about something? Get your mind off of things?" Harry offered. 

 

Louis hesitated. "Not tonight? I don't - I mean, I just...I'm tired? Can I sleep?" 

 

Harry nodded. "You don't need to ask, love. Do you want me to hold you until you fall asleep?" 

 

Louis nodded and allowed himself to be curled up against Harry's body. When Harry had his hand raking through Louis' hair and the other on his lower back, he spoke. 

 

"Could you keep holding me?" He asked quietly. "After I fall asleep?" 

 

Harry gave his forehead a lingering kiss. "Anything for you."

 

-

 

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he was glad to see Louis fast asleep next to him. Louis had waken up three more times after that, not wanting to sleep because he was frightened. Harry had made it clear that he was not leaving each time Louis woke up. It would get Louis to sleep for maybe an hour or two, three if he was lucky, before he was waking right back up again. 

 

The way Louis was acting scared Harry to his core. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea if Louis was experiencing sub space or sub drop or something else. He had learned all about it and what to do, but he had never had any experience because he'd never gotten Louis to that place before. He felt like looking it up would mean that he couldn't take care of his submissive the way he should, but he had no idea what to do. Should he make a doctors appointment? It was getting to be the time of Louis' twenty-third week checkup.

 

He made a mental note to call the doctors as he was getting out of bed. The kids would be asleep for at least another hour, which gave him plenty of time to make Louis breakfast. It gave him time to clear his mind and think about last night. He should have never left Louis after that type of punishment. He should have never even given the punishment becaue Louis was pregnant. The thought made him want to jump in front of a bus. 

 

With a plan to talk to Louis, he carried the breakfast upstairs and into the bedroom. He had hoped that Louis would still be sleeping, but he was awake, and he was crying. Harry sat the breakfast tray down and made his way to the bed, where he wrapped his arms around Louis. 

 

"Right here, love. I just went to make you something to eat." Harry explained, rocking back and forth slowly. Louis was only in the sniffling stages, so he was able to stop crying in a shorter amount of time. If Harry had been downstairs longer than he was, Louis would be a mess. 

 

When Louis was wiping his nose and eyes, Harry got the breakfast tray and climbed into the bed next to Louis. He handed Louis a cup of tea and began to cut up the eggs. He knew that there was nothing wrong with Louis' ability to eat, but he wasn't chancing anything. 

 

"We need to talk, love." He said, facing Louis...who immediately burst into tears. 

 

"Please don't leave me," He cried, pressing his face into the fabric of Harry's sleeve. 

 

Harry was baffled. "What?" He finally got out. "I'm not going to leave you, Louis. Where did you come up with that?" 

 

"You're always leaving me." Louis answered with a muffled voice. His breath was hitching with every inhale and it was making Harry nervous. He didn't like the way it sounded. "I think we need to go to the hospital, baby. Okay? Would you like to go to the hospital with me?" 

 

Louis nodded. He would go anywhere with Harry. If Harry asked him to go to the moon, he'd go. So, he allowed Harry to help him dress and he kept a hand in Harry's while Harry called Liam, asking if they could watch the kids. As soon as Harry mentioned the word emergency, Liam agreed right away. 

 

They didn't have to wait long for Liam and Niall with the two kids, and as soon as they were in the house, Harry was taking Louis to the vehicle. After he made sure that Louis was comfortable and buckled up, he hauled ass to the hospital. It wasn't snowing, thank God, but it looked like it could at any minute, and he just hoped they'd be home before then. 

 

When they arrived at the hospital and Harry had parked, he helped Louis down from the car and held his hand all the way into the waiting room. He signed them in and they waited quietly. After a few minutes of sitting, Louis shifted in his seat. It hurt to sit directly on his bum. 

 

"Hey." Harry said quietly, getting Louis' attention. It took a moment for Louis to acknowledge him, but when he did, Harry said, "I love you."  

 

Louis nodded. He didn't sat it back, which hurt a little bit, but he knew that whatever he was going through had to be easier than what Louis was going through. All he could do was hold Louis' hand and wait for their names to be called. Thankfully, about fifteen minutes later, a nurse was leading them back into an exam room. She weighed Louis and took his blood pressure, which was elevated, and she wrote down everything Harry told her. 

 

When the Dr. Bowen came in a few minutes later, he took one look at Louis and confirmed to Harry what he had been thinking. "He's dropped." 

 

"Is it bad?" Harry asked, chewing on his thumbnail. "I have no idea what to do. I don't have any experience with this. Is he going to be okay?" 

 

"He'll be just fine. Now," Dr. Bowen sat on the chair and crossed his legs. "Explain to me what happened. Different scenarios can cause a different headspace." 

 

"It started a few days ago, I think. Louis would be upset all the time when I was gone. He would call me crying and begging me to come home from work, and when I did, he would follow me everywhere. To the bathroom, the kitchen, outside. Everywhere. It kind of drove me crazy, as bad as that sounds."

 

"Not at all. It's normal to want space." Dr. Bowen assured him. 

 

"Anyway, yesterday evening, he called me and said that he thought there was smething wrong and he needed to go to the hospital. It scared me to death because of what had happened earlier in his pregnancy. I rushed home, nearly causing several accidents, and he was fine. It angered me. I was furious at him and," He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what Dr. Bowen would think of him after this. "I took him upstairs and punished him. It was twenty-five spankings with a paddle. And then....I left him alone. The room was cold but I left him." 

 

Dr. Bowen was silent for the longest time before clearing his throat. "Is that it?" 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

"What happened after that?" Dr. Bowen asked, looking over at Louis, who had fallen asleep in the process of waiting for the doctor. 

 

"I went to get him a few hours later, and there was a broken lamp and he was crying in the closet. He was wrapped up in a blanket and he was just sobbing. The light hurt his eyes, if I remember correctly, and he was incoherent. I asked him if he knew me, and he did, but he struggled with telling me who I was to him. He struggled with his words a lot, and he couldn't walk much." 

 

"What did you do after that?" 

 

"I gave him a bath and made him eat a little bit of food and drink some water. We dressed together and got into bed, where I held him until he fell asleep. He woke up a few times during the night, crying. Each time, he thought I had abandoned him." 

 

"I guess that's why he's sleeping now." Dr. Bowen guessed. "Anything else happen?" 

 

Harry hesitated to answer. "I uh...his bottom is really bruised. I hurt him too much." 

 

Dr. Bowen nodded and stood. Harry looked away while he woke Louis up and checked his bum. Dr. Bowen said nothing, but it was clear that he was not happy. When he was done, he wheeled over the ultrasound machine. 

 

"I feel as though I shouldn't be telling you this, but it's apparent that I have too." He began, squirting some gel onto Louis' belly. "Punishments as brutal as that should be completely avoided during all stages of pregnancy. The chances of fetal death are too high. And in my personal opinion, punishments as brutal as that should be avoided in all cases." 

 

He rolled the wand all over Louis' tummy, wanting to get a clear picture. Harry held Louis' cold hand in his, panicking internally because he could have killed their baby last night. He was just about to give up hope when a wet thumping sound echoed through the room. 

 

"He looks healthy," Dr. Bowen said. "No damage to the uterus or anything else, it appears. You got lucky this time. For some, it doesn't turn out like this." 

 

Harry nodded solemnly. He could cry with relief, but instead, he watched as Dr. Bowen helped prop Louis up. He held a flashlight in front of Louis' eyes. He held up a few fingers and asked Louis how many he was holding up. Louis got two out of four right, and Dr. Bowen wrote something down. 

 

"Vision is slightly foggy, which is normal. Louis, what's today's date?"

 

"Um. December?" He answered, looking over to Harry. He must have deemed Harry too far away because he held his hand out and waited for Harry to take it. Dr. Bowen noticed. 

 

"Very good." Dr. Bowen replied. It was close enough. "Have you noticed any aggravation in him since last night?"   


Harry shook his head. "No." 

 

"I can assure you that it will come." Dr. Bowen said. He handed Louis some paper towels and turned to face Harry. He did not look happy. "There appears to be no damage to his lumbar region, to any of his organs, and to the baby. His bottom will be sore for at least a week, if not longer. I believe he's experiencing a mild case of sub drop. He will get aggravated and confused and lethargic. You are to tend to his every need, alright? This absolutely can't be taken lightly. His temperature has dropped and his appetite will vary. It's important that he drinks water throughout the day. I reccommend that he stays in bed, which he probably will want to do anyway."

 

Dr. Bowen took a breath and continued speaking. "What you did is unexcusable. Not only was it abuse, it could have had a deadly outcome. You could have hurt him so much, are you aware of that? You're lucky that I'm not reporting you to the Council. Don't get me wrong, next time he comes in here with so much as a scratch from you, I will call the authorities. The only reason I'm not is because I can see it in your soul how much you love him. People make mistakes, Harry. They make bad judgements and let their anger get the best of them. Don't be one of those people." 

 

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly. "I won't. I'm not." He replied. "What can I do for him? For the pain?" 

 

"Bruise cream if you've got it. Other than that, I can't prescribe anything other than a low-dose of pain reliever." 

 

"What about his issues with me leaving?" Harry questioned. 

 

"Nothing. The feeling he gets when you leave or aren't near him are more than likely coming from the influx of hormones he's got. Part of it could be from the near-divorce you two almost had. Just go with it. There are delicate stages of pregnancy, and this is one of them. He wants to be near you, what's so bad about that?" 

 

Dr. Bowen was right. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Louis wanting to be near him. He loves Harry, although after today, Harry has no fucking idea why. But he does, and Louis' love was beautiful. Anyone who experienced it was lucky. Harry especially. He didn't deserve Louis' love half of the time, but he still got it. 

 

"Now," Dr. Bowen said. "Take him home and give him good care. He should be out of it in the next day or so. It's a gradual thing and it's different for everyone." 

 

Harry nodded and helped Louis down from the table. "Thanks," He said as they were leaving. "For everything."

 


	29. Chapter 29

Early the next morning, Harry woke with fingers threading through his hair with the softest of touches. The sky outside was purple and the house was quiet. It was one of his favorite times to wake up - and it was his favorite way to wake up. He shifted and looked over at Louis, who was looking back at him. The fingers in his hair didn't stop though. 

 

"Hey, baby." He greeted quietly, reachiing his hand out to caress Louis' belly. "Feeling okay?" 

 

"Mhm." Louis nodded. Harry noticed that his eyes were crystal clear. "Much better." 

 

"Do you remember the past few days?" Harry asked, scooting closer to Louis. 

 

Louis shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He requested quietly. "Please don't make me talk about it." 

 

Guilt flooded through Harry's body. "We've got to talk about it, love. Hey, listen, we're going to talk about it, but if you need to stop, I'll stop, okay?" When Louis nodded, Harry continued. "First of all, I am so sorry for what I did to you. We should have talked about it first. I shouldn't have done anything while I was angry." 

 

Louis placed his hand on Harry's hip and leaned his head on the pillow. His eyes were closed but Harry knew he was listening. 

 

"I don't blame you if you never want to do anything else in our roles again, baby." He said. "I am truly sorry." 

 

"Why wouldn't I want to do anything?" Louis asked, opening his eyes. "It was a punishment. I deserved it." 

 

Harry shook his head strongly. "No you absolutely did not deserve what I did to you. I abused you, Louis. What I did was abuse." He reached around Louis' waist when Louis shook his head. He pressedd his hand against Louis' bum cheek, just enough for it to hurt. 

 

Louis gasped in pain. "Stop!" He said, jerking away. "I don't understand." 

 

"Your bum is black and blue." Harry was ashamed. "I beat you, Louis." 

 

"You did not, Harry!" Louis said. "Please stop saying that. If you beat me, I would be in the hospital. Instead, I'm laying here with you, in our bed." 

 

"You don't understand. You don't remember. I took you to the hospital because you dropped and it terrifed me." Harry turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I dragged you upstairs and I beat you until you were crying so hard you couldn't breathe. Then I left you alone." 

 

"I don't -" Louis shook his head. This was so overwhelming for him. Hearing about it made his head swim. He gripped Harry's forearm and shook it. Harry didn't look at him. "Please don't shut me out."  

 

Finally, Harry turned his head and faced him. "I'm...I'm struggling here, Louis. I've never done something like this to you in my life. I have never,  _ever_  left you with bruises or a negative head space and now...look at you. It's been over a day and you're just now coming out of it." 

 

"Harry..." Louis said quietly. "I'm angry with you, I really am. But I can't really remember what happened, so I need to know if my anger is jusitifiable. Please tell me what happened." 

 

Harry blinked at Louis a few times. Then, he nodded and sighed. "You called me the day before yesterday and said that you needed to go to hospital. You said that you thought something was wrong with the baby, and I rushed home in heavy traffic and snow and ice. I thought that you couldn't be lying because you were just in the hospital with something terrible. But when I get home and see you just...sitting there, smiling at me." 

 

Louis made a noise in his throat and bit his lip. He felt horrible. 

 

Harry glanced at him but kept going. "I got so mad, Louis. I had never felt as angry with you as I did then. I wasn't thinking clearly, I remember this white noise just exploding in my ears. I couldn't think or hear or see, I just grabbed you," He lifted the shirt sleeve from Louis' bicep and traced the faint bruises from his fingers. Louis followed Harry's fingers. "And I dragged you upstairs, and into the guest room." 

 

"It's cold in there." Louis mentioned. 

 

Harry nodded. "Very cold." He agreed. "I made you bend over the bed and I went to get the paddle." He didn't miss the small gasp that came out of Louis' mouth. 

 

"The big one?" Louis asked. He remembered Harry using that one on their honeymoon. 

 

Harry nodded. "I didn't explain what I was doing or why I was doing it, I just started spanking you. You...you started crying after the first five and by ten you couldn't breathe. I should have stopped at ten, but I didn't. I gave you fifteen more, and after that, I didn't comfort you, I didn't see if you were alright, I just left." He took a deep breath. "I left the room and I didn't even feel guilty, I was so mad. I told you I was disappointed in you and that you were bad before I left. When I said that, you  cried harder. I could hear you downstairs. I left you in there for seven hours. I didn't turn the heat on and I didn't give you any blankets. I didn't think of any consequences."

 

Louis felt like he was going to get sick. "You..." He began. "I don't understand. Why didn't you stay with me? If you love me..." 

 

"I do love you." Harry replied instantly. "I love you so much. I have been in love with you since the day we met. You are the best thing in my life. I just wasn't...I didn't know what was happening. I kept myself downstairs and I made dinner for the babies and put them to bed. I was coming to get you when I heard something break. When I got into the guest room, there was a broken lamp and you were nowhere to be seen. I called your name and I looked everywhere. I found you in the closet. You looked...Jesus. You looked terrified of me. I asked you who I was and you couldn't say anything. You finally asked me if I loved you." 

 

"Did you answer?" Louis asked. 

 

"I did. I assured you time and time again that I love you." Harry answered. "I took you into our bedroom and gave you a bath. I took it with you, actually, and you fell asleep against me for a bit. I made sure you were warm because I thought your temperature had dropped, and I dressed you after tending to your bruises. We laid in bed and I waited until you fell asleep. I thought you would be fine, but you kept waking up crying for me." 

 

"Just once?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Three or four times. You were so scared that I had left you. I held you until you fell asleep each time, and the next day I took you to the hospital. You could hardly walk, you were so out of it. I was petrified that I had damaged you or the baby."  

 

"But he's fine?" Louis asked, cupping his hands around his belly. 

 

"He's perfect." Harry assured Louis. 

 

"What happened at the hospital?"  

 

"Dr. Bowen laid down the law." Harry said. "He told me everything I needed to hear. God, Louis." He threw his arm over his eyes. "I will never forgive myself for this. I hurt you so badly." 

 

"You didn't -" Louis began.   


Harry cut him off. "Then explain to me why you make a face every time you move. Hm? Explain to me why you look so fucking scared of me right now." 

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm not scared of you!" He replied loudly. "I'm a bit scared of what you could do to me, but I know that you will never hurt me intentionally. You would  _never_ do that to me. I know that. Believe me, Harry." He took a deep breath. "I'm angry at you for it, believe me. And it will take some time for me to get used to any more punishments. But I love you, and you love me." 

 

Harry glanced over at him. "Dr. Bowen said that your...abandonment issues, I guess, are from your pregnancy." He said after awhile. "Can you explain it to me? Why you feel like you do when I leave?" 

 

"I don't...I don't know. I just...I love you and when you leave...it feels like you aren't coming back. You've walked out so many times and never came back. I just hate it." 

 

"There are so many more times when I've left and came right back, though. Remember?" Harry reminded him. "I'm going to work, or out to the store. I'm not leaving with the intention of staying gone, baby. I'm always coming right back." 

 

Louis sniffled once. "I think that part of it is also from our problems." He said. "Like when we almost divorced." 

 

"You think that's what it's from?" Harry asked in a gentle tone. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Partly, anyway." He wiped his nose. "I just...we've had so many problems in our marriage, and we've had terrible ones during this pregnancy. I'm just afraid that when you  _do_ leave, you won't come back. I don't want you to go to work anymore. Please. Just stay home with me. It's so much better." 

 

Harry let out a small laugh. "You don't have to sell me the idea, baby. I'm sold. There is nowhere I'd rather be than at home with you." 

 

"So you'll really stay with me?" Louis asked, scooting closer to Harry. 

 

Harry nodded. "For as long as you'll have me." 

 

Louis smiled and curled up closer to Harry. "You can , you know, you can work from home, too." He said. "I wish you would have done that instead of going to work." 

 

"Don't even, love. You were the one to suggest that I go back to work." Harry reminded him gently. "I went back to work. Now, I'm staying home." 

 

"I really love you." Louis said. "I love you so much." 

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "I really love you so much too." 

 

-

 

Harry fell right back to sleep after their talk, but Louis was too exicted to sleep. It felt like he hadn't seen his babies in forever, and he wanted to do something special for them. So, he got up and slid on some slippers. He was wearing leggings and one of Harry's shirts, which he deemed appropriate while making breakfast. He made his way downstairs and into the dark kitchen. He flicked on the light above the stove, the only single light he turned on. He liked cooking in the dim light. It was cozy and comforting, not to mention that lights that were too bright or a lot of light at one time still hurt his eyes. 

 

He gathered up a ton of breakfast ingredients and set about cooking. He brewed some tea and turned on Harry's coffee machine for him. He sizzled bacon and fried eggs and ham, made french toast and regular toast, sausage and potatoes, the whole nine yards. Plus, it seemed like the more he thought about breakfast, the more he craved everything he was making. 

 

About an hour later, he heard some shuffling on the stairs. He assumed it was Harry because it was still too early for the babies to be up, but he was wrong. A few seconds later, Ollie shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing dinosaur pajamas and the pants were rucked up on leg and his shirt was crooked. His hair was a damn mess but he grinned widely when he saw Louis. 

 

"Mummy!" He cried, running towards Louis. Louis gathered him up and kissed his sleep-warm cheek. 

 

"Hi baby," Louis greeted, shifting Ollie to his hip. He turned the bacon and eggs. "Are you hungry?" 

 

"So much," Ollie replied, resting his head in the crook of Louis' neck. 

 

"Did Daddy not feed you at all?" He asked, pretending to gasp. 

 

Ollie shook his head and pouted. "Daddy not feed  _at all_." He agreed mournfully.

 

"Are we being mean to Daddy when he's not around to defend himself?" Came a voice from behind them. Ollie squealed in surprise and hid his face while Louis turned around. Harry was standing in the doorway, leaning against it. 

 

Louis grinned and rubbed Ollie's back. "Of course not. My baby here was just telling me that he had to starve for the past day." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Ollie's dramatic tendencies. He stepped over to them and kissed Louis' cheek. "He's only saying that because I didn't let him drink chocolate syrup from the bottle." 

 

Ollie giggled into Louis' neck. Harry grinned down at him and lifted him from Louis' arms. Ollie squealed and lated onto Harry, hugging him tightly. "Chocolate good, Daddy!" He said, curling up when Harry sat down at the table. 

 

"Of course it is, baby." Harry agreed, kicking his feet up into the chair next to him. 

 

Louis held up a mug and raised his eyebrows. "Coffee?" He asked. Harry nodded and he poured his husband some of the hot beverage. He added just the right amount of cream and sugar before placing it in front of Harry. He went back to the stove and plated some of everything he made, adding a little extra so that Ollie could take from Harry's plate. He carried it over to the table. 

 

"You didn't have to do this, love. I planned on making breakfast." Harry said, grabbing Louis' hand and kissing it. "Sit down, love. Take my plate." 

 

"That's alright, Harry." Louis prostested. "I can get my own."

 

"The doctor said for you to rest. This isn't resting." Harry said, standing up. "Sit, baby. I'm going to take care of you." 

 

So, Louis sat and allowed Harry to basically cater to him. If his glass of orange juice was almost empty, Harry would fill it. If he needed jam for his toast, Harry would get it. It was nice to just sit and relax for a change. He even finished eating before his other babies came running down the stairs. He rarely got to finish a meal around them. It was nice, letting Harry take care of him, and he could tell Harry enjoyed it, too. 

 

When he stood to remove his plate from the table and get the others something to eat, Harry stopped him, handed him Olivia, and made him go sit in the den. He'd lit the fire and the Christmas tree, and the room was cozy and warm. It was still dark outside but he could see snow falling easily. 

 

He sat down on the couch and curled up under a soft blanket. He flicked the television on to a Christmas movie and settled in. Soon, the kids trickled in, one by one, making themselves comfortable under the blanket as well. Finally, Harry came in and sat down next to Louis. He wrapped his arm around Louis and kissed his cheek. 

 

They all sat there quietly, watching the movie. Everyone was getting along and everyone seemed content to stay the way they were. Everyone melted into each other's sides and stayed like that. The movie ended and a new one began. The sky outside lightened briefly before succumbing to the clouds that threatened to dump more snow. They ordered in for lunch and spent the whole day on the couch, just talking and laughing and loving each other. 

 


	30. Chapter 30

That evening, while Louis was making a casserole for dinner, Harry was making all sorts of reservations. While spending some quality time with his family that morning, he began to think, and he realized that he and Louis hadn't been out together in ages. Just a night to themselves, no children. It was rare. 

 

So, after he made the reservations, he bounded downstairs and into the kitchen, where Louis was sliding the casserole into the oven with one hand and biting off the head of an animal cracker with the other. He raised his eyebrows when Harry came into the room. 

 

"Can I help you?" Louis asked, reaching for an abandoned juice box on the counter. He took a sip. 

 

Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "Are you busy tonight?" 

 

"Um, yes?" Louis replied. "I just put dinner in the oven. Why? Did you want to have sex or something?" 

 

Harry stifles a laugh and shakes his head. "No. I always want to have sex with you, but that's not what I was asking. I made reservations for us tonight at a couple of places." 

 

"Where?" Louis asked, reaching for another animal cracker. He offered one to Harry and Harry gladly accepted. 

 

When he was done chewing, he replied. "Just at a restaurant and the ballet." 

 

He loved the way Louis' face lit up. "The ballet?" He asked. "Really?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Mhm. Two productions. The Nutcracker and A Christmas Carol." 

 

Louis looked thrilled. "I've been reading A Christmas Carol to the boys at bedtime! Are we eating before that or after that? Should I eat something now? Peanut is awfully hungry in here." 

 

"Baby," Harry put his hands on Louis' shoulders. "We're eating before, but if it makes you feel better, they're serving wine and hors d'oevres at the beginning and there's light meal options during intermission. I will make sure that you aren't hungry at all. Now, your mum and Dan are coming over, so you need to go get ready." 

 

Louis nodded and pulled Harry down by the collar of his shirt. He gave Harry probably the dirtiest kiss ever before stepping back and gave him an award winning smile. "I'll be right down!" He promised, turning on his heel to rush upstairs. Harry just watched him go, shaking his head fondly.

 

-

 

The restaurant was beautiful. The ambiance was amazing and the food, although they had yet to try it, would probably be amazing as well, Louis was sure of it. The only problem was that he couldn't drink. Well, technically a glass wouldn't hurt, but he's had too many problems with past births that he's not even going to take the chance. He settled for some sparkling water instead. 

 

The thing he loved the most though was probably the fact that the restaurant lit itself with candles. There were candles at each table, and each table was small, which held a sense of intimacy. Louis loved that he was able to whisper to Harry and Harry would hear him. 

 

Their waiter was great, too. When he came by to take their order, he laughed and joked with them for awhile. It was nice, and a rarity, it seemed. 

 

"I'll take the..." Harry said, glancing down his menu. "The couscous stuffed chicken breast with feta, and could you mix some grilled peppers in with the steamed broccoli and instead of a side of mashed potatoes, just a single baked one, and sprinkle some chive on there as well."

 

The waiter nodded and turned to Louis. "And you?" He asked. 

 

"Okay, so I want the sausage ravioli, but could you mix some penne noodles in with that and some extra sausage, and don't go light on the sauce, please. Also, it says right here that there are supposed to be loaves of fresh bread on the table and yet I don't see one. Could you make that happen because I'm hungry." He handed the menu over to the waiter and flashed a smile. 

 

"Of course." The waiter said. "That will be right out." He hurried off, presumably to get the bread. 

 

Louis turned to Harry and clasped his hands under his chin. "This is so beautiful." He said. 

 

"You're beautiful." Harry replied, not taking his eyes off of Louis'' face. The candlelight was creating a beautiful glow across Louis' face. 

 

Louis blushed. "Stop." He said, smiling. Harry leaned forward and grabbed both of Louis' hands in his. 

 

"Hey," He said quietly. "I love you. So much." 

 

"I love you too." Louis replied. "Thank you for tonight." 

 

"I figured we needed a date night." Harry smiled. "Well,  _you_  needed a date night. I hate that you're always at the house."

 

Louis shrugged. "I don't mind it, really. I mean, I'm not alone. I'm with the babies." 

 

The waiter came by and sat down a wooden board with a steaming loaf of fresh bread on it. He sat down a little bowl of butter and nodded his head. Louis clapped his hands. 

 

Harry picked up the knife and cut into it. "How many pieces do you want?" He asked Louis, sawing off the end. The ends were his favorite, and he knew that Louis loved the soft, fluffy inside of the bread. 

 

"Um, for right now just one." Louis answered, taking the piece from Harry. He spread some butter across it and took a bite. "This reminds me that I haven't made bread in a long time. Since before Bean was born, I think." 

 

Harry raised a brow. "That long?" He asked. "I'm positive you've made it since then." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, really. I don't think I have. I should, though. The kids love bread." 

 

"Just make it when you want to, baby." Harry suggested. 

 

"Maybe I'll make it tomorrow." He said. "I like baking in weather like this. It's cozy." 

 

Harry smiled. "It's very cozy." 

 

A few moments later, their food was placed in front of them. Louis lifted his fork happily and dug in, appreciating the flavors that blended so well together. He let Harry try his and he tried Harry's. When they were done, Harry paid the bill while Louis slid his coat on. When they were both buttoned up and warm, they made their way out to the car. Thankfully, the parking lot was void of anyone with a camera. That's the last thing they needed. 

 

When they arrived at the ballet, Harry tossed his keys to the valet and helped Louid down. They held hands and Harry showed their tickets. There were people dressed in fancy clothes all around, which made Louis a little self conscious of his fleece leggings and sweater of Harry's.  But, he was pregnant and those people could shove it. 

 

Harry accepted a glass of champagne and Louis pouted at it until Harry handed him a glass of ginger ale. There were people standing around with trays and Louis parked himself at one, picking up toothpicks with cheese and little pinwheels. Harry got pulled into a group of people who started chatting loudly, laughing and talking about the ballet. 

 

Louis just stood there, off in the corner, standing with the caterer who wasn't talking to him. He let his eyes wander around the room. The caterer tried to move, but he stopped him, shaking his head. The caterer simply rolled his eyes and stood still. 

 

"So." Louis said. "How's your night going?" 

 

The caterer sighed. "Fabulous." He replied. "It would be better if I could go refill my tray." 

 

Louis looked down at the near empty tray. He blushed. "Sorry. Can't stop eating, it seems. Perks of the second trimester."

 

The caterer raised his brow. "You're pregnant?" He asked in surprised. "Doesn't look it." 

 

"Thanks!" Louis preened. "Sixth kid."

 

"Sixth?!" The caterer whistled. "Who's the lucky guy?" 

 

Louis scanned the room and hummed. "Harry Styles." He said, pointing to his freakishly tall husband. "Fifth boy." 

 

"I think I remember reading about you all in the papers. Just one girl? Must be rough with all of those boys." 

 

"Sometimes. But I can't ever remember any bad times, really. The good ones outweigh it." Louis replied fondly. "Although the twins drive me nuts. Harry too." He turned to the caterer with slight panic. "You won't tell anyone, right? You won't talk to any papers about this converstaion?" 

 

The caterer shook his head. "Why would I?" He said. "None of my business." 

 

"Thanks." Louis said, relieved. He looked over at Harry's group and sighed when he saw that Harry was having what looked like a serious and intellectual conversation with someone in the group. "Anywhere around here to sit?" 

 

"Just the bar, and I don't think that would fare well for your image." The caterer laughed. 

 

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate standing for long periods of time." Louis said. "My husband has caught the eye of someone with his intelligence." 

 

The caterer frowned. "I'm sure he's just being polite." 

 

Louis shrugged and helped himself to a little cheese puff. "Oh well. That's what you get when you marry someone smarter than you." 

 

"Come on, now. That's not the case." The caterer assured him. "And anyway, see how the lights are dimming? It's time to go into the theater. See, he's looking for you right now." 

 

Louis shrugged and lifted the rest of the treats from the tray. "You're just going to throw this away, right? Problem solved." He placed the food onto a napkin. By the time he was done, Harry was standing behind him, snaking one hand around his waist. 

 

"There you are." He said into Louis' ear. "I've been looking for you." 

 

Louis hummed and turned around. "We should go before we can't get to our seats." He did  _not_ want to step over people. That didn't sound fun at all. No sir. 

 

Harry nodded and led them into the dimming theater. They found their seats quite easily, front and center. They sat down and Harry put his hand on Louis' thigh, reading the program with the other. Louis rubbed his hands together and looked around. The cathedral ceiling was super high up, and it sort of made him dizzy. There was elaborate artwork all over the ceiling, much like the Sistine Chapel. He appreciated such art. 

 

A few minutes later, after Harry had draped his coat over Louis' legs, the room went dark and the curtains pulled open. Louis settled back, holding Harry's hand in his lap. He wanted to thank Harry once more for this, but as soon as the ballet began, the words escaped him. 

 

Oh well. Harry knew how much it meant to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright yall ive been working on ANOTHER fic (I know, I know, like I need to be writing another one), but Im pretty excited about this one. I hope you all will too once I tell you about it... Picture Ballerina Louis and Mob Boss Styles Triplets.
> 
> Tell your friends and family, folks, because I am so excited to be writing it. The first chapter is shaky but I'm not posting until I have at least three chapters OR over 20 thousand words. 
> 
> Anyways, let me hear how excited you all are or how mad you all are that I'm writing another damn story
> 
> Also: QUESTION TIME!!! How old is everyone here? Let me start out by saying I am 20 :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is super cutesy and might be a little short but i love it so
> 
> I LIED IT GETS ANGSTY AT THE END BUT EVERYTHING WLL BE WELL

A few days later, after dealing with an incredibly tired Louis every single day, Harry decided to see why his husband was so exhausted. As far as he knew, Louis slept like a baby at night. He was hardly ever woken up by him, and usually when Louis couldn't sleep, Harry was the first person he told. It wasn't unusual for Harry to be woken up by a poke or a shake. 

 

He had to go about it in secret though, because what should have been a light conversation sparked a terrible spat between the two, resulting in them not talking to each other. Louis had almost yelled at Harry, but he caught himself, but he was livid at his husband. Harry was insinuating that he had no idea what he was talking about. 

 

So, after doing some looking around, he bought a nanny cam, if you can call it that. It was small but it caught range of the whole room, and it had audio as well. His favorite feature was that it was motion-sense, so if someone got up and moved, the camera would follow. It seemed a little invasive, but he wanted to get to the bottom of Louis' sleepless nights. He knew it was more than just restlessness during pregnancy. 

 

That night, he set it up while Louis was in the bathroom, making sure it was hidden before he jumped into bed. A few moments later, Louis emerged, climbing  _over_  Harry to get to his side of the bed. Harry steadied him with hands on his hips and made sure Louis got comfortable. 

 

"Going to read?" Harry asked, turning his phone off and reaching over to plug it in. 

 

Beside him, Louis shook his head and yawned. "Huh uh," He replied. "I'm exhausted."

 

"Alright love," Harry leaned over to kiss him. "I love you." 

 

Louis laid down flat and tucked a pillow between his legs. "Love you." He replied before falling asleep completely. Harry shook his head fondly and turned off the lights. He figured the sooner he went to sleep, the faster he could see what was keeping Louis up at night. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Harry removed the chip from the camera and went into his office. He closed the door and sat down, plugging it into his laptop. A few seconds later, the video started. He didn't have to wait long before Louis was moving. He heard him sigh and then the lamp flicked on. 

 

He watched as Louis reached into his nightstand and retrieved a magazine. He watched for a few minutes as Louis read it, laughing quietly at a few articles. Then, the magazine was put back and Louis looked around the room. He poked Harry's chest a few times before sliding out of bed, holding onto his belly. 

 

The camera followed his movement to the dresser, where he pulled out a knitting basket. Harry furrowed his brows. He had no idea Louis knit. The camera followed Louis back to the bed, where he sat and proceeded to knit for about an hour. Harry sped the tape through that part. 

 

After the knitting is when it got weird. Louis stood in front of Harry's closet and pulled out shirt after shirt. 

 

"This is so horrible, Harry, honestly." Louis said, making a face. "I can't believe our baby is going to come into this world and see you wearing this. I can't believe you paid so much for this. Dear Lord." 

 

Harry frowned and looked down at his shirt. He was coincidentally wearing the exact same one that Louis was dogging on. He shrugged. He would just have to ask Louis his opinion about it later, face to face. That would be hilarious. 

 

After spending a few more moments at Harry's closet, Louis moved to an exercise ball, where he bounced for a few minutes. Harry didn't miss the way he dug his fingers into his lower back, and he didn't miss the sighs and the faces that he made. So Louis' back must be hurting him. 

 

After rolling the ball away, Louis climbed into bed and sat cross-legged, staring at Harry. He reached out a finger and poked Harry's cheek, then his nose. He lifted Harry's eyelid and giggled. Then he closed his fingers over Harry's nose and giggled when Harry jerked. 

 

Harry had no idea that Louis had done any of that last night. He wrinkled his nose. 

 

Back in the video, Louis pulled down the covers and poked at Harry's stomach. "You  _do_ have a belly. I was right." He whispered gleefully. "You've got quite the happy trail, my friend." He then said. 

 

Harry looked down and lifted his shirt. He did  _not_ have a belly. Nor did he have  _quite the happy trail_. He shook his head and returned to the video. 

 

"Your Daddy has four nipples." Louis was saying, most likely to their baby. "He claims to be a genetic anomaly but I just think he ate his twin or something. Weird, right?" 

 

Harry brought his hands to his chest and covered his nipples. He  _was_ a genetic anomaly. And he did not eat his twin. That was not a thing. 

 

In the video, Louis grabbed one of Harry's hands and placed it on his belly. His shirt was rucked up and Harry was amazed to see that his whole hand almost covered the entirety of Louis' belly. It was amazing. 

 

"This is your Daddy's hand," Louis spoke to his belly. "Can you feel how insanely big it is?  _This_ is what's going to be holding you when you get out here, baby boy. I'd start getting scared." He giggled, and then was quiet for a few moments. "I'm just kidding, love. These are the hands that are going to protect you, and hold you so gently, okay? Your Daddy loves you so much, so if you could come out loving him as well, that would be great. Apparently, the it thing is for my babies to come out hating their Daddy. If you could not do that, I'd appreciate it." 

 

Harry felt his heart twinge at the soft, sweet words Louis spoke to their unborn child. Louis was right; although his hands were freakishly big, they would be the ones to protect him no matter what. He was going to make damn sure of it. 

 

Louis dropped Harry's hand and sighed, then yawned. He curled up with his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry was almost sad that he was asleep for it, but then Louis began to cough wildly, right on his neck. He made a face and cringed. His sleeping self had no idea what was going on. He was almost pissed at Louis, but then he watched as Louis sat up and rifled through his nightstand drawer. He produced an inhaler and he rested his head on Harry's stomach while he took the medicine. Harry had forgotten that the cold, dry weather caused problems with Louis' breathing and such. Now that he knew, Louis could cough on him as many times as he wanted. 

 

Louis put the inhaler back and sniffled. And sniffled some more. And a few more times. All close to Harry's face. It sounded like he was trying to drink soup through his nose and Harry cringed. Dear  _God_. He made a note, an actual physical note, written on a purple post it and taped to his laptop, to take Louis to the doctor for it. 

 

He returned to the video and watched as Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry. Then, he rolled over and turned off his light, sighing. He fiddled with the covers for a few moments before turning around in the bed. He shook Harry awake. 

 

"Hm?" Harry heard himself ask. "What's wrong?" 

 

Louis made a pathetic little noise in the back of his throat and shook his head. "Can't sleep." 

 

"How can I help?" Harry asked, leaning up in bed. "Do you want my pillow?"

 

"Can you just hold me?' Louis asked. "Please?" 

 

"Of course, baby. Anything you want." Harry said. He watched himself as he helped Louis get comforrtable, making sure he was tucked in and warm before wrapping his arms around Louis' body and holding him close. It only took a few seconds after that for Harry to realize that Louis had fallen right to sleep in his arms. Of course, he remembered waking up when Louis shook him, and he rememered offering his pillow, and he rememered cuddling the smaller boy. 

 

After watching the video, he sat back and sighed. Well, he had thought that the reasons Louis couldn't sleep were probably related to the fact that he didn't go to bed on time. Instead, he found out that Louis goes to sleep, he just can't  _stay_ asleep. But he was glad that he saw the crazy shenanigans Louis got up too. They reminded him why he fell in love with Louis. 

 

-

 

Harry made his way downstairs a few minutes later. His nose led him to the kitchen, and the wonder smells coming out of it. Louis was standing at the oven, stirring something in a pot while kneading his lower back with one hand. He looked up when Harry came in. 

 

"I think we need new pillows." Louis said, gesturing Harry to come closer. 

 

Harry stood right behind him and looked into the pot. There was a thick, white, mess inside. "And why do you think that?"

 

"Because my pillow sucks and I don't want to take yours." Louis replied. 

 

"Alright. Let's get some pillows." Harry agreed. 

 

Louis looked back at him. "Just like that?" He asked. 

 

Harry nodded. "Just like that." He walked over to the opposite counter and picked up a piece of Christmas candy Louis had made. "What's the stuff in the pan?" 

 

"It's for you." Louis answered. "You always complain that there's never any white chocolate fudge around here, so here you go. Fresh for you. You're welcome." 

 

Harry grinned. "Awh, thank you baby. I love you." 

 

"You just love me for my cooking." Louis replied, smiling. 

 

"That," Harry agreed, standing behind Louis. He wrapped his arms around his pregnant belly and nuzzled his neck. "And because you're funny, and you're sweet, and you have my babies, and you put up with me no matter what. There are so many reasons I love you but I can't state them all now." 

 

"And why not?" Louis asked, leaning back into Harry's touch. 

 

"Because eventually, baby, we'd have to eat, and sleep, and go to the doctors to have our baby." 

 

"Oh, so listing the reasons you love me will take all day?"

 

"It would take all  _week_." Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek. "By the way, what do you think of my [shirt](http://d34rt3nrucum7c.cloudfront.net/gallery/DMG_Harry%20Styles_2014_REX_09_31122014_900x1295.jpg)?"

 

He saw Louis eye it up and down. "Uh..." He said, turning back to the stove. "It's nice?" 

 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again.   
  


"Yes. No. It's weird, Harry. Why on earth do you need your buttons undone to your belly button?" Louis exlaimed, hooking his finger through the opening of Harry's shirt. "I like it if you like it, but dear God. You're going to freeze your nipples off and I happen to like your nipples." 

 

Harry cracked a smile, the dimples in his cheeks deepening. "Yeah? I like your nipples too." 

 

Louis groaned. "Go away. You're distracting me." 

 

"You distract me all the time." Harry said, wrapping his hands around Louis' hips. "The way you walk around with my baby in your belly, and the way you wear those leggings that show off that _incredible_ bum of yours. 'S'not fair, really. You're teasing me. It's not nice to tease." 

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry coyly. "If you think this is teasing, then you haven't seen anything yet." 

 

-

 

A few hours later, Harry and the boys were outside playing in the snow while Louis stayed inside to bake. He said that he preferred to stay inside, but really, there was no way in hell that Harry was going to let him come outside and stay outside in the condition he was in. If he hadn't had any medical treatment for the pregnancy, then it would be fine, but since he had to have a hospitaly stay - no way. 

 

Harry doesn't know how long he's been inside, but his nose was cold and more than likely bright red, just like all four of the boys. But there were going hard, lobbing snowballs at each other and building the better snowman. It was madness and all Harry wanted to do was go inside and lay in front of the warm fire. 

 

When it became unbearably cold, he knew it because Louis had stepped out onto the deck and motioned his hand. Harry jogged over and wrapped his arms around Louis' middle, tucking his face into the crook of Louis' neck, making him shriek. 

 

"You're terrible!" Louis cried, but he wrapped his own arms around Harry. "You all need to come inside! It's well below freezing, H. Tell the boys I've got candy and hot chocolate waiting for them." 

 

"Deal." Harry nodded and patted Louis' bum. "Now, go back inside. I don't need you freezing as well." When Louis was back inside, Harry turned around to face the boys. "Alright!" He called. "Time to go in! Mummy has treats for you!"

 

That seemed to do the trick because seconds later he had four boys running past him and into the house. He followed and kicked his shoes off on the designated rug, adding to the pile of snow-crusted boots. He looked into the den and saw Louis changing the boys out of their clothes and into some warm, flannel pajamas. He liked that idea.

 

"Any for me?" He asked, shucking off his wet pants. Louis looked up at him and shook his head. 

 

"Harry, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you stripping your clothes off makes  _them_ strip their clothes off." Louis said in an exasperated tone, gesturing to the twins. Thankfully, they were paying attention to the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and the movie that was playing on the television. 

 

"They're not even paying attention." Harry said, tossing his jeans to the side. That earned a glare from Louis. "I'll get them later, I swear." 

 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis said, picking them up and adding them to the pile of wet clothes in his arms. "Just like you'll do laundry. I brought down some pj's for you," He nodded his head to the couch. "It's that pair of flannel matchy ones, you know, like everyone else has? Figured they'd be warm." 

 

Harry followed Louis through the kitchen and into the laundry room. Louis raised his eyebrows up at Harry. Harry smiled back. 

 

"Hello darling." He greeted. 

 

"Honestly, you're like a puppy." Louis said, tossing the clothes into a basket. "Can I help you with something? Need dry underpants?" 

 

Harry cupped his hand over his front. "Mm, nope. I'm good." 

 

"Do you need something else?" Louis asked. "I really need to get those clothes washed or else they'll start to -- "

 

"What you really need to do," Harry said, turning Louis away from the washer and dryer. "Is sit in the den with me and our babies and take a load off. Absolutely no straining yourself. Doctors orders." 

 

Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but he let himself be led into the den and tucked under a blanket. Harry took Olivia into his lap and kicked his feet up, feeding her bits of fudge. The boys were scattered on the floor, eating various treats and watching the movie. So, he sighed and settled in. It looked like he was taking an easy day.

 

 

-

 

 What was a peaceful and wonderful evening/night, turned into a chaotic, hectic, trying morning. Harry and Louis got into a little fight, nothing serious, but it ended with Harry going into work. Louis was fine with it because they both needed their space. And, Harry had called on his way to work and they had apologized to each other and exhanged  _I love you_ 's. 

 

Unfortunately, around lunch time, Louis began to feel pressure in his pelvis, much like the baby was bearing down, almost, and there was a dull ache in his lower back. He shrugged it off and went about his crazy day, chasing the kids as best as he could, because none of them seemed to want to get along. 

 

He'd gotten them to sit down and eat, but when Ollie threw his bowl of macaroni at Bean and Bean retaliated with his, all hell broke loose. Louis tried to stop the minor food fight, but nothing would help. He stood to yell at them, but a sharp cramp stopped him in his tracks. He braced his hands on the table and took a few deep breaths. 

 

"Boys," He said quietly, feeling nauseaous. "Please go upstairs. Go play." 

 

Ollie and Theo began to protest, but Bean, who noticed something was wrong, herded them all upstairs. Louis was so grateful for his son in that moment. He walked over to the counter, where his phone was laying in a sticky mess. He lifted it up and dialed Harry's number. 

 

"Yeah?" Harry answered after a few rings. 

 

"I need you to come home," Louis said, clutching his stomach. He felt his abdomen contracting a few times, which could not be good. 

 

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is everything okay there?" 

 

"No." Louis answered. "I need to go to the hospital." 

 

"Are you sure you're not just missing me again?" Harry questioned. 

 

"No," Louis replied. "I really need to go." 

 

Harry made a noise on the other end. "Louis, if this is another call like the previous one, I'm afraid I can't help. I'm swamped. I'm sorry. Call your mum, maybe she can keep you company." 

 

"No, dammit Harry," He breathed out. "I'm not joking."

 

"What makes this call different from the last?" Harry asked seriously. "If you're joking again, Louis, I can't tell."

 

"I said I'm not - " He cringed when another sharp pain hit him. "You know what, never mind. Go back to work. I'll find someone else to take me." He hung up before Harry could answer. He bit his lip and began to dial Niall's number, but as luck would have it, his phone beeped once and died, right before he pressed the call button. 

 

"Fucking  _hell_." He cursed. They had no landline and the nearest neighbor was fifty feet away. He was cursing everything until he remembered that a computer might work, or maybe an iPad. He could text from an iPad. The problem was, they were all upstairs. The one time the boys had picked up after themselves is when he needed it to be messy. 

 

He sighed and began walking to the stairs, or hobbling, more like it, with his back hunched over. It was way too early to be having this baby, and he knew the likelihood of the baby surviving was slim. He couldn't live with himself if Harry's baby died inside of him.

 

He made it up three steps before he felt a wetness in his pants. He cringed and looked down. It was clear, thank God, not blood, and he prayed that it wasn't his water breaking. Another pain forced him to sit down and grab onto the banister. He was glad his kids weren't around to see this. 

 

He doesn't know how long he sat there, maybe fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, but the front door opened and Harry bustled in. "This better be serious, Louis, or I swear -" Harry said, staring at Louis. He paused when Louis lifted his tear streaked face. 

 

"i think I'm in labor." Louis croaked. That was all it took for Harry to spring into action. He dialed Jay's number with one hand while lifting Louis up with the other, wrapping his arm around his waist securely. He only had to mention the word emergency and say Louis' name before she was hopping in the car, rushing over. 

 

"She'll be here in a minute, baby," Harry promised. "Where does it hurt? How do you know you're having the baby?"

 

"I don't know," Louis answered, breathing quickly. "But it hurts and I think my water broke earlier." 

 

Harry shook his head and led Louis into the sitting room. "Sit. I'm going to go get you some new pants, okay? Just stay right there." He left the room in a hurry, practically running to the laundry room. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. Where else would he go? This was hardly the time for him to be doing anything. But, he sat and waited, which wasn't long. Harry came back into the room with a pair of underwear and some of his very own sweatpants. He dressed Louis qucikly, pressing a kiss to his belly. 

 

"Stay in there, baby, okay?" He said. "We don't want to meet you today."

 

Another pain had Louis clutching onto Harry's hand, squeezing it for dear life. He took deep breaths and just kept praying that it was something minor. Finally, he sat back down and let Harry run through the house to gather things that they would need at the hospital. Just as Harry came back into the room holding a large duffle bag, the door flew open and Jay came in, followed by Dan.

 

Harry opened his mouth but she waved him off frantically. "Go!" She said. "Go, go!"

 

So, they did. Harry led Louis out to his haphazardly parked car and helped him in it. Despite the weather, Harry drove like a madman and Louis would complain if he wasn't so scared that he was in labor. When they reached the hospital, Harry barely parked it before he was helping Louis down.

 

When they got into the building, Harry demanded that they be seen. As soon as he uttered the words _early labor_ , everyone jumped into action. Louis was put on a stretcher and whisked off to an exam room, with Harry chasing close behind. It was the last image of Harry he saw before he passed out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, yall! Pay attention!
> 
> On Tuesday I will be leaving MO and heading to the pacific northwest! I will be in Ilwaco WA at Cape Disappointment for a month or so, and then headed towards Roseburg/Eugene Oregon for three or so months, and then headed to the San Juan Islands for God knows how long. 
> 
> I will be putting the places that we're hitting on our roadtrip on my Tumblr, although I'm not sure if I will spend tons of time in that one place. I know for a fact we'll be going to Mt. Rushmore, but I don't know for how long. 
> 
> So, do any of you live where I'll be heading? Let me know!


	32. Chapter 32

When Louis woke up some hours later, the room was dim and Harry was typing away on his phone, frowning at the screen. He was chewing on his lower lip and looking positively upset. Louis wanted to cuddle him. Instead, he said, "Don't frown, love. You'll give yourself wrinkles." 

 

Harry's head snapped up and he scanned his eyes up and down Louis' body. "How are you?" He asked, standing, letting his phone drop onto the chair. "Do you feel okay?" 

 

"I feel fine." Louis said, lifting his hand to brush away the hair from his forehead. He had an IV attached to his hand. He wondered why. "What did the doctors say? Am I okay? Is our baby okay?" He lifted the covers from his body frantically and searched for the familiar swell of his belly. He sighed in relief when he found it. 

 

"They haven't told me anything. She said to have her paged when you wake up." Harry told him. "Do you want me to page her?"   
  
  
"Yes please. I want to know what's going on." Louis said, watching as Harry stepped out into the hall and snagged a nurse, asking her to page Doctor Robbins. He came back into the room and stood over Louis. 

 

"You scared me to death." He said in a quiet voice. "I thought you were dying." 

 

Louis reached for his hand. "Never." Louis promised. "Me and this baby are here to stay. There's no getting rid of us." 

 

Harry huffed a laugh and wiped at his face. He wasn't crying, but Louis could see the remnants of tears. It made his heart hurt that he wasn't there to comfort him. "Good." He replied. 

 

A knock at the door sounded, and Dr. Robbins stepped in with a bright smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked, placing his chart at the end of the bed. She checked his IV for a moment. "You must have a few questions."

 

"We have a lot more than a few." Harry said. 

 

"I understand. Louis, do you remember when you came in a few weeks ago with placental abruption?" When he nodded, she continued. "Well, this is sort of like that. Instead of your placenta detaching from the wall of your uterus, it settled partially over the opening of your cervix. It's called placenta previa." 

 

"So, is the baby fine?" Louis asked, squeezing Harry's hand. 

 

"Yes, but we're going to keep you here to monitor you, okay?" She said. 

 

"How did this happen?" Harry asked her. 

 

"In this case, the placental abruption previously could have had a hand in it, so could the fact that he's had more than five pregnancies." 

 

"So, he's not going to deliver any time soon?" Harry asked. 

 

"No. I'm going to make sure of that. Unfortunately, a natural birth is out of the question. I will perform a c-section when your due date approaches. It's the only safe way we can ensure both the safety of the baby and the safety of your husband, Mr. Styles." 

 

Harry paused. He looked a bit frightened. "I'm not so sure that that's the best route." 

 

Louis reached for Harry's hand. "Harry, it'll be fine." 

 

"No." Harry looked at him. "You can't say that because the last c-section you had, you almost died." 

 

Dr. Robbins looked between them. "Mr. Styles," She said. "I know that you might be feeling apprehensive about this, but it really is the only way to make sure that they both survive. If Louis has a natural birth, he could bleed out in minutes, and we wouldn't be able to stop it." 

 

Harry stared at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't agree to something so dangerous, especially when it's hurt him in the past." 

 

"Harry," Louis squeezed Harry's hand. "Please. Let's talk about it. Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Harry looked at him. Finally, he sighed and sat on the side of the bed. Dr. Robbins picked up the chart and smiled at them. "I'll give you two some time to talk." 

 

When she was gone, Louis smiled at him gently. "Hey, listen. If it makes you feel better, you can wait out in the hall while they do the procedure." 

 

Harry stared at him. "Are you crazy?" He asked. "I'm going to be holding your hand."   

 

Louis smiled softly at him. "Like last time? You were so excited last time." 

 

"How could i not have been? You were having twins. That's exciting." 

 

"I knew we were bound to get twins sometime." Louis traced his fingertips over his belly. "I'm surprised this pregnancy wasn't twins. You know they say the more pregnancies you have, the greater chance for twins." 

 

"I'll get you the next time around." Harry grinned. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Oh no you won't. Absolutely not. This is our last baby. I mean it." 

 

"You say you mean it," Harry began. "But when Bean and Lucas are in university and the twins are getting ready to go, ano Olivia is older, you're going to be begging me for another baby." 

 

Louis sniffed haughtily. "You sound so sure of yourself." 

 

Harry laughed. "You love babies. You love them even more if they come from me. You'll be wanting more." 

 

"I hardly think that I'll want a baby when I'm in my late thirties." Louis replied. "Even if they're yours." 

 

"Don't be so sure. Things can change." Harry reminded him. Louis just patted the side of his bed and made room for Harry to cuddle up. They'd had a long day and some not so good news. It was time to sleep. 

 

-

 

They discussed things with Dr. Robbins and set the c-section date for Louis' thirty-eighth week. The baby was in prime health condition and already so big, go figure. Dr. Robbins assured them that everything was going to be fine, and Harry had nothing to worry about, although Harry couldn't be convinced. 

 

The ladt c-section Louis had was terrifying and he hated not knowing if he would see Louis alive again. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was worried sick. But, he had to be strong for Louis. If Louis wasnt worried, neither was he. 

 

Dr. Robbins suggested that Louis have an extended hospital stay, to recuperate and to have some stress free time before heading back home. After discussing it with Harry, they decided he would stay for the exact amount of time Dr. Robbins had suggested; two weeks. Louis was hesistant to be away from his babies so long, but he welcomed the break. Harry had pushed him, saying he needed some R&R. 

 

So, he stayed at the hospital while Harry ran home to get Louis some clothes and things to do during his stay. He arranged for Louis' parents to be with the kids during the day and his parents the night. Of course, Louis asked to be home for Christmas, so he was going to get to spend the twenty-fourth and the twenty-fifth at home. It was a week away still, but he was excited nonetheless. 

 

The best part, though, was that Harry was going to stay with him the whole two weeks, day and night. It was going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what's been going on: I reached ilwaco, Washington two days ago. Everywhere we camped (except the KOA) had no wifi. At the camp I'm at now (cape disappointment--so beautiful! Right on the ocean) has wifi, but only at two places. My 4g works when I get closer to town, but not at the camp. 
> 
> So updates will be sporadic and short probably. Thank you for understanding!


	33. Chapter 33

"If you think for one second that you are getting on a plane and leaving for business this close to Christmas, you are sorely mistaken." Louis' loud, demanding voice echoed through the house. He and Harry were standing in the kitchen, toe to toe, facing off. 

 

It it would have been comical, seeing a twenty-four week pregnant Louis, hips cocked and arms crossed, staring up at Harry with fire in his beautiful blue eyes, but instead, it was like world war III. 

 

Harry sighed. They'd had this discussion on multiple occassions, but this was by far the worst. "Are you understanding what I'm saying, Louis?" He asked, propping his hands on his hips. 

 

Louis glared up at him. "Yes, Harry. I do know the Queens English." 

 

"Watch the tone." Harry warned. "You're not exactly telling me how you feel about this. You need to do so instead of telling me that I'm not going to do something. That's a quick way to get punished." 

 

That statement took some of the fight out of Louis, and he stared at the ground and kicked the beautiful hardwood floor of his kitchen. "Sorry. I'm really sorry." He apologized quietly. "I just don't want you to fly with this weather." 

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis arms and rubbed up and down. "I know how stressful it is on you, believe me. I know exactly what you're going through. But I have a feeling that my flying on a plane isn't even close to what you're scared of." 

 

Louis shrugged. "You're right." He said. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

 

"It's just for a few days, love." Harry reminded him. 

 

"That's not reassuring." Louis replied. "I don't want you to go  _anywhere._ Ever. I don't want you to leave my sight. Please." He tacked on. He really didn't think he was being unreasonable. 

 

"Ever?" Harry quirked a brow. 

 

Louis nodded and brushed the hair away from his face. "Precisely. Please don't ever leave me for as long as I live." 

 

"I'm not understanding." Harry said. 

 

Louis sighed and slumped against the counter. "I just don't feel safe being away from you." 

 

Harry's gaze softened. "Is this because of the pregnancy?" He asked. When Louis didn't answer, he took it as a yes. "You're afraid something will happen while I'm gone?" 

 

"I just don't want you to leave." Louis repeated. 

 

"Then I won't. I'll stay right here." Harry promised. "LA can wait. I'll have Liam go instead." 

 

"Liam can't represent your company without you." Louis reminded Harry for the umpteenth time. "LA? Is that where you two were going?" 

 

Harry nodded, and Louis felt guilty. He knew LA was Harry's favorite place in the world, besides London. "You can go. I had no idea it was in LA." 

 

Harry shook his head. "No. Stop it. I'm staying home with you, and we're going to celebrate Christmas, and make love a good few times, and then we're going to  take you to the hospital where they can monitor my little troublemaker." 

 

"You do realize that it's not the baby's fault?" Louis giggled. "My body is just freaky when it comes to pregnancy. The twins, Olivia, and now this one." 

 

"You're perfect," Harry assured him. "Now, go and get naked. I want you laying on my bed and ready for me when I get up there." 

 

-

 

"What do you think we should get everyone for Christmas?" Louis asked three hours later. He and Harry were laying in bed, naked and sweating but covered up with a sheet. They were spooning, and Harry was still inside of Louis. On hour two, Louis expressed that he would love for Harry to stay inside of him long after they were done making love, and Harry was more than happy to oblige. 

 

Behind him, Harry was tracing patterns on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know. They would be happy with anything." 

 

"They really would." Louis replied. "They're so..." 

 

"Perfect?" Harry provided. "Un-spoiled? You raised my babies so well." 

 

"I should hope you're pleased with the outcome of your offspring." Louis rolled his eyes playfully. "I've only been with them everyday since they all were born." 

 

"Perfect mum," Harry nuzzled the back of Louis' neck. "So perfect." 

 

Louis shifted his hips, making Harry hiss. 

 

"You're going to get me hard again." He said, cupping his hand near the base of his soft cock. 

 

"Well we don't want that." Louis giggled. "I love having your soft cock inside of me." 

 

"Sarcasm detected." Harry said dryly. Against his will, he could feel his cock hardening. He bit his lower lip. He knew that Louis knew he was getting hard again because Louis squeezed himself around Harry. 

 

"Round four?" He asked cheekily, looking behind at Harry. He didn't even blink before Harry was turning him over and rolling on top of him. 

 

-

 

 

"I can't believe you're thirty seven and still randy as a teenager." Louis said later that evening. He was toweling off after the shower he and Harry took, which resulted in round five. Needless to say, he was sore. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "It took six rounds of sex to tell you that I'm still as horny as ever?" 

 

Louis giggled and slid on one of Harry's shirts. He tugged a pair of yoga pants up his smooth legs and flopped back on the bed. "Guess what." 

 

"What?" Harry asked, adjusting his tight briefs before joining his husband. 

 

"I love you." 

 

Harry looked down at Louis and the big grin that was on his beautiful face. "I love you too, baby." He replied. "More than you'll ever know." 

 

Louis sighed and his hands went to his belly. "This is the last one, okay?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Deal. No more babies in the house." 

 

-

 

Later that night, Louis' phone rang on the nightstand. He lifted his head and grabbed it. He barely caught the time before he answered it. 

 

"Hello?" He asked, thinking that it might be his mum. 

 

"Louis Styles?" A female asked. 

 

He frowned. "Yes?" 

 

"Mr. Styles, I'm sorry to inform you, but there's been an accident..."


	34. Chapter 34

Louis stared at the white bassinet by his and Harry's bed. He'd used it for his own children, and his future child was going to use it, but right now, it was being used by Bella, Zayn and Perrie's daughter. 

 

He and Harry had to wait a week until they could finally bring her home, and it was the most stressful time in Louis' life. Nothing came close to the amount of grief he had suffered this past week and a half. He can't imagine going through anything like that again. 

 

They'd been told it was an accident, a result of a patch of black ice on the highway. It was amazing to think that one little patch of ice could kill two people. It seemed comical, really. He had talked to Perrie just that day, and she was so excited to be going on a date with Zayn. It was going to be their first date since Bella was born, and she was dressing to the nines. 

 

Of course, he'd seen the bag of bloody clothes in her hospital room. He'd gotten a glance before Harry ripped him away from the doorway. He was told that he wasn't himself that night. Harry couldn't recognize him, he was so hysterical. Zayn had died first, barely making it to the hospital where he worked before dying. Zayn Malik, thirty-three, general surgeon, and Perrie Edwards, twenty six, nurse. The hospital was in mourning, Louis could tell. It was no secret that Zayn was the greatest, and Perrie was one hell of a nurse. 

 

The next day, they'd been informed of the situation and how to move ahead. They were named in Zayn and Perrie's will as godparents, and they just had to wait until the court system got everything together before they could take Bella home. Isabella Luna Malik, is what they named her. Isabella for Perrie's grandmother and Luna because Zayn was a hippie at heart. She was a beautiful child, and Louis cried the whole week they waited. From grief some times, and from the thought of Bella living with people who weren't him for that one week. 

 

Harry had set everything up. He didn't expect Louis to do a thing, and if Louis wanted to lay in bed and cry all day, he would do just that. Louis and Perrie were the best of friends. Harry had explained to the boys what had happened in the best way he could. They were confused about Uncle Zayn and Aunt Perrie, and what was this place they were visiting called Heaven? But they were excited to have another little sister. 

 

Louis had heard Harry refer to Bella as their sister, and he had to leave the room before he scared the boys with how hard he was crying. She would be their sister, but would he see her as his own? All of those thoughts plagued his mind and drove him crazy. Harry had to force him to sleep, and on more than one occassion, Harry would make him take a sleeping medicine. Purely organic and baby safe, of course, but even those couldn't help. They would put him to sleep for a little while, but he would wake up and stare at Bella, sleeping soundly in her bassinet. 

 

She had been fussy the first few days they had her, but its evened out, and she'll only go to Louis now. It made sense that she saw him as an extension of Perrie. He'd been there her whole pregnancy and after. Bella saw him more times than she saw her own father. 

 

Even now, she still clung to him, and she'd been with them for several days. It was just a few days before Christmas, and things were hectic. Louis still cried at the mention of Zayn and Perrie, and Harry was walking on eggshells around him. It hurt, not having Harry with him, but maybe if he stopped pushing Harry away and fighting any sort of comfort, he would feel better. 

 

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully. He was laying on his back and had one arm flung in Louis' direction. Probably searching for his warm body to curl up behind. Harry was so beautiful, and he was so thankful to have him. 

 

In the bassinet, Bella let out the smallest of whimpers and kicked her legs. Louis immediately went to her. She had Perrie's shock of blond hair and Zayn's deep, hazel eyes and long eyelashes. She had milky smooth skin and was the perfect combination of both. 

 

He lifted her up and inhaled. She smelled so sweet. He carried her downstairs, all while whispering sweet things into her ear to calm her down. In the kitchen, he prepared her a bottle. Perrie and Zayn had her on an organic, expensive, formula that was similar to breastmilk and had all of the same nutrients. Perrie had difficulties nursing and Louis would, but he had no milk yet. 

 

She seemed to enjoy it, and she ate the whole bottle before nodding off again. He stayed downstairs for awhile, walking around the warm den, pausing in front of the Christmas tree, which illuminated the room in soft light. There were mounds of gifts under the tree, from everyone to everyone. Duke, who had followedd him down, sat himself in front of the tree and rested his head on his paws, watching. 

 

Louis believed the Duke sensed something, because he was so protective of Bella. He slept with her and always made sure to be near her in some way. It gave Louis relief to know that Bella now had three protectors. 

 

"Baby," Harry's hoarse, sleepy voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Harry walking towards him, bare chested and flannel pajama pants hanging dangerously low. He was rubbing his hand over his face. "What're you doing? It's too early for you to be up." 

 

Louis hadn't caught them time. But as he looked out the window, he saw the purple hue to the sky, a tell-tale sign of early morning. "Bella woke up." He said, gesturing to the sleeping six month old. 

 

Harry held out his hands. "Let me take her." He cradled her close to his chest and kissed her soft hair. "She's a good sleeper. Not like any other of our babies." 

 

Louis ignored the fact that Harry referred to her and theirs. "Lucas was. A good sleeper, I mean. I thought he was deaf." 

 

Harry rocked back and forth slowly, rubbing her cheek. "I forgot about that. I was so used to Bean's screaming and the twins' never sleeping." 

 

"Not like you got up anyway," Louis said, a little harsher than he intended. "I'm sorry." 

 

Harry shook his head. "No," He said, stepping closer to Louis. "I know you didn't mean it." He wrapped his free arm around Louis' shoulders and planted a kiss to his temple. "Let's go to bed. The boys will be up soon and you know how they get." 

 

Louis allowed Harry to lead him upstairs. He heard the jangle of Duke's collar, following them up the stairs. They settled Bella in the bassinet and curled up in bed. Harry knew to keep his distance until Louis initiated something. He was pleasantly surprised when Louis tugged on his hand, and he curled himself around his husband. 

 

"What did you do with the ring?" Harry asked quietly, a few minutes later. Louis stilled. The ring was a big issue with him right now. They'd been gifted with the engagement ring found in Zayn's suit pocket. Louis was absolutely heartbroken when he held it. It was bold and beautiful, without being too flashy. It was Perrie's dream engagement ring, Louis knew. He'd heard her fawn over it many times. 

 

The original plan was to have Perrie buried in it, but that felt wrong to him. She wasn't engaged to Zayn yet, so it wouldn't be right. Louis did however make them write  _Perrie Edwards-Malik_ on her epitaph. It gave him some sort of relief, making her a Malik when she was ripped away from the chance. 

 

So now, he decided to give it to Bella when she was old enough, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He couldn't bear to look at it. His heart was already in a million pieces, and the thought of Perrie never getting to wear it, never even  _knowing_ that she was about to become Perrie Malik just broke his heart. 

 

"It's in my jewelry box." He answered, equally as quiet. "I have to," He cleared his throat and felt the famliar burn of tears. "Get a little box for her. Put some of their things in it." 

 

Harry's arms drew him a little tighter. "We'll do it tomorrow." He promised. They were in charge of Zayn and Perrie's estate, which consisted of the two-story house on the street, Perrie's little Italian car, and Zayn's big jeep. Of course, the bank accounts were in Bella's name now, which she would get when she reached eighteen. Harry had the bank put a freeze on all of the personal accounts, until he figured out how much everything would cost, as if it was even an issue. 

 

Harry had taken over all of the business things. He put the house in Bella's name and hired a cleaning service to go in once every week to clean it and upkeep the grounds. He put the cars in her name, and all of their stocks in her name as well. She was six months old and already wealthy. 

 

Louis was left in charge of their possessions. He had a plan already, too. He was going to keep every single piece of clothing and jewelry that Perrie owned and was going to give it to Bella when she was of age. Perrie had some very mature pieces of clothing, but she made everything classy. 

 

Anything of Zayn's he was going to keep as well. He didn't feel right, throwing away everything that they owned, especially since it wasn't his decision. They had a child now, and she should decide. He was going to sell the furniture, however, and put the money in Bella's bank account. 

 

It was just so hard to think about it. He doesn't know how he'll step foot inside their house, but he figured that with Harry's support, he'll get through it. 

 

-

 

"Bella's sleeping, so if you want to go and nap, I'll watch the boys." Harry said the next evening. He was so cautious around Louis now, anticipating another sobbing outburst, but Louis had been surprisingly okay that morning. Usually, Harry would wake up to crying, and have to hold Louis until he was either finished or asleep due to a headache. 

 

"I'm alright." Louis assured him. "I want to see my babies." He had developed an unhealthy fear of losing his babies, or his babies losing him. 

 

Harry gave him a wary look but nodded anyway. "I'll go and get some food, if you'd like. You can stay here and relax with them. Maybe watch some movies. I know there's a Christmas movie on the TV that they've been wanting to watch. I've been iffy about it because it's PG and not G, but -" 

 

It was at that moment that Louis had decided to burst into tears. Harry paused before jumping into action. He dropped his coat and wallet and made his way over to Louis, pulling him into his arms. He rocked them back and forth for a little bit, knowing that this was a time not to talk, just to comfort. 

 

Finally, after several moments, Louis spoke. "I love you," He sobbed, squeezing his arms tighter around Harry's middle. "You're such a good daddy." 

 

Harry was floored. "You're upset because I'm such a good father?" 

 

Louis nodded. "I don't want our babies to ever forget that," He cried. "Please don't die." 

 

Harry's heart split down the middle. "Oh,  _baby_." He said. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever, at all. Don't worry about that. I'll never leave you and my babies. Neither will you. We're going to live to be a hundred. Our babies will get so sick of us. They'll make up excuses not to see us and we'll just have to occupy ourselves with sex and spoiling our hundreds of grandbabies." 

 

Instead of laughing like he usually would, Louis just nodded his head. "You have to promise me, Harry." He said.

 

"I promise you, baby." Harry kept his arms tight around Louis. It felt as if he could slip away at any moment. Harry would not be prepared for that. "I'm not going anywhere at all."

 

-

 

Louis remembered the funeral, and how everyone there was of some great importance. There were doctors and nurses, and then there was Harry and Louis and Niall and Liam. It wasn't a big affair, but it wasn't small either. It was closed casket, because Louis did not want to look at the faces of the people he'd grown to love.

 

Neither Perrie nor Zayn had any family members whatsoever. His heart ached at the funeral because Perrie used to joke about starting their own family line. He doesn't know what happened to their parents and grandparents, and he never wanted to ask. If they were still alive, who knew.

 

After the funeral, Louis was composed until they reached the cemetary, a beautiful, secluded place with gorgeous statues and flower arrangements on every tombstone. He didn't leave the car until it was over.

 

Harry stayed with him, leaned back in the seat, holding him close. He didn't say anything; he just held Louis, rubbing his back and letting him work through it all. It was a lot to take in, he knew, and because Louis was pregnant, he had no idea how it was affecting him.

 

When everyone had gone, Louis and Harry got out of the car and walked to the two holes in the ground. There were still some bars around them and the holes weren't covered up, and Harry had to hold him from getting too close. Whether it was for safety or the fact he didn't want Louis to see, he didn't know.

 

Harry had been patient with him, letting him cry out his frustrations and sadness, never saying a word. He was struggling too, because he had become good friends with Zayn, but that was all over. He hid his grief because he was good at it, and he knew that Louis needed to have all of his attention. Louis was fragile.

 

When the sun was setting, Harry had led him back to the car, making sure he was buckled. Both of their hands were shaking and neither of them spoke of why. It was better that way. Harry held him all that night, too. Whether they were standing in the kitchen, or sitting down. Harry always held him close. It was for his reassurance, most likely; Harry letting him know that he was always going to be there. 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol remember the tag that says light angst?


	35. Chapter 35

"Baby." Olivia said, eyeing Bella. Bella was staring right back up at her, grinning. She had a few teeth already, and was teething a few more. 

 

"That's right, darling." Harry praised. "That's your sister." 

 

"No." Olivia replied, scowling down at Bella. Olivia, being almost two, was not ready to give up her position as youngest child, especially not the youngest daughter. The  _only_ daughter. 

 

"She is, love." Harry said. "She's your sister." 

 

"No." Olivia turned her head and tugged on a loose ringlet that had fallen out of Harry's bun. "Up, please." 

 

Harry sighed and lifted his daughter up into his arms. She curled up in his embrace right away, and he patted her back a few times. Olivia was stubborn, especially when it came to Harry. She was quick to remind him that she was his only daughter in the whole wide world, and no other baby could take that away from her. 

 

"How's it going?" Louis popped his head in. "How's Bella?" Ever since the wreck, he was super protective of Bella. He was afraid that he was going to lose her as well. 

 

Harry turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "She's good. About to take a nap, I think." 

 

Louis stepped further into the room and peeked down at her. "I can only imagine. She ate quite a lot for lunch." 

 

"Where are the boys?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He hated the way Louis was looking at Bella. 

 

"Downstairs somewhere." He answered dismissively. He wanted to scoop up Bella and rock her to sleep, much like he'd done with all of his children. 

 

"Louis." Harry said. "Look at me." When Louis finally met his eyes, he spoke again. "You need to focus on your other babies right now. Bella is fine." 

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head. Louis sighed and nodded. He gave Bella one last look before heading downstairs to spend time with his other babies. When he was gone, Harry looked down at Bella, who was now fast asleep. 

 

He shook his head. "Bella, love." He said. "Don't ever doubt for a second the love he has for you."

 

-

 

A few hours later, Louis was fully prepared to celebrate Christmas Eve. He had only one thing in mind, and that was giving everyone a good Christmas. He wanted to forget for a few hours that one of his best friends had passed away and that he had her daughter. He would simply pretend that she was his own. He needed to get in that mindset anyway. 

 

He kept himself busy in the kitchen, making dinner and candies. The boys were in and out, but they mostly stayed either upstairs or in the den, where Harry had made a crackling fire earlier. It would be the picture or perfection, if Harry and Louis weren't currently fighting. 

 

"Could you maybe tell me why you won't put Bella down?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. Louis had gotten her after her nap and refused to sit her down. 

 

"I want to hold her, Harry. Is that a crime?" Louis replied, holding Bella on one hip and stirring some gravy with his hand. 

 

"When's the last time you said something to the boys?" Harry asked. "Or held Olivia?" 

 

"Earlier." Louis answered. 

 

"Louis!" Harry said. "Stop and look at me. It's disrespectful." 

 

Louis stopped and stared at Harry. He had a challenging look on his face. "What? I can't hold Bella anymore? She can't walk, Harry. I'm her only transportation." 

 

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying you have four boys and another daughter that you've completely ignored the past few days. I get that you're hurting, but - "

 

"You can't possibly get it, Harry." Louis interrupted. "You didn't have one of your best friends die." 

 

Harry's eyes darkened. "Oh? So Zayn wasn't in the car with her? He's still alive somewhere?" 

 

"That's not what I meant, Harry, and you know it." Louis said. "I'm just - " 

 

"Putting your feelings above everyone else's." Harry finished. "Once again. Stop it. You're not hurting any worse than I am. Do you hear me? Your feelings don't matter to me if you're going to keep acting like this." 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Louis almost yelled. "I almost don't want to believe that you just said that."

 

"Believe it, Louis. For lack of sounding like a complete dick, get over it. There are more important things right now." 

 

"I honestly don't even want to look at you right now." Louis shouted. It was no secret that this pregnancy was causing some mood swings, but tack on the death of a friend and a brand new child, and you've got a recipe for disaster. 

 

"And what would you like me to do?" Harry snapped. "Go upstairs and pretend I don't hear you down here banging shit together and throwing a fit?"

 

"Just leave, Harry." Louis answered. "If you don't want to be here, then go! Don't waste anymore of your time here." 

 

"Is that what you'd like me to do? So that when I get back, you can just play the victim again?" Harry asked, tugging on his worn boots. "So that when I get back,  _I_ can apologize to you?" He yanked his coat off of the rack in the kitchen. He pulled the door open and gave Louis one last look before stepping out and slamming it closed. 

 

Louis stood in the kitchen, seething. But, he couldn't even be mad at Harry. He was mad at himself. He was always doing things like this. He was always pushing Harry and making Harry out to be the bad guy. It was his worst flaw in the world. He sighed and put Bella down in her bouncer. She was getting sleepy again. 

 

He tried to busy himself with finishing dinner, but he couldn't plate it without Harry being there. It was Christmas Eve, for God's sake. Harry needed to be there. He grabbed his cardigan off of the back of a chair and wrapped it around himself. He opened the back door. 

 

"Christ." He muttered to himself as he looked down. Harry was sitting on the steps, arms crossed. He was so thankful that Harry didn't leave. "You didn't leave?" He asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you." Was his quiet response. Harry absolutely could not leave in this weather. He knew that it would shake Louis up incredibly. 

 

"Well..." Louis crossed his arms and looked down, toeing at the steps. "Dinner is ready."

 

"Is that all?" Harry asked, still not looking at him. 

 

"Yes." Louis answered awkwardly. He turned to leave, but stopped. "Um, just, if you go anywhere, please don't drive."

 

"You want me to walk in zero degree weather?" Harry asked. 

 

"Um, no. But - "

 

"Just go." 

  
Louis screwed his mouth shut. He nodded and turned back around and closed the door. He let out a deep breath and headed back over to the stove. He gathered up some plates and called the boys in to serve them. Dinner was light, with just a roast with gravy and mashed potatoes, and a scattering of vegetables, complete with homemade dinner rolls. 

 

Because it was Christmas Eve, he put on a Christmas movie and let them eat in the den. He fed Olivia because was in no mood (or shape) to bathe her tonight. When she was done and he wiped her face off, he let her toddle into the den. He gave Bella her bottle, and by the time she was done, the boys were done. 

 

He sat Bella back in her bouncer and ran some dishwater. Usually he would rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, but then he would have to lean down when the washer was done and put the dishes away. This seemed like a better idea. He sang softly to Bella as he cleaned up the kitchen. 

 

He left the food in the dishes he cooked them in and slid them into the warming oven. He had already made Harry a heaping plate, covered it in tinfoil, and left a sticky note on top of it.  He wiped off countertops and the table, and when he was done, he was sore from head to toe. His back was screaming in protest and so was the baby. His abdomen felt heavy and he was ready to sleep for days. 

 

He gathered the boys up and carried Olivia and Bella up the stairs. By the time he reached the top, he felt a bit nauseous from all of the extra weight and had to catch his breath. He made sure the boys were dressed in their matching pajamas before reading them a bedtime story. Before dinner, they had let the babies open one gift, which was always pajamas. 

 

He tucked them in and made sure Olivia was comfortable in her crib before carrying Bella to his bedroom. He gave her one last bottle and diaper change before placing her in the bassinet. He barely had time to use the bathroom and brush his teeth before collapsing into bed. He made himself comfortable on Harry's side and closed his eyes. 

 

By the time he was falling asleep, it occured to him that he hadn't even eaten dinner. 

 

-

 

Taking off his boots, Harry surveyed the clean kitchen. It was cleaner than usual, which meant Louis actually spent more time on his feet than necessary. It angered Harry a bit that Louis was still living the life he had while he wasn't pregnant; doing strenuous activities when he wasn't supposed too. 

 

He did notice the plate in the warming oven, and he grabbed it and a fork. He sat at the table, in front of his favorite bottle of scotch and a clean glass. He poured some and took a sip. He sat the glass down and looked at the plate. It was covered in tinfoil and had a sticky note on it. _I love you & I'm sorry_. There was a perfectly drawn heart at the bottom. 

 

He careully lifted the sticky note and sat it down beside him. He was going to slide it into his wallet when he was done eating. Taking away the tinfoil, he dug in and discovered that he was ravenous. He ate everything on his plate and was pleasantly surprised that it filled him up. But then again, Louis knew exactly how much he ate.

 

He washed his dishes when he was done and made sure to put the food in containers before washing those dishes as well. As he was putting the clean dishes in the strainer, he noticed five kids plates, but no adult plate. He was sure that Louis hadn't eaten dinner, and he felt guilty. Dinnertime was usually the hardest part of the day, and with six kids now, it couldn't have been any easier. 

 

When he was done, he made his way upstairs to get ready for bed. It was nearing ten o'clock, and he knew Louis would be fast asleep. This pregnancy had him sleeping most of, if not all day. It was crazy. When he entered the bedroom, he saw that he was right. Louis was positioned diagonally across the bed, with his feet on his side and he head on Harry's pillow. 

 

He quickly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He checked on Bella before climbing into bed. He situated himself around Louis, which was mildly difficult, but he managed. When he finally got comfortable and closed his eyes, he heard Louis stirring. 

 

"Harry?" He asked groggily. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Louis was trying to sit up. He put his arm around Louis. 

 

"Right here." He assured him. "Lay back down." 

 

Louis did as he was told; not one to fight sleep. "Did you get my note?" He asked. His voice had a tired, sleepy tone to it. 

 

"I did." He answered. "You didn't eat." 

 

Louis was quiet for several moments, fighting off sleep. "Tired." He finally mumbled. His eyelids were heavy and he struggled to keep them open. He was tired with every pregnancy, but this one was killing him. He thought that Harry had said something after that, but he was too tired to listen. 

 

Harry laid there for a moment, waiting for Louis' response. When he didn't get one, he listened. Sure enough, he heard Louis' soft, steady breathing. He had fallen asleep, of course. Harry chuckled to himself and molded himself to Louis' back, wrapping an arm around Louis' middle protectively. 

 

He kissed the back of Louis' head and closed his own eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just took robitussen and im falling asleep so enjoy this dont bitch about anything please and thank you
> 
> i love you all


	36. Chapter 36

When Harry walked downstairs the next morning, he was greeted with a picture perfect sight. The boys and Olivia were gathered in the den, playing with a few toys. The Christmas tree was lit and he could see snow falling in fat, fluffy flakes through the picture window. There was a sweet smell wafting through the house, and it lead him straight to the kitchen. 

 

Louis was standing at the stove, flipping something in a pan. Bella was gurgling happily in her bouncer, sitting pretty on the counter. He heard Louis humming something quietly. He cleared his throat, making himself known. 

 

Louis didn't even turn around. "Morning." He greeted. He plated whatever was in the pan and handed it to Harry. It was a full breakfast, he noticed. It was a plate full of sausage and bacon. He must have looked confused, because Louis said, "Put it on the table and call the children in." 

 

Harry did as he was asked, and soon the table was full of hungry children. All seated, they began to dish the meat onto their plates. Harry did Olivia's, seeing as she was almost two and couldn't really work utensils yet. As they were nibbling on their breakfast meat, Louis was placing more food on the table; eggs, toast, biscuits with sausage gravy, diced potatoes, and pancakes. 

 

"You did all of this?" Harry asked, sitting at his place at the head of the table. 

 

Louis nodded and filled everyone's cups up with juice. "It's Christmas, Harry." He said. "That calls for a big breakfast." 

 

Harry shrugged. He wasn't one to complain, especially since everything looked delicious. He helped Louis get the kids squared away before eating his own breakfast. He had Bella in her seat right next to him, and he gave her some mashed banana in between bites. 

 

"Daddy!" Ollie squealed. "Love baby." 

 

"Is that right?" Harry said. "Baby Bella?" 

 

Ollie nodded. "Love baby Bella." 

 

Louis preened at Ollie. He was so happy to see the boys accepting Bella as one of their own. All except Olivia, really. She seemed to have a dislike for the youngest. 

 

"Well, Daddy loves baby Bella too." Harry said. 

 

"Daddy," Bean said, drowning a biscuit in the gravy. "Mummy says that after we eat breakfast, we can open presents." 

 

Harry looked to Louis. "Is that right?" He replied. "What about waiting for your grandparents?"

 

Louis shook his head. "Not coming. The weather is getting terrible. I'm glad we went grocery shopping when we did." He said. "Who knows when we'll get out again." 

 

Harry just hummed and lifted his coffee mug to his mouth. He took a piping hot sip and raised his eyebrows at Bean, who was staring back at him. "I guess that's fine, then." He finally answered. 

 

Bean let out a whoop of excitement and began eating his breakfast quickly. Harry watched in amazement as his children ate. It was no secret that they had big appetites, but he had a front row seat to it today. Even Theo, who was the smallest boy, ate like a lumberjack. And Lucas, who was so limber and slight, ate as much as Bean. 

 

Not wanting to be left hungry, Harry ate his breakfast as well. It was delicious, as always, and he wanted to praise Louis, but he didn't know where they stood right now, so he kept his mouth quiet. 

 

After the boys and Olivia were done, they slithered away from the table and into the den. Harry cleaned the dishes from the table and rinsed them off. As he was putting them in the dishwasher, two arms slid around his waist. 

 

He stilled. 

 

"I love you." Louis murmured, moving his lips against Harry's back. "I love you and I'm sorry. I'm difficult to deal with and irrational. But I love you and I'm sorry." 

 

Harry paused. What could he say to that? Agree with Louis, because Louis  _was_ difficult to deal with, and he was irrational. He put his hands on top of Louis' and sighed. "I love you too." He replied. "You are difficult to deal with and you are irrational, but I forgive you, and I love you too."

 

Behind him, Louis sighed in relief. He pressed a kiss to Harry's back and rested his forehead against it. "I don't know why I do the things that I do." 

 

"I don't either." 

 

"I just --" He paused. "I don't know what to do." 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
  


"I have seven children now," Louis whispered. "And two of them came by accidents." 

 

Harry's hands tightened on Louis'. 

 

"I miss them so much, Harry, and I know you do too. I never mean to put my feelings above yours. I'm so sorry if I do. I just feel...I think because you're always taking care of me, I can express my feelings to you. I never take into consideration that you're hurting because you never express any feelings. I know you have to be hurting and I wish you would talk to me. I just...I don't know what to do."

 

"I know, baby." Harry said quietly. "How can I help you?" He felt Louis shrug his shoulders. He turned in Louis' arms and looked down at his husband. There were tears in his blue eyes and Harry couldn't help but smile at him. "God, you're beautiful." 

 

Louis blinked at him. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too, baby. Now, tell me how I can help you." 

 

"I should be asking how I can help you." Louis said. "I'm such a mess, and I'm working on it." 

 

"Hey," Harry hushed him. "How can I help you? Would you like to do something? Maybe see someone -" 

 

Louis shook his head frantically. The last therapist they saw nearly tore them apart. 

 

"Okay, okay," Harry soothed. "We won't see anyone. Maybe...maybe you'd like to paint? Or write? Those are ways to take your mind off of things. Those are good outlets for your frustration." 

 

Louis sniffled and thought for a few moments. "I wouldn't mind either of those." 

 

Harry smiled. "Great, love. Would you like to sign up for classes or would you prefer to do it here?" 

 

"Oh, Harry. I couldn't possibly be away from my babies. Here. I want to do it here." 

 

Harry nodded. "Perfect. Now, painting or writing? Which to start out on?" 

 

"Painting first?" Louis thought aloud. "I could...I could set up in your office?" He quickly tacked on, "I wouldn't take up much space. Just enough for an easel and -"

 

"Hey," Harry interrupted. "I'll work around you." 

 

Louis nodded and let out a breath. "Okay. Okay. I feel better." 

 

Harry hooked his arm around Louis' shoulders and brought him in for a kiss. "Great. Now, let's go and celebrate Christmas with our babies."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO ILL BE IN KANSAS CITY ON FRIDAY HOLLA


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think i still have everyone's ages way off, right?
> 
> harry was 25 when Bean was born, and Bean is almost eight, so would Harry be almost thirty three??? or is he almost thirty eight?? im normally not this stupid but my mind goes blank at math and im also suffering a head cold and im high on sleep syrup so
> 
> and louis is twenty......six? seven?????
> 
> i think thats right
> 
> so harry is thirty three

Two months later, Louis was thirty five weeks pregnant and had been under Dr. Robbins's care for a few weeks. The hospital stay wasn't so bad; he got to watch TV, and he had his phone and iPad, so he never really got bored with electronics. He had a large window with a beautiful view of London, and he could watch the February snow fall. 

 

Harry had taken to staying the night with him - they developed the same schedule they had when Louis was pregnant with the twins: Harry stayed with the babies during the day, and during the night, he would stay with Louis. This time, Anne and Jay had moved in. Anne complained that she never really got to see the kids, and Jay was more than happy to have her best friend with her. 

 

Today was a special day, though. It was Harry's birthday, and Louis had been itching to give him his present all day. Harry wouldn't be with him until around six, so he had plenty of time to get everything together. He wanted to make Harry's favorite food, but he had no access to a kitchen and he really couldn't be on his feet for very long. He ended up ordering the food from an obscenely expensive restaurant and had his mum bring him Harry's favorite bourbon from the liquor cabinet. 

 

He sat everything up, he even lit some candles, and waited for Harry. He dressed nicely, well, as nicely has he could manage with a massive baby bump. He traded in his hospital gown for one of Harry's sweaters (the lavender one), and some leggings. It was comfortable and he knew for a fact that Harry would much rather him be comfortable than uncomfortable. 

 

A few minutes past six, his hospital room door opened and Harry walked in. He looked tired and worse for wear, but he was still so beautiful. Thirty three looked beautiful on him. 

 

Louis walked towards him, holding a cupcake with a single lit candle on it. He guarded the little flame with a cupped hand and smiled up at Harry. "Happy birthday," He greeted. 

 

Harry dropped his briefcase and smiled back at Louis. He looked down at the cupcake (his favorite, of course). "Couldn't fit all of my birthday candles on there?" He grinned, pausing. He took a deep breath and blew the candle out. 

 

"I could have fit thirty three candles on there." Louis replied, handing Harry the cupcake. He waddled back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He was really feeling this pregnancy. 

 

Harry walked over to him and sat the cupcake down on the table. "I remember another birthday going similar to this," He mused. "With you greeting me with a cupcake and a skimpy little negligee." 

 

"I think I was pregnant with Lucas," Louis said. "And that was years ago." 

 

"But it was so fun." Harry said wistfully. 

 

"I remember sitting on that bed for the longest time. I thought you weren't coming home." Louis laughed. "I was about to nap when you came through the door." 

 

"Perfect timing. I have a sixth sense when it comes to you being naked." 

 

"I wasn't naked." Louis reminded him. 

 

"Nearly naked, then." Harry corrected. Then, he noticed the silver dome sitting on a little cart near the bed. There was a vase of flowers and two wine glasses, a tumbler for a different drink, and some water glasses. He raised his eyebrow. "What this?" 

 

"Your dinner." Louis stood from the bed and pushed the cart over to it. "I wanted to prepare it myself, but," He waved his hands over his belly to finish the sentence. "So, this is the next best thing." 

 

Harry leaned forward and looked at the plates when Louis lifted the dome. "Tacos?" 

 

"Sweet corn and blackbean tacos." Louis announced proudly. "I know that you love tacos and sweet corn, and I just put them together, well, the restaurant put them together, and voila! Birthday dinner." 

 

Harry stood and enveloped Louis. "Thanks, baby. I'm starved."

 

Louis rubbed his knuckles across Harry's lower back. "Did you not eat lunch?" 

 

Harry pulled back and shook his head. He saw on the edge of the bed and toed his dress shoes off. "Crazy busy day. My new secretary has rocks for brains." 

 

Louis stifled a giggle and sat next to him. He pulled the tray of food closer. "That's mean." He said. Then, he had an idea. "Are you going to fire them?"

 

Harry nodded. "I have too." 

 

"Well...what are you going to do then?" 

 

"Probably look at older applications and call more people in." Harry answered. "Why?" 

 

"Do you think you could keep them for a few more months?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. Why the sudden interest in my secretary?"

 

"Maybe...maybe I could do it?" Louis suggested, using a fork to scoop up some spicy rice. "How fun would that be? We could drive to work every morning and eat lunch together. It would be cute." 

 

"It'd be very cute," Harry mused. He didn't say anything more on the matter, which discouraged Louis. 

 

"It wouldn't work though." Louis shrugged. "I've got to watch the babies, and I would still probably be sore from the c-section." 

 

"Or," Harry said. "I could fire the one I have now, hire a better one, and you could be my personal assistant." 

 

Louis looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows. "I thought you had that little beepy thing for that?" He asked, referring to Harry's electronic planner. It was constantly beeping. 

 

"I'd much rather have your sweet voice telling me to go to my meetings." Harry leaned back on his elbows and stared at Louis. "You could sit in my office and look pretty all day," He smirked. "And you could service me twenty-four seven." 

 

Louis snorted. "I already do that." 

 

Harry reached for Louis and pulled him back. "But never in my office. It's been a dream of mine," Harry tucked a few strands of Louis' fringe back. "To take you in my office. Just bend you over my desk and make you scream my name." 

 

Louis blinked up at him through thick lashes. "Yeah? You'd like that, hm? Just taking advantange of your poor personal assistant? You'd make a mess of my dress, you know." 

 

"I'd make a mess of your lipstick." Harry promised. "I  _promise_."

 

-

 

After they had practically demolished the tacos and dessert, they laid back in Louis' hospital bed and talked. Their fingers were twisted together and Louis' head was resting on Harry's chest. Their legs were tangled and they were content. 

 

After a while, Louis spoke about something that had been bothering him for quite some time. "Hey, Harry?" 

 

"Hm?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis. 

 

"Do you...do you regret this baby?" His voice was quiet. 

 

"Why would you ask that?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I dunno. Just - he wasn't planned. God, I feel so bad for saying that." 

 

"Bean wasn't planned, either. And I love him to the moon and back." Harry pointed out. "As soon as I found out about this baby, I loved him." 

 

"Really?" Louis asked. "You're not just saying that? We were on horrible terms when he was conceived. We  _hated_ each other." That was a lie. "That's a lie. I've never hated you." 

 

"I've never hated you, either, love. Just because we weren't getting along doesn't mean I hate this baby." Harry promised. "We could literally hate the ground each other walked on, but I would still love any life we made during that time. Hell," He sat his hand on Louis' belly. "I do. As soon as I found out that my seed took inside of you, and another life was growing, God I was in love." 

 

Louis blinked back tears. God, he was so emotional. "Really? You're really not just saying that? You aren't secretly harboring any hatred towards him? Because we were barely talking, and then all of a sudden, I got pregnant."

 

"You did not get pregnant. I got you pregnant. It was a team effort. And if I  _ever_ have any inkling of dislike towards one of my babies, I want you to take me to a field somewhere, put me to my knees, and shoot me." 

 

Louis squeezed Harry's hand. 

 

"I don't want my babies growing up like I did. I mean it, Louis. Kill me if you think that I'm not doing my job." Harry said seriously. "I don't think it will, though. God, I love your crazy babies." 

 

Louis let out a laugh. "They're your crazy babies too, you know." 

 

Harry laughed. "You know, when I used to picture my family, I used to picture up some cookie-cutter guy who only wore designer, and we had two kids."   
  


"Oh really?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Yep. A boy and a girl. The boy was named after his father and the girl was named after my mother. We lived in a very sterile, industrial house. God, it was terrible." 

 

"And now?" 

 

"Now? Lets just say I never pictured someone who would try to wake me up by trying to suck hickies on my cheek." He gave a pointed look to Louis, who giggled in his palm. "And I never imagined that I would have six wild, crazy, kids." He tossed his head back on the pillows. "God, Louis. Our kids are fucking nuts." 

 

That sent Louis into a laughing frenzy. Harry was right. Their children were most definitely fucking nuts. But the best thing was that they loved them so much. So, their crazy was not only welcomed, but encouraged. 

 

"Don't forget about little peanut here." Louis reminded him after calming down. He rubbed a hand over his belly lovingly. In just a few more weeks, he'd get to meet their fifth son, and he was so excited. 

 

Harry shook his head. "I could never." He placed his hand over Louis'. "Not in a million years." 

 

-

 

A few hours later, they were still laying in the same position, well, Harry was. Louis had gotten up minutes ago. With each pregnancy, it never failed, he would have light spotting (sometimes he questioned what the doctors referred to as 'light', because sometimes it wasn't so light) at around thirty five weeks. He had to go take care of it in the bathroom. 

 

He thought it was embarassing, but Harry was used to it. He even helped Louis, by removing the small cotton pad that Louis was supposed to sleep on and tossing it in the laundry cart. It didn't bother him at all. 

 

When Louis was done, and he had crawled back up the bed to cuddle with Harry again, he blushed and apologized. 

 

Harry frowned. "What for?" 

 

"For...you know..." He shrugged. "I can't help it." 

 

"You're sorry for bleeding?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why? Baby, you literally can't help it. You just said so yourself. Why are you sorry?" 

 

"Just hated ruining our evening." Louis shrugged again. 

 

"By bleeding? Because peanut here is causing some mischief? Baby, that's why we're in here to begin with. I'm perfectly fine if we have to stop the night because of peanut. This," He poked Louis' tummy. "And this," He leaned forward and pecked Louis' lips. "Are my number one priorities." 

 

Louis blushed. "Are you sure?" 

 

"Beyond a doubt." He promised. Then, he looked at the door sneakily before pushing himself to hover over Louis, both arms braced around Louis' body. "Do you think I could do something filthy and unsavory before a nurse comes in?" 

 

Louis giggled and bit his lip. "I think you could try." 


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks later, Harry was completely unprepared. He was nervously pacing, the sound of his mint green scrubs brushing against each other matching his heartbeat. His curly hair was pulled back into a bun, courtesy of Louis. Louis, who was laying in his bed, being given a dose of medicine to prepare him for the c-section he was about to have. 

 

''Harry, stop pacing.'' Louis pleaded softly. He was all ready for the c-section, too. His hair was pushed into a green cap and his bed was ready. All they had to do was give him medication and wait for it to kick in before they cut the baby out. 

 

So, needless to say, Harry was a basket case when he thought of it. 

 

''Sorry, love.'' He apologized, stopping immediately. He sighed and walked over to Louis' bed. He couldn't sit, but he could stand as close as possible and hold his hand.

 

''You nervous?'' Louis asked. 

 

Harry shook his head. ''Course not. They're about to cut into my husband and the last time they did that, he almost died. But I'm fine. Are you nervous?''

 

Louis frowned. ''Course not. They're about to cut into me and the last time they did that, I almost died, and my husband is really scaring me.'' 

 

Harry paused, then cursed. ''Fuck. Sorry baby. God, I'm sorry. Baby.'' He gripped Louis' hand tighter. ''Baby, baby. I -''

 

''Harry, if you're scared, you don't have to be in the room with us. But it would make me so happy if you were. I would feel so much better. That's all I can offer you. I can't hold him in. If I could, I would. No, that's a lie. I want him in my arms." 

 

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "Shit. I'm so sorry." He took a deep breath. "I'm right here. Every step of the way." 

 

Louis nodded. "Good. Because I need you to grab my baby when he comes out. I want to hold him. No dicking around, either, Harry. I want my baby as soon as I can have him." 

 

 -

 

Forty minutes later, Harry was standing by Louis' side, watching as Dr. Robbins prepared herself for the c-section. He was wondering how many of these procedures she'd done when Louis tapped his leg. He turned and looked down at him. 

 

"Yes?" He asked. 

 

"I love you." Louis smiled up at him.   
  
  


"I love you too." Harry knelt down beside Louis. "So much. Ready?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Ready." 

 

He stood back up and watched as Dr. Robbins began to cut. He watched for a good five minutes before Louis was saying his name again. "Yes, love?" 

 

Louis was smiling. "I've done this for you twice." He announced proudly. 

 

"You have." 

 

Louis was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "But three babies?" His vision was fuzzy, and Harry would be alarmed, but Dr. Robbins assured him that it was a new medicine, and there would be a slew of side effects. One of them being severe mood swings, but she said to expect them after the procedure. 

 

"Three babies." Harry agreed. 

 

Louis frowned. "But how?" 

 

Harry stifled a laugh and leaned down next to Louis. "The first time, baby, you had twins. That means two babies came out of your stomach. Now, only one is." 

 

"Oh." Louis said. Then, he giggled. "We have six babies." 

 

"Seven." Harry corrected. 

 

"I've given you six babies." Louis repeated. Then, he completely blindsided Harry and swept his hand out, hitting Harry in the crotch. He began to grope around. "No more in here. I've  had them all." 

 

Harry grabbed Louis' hand. "Yes, you have." He said. He would do anything to keep Louis from groping him in front of all of these kind nurses. 

 

"No more babies in Harry." Louis sang quietly. 

 

"Probably not." Although he was sure that he had a trillion sperm left. 

 

"Want to find out?" Louis asked cheekily. He grinned up at Harry. 

 

Harry stared down at him. Here he was, laying on the hospital bed, having a c-section at that exact moment, but he was offering to have another baby for Harry. Although Harry was sure it was the enormous amount of drugs Louis was given, but still, it was amazing. Louis was amazing. He was - he was crying? 

 

"Baby?" Harry asked, leaning over Louis. 

 

Louis waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. "I don't want any babies. I want just one." Harry looked up at Dr. Robbins, alarmed. 

 

She shook her head. "The mood swings are beginning now, I guess. He's fine, but try to calm him down. The baby could go into distress if his heart rate goes up anymore." 

 

Harry  nodded and turned to Louis. 

 

"Baby..." He began. 

 

"Don't want you." Louis said. "Just give me a baby and go." 

 

"Okay." Harry said. "Which baby? Which baby can I give you?" 

 

Louis sniffled and thought for a moment. "Who - who is there?" 

 

Harry knelt down and grabbed Louis' hand in his own. "Well, there's our first born, Bean. Maybe him? You love him so much. But then there's Lucas, who is like a mini you. He's in ballet, and you two do that together, and you love him too, so you probably want him. But then the twins, Ollie and Theo, they love you and you love them. I think they'd be so sad if you didn't tuck them in every night. And Olivia, our only girl. She's beautiful, but that's a given. She was supposed to be a boy, you know? We had a name for her and everything, and then one snowy evening, boom. You have her. Right in the guest room. God," He paused, staring down at Louis. "I was so proud of you that day." 

 

"Did I really have her at home?" Louis asked quietly. 

 

Harry nodded. "You absolutely did. The most amazing thing I'd ever witnessed. You had no medicine, no medical team, well, besides Zayn and Perrie, but you took charge. You were incredible." He lifted Louis' hand and kissed the back of it. "You love her to the moon and back, and she has me wrapped around her little finger. God, and she knows it too. And then there's Bella. She's Zayn and Perrie's little girl, but she's our little girl too. You love her so fiercely, Louis. It's amazing." His eyes flit over to Dr. Robbins. "And then there's little peanut, our soon to be fifth boy." 

 

Louis was silent for many moments. He sniffled. "I love them all." 

 

Harry nodded. "You do." 

 

"I can't choose one." 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, you can't." 

 

Louis' eyes flick over to meet Harry's. His lower lip is trembling. "I'm sorry. I do want you and I want all of our babies." 

 

Harry brushed his hand over Louis' forehead. "I know. You love our babies." 

 

"Speaking of babies..." Dr. Robbins said a few seconds later. A shrill scream echoed through the room and Harry's heart rate doubled. He stood slowly, watching as Dr. Robbins handed a screaming, squirming baby to a nurse. She's all smiles as Harry cuts the cord. 

 

"Here you go, Dad." A nurse said a few moments later. He's handed a screaming blue bundle and his heart almost explodes with happiness. He looked down after blinking the tears out of his eyes. He stopped breathing as soon as his eyes met his newest sons.

 

His [son](http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/fa8b734ac90c8d64581f8e02572cad2d.jpg) is breathtaking. He's absolutely brilliant. 

 

"Harry," A quiet voice said beside him. "Lemme see." 

 

Harry leaned down so that the baby is close to Louis' face. Louis starts crying immediately, and he raked his fingers through the tufts of hair on the baby's head. 

 

"God, his hair." He choked out. "He's got so much of it. He's absolutely beautiful." 

 

Harry nodded. "He is." 

 

"Where does he get all of his hair?" Louis is so mesmerized by his baby. 

 

"Probably from me." Harry stated. 

 

"You were a bald baby," Louis reminded him, eyes still trained on his son. 

 

Unfortunately, they were only allowed a few more seconds with the baby before the nurse took him. She had to clean him more thoroughly and do some tests. And Louis had to have a minor blood transfusion. Dr. Robbins assured Harry that Louis had been given medicine to stop the bleeding, but like any other c-section, he had bled, and it was always safe to do a transfusion, just to be sure.

 

This time, Harry was going with him. If he couldn't be with his baby right now, he could sure as hell be with the one who gave it to him.

 

-

 

A few hours later, after Louis had been taken care of and the baby had been fed (honestly, he's waited practically _all day_ to eat from his mum), Harry snuck out of the quiet hospital room with the blue bundle wrapped in his arms. He wanted to settle the name before introducing the newest member of the family. 

 

He entered the waiting room, where his parents, Louis' parents, their babies, and Liam and his brood were waitin patiently. He cleared his throat.

 

"Guys," He said. "Meet Archer Grey Styles."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMERICAN HORROR STORY TONIGHT HELLZ YEAH


	39. Chapter 39

A week later, Louis and Archer were at home, sitting comfortably in bed. Archer was an extremely healthy baby, weighing in at eight pounds even. He was twenty inches long and Harry's pride and joy. He was in awe of his fifth child; a boy no less. Of course, he praised Louis endlessly for it. 

 

He felt that his family was complete now. Five sons, two daughters, a dog, the most beautiful husband in the world. He had a beautiful house that was taken care of and lived in. He was extremely successful in his job and could quit today and provide not only for his children, but his grand children, great grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren. 

 

Of course, he would provide for his family until the day he left this earth. They would never want for anything and he was damn proud to tell people that. Louis, of course, always told him to be humble. It was just so hard though when he had the most perfect family in the world. 

 

-

 

"Baby?" Harry creaked the bedroom door open and peered inside. The room was dark and cool. Louis had been running hot for the past few days and it made him more comfortable. He saw Louis shift on the bed, and then the lamp on his nightstand clicked on. Louis was leaning against the pillows, and he slid his glasses on. 

 

"Yeah?" He cleared the sleep from his voice. Harry stepped all the way in the room and closed the door behind him. After peering inside the bassinet to make sure Archer was fast asleep, he sat on the bed next to Louis. 

 

"Hungry?" He grabbed Louis' hand and kissed the back of it. 

 

Louis turned his head and squinted at the alarm clock next to his bed. "What time is it?" 

 

"Almost seven." Harry answered. 

 

Louis yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him, only wincing slightly. He rubbed his fingers under his glasses. "What did you make?" 

 

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Harry replied. "The boys asked for it." 

 

"Sounds good." Louis was  _starving_. He had minor nausea after his c-section with the twins, but that went away after the first twenty-four hours. But this one, this was hell. He seemed to only be able to keep down saltines and water. That didn't stop him from trying to eat though. And spaghetti sounded amazing. 

 

"I tossed a salad, too. Not to heavy, just in case you couldn't eat the spaghetti." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Garlic bread?" 

 

Harry matched his smile. "Toasted a baguette with olive oil and garlic. Half expected you to make a joke about that salad bit." 

 

"Thought about it." Louis grinned, tossing the covers off of his body and swinging his legs gently over the side of the bed. Harry held his hand out to help. "But if you got hard from it, I'd have to sleep with your raging hard cock pressed against my back all night. And well, that would be a disaster." 

 

Harry barked out a laugh and helped Louis stand. "How would that be a disaster?" 

 

"Because," Louis kept his hand pressed to his lower stomach. "I'd want to do something about it and I wouldn't' be able to." 

 

"I'd just get myself off quick in the bathroom, no need to worry." Harry assured him. He had one hand on Louis' lower back. In the other hand, he had a baby monitor, so that he'd hear when Archer woke. They began to descend the stairs. 

 

"Nonsense. I could tug you off." Louis said. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Louis perked up. Dinner smelled wonderful and he could hear his babies laughing. He tried to quicken his pace, but Harry kept a firm hand around him. 

 

"We'll get there, baby." Harry assured him. "They're watching that new movie my mum sent over. God help me, I can't remember the name." 

 

"The one with the dinosaurs?" Louis asked. 

 

"No. Something with fairies or something." 

 

Louis just shrugged. They were getting  _so_ close to the den and he could practically  _feel_  their arms around his. He and Harry rounded the corner and...

 

"Mummy!" Theo was the first to shout it out, sliding off of the couch and running towards him on his short, chubby legs. Louis almost cried at the fact that he couldn't lift his baby, but he settled for a pretty amazing hug, crouching down as best as he could. It made him so happy hugging his babies. They always acted like he'd been away for months, when in reality, he was always upstairs. They spent time with him, but they would each get distracted at different times, and slowly filter out of the room. 

 

"Hi, baby." He greeted, planting a wet kiss on Theo's forehead. 

 

"Where baby?" Theo asked, searching Harry's arms after he couldn't find his baby brother in Louis'. He pointed to himself. "My baby? Cutie baby." 

 

Louis nodded and stood back up slowly, with the help of Harry. "Baby is cutie." 

 

"But he's everyone's baby, love." Harry reminded Theo. "He's mummy's baby, and daddy's baby." 

 

Theo shrugged. "Tummy hungry." He shucked his shirt up and rubbed at his tummy. "Tummy make noise." 

 

"Alright, daddy." Louis looked back at Harry. "Feed my babies. Can't have their tummies making noiises." 

 

Harry cracked a smile at Theo, who was still rubbing his tummy. His bright blue eyes were trained on Harry's. "Alright, bug. Lets go eat some spaghetti." 

 

"Sketti and meatballs?" Theo asked, struggling to pronounce 'meatballs'. 

 

"Sketti and meatballs." Harry confirmed. "And crunchy bread." 

 

Theo meandered to the kitchen, his shirt still tucked up above his belly. The other kids, minus Bella, were watching the television with rapt attention. Bella was wiggling around on the ground, trying to crawl. She was almost nine months old and so desperate to crawl everywhere. 

 

"Boys," Harry said, picking up the remote, which he luckily found on the ground before it got lost forever. He paused the movie, which caused whining all around. Even Bella looked up, but she was grinning. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean pouted. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Huh uh. Dinner time. And no one's said hello to their mum." 

 

Soon, Louis was crowded by four guilty babies. Olivia, who was the shortest of the four, bless her heart, was trying valiantly to get his attention by tugging on Louis' sweatpants. 

 

"Hi mummy." Bean greeted, wrapping his arms gently around Louis. He was almost eight, and he knew that his mummy was hurting. He knew how to be careful and where to hug, and he shared the information with his brothers, especially Ollie, who liked to climb up people. 

 

Louis leaned over and kissed the top of Bean's head. "Hey baby. How was school?" 

 

Bean had started his advanced classes in January, and it was hard to tell if he liked them or not. He was a closed book, much like Harry. He just did his homework without complaining (and he rarely asked for help) and he played with his siblings. He didn't like to talk about school. Harry didn't like to talk about work. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

 

"It was okay." Bean answered. "I just can't wait to play footie."

 

Harry slid his hands on Bean's shoulders and squeezed. "Don't worry, love. Plenty of sports to play until then."

 

"And it's okay to want to wait until footie. There's no rush." Louis said to his oldest. "You don't have to play anything until footie."

 

"Unless - " Harry began.

 

"He's eight," Louis reminded Harry, trying to make it so no one could hear.

 

"With his own decisions - " Harry smiled. 

 

"Movie!" Theo announced happily, bouncing back into the den. Louis and Harry looked over at him and their mouths dropped in shock. Theo had a red ring around his mouth and he was crunching happily on garlic bread, which of course, had a leaf of lettuce wrapped haphazardly around it.

 

"Theo, love." Louis moved towards him. "Did you already eat?"

 

Theo nodded and gave Louis his brightest smile. "Mummy want?" He held out the bread.

 

Louis laughed. "No thanks, baby. You didn't need mummy or daddy's help?"

 

Theo shook his head. "No help mummy. Me big boy."  

 

"Did you get enough to eat?" Louis asked, sitting down gingerly. He laid down and scooped up Theo, positioning the child so that they were cuddling. 

 

"Tummy full." Theo promised, closing his eyes and burrowing into Louis' side. Louis closed his own eyes and sighed. He was happy. 

 

"Alright," Harry said, clapping his hands on Bean and Lucas's shoulders. "Let's go get something to eat." They took off for the kitchen, with Ollie and Olivia bringing up the rear. Harry turned to Louis. "Do you want me to bring you something?"  
  
  


Louis shook his head. "I'll eat later. I just wanna snuggle with my baby right now."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw a girl at the zoo and she was wearing a 1d shirt and told her i liked it
> 
> it was a killer shir"


	40. Chapter 40

A few days later, Harry was chatting with his mum. He was standing in front of the big picture window in their bedroom, staring out at the dim, purple sky. Snow was falling, which wasn't unusual for the middle of February. 

 

"So," Anne cleared her throat. "How's Louis? How's that sweet baby?"

 

"They're both fine. I think Archer is going to have green eyes." Harry said gleefully. He took pride in the fact that four out of six of his babies had green eyes. Bella had gorgeous golden eyes, and he was almost jealous of that color. But he was pleased with the fact that all of his children had gorgeous eyes. They would be knockouts for sure. 

 

"Is Louis eating?" Anne was concerned. "I know that c-sections are rather difficult for him -"

 

"They're difficult for everyone, mum." Harry corrected. 

 

"You know what I mean. He has the worse side effects. Is he still nauseous during the night?" 

 

"Yes. But never throws up." Harry thanked God for that. 

 

Anne clucked her tongue. "What's he doing? Can he talk?" 

 

Harry turned and looked at Louis, who was stretched out across their bed. The glow from the single lit lamp illuminated his face brilliantly. He was flipping through a home primitives magazine and there were others stacked beside him. Archer and Bella slept peacefully beside him, further down on the bed, protected by pillows. 

 

"It's horrible, mum." Harry told her. "He's spending all of my money on shit we don't need." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes but kept on searching. He was a sucker for seasonal decorations, and would spend thousands if the word  _rustic_ was attached in any way. 

 

"I'm going to go broke, and then he'll leave all seven babies with me while he goes and finds someone who's better suited to feed his spending habits." Harry lamented. 

 

Louis threw the magazine he was reading at him, and Harry narrowly dodged it, laughing.

 

"Stop telling her lies, you donut." Louis grumbled. He stretched his arm out and made a grabby hand at the cell phone. "Let me talk to her." 

 

"He wants to talk to you, mum." Harry informed Anne. "Probably to tell you goodbye, and that your only son is lazy with his work -" 

 

"I'll get out of this bed," Louis threatened. "I'll come over there." 

 

He was sweet and soft looking, having just had a real shower. Over the course of the week, he'd been limited to wiping down or having Harry clean him quickly. It was the first time since Archer was brought home that he got his hair washed, and it had dried to its fringe. Harry was lovestruck. 

 

"Fine, fine." Harry gave in, walking towards the bed. He sat down beside Louis and gave him the phone, but not before planting a big smooch on his lips. "If you need me, I'll be admiring my babies." 

 

Louis barely gave him a second glance. "If you wake my babies, I'll kill you." He said without malice. He put the phone to his ear and began chatting with Anne. Harry blocked them out and focused on Archer's soft little face. He couldn't help himself, and he touched the pads of his fingers to the baby's soft, thick hair. 

 

He knew that he couldn't have been staring at Archer long, but he was interrupted by Louis smacking his arse. To add emphasis, Louis also shook the cheek his hand landed on. 

 

"What do you want, classy?" He grumbled, sitting back up. 

 

Louis gave him the softest smile known to man and Harry quite literally melted. "Thank you for washing my hair." 

 

Harry fell onto the bed (carefully) next to him and ran his fingers through it. The softness of it compared to Archers, and Harry knew that the hair came from Louis. It had to be. His hair was never really this velvety soft. "You're so welcome, baby. Do you feel better?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Much. I was starting to feel disgusting." 

 

"How's your incision?" Harry inquired. 

 

Louis placed his hand over his lower abdomen gently. "Still sore and a bit red." He shrugged. "It desn't hurt as bad as it did the first time."

 

"Well, I imagine that the incision with your first one was bigger. They had to get out two babies." 

 

"Two very big babies." Louis pointed out. He gazed lovingly at Acher. "He was my smallest baby." 

 

"Eight pounds even." Harry nodded. "Can't even believe it." 

 

Archer, completely oblivious to the loving gazes he was recieving, let out a tiny little yawn and blinked his eyes open slowly. His little pajama clad legs kicked out a few times, to get the attention of whichever person he loved was there. A few seconds later, he was lifted and Daddy's face came into view. 

 

"Well, he slept for a few hours." Louis commented. 

 

Harry cradled Archer to his chest. "Think he'll sleep through the night?" It wasn't uncommon for one of their newborns to slee five or six hours a night, even longer. Lucas was the quietest baby they had, and he slept through the night. And if he woke, he didn't cry. Louis loved it. 

 

"I hope so. But if he doesn't," Louis scooted closer to Harry and peered down at Archer. "I'll just stay up with him. I can't resist that charming little face." 

 

Harry grinned down at Archer. "I don't think anyone can, love." 

 

-

 

Harry opened his eyes. The room was dark, save for the moonlight filtering in from the window. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what woke him. Louis was quiet behind him, Duke wasn't barking, and no one was crying out for him in the night. 

 

He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he felt something kick his back. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned around.  In between him and Louis was Archer, who was sucking on a pacifier and looking at him. He kicked is tiny leg out and it hit Harry square in the chest. 

 

"Oh no." Harry whispered, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at his son. "Not you too. Why did you have to inherit mummy's kicking?" 

 

Archer blinked. 

 

"God I love you." Harry kissed Archer on the forehead. The little cap that Archer had fallen asleep in was askew, and Harry removed it completely, which gave the two week old severe hat hair. He ruffled it gently. "I really do. I'm so glad mummy and daddy got drunk and didn't use protection." 

 

"Don't tell him how he was conceived." Came Louis' quiet, sleep riddled voice.

 

"Sorry, baby." Harry looked at Louis, who was opening and closing his eyes, trying to adjust to the lack of light.

 

"Is he hungry?"

 

"He hasn't told me in so many words," Harry answered.

 

Louis sat up and rubbed his face. "Smarty pants. You know what I meant." He gazed down at Archer before lifting him up. Almost immediately, the baby began rooting around. "He's hungry."

 

"I'm surprised he didn't wake us up by crying." Harry said, watching as Louis fed Archer. He tucked his own pillow behind Louis so that he could lean back and take the pressure off of his incision.

 

"Thanks. What do you mean?" Louis asked. 

 

"He woke me up by kicking my back repeatedly." Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. "And it makes me remember how someone else used to wake me up like that."

 

Louis grinned. "I never intentionally woke you up like that. You were just in the line of fire."

 

"I should say so, especially when you're glued to me in your sleep." Harry said. "Much like this one was," He cooed down at Archer. "Daddy thinks that this is the first baby to love him so much." 

 

"All of you babies loved you," Louis reminded him. "Just not right after they were born. They had more important things to worry about." 

 

"Yeah," Harry snorted. "Like where their mum was with their milk." 

 

"They relied on me," Louis cooed at Archer, rubbing his soft cheek. "They needed me. You had nothing to offer them, really." 

 

"Besides love and undivided attention." Harry pointed out. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Every baby loved you." Louis told him as Archer stopped sucking. His eyes had slipped shut and he was now snoozing against Louis' chest. Harry helped them both get comfortable in the bed again. 

 

Harry leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek. "Night, love. Night, baby." 

 

It was silent for minutes after that, and Harry was almost asleep when Louis spoke again. "Bean loved you." 

 

"What?" Harry asked. 

 

"Bean, when he was a brand new baby," Louis said. "He loved you more than me. Or at least just as much. He would cry for hours if you even left the room." 

 

"I don't remember that." Harry said regretfully. 

 

Louis shifted. "We fought a lot when he was a baby, so that's okay. But he would be inconsolable if you left for work, or if you even left his sight. No amount of me doing anything calmed him down." 

 

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. Even to this day, he wished he could go back and redo everything between him and Louis when they first got together. He would welcome the pregnancy and treat Louis like the princess he was. There would be absolutely no fighting at all. 

 

"It's the past," Louis reminded him. "Don't dwell on it. We don't need that right now." 

 

Harry thought for a few seconds. "I have a confession to make." 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"I sort of...I think I knew you were pregnant. The first time." He said. 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

"I noticed whenever you'd get sick, and at the same time every morning, I knew it couldn't be what you told me it was. What did you say? Iron deficiency?"

 

"I think." 

 

"And you didn't drink anything alcoholic, and you never really ate in front of me. Maybe because you couldn't keep it down, I don't know. And your nipples would be so tender. I remember always wrapping my arms around you in bed and you'd sort of cringe and pull away." 

 

"I didn't think you noticed any of that stuff." Louis commented. "I tried to hide it." 

 

"I know." Harry reached over and grasped Louis' hand. He smoothed his thumb over the wedding band. "I know you did. And you did a good job, for the most part. I even convinced myself that you weren't pregnant, and it was just an iron thing." 

 

"Is that why you reacted so explosively?" Louis wondered.   
  


Harry nodded shamefully. "It is. Everytime I would tell you I didn't want kids, a part of me prayed so hard that it would make the one we already had go away. But you have to know that I wouldn't give Bean up for anything." 

 

"I know you wouldn't." Louis squeezed Harry's hand. 

 

"He's my first born, my first son. God, I love him so much. I love every single one of them. You know how you said that you were born to be a mum?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Well, I think I was born to be a dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been thinking about writing a little thing about harry's journal. each chapter would be an entry. ive written about harry writing in his journal a few times and i thought of some good ideas to write. 
> 
> so my question is would anyone read it?
> 
> forty chapters when will i stop?!?!?!?


	41. Chapter 41

Before they knew it, six months had come and gone. Archer was almost seven months, Bella was walking and trying her hardest to talk, Olivia had taken to her and was now her protector. Bean was doing fabulously in school, and there had been talk of him skipping a few years ahead. Lucas was happy being taught at home with Louis and the twins, and Harry found himself staying home every now and then to help Louis with the girls and Archer. 

 

The snow had long been gone, leaving bright green grass in its wake. The twins were outside every waking moment now, as was Olivia and Bella. Archer preferred to stay close to his mum, strapped or cradled to his chest. Being seven months old was hard, you know. 

 

-

 

Harry slipped into the house and closed the door quietly behind him. He clicked the lock and toed his shoes off. The hallway was dim, no light was showing through except for the slowly rising sun. The house was quiet, save for Duke's snores. He thought he was home free, making his way up to the bedroom. With any luck, he'd be able to slip in and pretend that he was asleep. 

 

Of course, that didn't happen, because he married the most aware person in the world. And of course, Louis was downstairs and saw him try to sneak in. 

 

"Is there any reason you're home at five in the morning?" Louis asked from behind him. Harry stopped and sighed. Damn it. Caught. 

 

"Hello, darling." He turned and stepped down the few stairs he'd managed to climb. "You look beautiful." 

 

"I've got spit up down my shirt and I haven't showered in three days." Louis deadpanned. "Now, why are you just now getting home?"

 

"Well, lovey. I fell asleep at the office. Long night of meetings and calls." He explained, stepping towards Louis. He had just now saw Archer, sleeping peacefully in Louis' arms. "How's my precious?" 

 

"Angry." Louis answered. 

 

"I was asking about you," Harry grinned, looking down at Louis. 

 

"I know." Louis answered. "Take your son. If you wake him, Harry Edward Styles, I swear to God I'll kill you." 

 

Harry took Archer in his arms and said a prayer of thanks when the baby didn't stir. "How long have you been up with him?" 

 

Louis swiped the hair that had fallen across his forehead and yawned. "Since about eleven." 

 

"At _night_?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Baby, why didn't you call me?" 

 

"I did. Eighteen times, I think. You didn't answer." 

 

"Shit." Harry cursed. "My phone is off. Fuck." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Go to sleep. Come on," He wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders and led him upstairs. "You're going to sleep for at least eight hours. I don't want to see you until eight hours have passed." 

 

"But -" Louis protested, but he allowed Harry to put him into bed and pull the covers up. 

 

"No buts. There's bottled milk in the fridge, yes?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah." He answered, curling up. "I pumped last night." 

 

"Good. Archie can have that. But by the looks of it, I think he wore himself out." Harry cooed. "Okay, sleep. I love you." He leaned down at peppered a few kissed on Louis' forehead. "God, I love you. Now go to sleep."

 

"Wake me if he doesn't eat." Louis requested, making himself comfortable on Harry's side of the bed. 

 

"Not a chance." 

 

-

 

At lunch time, every single one of his kids asked to eat outside, and because he was the coolest father in the world, he let the. He made a variety of sandwiches and watched as the kids raided the pantry, hauling out bags of crisps and little juice boxes. Bella just watched, sucking on the juice box that Olivia had handed her. 

 

Through the window in the kitchen, he saw Ollie and Theo try to spread out a blanket. He hoped the ground wasn't wet because he'd had enough of Louis bitching to know that grass stains were the devil to get out of fabrics. He watched as they sat the blanket on the ground and tried to stretch it out, making enough room for everyone. He laughed and shook his head. 

 

"Daddy," Lucas wandered into the kitchen and climbed up onto a stool. "Is lunch ready yet? I'm so hungry." 

 

Harry glanced up at Lucas, who was sporting the signature  _Louis_ pout. "Almost, baby. How's the setup coming?" 

 

"I try not to associate with people who don't know how to properly assemble a picnic blanket." Lucas said simply. He rested his chin in his hands and leaned forward. 

 

Harry stared at Lucas for a solid minute. "You're six." He said dumbly. 

 

Lucas giggled. "I know, Daddy."

 

"How on earth..." Harry shook his head and sighed. His children were constandly surprising him. "Maybe you can go and teach Ollie and Theo how to...properly assemble a picnic blanket." 

 

Lucas shrugged and hopped off the stool. "It couldn't hurt." He ran out of the room. Harry shook his head and went back to making sandwiches. It wasn't long until he had two small arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss pressed to his back. 

 

"You're supposed to be sleeping." He said without turning around. 

 

"Mmm," Louis hummed. "I was hungry. And I'm glad I came down. I don't want to miss a picnic." 

 

"Yes, well, it'll be a smash." Harry glanced out the window again. Lucas was spreading the blanket out while Ollie and Theo sat on the ground, tossing grass at each other. 

 

"Where's the love of my life?" Louis asked, stepping around Harry. 

 

"Right here, baby." He flashed his dimples at Louis, who rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm talking about the littlest love of my life. Where is he?" Louis left the kitchen and walked into the den. "Could he be in here? He sure is! Awake and not in Daddy's arms. Hm," Louis entered the kitchen again, holding Archie in his arms. "Shame on you, Daddy. Leaving my little baby all alone." 

 

"He was asleep." Harry defended himself. 

 

Louis shook his head and kissed Archie's nose. "Not anymore, Daddy. He's all awake and ready for the picnic." Louis cooed down at his youngest child. "Oh my God, Harry, he's so beautiful. I can hardly stand it." 

 

Harry abandoned the sandwiches and walked over to Louis. He took the baby and smothered him in kisses. "You're welcome." He said cheekily. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes again. 

 

"You can't deny that this is all me." Harry grinned down at Archie, who blew a spit bubble. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes a third time. Before he could answer, Theo ran in. "Mummy!" He hollered, jumping on Louis, who caught him easily. 

 

"Hello baby," He greeted, smacking a kiss onto Theo's cheek. Theo laid his head down on Louis' shoulder. Louis looked at Harry. "This is all me." He said, punctuating the statement with a nod of the head and a raise of the eyebrows. "All mamma right here." 

 

"My mummy." Lucas grinned. "Not Daddy's, mine. Theo's." He gave Harry a grumpy look. 

 

"Don't worry, bug. Your mummy, I know." Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' cheek. "I've got to finish these sandwiches." 

 

"Wear Archie," Louis suggested when Harry tried to hand him the baby. "He loves it. Stay here, I'll go get the backpack." He sat down Theo and ran off. 

 

Harry stood there and sighed, waiting for Louis to come back. 

 

Louis came back into the kitchen and presented Harry with the backpack. "Would you like me to hold your child as you slip this on?" He asked, batting his eyelashes. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes but gave him a fond look. "Sure. Yes, hold my child." 

 

Louis squealed and took Archie into his arms. "Guess who's gonna make sandwiches with Daddy?" He asked the [seven ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-AAo9nGKWGv4/UxSxpXw-4yI/AAAAAAAADHo/LYpqwfUgEbk/s1600/b69da07c9c0811e3bd3d12957314dd95_8.jpg)month old, who blinked at him. "He  _is_ your Daddy, I promise, little baby. He also had weird colored hair when he was a baby. Your daddy was the  _cutest_ baby in the whole world. But you get your looks from me. Not your daddy. If you ask me," Louis whispered. "I was much cuter." 

 

Harry, who had the sling on appropriately, rolled his eyes again. "Any opportunity to slander my name to our children, eh?" He asked. 

 

Louis pouted and held Archie up, so that he was facing Harry. "Tell Daddy that Mummy is so sorry. But also right." 

 

Archer blew a spit bubble. 

 

A grin stretched its way across Harry's face and he took Archer. "Blonde hair isn't weird, love." Harry said to Louis as he slipped Archer in the backpack, so that he was facing out. "And his isn't really even blonde. It's dirty blonde. Almost brown." 

 

"I'm just thankful that he doesn't have curly hair." Louis said, sitting down on a stool, directly across from Harry and Archie. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and resumed making sandwiches. "He'll get them." He assured Louis. 

 

"Speaking of," Louis gave Harry a pointed look. "When are you going to cut yours?" 

 

"Didn't think that I needed a haircut." Harry hummed, capping the mayonnaise and mustard. 

 

"Well..." Louis said. "Do you really like having the kids tug on it? And you leave it  _everywhere_. In the shower, on the pillows, honestly." 

 

"I don't mind having it pulled." He winked at Louis. "You should know that by now." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and hopped off of the stool. "Don't be gross in front of my baby." He chastised. He picked up the plate of sandwiches. "Are these done, Daddy?" He blinked up at Harry innocently. 

 

"Yes." Harry answered, swallowing hard. 

 

"Thanks,  _Daddy_." Louis purred, standing up on his tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to Harry's mouth. He turned on his heel and darted out of the kitchen, giggling. 

 

Harry groaned and threw his head back. "Just wait until after the picnic," He whispered, following after his husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is the hype about Lottie like seriously she's very generic looking, honestly not that pretty. my Instagram is blowing up with her picture. im sure shes very nice but jesus christ enough with the orange makeup


	42. Chapter 42

"Honestly, you can just take your stupid little ideas and shove them right up your -  _excuse me_  - my son is perfect and it's time that you realized that -  _excuse you_  ! I bet you haven't the slightest clue what I'm capable of! That's - you'd better. That's right. See if I ever do business with you again." Louis slammed the phone down (ever since he'd gotten his hands on those home decorating magazines, he bought a rotary phone (it made calls so much funner)) and crossed his arms. He huffed and looked at Harry, who was staring at him, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"Love," Harry closed his book and looked at Louis expectantly. "Who did you just verbally abuse?" 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to where Harry was sitting. He pushed the book off of Harry's lap and plopped down. "I hired a seamstress to make Lucas some leotards for his upcoming performances and some to practice here at home in, and when she read the measurements, she starts asking me about my  _delicate_ daughter. When I tell her that it's for my son, she pauses, and then says, oh my God, Harry, you would have been  _so_ angry at her." Louis was getting angry just thinking about it. 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "What did she say?" He pressed. 

 

"She said she  _guesses_ she would make the leotards, if I'm  _absolutely sure_ that I want my son participating in sports for girls. I told her that it was his decision and that his father and I support him in it because he's fabulous, and she snorts and I hear her whisper something under her breath. Harry, she was making fun of our baby. She said,  _Oh, then, you have a little submissive then, you must be so proud._ She said it sarcastically!" 

 

Harry's hands flexed and tightened on Louis' hips as a reflex. He  _hated_ it when people were cruel to Lucas just because he was in ballet, and because he was so small. He wanted to hurt anyone who said anything bad about his child. "And what do you want me to do, baby?" He asked Louis. 

 

"Want you to buy her business and then fire her." Louis mumbled, settling back against Harry's chest. 

 

Harry nodded and kissed the back of his head. "First thing tomorrow." Harry promised.

 

-

 

"Well," Harry said, watching as the last child ran from their seat at the dinner table, presumably to go and play. "I think I'm going to go do some work." 

 

Louis nearly dropped his fork. "Are you kidding?" He asked, perplexed. 

 

Harry frowned. "What?" He asked. Louis had been snippy all day, and he was growing tired of it. 

 

"You have to ask? Seriously?" Louis gestured to his full plate. He never got to finish a plate with seven children. " _SeriouslyI?"_

 

"What?" Harry sighed. 

 

Louis ground his teeth together and shook his head, standing up. He tossed his napkin on the table and began clearing it. "Nothing. Go do your work, shower, read a book. Do whatever you need to do."

 

"So we're pouting now?" Harry asked, planting his hands on his hips. He watched as Louis aggressively scraped each plate before rinsing them and placing them  _gently_ in the dishwasher, because Harry had bought him those dishes and he loved those dishes. 

 

"No, we're not." Louis replied, grabbing some detergent packs and stuffing them into the slot. " _I_ am cleaning up, and  _you_ are not." 

 

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked. "Would  you like me to clean up?" 

 

"No." Louis shook his head. "I need you to go and do your work so you can shower. I'll be here cleaning the kitchen, and then picking up after the kids, giving them baths, trying to feed Archie, then I've got to read them books and then change them into their pajamas, fight Ollie and Theo on it, make them cry, wait until they're done screaming, then wait for _Archie_ to be done screaming, put Olivia and Bella to sleep, let Duke out, let Duke in, take the baby upstairs, feed him, change him, put him to sleep, then take my shower, sleep for an hour, wake up and feed him again, shower  _again_ because he'll spit up on me, lay down and sleep for another hour and then repeat the whole process." 

 

"You forgot to mention that you'll be going to bed hungry." Harry's mouth quirked up at the side. 

 

Louis threw a dishtowel at him. "This isn't funny!" He cried. "Stop making fun." 

 

Harry began walking towards Louis, cornering him against the cabinets. "I'm not, I promise." He said, still smiling. 

 

"Yes you are!" Louis tried to shove Harry back, but his five-foot-nine slight frame was no match for Harry's six-foot-three broad-chested frame. 

 

"What are you telling me?" Harry asked, staring down at Louis. When they stood so close, toe to toe, Louis had to tilt his head all the way back. If it wasn't for Harry's hands always supporting the back of his neck, he'd have the worst neck/shoulder/back problems. "Are you telling me you're exhausted? That I never help?" 

 

"No." Louis focused his gaze on Harry's lips. They were beautiful lips, and there was the smallest, lightest freckle. Louis fell in love with it. 

 

" _Louis_." Harry said sternly. 

 

Louis glanced up at Harry, finally making eye contact. "Yes." He replied meekly. He was tough until Harry had him literally cornered. Then, he melted. 

 

Harry raised a single brow. "And what would you like me to do?" He asked. 

 

Louis shrugged. 

 

"Use your words." Harry said. "And tell me, word for word, what you'd like me to do. If you say it, I'll do it." 

 

Louis stuck his lower lip out in a pout and blinked up at Harry with wide, begging eyes. It was the look known for getting Harry to quite literally drop everything and lock them in their bedroom for hours on end. "I would like you to..." Louis began, sighing happily when Harry's hands tightened just a smidge on the back of his neck. It kept him grounded. "To...clean up the kitchen. And, clean up after the kids?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Go on." 

 

Louis blinked a few times before proceeding. "And...put the kids to bed? But you have to give them baths first, or else they'll be gross in the morning. And," Louis chewed on his lip. "Read them a story. Put the girls to bed and...feed the baby." He finished. "Please." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. 

 

"Please Daddy." Louis corrected quietly. 

 

"Good boy. Now, was that so hard?" Harry questioned, moving his hands from the back of Louis' neck and stepping back. Louis almost protested, until Harry leaned down in front of him. He was confused until his feet were knocked out from under him and his world had flipped. Harry was carrying him over his shoulder. 

 

"Harry!" He cried, smacking Harry's bottom a few times. He resisted the urge to squeeze it, because it was a cute little bum. "You're going to drop me!" 

 

"Never." Harry promised, taking a step up the stairs. 

 

"Harry Edward Styles -" Louis began. 

 

"Yes, Mummy?" Bean called from the living room. 

 

Harry began laughing, a loud booming sound that echoed around the high ceiling of the foyer. Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"Nothing, baby!" He shouted back, smacking Harry's bottom once more. "Harry! You're going to drop me!"

 

"I would never. And I'm honestly hurt that you would accuse me of such." Harry was grinning. "I know a precious item when I see one." He walked into their bedroom and dumped Louis on the bed, laying on top of him. "What?"  Harry asked, amused. His arms were on either side of Louis, caging him in. 

 

Louis tried to roll away, with no avail. "I'm over you." He sniffed. "Treating me as if I'm some type of rag doll, using me however you see fit." 

 

Harry leaned his head down and nuzzled Louis' neck. "Give me a hug." He demanded. 

 

"Never." Louis closed his eyes and crossed his arms. 

 

Harry began humming, obnoxiously loud. He hummed his way up from Louis' neck, right by his ear. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Louis was caving. He threw his arms around Harry's neck and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, holding tight. 

 

"Okay, but I'm not ever going to let go." He warned, squeezing. 

 

"Good." Harry said, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed to the soft skin of Louis' neck. 

 

"You're weird." Louis said after a few minutes. "Like, I can't even believe how weird you are." 

 

Harry's arms tightened around him. "Better believe it, baby." 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, moving his fingers to rake through Harry's hair. 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Why did you carry me up here?" 

 

Harry finally pulled back and hovered over him. "Because," He said. "You're going to shower and I'm going to take care of everything else." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Wait, really? Are you sure you can handle it?" 

 

Harry made a face. "I'm wounded that you have so little faith in me." 

 

Louis shoved at him weakly. "Get off. I need to shower." 

 

Harry peppered a few more kisses across Louis' face before leaning back. "Take your time. Pamper yourself." 

 

Louis stretched and stood up, falling into Harry's body. "I just might take you seriously." 

 

"You should." Harry patted Louis' bum and sent him to the bathroom. "I mean it! We'll be fine!"

 

-

 

It was at least an hour and a half later when Harry entered the bedroom, a sleeping Archer in his arms. Louis barely glanced up at him, to engrossed in his book. Of course, Harry had to get his attention. He climbed up the bed and put his palms on Louis' knees, separating them. 

 

Louis glanced up at him. "Yes?" 

 

Harry just raised his eyebrows suggestively. He took Louis biting his lip as a yes and went to his favorite place between Louis' legs, bringing the blanket up behind him, covering them both up. Louis tossed his book to the side and giggled, and the last thing he saw before he was completely enveloped in darkness was Harry's sparkling green eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not read over
> 
> i had the frappula today and they made it with coffee instead of how theyre supposed to make it and ://////////


	43. Chapter 43

Looking at his family was something Harry loved to do. He loved to sit back and observe them. He didn't interact with them for a few moments some days, choosing instead to photograph the moments with his mind, keeping them locked safely in his brain to look back at later on in life. Right now, for instance, is one of those moments. It's a chaotic morning, with Bean wolfing down his breakfast, Lucas reading a book about bugs, Ollie and Theo are mimicking each other, Olivia and Bella are shooting everyone unimpressed looks, and Archie is in Louis' arms, and Louis is sitting in Harry's lap. 

 

They need to leave soon if they want to get Bean to school on time. Louis had the brilliant idea of walking Bean to school today, since it's just less than a mile away. Everyone was on board in an instant, which resulted in Harry whipping out the two-seated stroller and the baby backpacks. The twins had their own little backpacks that looked like monkeys, and they had harnesses attached. 

 

But right now, with Louis sitting in his lap, cooing down at Archie, who was giggling and gurgling back up at him, his life was perfect. There was no school to rush too, there was no paperwork that had to be done, there was absolutely nothing in the world that could beat this moment.

 

-

 

"Mummy!" The twins shouted simultaneously, running towards Louis, away from Harry. "Daddy mean!" 

 

Louis lifted the twins in his arms and held them close to the best of his ability. They were growing up fast. He looked at Harry, who came into the den, holding the twins' backpacks. He rolled his eyes when the twins hid their faces in Louis' shirt. 

 

"What on earth is daddy doing?" Louis asked, feigning shock at Harry's behavior. 

 

"Daddy strap Ollie in! Ollie no like straps!" Ollie wailed, clutching onto Louis tighter. 

 

"That's outrageous! How could he do something like that to my babies?" Louis was grinning, despite the fact that the twins believed this to be an extremely saddening event. "I'll straighten daddy out right now." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes again and dropped onto the couch. The twins accepted Louis' words and they scampered off to God knows where. When they were out of sight, Louis dropped down onto Harry's lap, making himself comfortable. 

 

"Be careful," Harry warned, not opening his eyes or lifting his head up from where he had tossed it back. "I might get used to you sitting on my lap." 

 

Louis shifted and circled his arms around Harry's neck. "Why are you terrorizing my babies?" He asked sweetly. "After everything I went through to bring them into this world, you want to strap them to harnesses? It's anarchy, Harry."

 

Again, Harry rolled his eyes. It was becoming a thing in the house. "You  _know_ why we put them in harnesses. It was  _your_  idea." Harry suddenly lifted his head and smiled devilishly. "I wonder what they'd say if they knew that their favorite person in the world was the one who suggested they wear harnesses." 

 

"Don't you even -" Louis warned, but it was too late. He shrieked when Harry stood up and dropped him onto the couch. He scrambled off of it and chased Harry, who was looking for the twins with a smirk on his face. "Harry! Don't turn my babies against me! I'll never survive!"

 

Harry just laughed and darted up the stairs, where he heard the twins singing loudly and off-key. "Boys!" He said. "Daddy has something to tell you both." 

 

They looked at him in interest, but also suspicion. They didn't quite trust that he wouldn't try to restrain them again. 

 

"It was  _mummy_ who wanted you to wear the harnesses -" He began. 

 

"No!" Louis wailed, running in behind Harry. He bumped into Harry's back and tried to shove him aside. "Don't listen to your silly daddy." 

 

"Mummy strap Ollie?" Ollie asked, looking betrayed. Theo matched the expression. 

 

Harry nodded, and Louis shook his head. "Yes!" Harry said. "Daddy wants you two to run free!" 

 

"He does not!" Louis argued.  

 

The twins looked fearful of both parents now, eyes darting between the two. 

 

"Me no like straps!" Theo wailed, crawling under his bed. Ollie nodded and followed his brother. After a few seconds, all that was visible were four tiny feet. Harry's shoulders were shaking, he was laughing so hard. 

 

"I hate you," Louis whined, dropping his forehead to rest on Harry's chest. "You're on bath duty for a month straight now." 

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and squeezed him tightly. He was still laughing. "You love me." 

 

Louis shook his head. "I don't. You're sleeping on the couch. You've lied to my babies. You spread lies about their mum and I won't stand for it." 

 

"It's not a lie if it's true," Harry reminded him. "And they took it pretty well." 

 

Louis leaned back and looked at Harry pointedly. "Are you kidding?" He grabbed Harry's hand and walked him to the bed. "Look. Look! They're hiding under the bed, probably planning their escape route from this horrible house." 

 

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "I'll have them out in no time." 

 

Louis crossed his arms. "Pray tell." He said dryly. He was completely unprepared for Harry to bombard him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis tightly and began to rock them all around the room. 

 

"I'm stealing all of mummy's love! All of mummy's hugs and kisses!" He cried, smacking kisses all across Louis' face. "They're all mine now!" 

 

"Help!" Louis played along. "I wish I had two brave knights to come and rescue me!" He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ollie and Theo scrambled out from underneath the bed. Harry dropped himself and Louis onto the bed right as the twins struck, climbing all over them. 

 

"Mummy!" Ollie cried, trying to worm his way in between the two adults. "My mummy, daddy! No yours!" 

 

"Mine!" Theo nodded, trying to shake Harry's arm off of Louis. "My kisses!" 

 

"My brave, wonderful knights!" Louis cheered, tugging his boys into his arms. "Saving me from the mean old daddy." 

 

"Daddy so mean." Theo said mournfully. "Do not love mummy." 

 

"Daddy loves your mummy a whole lot," Harry promised, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. "We can all share mummy's hugs and kisses, okay?" 

 

Ollie and Theo nodded. It was acceptable. 

 

"Uh," Bean said from the doorway. "Can I go to school now?" 

 

"Oh!" Louis remembered. He checked Harry's watch. They had about twenty minutes to get Bean to school. They could do it. He and Harry climbed out of bed and carried the twins downstairs. Bean and Lucas waited patiently as the twins were strapped to their backpacks and Archie was strapped to Harry in the backpack. Olivia and Bella were put in the stroller and they headed towards the school. 

 

"Beanie," Lucas said as they were walking. "I sure do miss you when you're at school." 

 

"I miss you too." Bean replied. He reached out and took Lucas's hand. "But you have fun with mummy, right?" 

 

"Right." Lucas answered. "Do you have fun at your school?" 

 

Bean nodded. "Sure I do." 

 

Lucas sighed. "I just wish we could be together all the time." 

 

Bean looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Maybe we can camp outside this weekend. Daddy can put up the tent and we can make a fire. And it can just be us two. No babies." 

 

"Bean," Louis said. 

 

"Fine." Bean sighed. "The babies can come if they want." 

 

"Good love." Louis praised. He leaned over to Harry, who was chatting idly to Archie, who was content on pulling at Harry's top few buttons, popping them open. "They're so precious. I'm dying." 

 

Harry nodded along in agreement. "Very precious. You did good, baby." 

 

Louis preened. "Of course I did. I've raised you some top-notch babies, Styles. You're welcome." 

 

"Couldn't have asked for anyone better." Harry hooked his arm around Louis' waist. "My life is perfect." 

 

"Yes, well -" Louis began. 

 

"And I have you to thank for it." Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' cheek. "I really don't know if I've thanked you, but thank you. I'd be a mess if I didn't have you." 

 

"Damn right." Louis agreed. 

 

-

 

 They were almost to their house when it began to rain. Harry frowned and looked up at the sky, and the twins took off running, trying to catch the raindrops into their open mouths. Louis, though, spotted some lightning and tried to hurry everyone inside. He didn't want anyone in his family being outside when there was lightning. 

 

"It didn't even look dark." Harry said as he helped Louis carry the stroller up the steps to the house. They sat it down on the porch and took the girls out, letting them down. Olivia banged her hands on the door, wanting to go into the house. Bella simply followed her best friend. 

 

"I didn't see anything about rain on the weather report this morning." Louis mentioned. "Boys!" He called to the twins and Lucas. "Let's go inside!" 

 

"But mummy!" Theo protested. His clothes were getting dotted with raindrops. 

 

"Theo," Louis said in a warning tone. "If you three don't come inside now, you'll get no cookies!" 

 

That caught their attention and they all three darted up onto the porch. Harry led them inside and unstrapped the twins, hanging their backpacks up on the hooks. Lucas hung up his jacket and ran off towards the kitchen, eager to eat a cookie or six. Harry closed the door just as a loud boom of thunder sounded, making Archer jump and look around. He'd never heard such a loud sound before. 

 

"Are your windows rolled up?" Louis asked Harry. 

 

"Yeah." Harry answered. "Jesus, it's coming down pretty hard now." 

 

"Well, take your shoes off before you take another step. I don't want to be cleaning up muddy footprints from my floor." 

 

Harry saluted Louis as he kicked off his shoes. "You're the boss." 

 

-

 

It was nearing two o'clock when Harry got the phone call. He took the phone and left the den, talking quietly in the hallway. He was only on the phone for a few minutes before he came back into the den and pulled Louis into the kitchen. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, splitting a cookie in half. He handed some of it to Harry. 

 

"That was mum," Harry said. "Robin is in the hospital." 

 

Louis widened his eyes. "What? Is he okay?" 

 

Harry nodded. "He had an allergic reaction to a medication and his throat closed up. They had to do an emergency tracheotomy." 

 

Louis' hand went up to the base of his throat. "But he'll be fine?" He asked. 

 

"Yes. Mum wants me to go down there today. I just thought I should tell you." 

 

"When do we leave?" Louis asked, already mentally preparing himself and the kids, making mental notes of what to take. 

 

Harry frowned. "I think you all should stay here." 

 

"Why? It's their grandfather, Harry." Louis protested. "I think he'd want to see them." 

 

"Oh, I  _know_ he wants to see them, but he's in the hospital, Louis. He'll be feeling very poorly." 

 

"And the kids will cheer him up." Louis pouted. 

 

Harry just shook his head. 

 

"Fine. Can Archie and I come at least?" Louis asked. He really wanted to be with Harry and Anne and Robin through all of this. 

 

Harry sighed and thought for a few moments. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, you two can come.  _Only_  if you can get someone to watch the kids." 

 

Louis smiled. "Thank you! I'll go call my mum right now." He pulled Harry's phone out of Harry's jean pocket and began to dial, walking out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, Harry heard him talking to his mother. When Louis began thanking her profusely, he assumed that she was on her way. 

 

He walked out of the kitchen and put his hands on his hips, surveying the children that were scattered about the den. The twins were trying to stick things in their bellybuttons and Lucas was watching a video about ballet. Bella and Olivia had their eyes glued to a princess movie on the TV, and Archie was blowing spit bubbles. After watching them for a few minutes, he walked over to where Louis was pulling Archie's diaper bag out of the hall closet. 

 

"Okay, so I want to leave in a few minutes. Can you do what you need to do in probably...ten minutes?" He asked. 

 

Louis looked up at him with a judging look. "I can haul ass when need be, Harry." He said. "You don't know me at all." 

 

Harry cracked a smile. "I learn something new everyday with you," He leaned down and kissed Louis' forehead. "Now, please hurry." 

 

"Almost done," Louis joked, hurrying up the stairs. Harry turned and grabbed Archie's jacket from the hook and walked to the baby. He slid the jacket on and slipped his little shoes on his little feet. Archie giggled the whole time, making it very hard for Harry to concentrate. He just couldn't when his baby was so cute! 

 

He was carrying around Archie and watching Louis rifle through the cabinets when the doorbell rang. He went and opened it, letting Jay and Dan in. They took off their rain boots and hung up their soaking wet raincoats. 

 

"Everything okay?" Jay asked Harry, assuming he'd heard an update. 

 

"I think so," He said, handing her the baby. "I haven't heard anything since the last time." 

 

Dan clapped Harry on the back. "I'm positive he'll be fine. He's tough." He said, walking to the den. He was eager to see Bella and Olivia again. His granddaughters had him wrapped around their little fingers. 

 

Louis came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying two bags, one duffel and one Harry assumed was filled with food. "I'm ready." He said, hugging his mother. "Are you?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Make sure you take your umbrella." Harry reminded him. 

 

Jay nodded. "That's a good idea. It's pouring outside." 

 

Harry slid his arms into his jacket and shoes. He took the baby from Jay and gave her a peck on the cheek. "There's food in the fridge and cabinets, and there's an envelope of money on the counter. Feel free to order whatever you'd like at any time, and the key to the liquor cabinet is taped to the inside of the silverware drawer. Bedtime is at eight-thirty for everyone. I don't know when we'll be home." 

 

Jay held the door open for them and waved her hand. "We'll be fine." She promised. "Bean gets picked up at three-thirty, yes?" 

 

"Yes!" Louis said loudly. Over the roaring of the rain, it was hard to be heard. "Give them our love tonight!" They had said goodbye to the kids earlier, but everyone was so distracted by their own thing that they'd probably forgotten that their parents were leaving. 

 

Harry put his hand on Louis' lower back and led them down the steps quickly. He unlocked the SUV and helped Louis up into it before closing the door. He ran over to the drivers side and slid in. Louis was already on his knees facing the backseats, strapping Archie into his seat safely. 

 

"Need any help?" He asked. 

 

"Not with Archie, but could you move those bags out from under my feet?" Louis asked. Harry did as he was asked and sat the bags behind their seats, right under Archie's feet. 

 

"What did you pack?" He asked. "Those bags are heavy."

 

Louis turned around and pulled his seatbelt on. Harry did the same. "Well, clothes for everyone, and food in the next one." 

 

"Shit -" When Louis said that he'd packed clothes, Harry was reminded that it was the one thing he forgot. 

 

"Don't panic. I packed your clothes as well." Louis assured him, turning on the heater to warm up. 

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out of the driveway. He flicked the wipers on and concentrated hard. "What would I do without you?" 

 

"Probably die." Louis said, reaching behind him to grab a box of crackers he brought. 

 

"Oh baby," Harry said. "You don't know the half of it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will this end, she asks as she posts another chapter


	44. Chapter 44

"Well, that was a pointless trip." Harry grumbled as he climbed up into the SUV. Next to him, Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"It was not. You're just mad because they wouldn't accept your offer of paying the hospital bills." 

 

"Yeah, well," Harry pulled out of the hospital parking lot and into traffic. "I feel bad. This is his second hospital stay in a year." 

 

Louis reached over and patted Harry's knee. "I know you meant well." He pulled his hand away and dug into the bag sitting at his feet. He produced knitting needles and a mess of something. Harry glanced over at him. 

 

"Are you seriously still knitting that?" He asked. 

 

Louis nodded. "You're  _going_ to wear it, too." 

 

-

 

It was a week later when things started to sort of go downhill. Harry was upstairs in his office, getting a few moments of peace before dinner. Louis was downstairs, trying to  _finish_ dinner, and the babies were running amuck. No longer did the television hold their interest. They would much rather destroy things. And although he enjoyed them playing and having fun, he'd also enjoy a peaceful house. 

 

While he was checking on the lasagna, the doorbell rang. He straightened up and went to get the door before anyone else could. He looked through the peephole, and it was a little old woman. She seemed harmless, so he opened the door. Boy, was he wrong. 

 

"So," She sneered. "You're the one who married my Harry?" 

 

"Uh, sorry?" Louis asked. "Who are you?" He wasn't about to let some stranger into his house. 

 

She sniffed and pulled her lace shawl around her shoulders tighter. "Doesn't surprise me that you don't know who I am. After all, I was not invited to your nuptials."

 

"I'd apologize, but again, I have no idea who you are." 

 

"Nana?" Came Harry's voice from the top of the stairs. He looked surprised and a little put-off. He descended the stairs and stood next to Louis. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"Well right now, I'm standing on your poorly lit porch, waiting to be invited in." She huffed. " _After_ getting the third degree by your...trollop."

 

Louis gasped. "Excuse me?" 

 

"Nana!" Harry scolded, opening the door wider and letting her walk in. They failed to notice the suitcase she was carrying, and only saw it when she dropped it to the ground. They eyed it, and Harry spoke. "Nana? Why do you have a suitcase?"

 

"You expect me to make the trip Edinburgh and not stay the night?" She sneered. "Thanks for the airport pickup, by the way. I had to  _hail_ a  _cab._ " She shuddered. 

 

"You didn't call, Nana." Harry frowned. He looked like a child who had been scolded. And speaking of children, of course, his had to make a dastardly appearance. Ollie stormed into the foyer, screaming his head off. He wasn't hurt, he was just doing it. Theo followed, making as much noise, and Harry's Nana made a face and covered her ears. 

 

"Boys!" Louis said, effectively stopping their screaming. 

 

Harry's Nana smoothed her hands down over her dress and gave the twins a look. "Are these the runts?" 

 

Louis' eyes widened and he pulled the twins close to him. Harry made a noise. "Nana! That was mean." He said, and she shrugged. "No, they're not the runts. They're Ollie and Theo." 

 

She raised her eyebrows. "Full names?" 

 

"Oliver Desmond and Theodore Alexander." Harry told her. 

 

  
When she heard Ollie's middle name, her face looked ghastly. "You named your child after your abuser?" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nana, for the last time, that was years ago." 

 

"Still!" She pointed a finger at Ollie. "He's going to have the same mentality as your father. You know that." 

 

"Excuse  _you_ -" Louis cut in. 

 

"Nana," Harry cut Louis off. "You can't say those things." 

 

Ollie looked confused, but he knew that he didn't like the mean woman standing in front of him. "Meanie lady! Ollie no like!" He shouted before running off. Theo barked at her before doing the same. Louis was happy that the twins looked out for each other like they did. 

 

She looked unfazed. "They need manners, Harold." She slipped off her shawl and folded it up into a neat square. "Who is raising them?" 

 

Harry looked down at Louis. "Oh, sorry Nana." He wrapped his arm around Louis. "This is Louis. My -" 

 

"Yes," She cut off. "Your little floozy." 

 

"And Louis," Harry said louder, trying to drown out her words. "This is my Nana, Nora Styles." 

 

"Pleasure." Louis said dryly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gather the children for dinner." He left the foyer in a huff, and Harry knew he'd have to try extra hard tonight to get Louis to forgive him. 

 

"Nana, are you hungry?" Harry asked, picking up her suitcase.

 

"I supposed I could eat. The food on the first class was terrible." She sounded horrified. "Lead me to your dining room." 

 

"Well..." Harry led her to the kitchen, where their table sat across the room, right next to a big window. 

 

She seemed shocked. "You  _eat_ where the food is prepared?" 

 

"Yes, Nana. Like millions of other people across the country." Harry said. "The kitchen is big enough to accommodate." 

 

"I must say, Harry." She sat down in the seat he pulled out for her. "I'm not loving this... _house_ you live in. Why on earth do you live here? Your mother has told me that your other home was quite lovely." 

 

"Louis chose this house." Harry said, sitting down at his end of the table. Since Nora had taken Louis' spot at the other end, Louis could sit next to Harry. "He didn't feel comfortable raising our children in the other one. And I agreed with him. Would you like some wine?" 

 

She nodded and he stood and poured her a glass. Just as she raised it to take a sip, the twins ran in, with clean hands. They climbed up into their seats and began to whisper excitedly to each other. They loved lasagna, it was their favorite, and they couldn't wait to eat it!

 

When Bean and Lucas trudged in, sad from having to stop playing outside, Nora looked confused. And when Olivia and Bella toddled in happily, she looked a bit scared. Finally, Louis came in, carrying Archer, who was clapping. Harry grinned and waved to the baby. 

 

"Harry," Nora said slowly, staring at the seven children seated at the table. "Where did all of these children come from? Are you babysitting for a neighbor?" 

 

"Uh, no. They're all mine." Harry said to her. 

 

She looked confused again, but a few seconds later, a look of understanding came across her face. "Oh, I see." She gave Louis a sympathetic look that lasted about three seconds. "From a previous marriage?" She nodded at Lucas and Bean, who were happily eating. "And..." She looked at the twins, and then to Louis and the baby. "Those three are yours, then?"

 

"Uh," Louis said. 

 

"And then the two girls must be from your mistress?" She asked Harry. She clicked her tongue. "I don't see why you're still in this marriage if you're so unhappy, dear."

 

"Nana," Harry said slowly. "Every child in this room I got from Louis." 

 

She frowned and looked at Louis. "He's such a small thing, dear. I know what it must be like, telling your nana of your unhappiness and infidelity, but it's alright. I was the same with your grandfather. Hardly kept me satisfied." 

 

Harry gasped and dropped his fork. "Nana!" 

 

Louis stood up. "I think the kids should eat in the den." 

 

"Let me take Archie." Harry offered. Louis handed him the baby and went to gather up the forks.

 

Nora wrinkled her nose. "There's no structure here." She said. "The submissive is to be  _seen_ and not heard. Harry, have you no shame?" 

 

"Nana," Harry said. "There are two people in my relationship. Everything I do has Louis in mind." 

 

Nora rolled her eyes and finally lifted her fork. She glanced up when Louis re-entered the room, minus the kids. "No silver? No bone china?" She clicked her tongue and prodded at the lasagna. 

 

Louis inhaled through his nose and Harry put his hand on Louis' thigh. Louis had never,  _ever_ had anyone in his home who didn't absolutely love it, and by the looks of Nora, she was far from being done picking it apart. 

 

"No, Nana. We  _have_ silver and bone china, but we also have seven kids under the age of eight. So, silver and bone china aren't ideal for dinner." Harry said to her. He lifted his fork and began eating. It was delicious, as always. 

 

Louis, on the other hand, poured his glass full of wine and took a hefty sip. 

 

"Archie, love. Can't have a lot with him." Harry reminded him. He was still feeding the eight month old. 

 

Louis sighed and put the glass down, reaching for his water glass instead. 

 

"So," Nora said, picking apart her food. "Harry, how is the business? Still on top, I assume?" 

 

Harry nodded and swallowed. He bounced Archie with one arm and reached for his glass with the other. "Yes, Nana. My business partner, Liam, and I have just branched out to the middle east. We're due in India for a series of business meetings also. Here pretty shortly actually." 

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Harry. "You never told me that." 

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Nora cut him off. "He doesn't have to explain anything to you, trollop." She seethed, narrowing her eyes. "What he does with his business is none of your concern. Your business is right here, taking care of your sticky little cretins and making this dump livable." 

 

"Nana!" Harry gasped. 

 

Louis was offended to the highest degree. "Excuse you! You can't come into my home and -" 

 

Nora snorted. "Don't you mean  _Harry's_ home?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "It's his house, Nana. I bought it for him." 

 

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that?" She asked. "What did he do to deserve such a lavish gift?" 

 

"Lavish?" Louis asked, unable to hold his tongue. "Five seconds ago it was a dump." 

 

"Nana," Harry silently hushed Louis by placing a hand on his knee. "He didn't have to do anything to earn it. That's not how this relationship works. I love him, and we had our first son and our second on the way when he fell in love with this house. I bought it for him as a gift." 

 

"But it is in  _your_ name, correct?" She asked. "Because you bought it?"  _  
_

Harry nodded slowly. "Both of our names are on it." 

 

She smiled triumphantly at Louis. "So there goes your little plan of sucking my Harry dry. When you two divorce, you don't get this house." 

 

Louis sighed and pushed his chair back. He lifted Archer out of Harry's lap. "I'll eat later," He said to Harry before leaving the kitchen. When he was gone, Harry turned to Nora and sighed. 

 

"Nana, why can't you be nice?" He asked, pushing his own plate away. His appetite had diminished. 

 

Nora looked confused. "Whatever do you mean, Harry? I was being a good Nana." 

 

"You don't have to look out for me. I'm thirty three years old. I have a husband, and kids, and a home. I've done pretty well for myself. I appreciate it, but you've got to be nicer to him and the children." 

 

She scoffed. "The children? They didn't even ask who I was. Rude little things." 

 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. "It was dinner time. They were hungry. Don't be offended if they would rather fill their tummies than talk to some stranger sitting at the table. And besides, Ollie and Theo noticed you."

 

She raised her eyebrows. "The runts? Strange little creatures, aren't they? Are they fully developed? They're quite small." 

 

"Yes, well, they were premature." Harry said. 

 

Nora sat back in her chair. "He couldn't even keep your children in his body long enough for them to develop properly and you're still married? Aren't you afraid that he's given you sub-par children?" 

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and had to remind himself that it was his grandmother. He couldn't yell at his grandmother. "Nana, the twins were a complicated birth. Louis was in the hospital for weeks." 

 

"Oh? Complicated how so? Not enough nutrients during the pregnancy?" 

 

"They weren't expected to live." He said, and he felt bad for feeling smug at her expression of shock. 

 

"How come I'm just now hearing about all of this?" She demanded. "I had no idea that I even had great-grandchildren, having  _seven_ no less! Now I find out that you almost lost two of them?" 

 

"You have Gemma, Nana, and her kids." Harry reminded her. 

 

She waved her hand. "She doesn't count. She galloped off to America and changed her last name." She scoffed. "Gemma Anne  _Sheffield._ What a horrid last name." 

 

"That's her husbands last name, Nana. She changed her name because she got married." Harry eyeballed the glass of wine Louis had left. He was tempted to drain it all. 

 

"Whatever. The fact is, you've kept me out of the loop, Harry. That is unacceptable." 

 

Harry sighed and stood up. "No, Nana. What's unacceptable is how you treat my husband and my kids. Now, I'm being gracious and letting you stay here for as long as you plan, but remember that next time you go to insult the love of my life, my children, or my home." 

 

-

 

Louis scowled at Harry when he entered the bedroom that night. He had just put the kids to bed and his Nana up in the guest bedroom. He was holding Archie and really just wanted to collapse into bed, but the look he was getting from Louis was making him think that he would be on the couch tonight. 

 

"Don't look at me like that," He tried weakly. "I'm holding our baby. Look at me nicer." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Is she gone?" He asked. 

 

Harry shook his head and made his way over to the bassinet, where he put Archie. He then crawled up the bed and put his head in Louis' lap, much like a dog does when they've been scolded. "No, baby. You know she's staying the night." 

 

"But why does she get the guest bedroom? There's a perfectly good porch outside." He crossed his arms. 

 

"Don't be like that." 

 

Louis glared down at Harry. "She came in and picked apart everything! She insulted your babies, Harry. She insulted my house! She insulted  _me_." 

 

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming. I haven't spoken to her in  _years_ , Louis. I don't think I've seen her since I graduated uni." 

 

Louis lasted three seconds before giving up and running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Fine. I forgive you." 

 

"Thanks," Harry said. "I don't know what for, but thanks." 

 

"Let's talk about something other than the wicked witch." Louis suggested. "How was my dinner?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "I didn't eat. She pissed me off." 

 

"You didn't eat my beautiful dinner?" Louis almost screeched. "Those aren't easy to make you know! And they're not very quick, either!" 

 

Harry sat up. "Wait just a second." He said before rushing out of the room. Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. After a few minutes, Harry came back into the room, holding plates of what should have been their dinner. He was grinning from ear to ear as he kicked the door shut. 

 

"Your dinner, princess." Harry said, handing Louis a plate. 

 

Louis took the plate and rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork." 

 

"Hey," Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the bed. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise." 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, Harry got up early and made him and Louis a special breakfast, which they ate in bed. He figured he owed it to Louis after the verbal suffering Louis endured yesterday at the hands of his grandmother. And besides, it gave them time to really talk to one another. 

 

"What about...Lucas?" Louis asked, staring directly into Harry's eyes. They were playing a game, sort of. Louis would name a child and Harry had to say as much about the pregnancy as he remembered. 

 

"Lucas? Easy! You always craved cereal, the sugary, the better, and you always had restless leg with him. Actually, you had restless leg with Bean, too. But with Lucas, you were always kicking your feet and stretching your legs out. You were sick with him, a lot, actually. Aaaaand....you were super horny." Harry grinned. 

 

Louis slapped his chest. "I was not!" 

 

"Oh, yeah." Harry's grin intensified. "You were super horny with the twins. My mistake."

 

"Of course I was." Louis rolled his eyes. "I had double the hormones." 

 

"You were quite the little minx." Harry cupped Louis' cheek. " _But,_ you never really wanted to have sex then." 

 

"Well, being as huge as I was, it was sort of a turn off, as weird as that sounds." Louis replied. 

 

Harry bit his lip and slid his hands down to give Louis' arse a healthy squeeze. "Well, you aren't pregnant now.  _And_ , you look rather delectable. _And,_ I'm quite hungry." He whispered in Louis' ear filthily. 

 

Louis arched his back and pressed himself further into Harry. He wrapped a curl around his finger and tugged lightly. "Is that so? What are you in the mood for?" 

 

"You," Harry bit Louis' earlobe. "Writhing in pleasure." 

 

"Well,  _daddy_. Take what's yours." 

 

Within an instant, Harry had them flipped so that he was hovering over Louis, who had his legs wrapped tightly around Harry's slim waist. He began to suck earnestly on Louis' collarbones, tasting the honey sweet skin there. When he was done, he licked a trail up to Louis' mouth, where they kissed filthy, teeth clacking together and tongues fighting for dominance. 

 

With a gentle shove, Louis pushed Harry off of him and straddled him, linking their fingers and holding them above Harry's head. He leaned down and they continued to kiss, wet smacking noises filling the room. Louis pushed his bum out obscenely, making Harry groan when the lace of Louis' panties came into contact with his very large, very hard cock. They were so into it, neither one of them heart the door open. 

 

They did, however, hear the throat being cleared. 

 

With a gasp, Louis pulled off of Harry's lips. Harry, on instinct, pulled the blankets up around Louis' waist, effectively covering them both. It was his Nana, and she was dressed to the nines and tapping her foot. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at them with a look of disdain. 

 

Louis blushed and hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He was so embarrassed that she'd seen his panties, but he couldn't imagine how Harry felt. Harry, who was  _naked_. 

 

"Uh, Nana!" Harry's voice was high with mortification. He pulled the covers tighter. "What are you doing?" 

 

She rolled her eyes. "If you would have been  _decent_ , and not fornicating, you would have heard my many knocks." She gave Louis a look of distaste. "But, when you're in the presence of such a tart, I can see how you would have been distracted." 

 

"Nana!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

"I came to tell you that one of your many offspring is crying bloody murder. Honestly, Harry. Why do you lack such order in this house? Children are to be seen and not heard." 

 

"Uh, okay. I'll get right on that." He motioned to the blankets. "But we're sort of..." 

 

"Maybe next time you'll think twice." She said, turning her nose up and leaving the room. When the door clicked shut, Louis lifted his head. 

 

"Did she really call me a tart?" 

 

-

 

When they were dressed ten minutes later, and everyone was gathered around the breakfast table, Nora graced everyone with her presence again. She stood in the doorway and gave each child a once-over. Bean and Lucas became uncomfortable, being old enough to know that she didn't like them. The twins and the girls simply ignored her in favor of the thick, maple covered bacon in front of them. 

 

"Harry," She finally said, sitting down in her seat. "I've been thinking." 

 

"Yes?" He asked politely. 

 

"Paternity tests are never too late, you know." She said simply. 

 

Louis choked on his tea. "Excuse me?" He asked sharply. She gave him a dirty look. 

 

"Nana, I don't think so." Harry shot the idea down. 

 

"Harry, you have to know that at least some of these children aren't yours." She said, peering down at Bella, who was becoming sticky with syrup. "Take this child for example. She's not even your color!" 

 

"Nana!" Harry said loudly. "That's not polite, and it's not even correct." 

 

Louis knew that Harry's grandmother was...old fashioned, but he never expected her to be so out of touch and rude about things, especially Bella. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't brought it up sooner, though. But the remark she said made him want to tear her head off. 

 

"You know what I mean." She looked at Louis. "And that child. The little boy." 

 

"His name is Archer, Nana." Harry informed her, yet again. 

 

"He's probably not yours. Blonde hair!" 

 

"I had blonde hair," Harry reminded her. "So did Louis. So did Lucas. It's hereditary." 

 

She shrugged and lifted her fork. "Well, that still doesn't explain the little girl." 

 

"We adopted her." Harry said, getting angry. "Her parents were good friends of ours and they...perished in an accident recently." He tried to say it quietly, so that the kids wouldn't hear, but no such luck. 

 

Bean and Lucas got real quiet, and the twins did by default. They knew who their daddy was talking about, and they missed Zayn and Perrie every day. 

 

"I see." She gazed over at Louis. "Seems like you lucked out on that one. I'm still not sure about the boy." 

 

"Archer is mine, Nana. I can assure you of that." Harry sighed, getting irritated with the third degree from his grandmother. "Now, can we finish breakfast in peace?" 

 

-

 

A few hours later, they were all out shopping. Bean and Lucas had just come from summer practices of football and ballet, so they were still in their uniforms. Bean was glowing with pride at having led his team to victory in their practice game, and Lucas was twirling around the aisle, practicing a new ballet move he was given. The twins were sitting cross-legged in the cart Harry was pushing, while Olivia and Bella were sitting strapped into the front of the cart Louis was pushing. Harry was wearing Archer and Nora was skulking beside them. She would have rather gone to the hospital and had paternity tests run. 

 

"You let him do ballet?" She asked a few moments later, after watching as Lucas pirouetted for the hundredth time. 

 

Harry glanced up from reading the back of the cereal box he was holding. "Yes."

 

"But he's a male. Shouldn't you be training him to become assertive in his dominant role." She asked, then she paused. "Oh, what the hell am I talking about? He's clearly not dominant in any way. He's quite feminine, actually." 

 

"Nana." Harry warned. 

 

She glanced over at Louis, who was weighing vegetables. "Then again, the little thing you married is also quite feminine.  _Panties_." She scoffed. 

 

"Nana, stop." Harry demanded. He  _loved_ Louis in panties and he'll be damned if he let someone talk bad about something that made them both feel good. "Stop it right now." 

 

"Is that any way to talk to your grandmother?" She asked, placing her hand over her heart. "I ought to talk to your mother, let her know just how well she raised you." 

 

Harry grit his teeth and pushed his cart closer to Louis. He put his hand on Louis' lower back, startling him. 

 

"What's up?" Louis asked, tying the bag around the tomatoes. "What do you think - grapes or peaches?" Once a week, they would pick out a fruit and look up the craziest recipe they could find, one that showcased said fruit. It had sort of become a tradition. 

 

"Definitely grape. You don't hear of grapes being in anything other than jam and wine." 

 

Louis' face lit up. "Ooh, that can be our grown-up snack tonight." 

 

Harry furrowed his brows. "What, jam?" 

 

"No, silly." Louis put his hands flat on Harry's chest. "Just you, me, a big bottle of wine, and maybe a steaming hot bath?" He bit his lip and looked up at Harry teasingly. 

 

"Oh,  _definitely."_ Harry agreed quickly. "Yes. One hundred percent. Do we have any wine at home?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I drained the last bottle a few hours after your Nana announced she was staying with us." 

 

"When did you do that?" Harry asked. 

 

"When I pretended to do laundry." Louis said, weighing some grapes. "I also got a pretty good nap in, too. Just laid some towels fresh out of the dryer down on the floor and  _bam_ , I was out." 

 

"God, I love you." Harry grinned down at Louis. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." He pushed lightly at Harry's chest. "Now go get me some wine." 

 

"Deal. Gonna liquor you up good tonight, I promise." Harry said, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Be right back!" 

 

-

 

When they got home and had all of the groceries put away, the kids ran outside to play, leaving Harry, Louis, Archer, and Nora inside. Louis and Harry found themselves laying on the couch, tangled up together, watching Archie play with some blocks. Nora was God knows where, until she wasn't. 

 

"Harry!" She called from the foyer. They heard her heels clicking on the floor, and a few seconds later, she appeared. "There you are! I have fabulous news!" 

 

"What?" Harry asked, intrigued. Louis, however, rolled his eyes. 

 

"Do you remember Diana Hanson?" Nora asked, a huge smile on her face. She sat in an armchair and looked at Harry expectantly. 

 

"Uh...vaguely?" He said.

 

"She went to your school, graduated with you? Her parents live right next door to your parents?" Nora pressed.

 

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded. Her barely remembered her, but whatever.

 

"Well, I have exciting news. I called her parents today, just to chat, you know. And they said that she was in London for a work retreat, and so I got her number from her parents, lovely people, you know."

 

"Is there a point, Nana?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes!" She beamed. "We talked for awhile, and she agreed to go on a date with you. She's actually very excited. Couldn't stop talking about it."

 

Louis stiffened and Harry tightened his arms. "Uh, Nana. I'm happily married. I have been for years."

 

She sighed. "Harry, really. How long are you going to put up this facade? I didn't say anything earlier, but the way you look at him, honestly. That's not love."

 

Louis moved to sit up and Harry couldn't stop him. Instead, he followed. "What do you mean?"

 

She gave Louis a pitying look. "Harry, darling. You look at him as if he's ruined your life."

 

"That's simply not true!" Harry said. "You have no idea what you're talking about." 

 

"Harry, love. I've kept up with the magazines and the internet. I know everything that's happened between you two. You expect me to believe that you really love each other?" 

 

"Yes!" Harry stood up. "I would simply die for him."

 

She leveled Louis with a cold look, but kept talking to Harry. "Careful, now." She warned. "Don't give him any ideas. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and see you at the bottom of the stairs with a dagger in your back."

 

"For Christ's sake." Louis swore, standing up.

 

"And besides, Harry!" Nora said. "Diana did mention to me that her branch of hotels, you see, she's in the entertainment business, they're looking of expanding into France. That's why I suggested that you two meet up in the first place. The word date was used carelessly, and I apologize. It's a business meeting." 

 

Harry sat back down on the couch. "Are you sure? Who does she work for?"

 

"I believe she said Vogel Industries. I researched them. They're quite credible." Nora said. 

 

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I've heard of them. I've actually been in touch with them a few times. What time did she say she wanted to meet?" 

 

"Wait," Louis said. "Harry, you can't go. She's lying to you." 

 

"Why would I lie to my grandson, you jezebel?" Nora asked, eyes narrowing into slits. "I want what's best for my grandson, and I'm beginning to think that you don't." 

 

"Excuse you, but I need to discuss this with my husband first." Louis snapped. 

 

"Louis," Harry said. "Just relax." 

 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Louis asked, crossing his arms. 

 

Harry sighed. "It would be incredible for my company, Louis. You know that. I can't turn this down." 

 

"Harry, if you go tonight, you'd be throwing away everything we worked through, everything we had to overcome." Louis warned him. 

 

"Baby, please don't be dramatic. You know it's nothing more than a business dinner." 

 

Louis flung his hand out. "If it was nothing more than a business dinner, then why has she been grinning like the Cheshire cat the whole time?" 

 

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Nora requested politely. 

 

"Harry, she's being a bitch and you know it!" 

 

Harry stood up angrily. "That's my grandmother, Louis." He said through clenched teeth. 

 

"And I'm your husband. That hasn't stopped her from insulting me every time I breathe!" 

 

"Harry," Nora interrupted. "Diana says that nine o'clock would be best."

 

"You're not going." Louis crossed his arms. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't determine what I do, Louis. I'm going to do what's best for my business." 

 

"What about your family?" Louis asked. "I'm asking you to not go." 

 

"And I'm politely telling you that I'm going to go." Harry replied. "If I thought this was a date, I wouldn't go." 

 

"Diana said to meet her at the champagne bar at Claridges." Nora chimed in. She tapped away at her phone. 

 

"She wants to meet at a hotel? One that doesn't even have a restaurant?" Louis asked. "But there's plenty of champagne." 

 

"Louis, do you not trust me?" Harry asked. 

 

"I do!" Louis said right away. 

 

"Then please, just let me think. Can you at least do that?" 

 

Louis nodded. It was the least he could do. 

 

-

 

Later that night, after Louis put the kids to bed, he hurried to the bathroom. He plugged up the bathtub and ran steaming hot water, adding bubbles. While it was filling, he dug around in the cabinets and found a little clear box of rose petals. They had an abundance, and he blamed it on Harry's romantic Valentines' Day celebrations. He sprinkled some in and around the lip of the bathtub, careful not to get any in the bucket of ice holding the chilling bottle of wine. 

 

He lit a few candles and dimmed the lights. When it was perfect, he left the bathroom in search of something naughty to wear. Once he stepped out of the bathroom, the first thing he saw was Harry, tying a tie. 

 

"Don't we look fancy." Louis complimented, stepping around Harry to get to his lingerie drawer. He opened it and began digging through it. "Although, I hardly think the occasion calls for it.

 

"Does so." Harry replied, smoothing his hands down over the front of his jacket. 

 

"It's just a bath, but whatever." Louis shrugged and held up a familiar piece. It was his wedding lingerie, and he wondered if he could still fit into it. 

 

"What's just a bath?" Harry asked, looking confused. 

 

Louis paused and turned to face Harry. "Oh," He said after a few seconds. "Oh. You're not...you're going?" He asked. 

 

Harry nodded. "It's what's best. You have to understand that." 

 

Louis nodded and put the lingerie back in its drawer, closing it shut a little forcefully. "Sure." He pushed passed Harry and went into the bathroom. Harry followed. He was confused as to why Louis was acting like he was until he saw the bathroom. Then he remembered. 

 

"Shit." He rubbed his hand down his face. 

 

"Yeah, just a bit." Louis said, plunging his arm into the steaming hot bathwater. He yanked the plug out and tossed it to the side. Then he blew out the candle and dumped the ice into the sink. 

 

"I'm sorry I forgot. But I don't see why you're so upset, baby." Harry said. 

 

"I'm upset because we haven't made love in weeks, Harry. And the moment we get the chance to do so, and have some time to ourselves, you choose to go to some hotel and get drinks with some bimbo." 

 

"It's a business deal, for the last time." Harry snapped. 

 

"It's not!" Louis shouted. "It's not, Harry! Your grandmother hates me and the kids! She doesn't want you with us. She thinks we're beneath you!" 

 

"It's not true! Why do you listen to her?" Harry asked. 

 

"It would be easier if you defended us, you know." Louis crossed his arms. "Sometimes I think that you agree with her, when you sit there and don't say anything. The boys hear everything she says, and they understand it. How do you think they feel when their dad says nothing?" 

 

"I will defend every single one of you until the day I die! And if you don't know that by now, then..." Harry placed his hands on his hips. 

 

Louis sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed. "It was a stupid idea." He said quietly; dejectedly. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway." He looked up at Harry, and Harry could see how exhausted he was. "You should go." 

 

"Louis..." Harry sighed. "It wasn't a stupid idea." 

 

"It was." Louis shook his head. "I need the sleep anyway. But go, have fun." 

 

Harry watched as Louis turned around and made himself comfortable on the bed. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. It seemed that when it came down to it, Louis was always telling Harry to have fun, while he stayed home and slept, or cleaned, or watched the kids. He really couldn't remember the last time he'd told Louis to go out and have fun. 

 

He sighed and toed off his shoes. He stripped himself down to his underwear, not caring that his expensive suit was laying crumpled on the ground, and climbed in behind Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

 

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I love you, and I'll defend you." 

 

"That's okay." Louis said quietly. 

 

"No, it's not. She's my nana but you're my  _baby_ , and I love you more than anything. I wasn't joking when I said that I'd defend you until the day I die. I'm so sorry that I haven't been." 

 

"I'm sorry for being unreasonable." Louis apologized a few minutes later. "I just wanted to spend time with you." 

 

Harry nosed along the back of Louis' neck, causing goosebumps to roll up Louis' skin. "I know. I promise, we'll spend some time together very soon. I also promise to give you a good dicking. Can't let my baby go to long without one." 

 

Louis nodded in agreement. "I love you, goofball." 

 

"I love you too, princess." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choppy and short


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je Suis Paris.

It seemed that Louis had just fallen asleep when Harry's alarm was blaring, waking him back up again. Today, they decided, would be the day that Louis started going to work as Harry's personal assistant. Harry had been extremely excited about it and bought Louis a whole new line of lingerie, claiming it was  _appropriate underwear for such a prestigious job_. Yeah, right. He just wanted something expensive to pull off of Louis' body every time the fucked. 

 

He heard Harry slipping out of bed, and he expected Harry to go straight to the shower. He didn't expect Harry to walk over to his side of the bed and cup his cheek. He didn't open his eyes, choosing to nuzzle into the hand and tug the covers up around him tighter. 

 

"Baby," Harry whispered. "Come shower with me." 

 

Louis could have said no. He  _should_ have said no. But, he found himself tossing the covers away from his near naked body and following Harry blindly to the bathroom. Harry, being the gracious, observant husband that he was, lit the candles scattered around the bathroom in lieu of flipping on the harsh lights. Harry stripped himself of his briefs and turned the shower nozzles on, adjusting the temperatures. 

 

He turned to face Louis, who was dead on his feet. "Baby," He said, stepping closer to Louis. "As much as I love you in my shirt, I'd prefer you to be naked in the shower." 

 

Louis thumped his head against Harry's chest and nuzzled it. "Help me." He whined. 

 

Harry huffed a laugh and pulled his shirt over Louis' head, messing his hair up more than it already was. "Panties, love?" He asked, slipping his fingers under the waist band. When Louis nodded, he pushed them off. They landed in a silk puddle at Louis' feet. 

 

Harry held Louis' hand as they stepped into the shower. Louis shivered and Harry directed him under the warm spray. Louis was still cuddled up against his chest, so he wrapped his arms around Louis and they stood like that for a few minutes. After that, Harry soaped up a loofah and set to work, cleaning them both. By the time he was done, his hair was soaked and hanging wetly in his face. Louis giggled when he saw it. Harry's heart melted when he reached out and pushed it away. 

 

"Can I?" Louis asked, already reaching for the shampoo. Harry nodded and sat down in the shower chair they'd had installed during Louis' second pregnancy. It was a Godsend when Harry wasn't home to help Louis shower. He worked his fingers through Harry's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. When he was done, he took the shower head and rinsed Harry's hair. He put conditioner in Harry's hair, knowing full well that Harry was wearing his hair down today. 

 

"Are you excited to go to work with me?" Harry asked, reaching around to squeeze Louis' slick thigh affectionately. 

 

Louis hummed. "Yeah." He answered. He would be a lot more excited if he wasn't so tired. He rinsed the conditioner out of Harry's hair and the older man stood up. He returned the favor, using Louis' favorite shampoo and conditioner. After that, they stood under the spray for a little while longer. Finally, they had to get out if they wanted to get to work on time. 

 

They each toweled off and went their separate ways to get dressed. Harry chose a simple [look](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B4opcDvCAAEu5Yg.jpg). Well, simple for him, anyway. When he came out of the closet, Louis, who was laying on the bed, trying not to sleep, just stared. 

 

"Well?" Harry asked, noticing Louis' look. He expected some form of critique and prepared himself. Sometimes, Louis was his hardest critic to please. 

 

"Well..." Louis said, sitting up. He was already dressed, and in something lowkey. "I like your pants."

 

"Nothing about my shirt?" Harry asked, pinching the fabric between his fingers. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Not much of a shirt, love." 

 

-

 

By the time they reached the office, it was nearing seven thirty in the morning and Louis was  _dragging_. He'd almost canceled on Harry during breakfast, hesitant to leave his kids with Nora, even if Harry's mother was over there with her now. But, he powered through and made it in one piece. The stop they made at Starbucks helped, too. They said hello to the workers on the first floor and went all the way to the fortieth floor. 

 

Harry sat down at his office and began to type away at his laptop, submerging himself in the role of CEO. Needless to say, Louis was bored. He ate the breakfast he'd gotten and sipped his coffee. When he ran out a few minutes later, he pouted until Harry noticed. 

 

"You can have mine, baby." Harry offered, pushing his venit cup towards Louis, who squealed in appreciation. This one would last him awhile. He sipped on it while going through Harry's messy electronic planner, trying to make sense of the jumbled notes. He'd bought a beautiful, leather bound planner that cost a whole lot more than he'd ever spend, but if he was going to do this job, he was going to do it right. He began to copy everything down into the physical planner with a gel pen. Now, with these notes, Harry's days would be a lot more scheduled than they were. 

 

They broke for lunch around two, and Harry ordered in something from the kitchen and had it sent up, along with a nice, big bottle of champagne to celebrate Louis' new job. But unfortunately, Harry had to eat quickly, because he had a meeting with some investors at one, leaving Louis all alone in his office. Because he was done copying Harry's planner, he had nothing to do. He was bored. 

 

He got on Harry's laptop and browsed the web for a bit, but that got old. He called Anne and checked in on her, making sure Nora hadn't killed each of the kids off in some gruesome way, and texted Niall a few times. When he grew tired of that, he decided that there should be at least something productive to do. So, he pushed himself away from the desk and began to think.

 

-

 

When Harry was done with his meeting, he headed straight to his office. It was already nearing five in the evening, and he was hoping that Louis was still here. The meeting ran later than he'd wanted, but the Japanese investors were very straight forward, and read over every single part of the contract. He didn't mind, but a little part of his mind was worried about Louis, and the state of his office. When left alone, Louis got.... _creative_. 

 

When he pushed open the doors to his office, he was thankful to see that there was nothing out of the ordinary. However, he didn't see Louis. A quick search around his office led him to the space behind his desk, where Louis was curled up on the floor, with Harry's very expensive Yves Saint Laurent coat draped over his small body. 

 

Harry knelt down beside Louis and pushed the hair away from his forehead. "Hey, baby," He said quietly. Louis stirred and curled up tighter. Harry laughed quietly and stood back up. Louis was the absolute worst to wake up. But after a few more shakes, he noticed that Louis was glaring up at him, face half covered by the coat. "How was your nap?" 

 

Louis stretched his arms above his head and squeaked. Harry was in  _love_  with the little noise Louis always made when he stretched. "What time is it?" 

 

"Almost five." Harry answered, pulling his coat off of Louis and laying it on his desk. He held his hands out and helped Louis up. When Louis was standing upright, he looked up at Harry. 

 

"I hope our children are still alive." He said. It wasn't his idea to leave the kids with Nora this morning, so he was going to give Harry a bit of grief for it. He pushed past Harry and began to gather his things. 

 

"Nana wouldn't hurt them." Harry sighed. 

 

"No, she'd just eat them." Louis replied sassily. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Louis out of his office. He locked the door and went to stand by Louis to wait for the elevator. "She wouldn't eat them, either." He assured Louis after a few minutes. 

 

Louis gave him a look, so he smirked. 

 

"She's on a diet." 

 

Louis finally cracked a smile. He reached out and shoved Harry. "Shut up." He shook his head, stepping onto the elevator. He reached forward and pressed the button that would take them to the ground floor. "I'm serious, Harry. If my babies are dead," He leveled Harry with a look. "I'll kill you." 

 

-

 

Thankfully, all of their kids were in one piece. Well, sort of. As soon as they stepped in the door, they were greeted with the sounds of someone crying, another laughing, and someone trying to calm them all down. They headed straight for the commotion, which was in the kitchen. As soon as they reached the room, though, Harry was positive he'd have to buy Louis a new house to make up for the mess they were looking at. 

 

There were dishes everywhere, in the sink, on the stove, on the  _floor_ , and there were splatters all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. The light was flickering, and everyone was talking loudly. Nora, however, was sitting in a chair, knitting. Anne looked flustered and very sorry. 

 

"What...?" Louis looked around. He couldn't believe his kitchen was so messy. 

 

"Meanie lady!" Ollie was screaming. Anne was holding onto him, her arms wrapped around his chest. His feet were kicking out towards Nora. "Meanie lady so mean! Hate!  _Hate!"_

 

Harry stepped forward and took Ollie, lifting him up. He was quick to avoid the kicking feet, but Louis wasn't so lucky. He took a kick to the ribs, but it didn't phase him. He was still staring at his kitchen, not knowing whether to scream or cry. He simply grabbed Ollie's foot and held it. 

 

"Ollie want...Ollie want to  _punch_!" Ollie shouted, reaching his hands out towards Nora, who simply gave him a glance. She tutted and looked back down at her knitting.

 

"You really should discipline your children, Harry." She chastised. 

 

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Harry asked. 

 

Anne, who was furiously wiping counters down, gave him an apologetic look. "I have no idea what happened," She said. "I came in here and there was this...mess." 

 

"She," Lucas pointed to Nora. "Said we could cook! She pulled down some messy stuff from the cabinets and said that we could cook!" 

 

Harry turned to his nana. "Did you say they could cook?" He asked. He tightened his grip on Ollie. 

 

She looked appalled. "I did no such thing!" She turned to Lucas. "You lying brat! Go to your room!" 

 

"You can't punish my children!" Louis said to her. "They did nothing wrong!" 

 

Nora waved her hands around the room, as if showing Louis the disaster. " _This_ is nothing wrong?" 

 

"They had no idea what would happen." Harry intervened. "Nana, you should have watched them, and you should have  _helped_." 

 

"We'll have this mess cleaned up in no time." Anne assured Louis. Bean was helping her wipe everything down. "Mother, would you like to help?" She asked Nora. 

 

"No thanks. I'm rather comfortable where I am." She smiled sweetly. 

 

"Want to punch!" Ollie shouted at her. "Want to punch!" 

 

"Ollie!" Harry shouted. As soon as he did, Ollie went limp in his arms. The sudden dead weight almost made him stagger and he cursed. "Ollie -" 

 

Louis stepped in and took Ollie. "Daddy loves you," He finished for Harry. "And we don't punch people, baby, it's not nice." 

 

Ollie curled up in his arms and smiled up at Louis sweetly, making two deep dimples appear. "'Kay, mummy." He said. "Love mummy." 

 

"I love you too, baby." Louis kissed Ollie's forehead. 

 

"Unbelievable." Harry shook his head. He could  _never_ get Ollie to act sweetly with him.  _Never_. He sighed and observed the kitchen again. "Okay, Nana, either help or leave. That's all there is to it. Your hand was in this, so you need to help." 

 

"I am a guest in your home," She stood, abandoning the mess of yarn she had in her lap. "And you expect me to clean?" 

 

"You are an  _unwanted_ guest in our home." Louis corrected.  _  
_

 

"And," Harry said, bending down to pick up some dishes. "We have graciously let you stay here, no questions asked. But you need to respect my family and my home, and you need to help." 

 

"I'm going to take this little monster," Louis said, poking Ollie's nose. "Upstairs and give him a bath. He smells like a pizzeria." 

 

"Me monster!" Theo cried, running towards Louis and lifting his arms. "Bath! Bath!" Louis lifted Theo up and they left the room. When they were gone, Harry sighed and grabbed a sponge. He tossed one to Nora, not caring if she caught it. 

 

"No one is leaving this kitchen until it's clean." He said. "And I mean it." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best


	47. Chapter 47

"Daddy, do you love mummy?" 

 

It was the question that had Harry snapping his head up to look at Bean through the rear-view mirror. He stared at his oldest son for a few moments before turning his eyes back to the busy road in front of them. Luckily enough, they were at a traffic standstill. 

 

"Of course I love your mum." He replied. "Why would you ask such a thing?" 

 

Bean shrugged and toyed with his new action figure. "You and mummy like to fight a lot." He said simply. "And you sometimes don't talk to mummy when you should." 

 

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"When you and mummy fight." Bean elaborated. "I dunno." He shrugged again. 

 

"Bean," Harry said, keeping his eyes on the road, as traffic was beginning to move. "I assure you that I love your mum very much." 

 

"Even when you fight?" Bean asked skeptically. 

 

"Even  _more_ when we fight." Harry promised. 

 

-

 

"I can't believe you could do something so stupid!" Harry shouted that night. He and Louis were in their bedroom, having what seemed like another fight. Lately, they'd been arguing a lot more, and they both hated it. 

 

"It was an accident!" Louis shouted back. "And it's not a big deal!" 

 

Harry blinked at Louis. "Are you kidding? Are you  _kidding_?" He began to pace the room. "It  _is_ a big deal! How could you be so careless!" 

 

"Listen to yourself! You're getting all worked up over one stupid - " Louis cried. 

 

"Don't!" Harry interrupted. "Did you do it on purpose?" He stopped pacing and faced Louis with his hands on his hips. 

 

Louis stared at him, mouth open. "Are you being serious right now?" He asked. "You're asking if I destroyed your papers on purpose?" 

 

Harry threw his hands up. "Well! What am I supposed to think? You've been hating the idea of me going back with the Japanese investors for a long time now! It seems logical that you would do this." 

 

"Are you dumb?" Louis asked. "Are you just plain dumb? Of course I don't want you to go to Japan! I hate being alone! But I would  _never_ intentionally destroy anything you needed, Harry. You should know that by now." 

 

"I'm not so sure that I believe you." Harry replied. 

 

"Are you serious?" Louis asked in disbelief. "Why are you acting like this?" 

 

"I'm not acting like anything." Harry answered defiantly. 

 

"Yes you are! Something happened at work or something, and now you're taking it out on me." 

 

"Yes, exactly! The something that happened at work was you destroying every single file for the investors!" Harry exploded. 

 

"Do  _not_ yell at me!" Louis shouted. "I didn't do anything to your stupid papers! You just can't even admit that you might have done it."

 

"Why would I do such a thing?" Harry asked rhetorically. 

 

"Why would  _I_?" Louis asked. 

 

"I don't know, Louis, why would you? Jealousy? Of my success?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis gaped at Harry for a few moments. He couldn't believe Harry had just gone there. He laughed bitterly and walked towards the bed, tossing the decorative pillows off of it and yanking the sheets down. "Yes, Harry. I'm so completely jealous of your success. The success that you built before you even knew me. The success that I had  _no_ interest in. I don't  _care_ what you do, Harry. I care that you're happy in it, though, and I'm proud of you." He looked up at Harry. "And because I love you, and because you love me, we are not going to talk for the rest of the night. You will stay on your side of the bed, and I'll stay on mine." 

 

Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end, he just sighed and closed his mouth. He waited until Louis was under the covers, back facing Harry, before he stripped. Normally, when they were fighting, he'd wear some pants and a shirt to bed, because it was extremely awkward in the morning when they woke up and Louis' fingers were tucked in the waistband of Harry's briefs and his head was resting on Harry's chest. But tonight, he didn't care. He slid into bed with just his briefs on. 

 

The silence of the room was deafening. The only constant sound was Archer's soft and steady breathing through the baby monitor. Sleep wasn't coming very easy to him, and the fact that Louis put a barricade of pillows between them didn't help. He liked to stare at Louis' small, curvy form before falling asleep. But, then again, he was still angry, so it was a good thing he couldn't stare at his frustrating spouse. 

 

"I'm still going to Japan." Harry muttered after a few minutes. He got his answer, however, when he was on the brink of sleep. 

 

"Do whatever you want, Harry." 

 

-

 

He was positive that it was morning when he next opened his eyes, but a quick blink and look at the clock told him that it was only two am. And the dip of the bed and the sobbing child told him that something was wrong. He heard Louis whispering things to the child, he had no idea which one it was yet. 

 

"Oh, darling," Louis was saying. He had such a  _lovely_  voice. "It was just a bad dream. I promise." 

 

"Not." Theo, Harry figured out, said through his tears. "Not, mummy." 

 

"Baby, yes it was." Louis assured the toddler. "It wasn't real." 

 

"Real," Theo protested. His cries were getting louder, and Harry was getting concerned. 

 

"No, baby. I  _promise_ you. I had a bad dream, too." Louis informed Theo. 

 

That seemed to quiet Theo's crying now that his interest was piqued. "Did?" 

 

"I did." Louis confirmed. "Would you like me to tell you about it?" 

 

"Please." Theo requested. Even when he was near inconsolable, he was still polite. 

 

"Okay, love." Louis laughed, and Harry could hear Louis kiss Theo's cheek. "I had a dream that daddy and I were fighting." 

 

"Like knight?" Theo asked. He'd been obsessed with knights lately, always wanting to play the character with whichever sibling would go along with it. 

 

"Sort of. But we were fighting with our words." Louis explained. 

 

"No hurt." Theo said. 

 

"Well, these words were mean. You know how sometimes you and Ollie fight?" Louis asked. Surprisingly, Ollie and Theo fought a lot, but with weird words and their own little language. Also, they liked to lick each others ears when they were fighting. It made each other so mad. Louis was looking into it. "It's sort of like that. And when Daddy and I were done fighting, we didn't talk." 

 

"Sad." Theo said mournfully. 

 

"It was very sad. But then, I woke up! And I know that I love daddy, and daddy loves me. And that's how I know it was a dream." Louis finished. 

 

"But sleep." Theo pointed to Harry. "Sleepy daddy." 

 

"That's right, so we can't wake him." Louis whispered. "Would you like to tell me about your dream?" 

 

At the mention of his bad dream, Theo burst into a fresh wave of tears. "So sad. No." He shook his head and curled his little fists into Louis' shirt. "Mummy, no make me. No make me!" 

 

Harry couldn't see what was happening behind him, but when Theo's cries became muffled, he knew Louis was holding their son tightly, rocking him back and forth; letting Theo cry into his shirt. 

 

"Baby," Louis said softly. "I'm right here, nothing's going to hurt you. Mummy's right here." 

 

"Not." Theo shook his head, his curls bouncing. Louis casually finger combed the rats out, much like he did for Harry sometimes. 

 

"I am, though, love. I'm right here, holding you tight. And Daddy is right here, too. Daddy will always protect us." Louis promised. "Nothing will ever hurt you when me and Daddy are around." 

 

Theo sniffled for a while, casually using Louis' (Harry's) shirt as a tissue. "Dead." He finally said, his throat scratchy. 

 

Louis frowned and used his hands to wipe Theo's tear-stained cheeks. "What was dead?" 

 

"Mummy." Theo's lip quivered. "Theo leave. All alone at park." 

 

"Oh, love." Louis said, rubbing Theo's back. He really had no idea how to respond. His toddler had just confessed to a dream in which he was dead. How do you ever respond to that?

 

"Daddy not sad." Theo continued. "Mummy dead! But I sad.  _So_ sad. Cry, cry, cry." Theo gazed over at Harry's back sadly. "Daddy not love mummy. No cry." 

 

"Baby, your daddy would be  _very_ sad if something were to happen to me." Louis assured Theo. "But nothing is going to happen to me, okay? Daddy loves me very much, and he would protect me. Okay?" 

 

"Dream?" Theo asked, blinking up at Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. "A very bad dream." He agreed. "It wasn't real, okay? It was just a mean old dream, trying to scare you." 

 

Theo brought his hands up to his chin and giggled. "Scare Theo!" His laugh tinkled through the room. "Bad dream!  _Bad_ dream! Go to corner!" He scolded. 

 

Louis smiled, thankful that the fear of the dream had seemed to have left Theo's mind. "That's right!" He agreed quietly. "As far as I'm concerned, that bad dream can stay in the corner forever." 

 

"Forever." Theo confirmed. He sighed and laid his head on Louis' chest. He was relieved that the bad dream was being punished. Now that he knew it wasn't real, he wasn't so sad anymore. In fact, he was quite tired. It was  _so_ early. "Mummy." 

 

"Yes?" Louis asked, rubbing his hands up and down Theo's back. 

 

"Take to Bean." Theo requested politely, staring up at Louis. "Sleep." 

 

"You want to sleep with Bean?" Louis asked, already moving to stand up. He carried Theo, who was nodding off, into Bean and Lucas's bedroom. The nightlight, which cast dinosaurs all over the walls, helped him navigate his way to Bean's bed. He tucked Theo in and kissed both boys goodnight. He double checked on everyone before heading back to bed. 

 

Harry's back was still facing his side of the bed, and the pillows he'd lined up previously were untouched. Looking at them now, he can see where he'd been unreasonable. He  _loved_ curling up with Harry at night. He loved it even more when he would do it in his sleep, completely unaware of the fact that he was. So, he got into bed and pulled the pillows away. He still kept his back to Harry, though, still too prideful. He just hoped he'd wake up with Harry's arms around him.

 

-

 

Harry's alarm was the most obnoxious, shrill,  _ridiculous_ sounding thing Louis had ever heard - and it was what woke him up. He could feel Harry shifting around to get out of bed. He reached his hand out and tried to grab something on Harry, whether it be his arm or underwear. Finally, his fingers caught Harry's wrist. His hold was limp, and so easily could Harry pull his hand away, but he didn't. 

 

"Stay," Louis said, not opening his eyes. Sleep was overpowering him. 

 

"Why?" Harry asked, awkwardly hovering over the bed from where his wrist was captured. 

 

"Gotta..." Louis trailed off. "Gotta..." 

 

When he didn't complete the sentence in a few seconds, Harry assumed he went back to sleep. He tried to pull his hand away but it seemed to wake Louis up again. 

 

"No," Louis protested. "Gotta...gotta shop." 

 

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. 

 

"Shop." Louis said. "Groceries. Gotta come." 

 

"Today's not a good day, Louis." Harry said, trying to tug his wrist away once more. 

 

"Gotta help." Louis sighed. "Can't do it by myself." 

 

Louis' grip around Harry's wrist got tighter for a few seconds. He sighed and looked down at the bed, specifically at Louis. He had drifted off again, probably tired after he had to comfort Theo last night. His hair was messy and his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks which were pink from where he'd been sleeping on them and his skin looked  _so_ soft and he was just positively angelic. After staring at Louis for what seemed like forever, he turned around and flipped the lamp off. He crawled back into bed and pulled the blankets up over his body. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt to stay home from work one day. 

 

-

 

Maybe he should have gone into work. First of all, Louis had led him to some decrepit budget grocers in a very bad part of town, claiming that the kids needed to learn how life worked. He'd blatantly refused to let his children out of the car, telling Louis that they were under no circumstances getting out of the vehicle. Of course, Louis had pouted the entire way to Whole Foods. He liked to teach his kids about things.

 

At Whole Foods, they ignored each other, choosing instead to shop the quickest they'd ever done and leave. By the time they reached the mall, Harry was frustrated and Louis was exhausted and the kids were all hungry. Luckily, they were able to grab a booth in the food court, away from the crowd. Bean, Lucas, and the twins were all squished together in a booth, happily. Olivia and Bella were seated in high chairs, and Louis and Harry were seated next to each other awkwardly. Archer, of course, was in Louis' lap, waiting patiently to eat. 

 

After a careful discussion between Lucas and Bean, and the twins, who were practicing biting on each other, it was decided that pizza and sandwiches was what everyone wanted. So, Louis sent Harry up to order with specific instructions, such as,  _Lucas likes mayonnaise on his sandwich, he won't eat it if there's not mayonnaise_ , and  _Bella and Olivia like to share so have their slice of pizza cut up into small pieces._

 

 When he'd finally ordered (and carried back everything by himself), he sat down and began to distribute the food to his children. Louis managed to feed Archie while dealing with the girls, handing them a plate with their food cut up on it. Bean and Lucas could handle themselves, and Harry took the twins. Harry kept to himself, which was hard, considering that he was sandwiched up against Louis, and considering the fact that Louis had just laid his head on Harry's shoulder. 

 

Harry stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by Louis. Louis yawned and pulled away, clearly upset. "Sorry." He apologized. Nursing always made him tired, and tack that on to the limited sleep he'd gotten last night. 

 

"Sure." Harry replied. He was so frustrated that they still weren't talking. Both of them were to bullheaded, unfortunately. Of course he wanted Louis to seek comfort with him. He knew that Louis was tired and stressed out. He just didn't know how to....talk to Louis today. 

 

The rest of the lunch was awkward and quick. Afterwards, Louis held Archer while Harry put the girls in a stroller. Ollie and Theo had their harnesses, and Lucas and Bean were perfectly fine. They didn't have habits of running away as fast as they could. Their first stop was the shoe store, where they bought  _all_ of the kids new shoes. Bean got some new ones for footie and Lucas got some new ballet slippers, the twins got shoes that could light up, and the girls got precious glittery ones. Archie, who  _hated_ shoes, screamed when Louis tried to slip some on his feet, resulting in the purchase of baby slippers for him. 

 

Halfway through, while Louis was busying himself with the boys, Harry scooped up Olivia and Bella and made a quick getaway. He felt guilty about leaving Louis, but he felt even guiltier about accusing Louis for ruining the files, and it's been eating at him. So, he took his best girls and headed towards a little corner jewelry store in the mall, a few shops down from Louis. 

 

"Okay, ladies." He said, setting them both down. "What shall we get mum?" 

 

"Pretty!" Olivia shrieked. At almost two and a half, she loved anything sparkly. Bella was the same. 

 

"Very pretty," Harry agreed, eyeing a rack of diamonds. He wondered if Louis would like a few diamonds placed on top of a ring. Maybe a bracelet? Louis belonged in diamonds. 

 

"Can I help you?" A perky brunette asked, appearing out of nowhere. She grinned down at Olivia and Bella and waved. 

 

"Yes, actually. What's the most expensive thing you have here?" Harry clapped his hands and rubbed them. 

 

She looked delighted to lead him over to a crystal clear display case. Inside, were three diamonds nestled atop a satin pillow. "These," She explained. "Are our most valued diamonds. We can set them into a bracelet, necklace, ring, anything you want." 

 

Harry studied them as best as he could. Then, he pointed to a cushion cut diamond. "That one, may I see it?" 

 

She nodded and pulled a little device from her waistband. She typed something in, and a minute later, an armed security guard was standing next to them. She slid on a pair of white gloves and accepted the key from the guard. She opened the case up and grabbed a pair of something that looked like tweezers, lifting the diamond up. Harry stepped closer and squinted, studying it. 

 

"It's nine-point-five-two carats, and an exquisite piece." She said. "Are you interested?" 

 

"It's...lacking something." Harry finally said, stepping away. "I'm thinking maybe a nice bracelet." 

 

She nodded and put the diamond back carefully. The security guard locked the case and walked away. "We have a gorgeous selection of bracelets," She told Harry, leading him over to another glass case. Olivia and Bella were stunned by all of the pretty jewelry. 

 

"Let's see..." Harry scanned the selection. "I'd like to see that [one](http://www.arthursjewelers.com/product/arthurs-collection-tdw-10266-18k---white-gold-diamond-bracelets)." 

 

She pulled it out. "Ah, yes. This is eighteen carat white gold. Very beautiful." 

 

Harry studied the thin but intricate piece of jewelry. He could picture it on Louis' thin wrist, elegantly placed. It was perfect. "It's perfect." He said, and her face lit up. 

 

"Is there anything else you'd like to see while we wrap this for you?" She asked, typing into her little device again. When the security guard showed up again, he was accompanied by the store manager. They would be handling the purchase. 

 

Harry nodded and handed them his credit card. "Yes, actually. Something in rose gold? A bracelet." 

 

"I have just the thing." She held up a finger and ducked down. A few moments later, she popped up, holding a beautiful [bracelet](http://www.arthursjewelers.com/product/tacori-sb206p-m-18k---rose-gold-diamond-bracelets) in her hands. "This is eighteen carat rose gold. It's one of my favorite things here." 

 

Again, it was perfect for Louis. He nodded. "I'll take that as well." 

 

"Excellent." She handed it to the store manager. Harry waited while they processed everything. Olivia and Bella were in their own little worlds, probably already deciding how they were going to be spending Daddy's money when they were older. 

 

"Here you go, sir." The store manager handed him a little gift bag. "Each piece is in it's own unique case. It was a pleasure." 

 

Harry nodded his head and rounded up the girls. "We'll be doing business again." He left the store and headed straight out to the car to hide the jewelry. Once it was safe and secure, he turned to head back into the mall. Except, he didn't get too, because Louis and the boys were walking out. Louis looked furious. 

 

"Where did you go?" Louis asked when they got to the car. "Did you come out here?" 

 

"No," Harry said, opening the doors for the boys. 

 

"Well, obviously you did." Louis snapped, He re-situated a whiny Archie onto his shoulder and glared up at Harry. 

 

"Can we wait to do this?" Harry asked. "I don't like airing my dirty laundry in public." 

 

Louis just rolled his eyes and got into the car. Harry finished buckling the kids in, giving himself a mental peptalk before sliding in beside Louis. He started the car and pulled away from the mall. They were halfway home before Harry initiated a conversation. "Did you have everything sent out?" 

 

He heard Louis inhale deeply before replying. "Clearly." Was all he got. 

 

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they got home, the kids headed straight for the backyard, screaming in happiness. Louis pulled a wailing Archie out of his car seat and held him close. Harry busied himself with getting everything out of the car and into the house. When he was done, he wanted nothing more than to take a nap, but of course, Louis had other plans. 

 

"What made you think it was a good idea to leave me and five kids today?" Louis asked, cornering him up in the bedroom. Archie was still wailing and Harry was growing a headache. 

 

"I didn't leave you, Louis." Harry said, sighing.

 

"But you did! Alone in a store, with five kids." Louis said, speaking as if Harry were slow. "I can't handle them all by myself, Harry!" 

 

"You're blowing it out of proportion, Louis." Harry defended. "It was for ten minutes. I was coming back inside." 

 

"But you didn't tell me or anything! I turned around and you were gone! I thought something bad had happened. And the girls! You can't take a few children and not tell me." 

 

"They were safe." Harry said. 

 

"But I didn't know that!" Louis shouted over Archie's wails. He was rocking the baby but nothing was working. 

 

"Just calm down!" Harry raised his voice. 

 

"I can't calm down!" Louis' voice matched Harry's. 

 

"Yes, you can." Harry said. 

 

"How?" Louis demanded. 

 

Harry turned around and pulled the gift bag out from under his coat. He turned around and handed it to Louis, exchanging the baby. Louis stared down at the bag dumbly, and Archie finally quieted down. 

 

"What is this?" Louis asked quietly, looking up at Harry. 

 

"Open it." Harry urged. He bounced Archie up and down and watched as Louis pulled the ribbon and looked inside the gift bag. 

 

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out two long, satin boxes. He pulled the ribbon away from one and cracked it open. He gasped and his eyes widened. "Harry!" He looked up at his grinning husband. "Why?" He sat it down and opened the other one. They were two beautiful bracelets. "I thought you were mad at me." 

 

Harry shook his head and stepped forward. "I was, but not anymore. I was just frustrated." 

 

Louis sighed heavily and began crying. "I'm frustrated too." He cried. He clutched the jewelry cases to his chest. "I did destroy everything but I didn't do it on purpose." He reached out for Harry and latched onto him. "I don't know how to work anything in your office and I'm not good at my job. I'm sorry." 

 

Harry rubbed Louis' back. "Is that why you're frustrated?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I'm frustrated because I'm tired and Archie won't stop crying and we didn't get to cuddle last night." 

 

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry cooed. He had noticed that Louis was dragging today, and he just couldn't pick up why. Archie's fussiness would make anyone go crazy though. He understood. "Would you like to take a nap? I could bring the boys in and come up here and lay with you." 

 

Louis nodded and turned around, crawling up the bed. He kept the bracelets in his hand and curled up with them against his chest. His eyes were closed before he hit the pillow, and Harry was confident that he'd be asleep in seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no idea what this chapter is


	48. Chapter 48

"Harry Styles can suck a dick." 

 

Harry looked up from where he was reading a file at his desk. His eyebrows were raised and he looked unimpressed. Louis stifled a giggle behind the magazine he was reading. "What was that?" Harry asked, staring at Louis. 

 

"According to a mail-in commenter,  _Harry Styles can suck a dick_." Louis re-read. "But don't worry, because you do. But it goes on to say that the reason you can suck a dick is as followed:  _Harry Styles can suck a dick. I mean, he's got everything; wealth, he's attractive, and hot little arm candy...beautiful children. What's not to love? Excellent businessman._ " 

 

"They're angry at me because I have wealth, good looks, and beautiful kids?" Harry asked, leaving out the one part he knew Louis would remind him of. 

 

"Aaaaaand..." Louis said from his spot on Harry's plush office couch. "Hot little arm candy!" Louis tossed the magazine aside and stood up, sauntering over to Harry. Once in Harry's lap, he pouted. "You forgot to mention that." 

 

Harry copped a good feel before stationing his hands right on Louis' bum. "Oh, darn. You're right. Can't forget about my hot little arm candy." 

 

Louis nodded and sniffed. "No, you can't. Although, that's not all I am." 

 

Harry nodded seriously. "Of course not. You're an insanely hot mum." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked down at Harry from where he was perched. "And?" 

 

"And," Harry continued. "A good lay?" 

 

Louis tossed his head back and giggled, hitting Harry on the shoulder. "Yes, Harry." He stared at Harry with a grin. "Hey, I have an idea."

 

"Please tell." Harry requested. 

 

"Let's go away for the weekend." He suggested. "We can drink champagne and lay in bed naked all day." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" 

 

Louis bit his lip and nodded. "And you can do all sort of nasty, unspeakable things to me." He promised, gripping Harry's tie. When their lips met for one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared, it was safe to say that they were going away for the weekend.

 

-

 

Apparently, their talk about going away for the weekend; spending some much needed time together as a married couple, didn't even phase their fighting. They hadn't even been home for an hour before they were bickering again. It wasn't an all out fight, but it could easily build into one. Actually, they weren't even fighting, really. Just making snarky remarks at everything. 

 

Louis was typing away on Harry's laptop, trying to figure out somewhere they could go for the romantic weekend, and Harry was not helping at all. Between trying to organize his work schedule to make room for the getaway and shooting down every idea with a snide remark, he was constantly typing away at his phone. Louis finally had enough and reached over, grabbing Harry's phone. He turned it off and shoved it into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

 

"What the hell?" Harry asked, reaching for it. 

 

"No," Louis batted his hands away. "Stop. We need to figure this out, Harry! This is your vacation just as much as it is mine. Your input is sort of needed." 

 

"I said I'd go anywhere!" Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

Louis sighed and pushed the laptop off of his thighs. He pressed his fingers underneath his glasses and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I don't want it to be just anywhere." He said after a few moments. "What if I said that I wanted to go to a chicken farm?" 

 

Harry stared at Louis blankly before cracking a smile. "Yeah? Wanna go to a chicken farm?" 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved Harry playfully. "Shut up. You know what I mean." 

 

Harry sighed and laid his head in Louis' lap. By sheer routine, Louis' fingers threaded themselves in the curly hair. Harry blinked up at him. "Okay. First of all, do you want a tropical location?" 

 

Louis grinned and shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Do you?"

 

Harry shook his head. "No. Although, minimal to no clothing is required for any tropical locations." 

 

"You do realize that I'll most likely be naked  _anywhere_ we go, right?" Louis reminded Harry. As if Harry would let him dress. Any alone time they got together was always spent naked. It was just a fact. 

 

"Well, true." Harry nodded. "Now, anywhere specific? What do you want to do? Ride horses? Go to a play? Tour a castle?" 

 

"Ooh!" Louis clapped his hands together. "A castle!" He got a wistful look on his face. "I used to dream about living in a castle." 

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" 

 

Louis bit his lip. "Yes. I used to pretend that I was the...." 

 

"Oh?" Harry asked in a cocky tone. "You were the  _what_ , baby?" 

 

"I was the princess." Louis rolled his eyes. "I used to pretend that I was princess in my own castle." 

 

"Well," Harry spread his hands out, gesturing to the bedroom. "You sort of are. The princess I mean." 

 

Louis scoffed. "If anything, I'm the queen." 

 

Harry sat up and stared at Louis. They were nose to nose. "Damn right you are." He said before pushing Louis back onto the bed, covering his body. 

 

Louis squealed. "Harry! If the kids walk in -" 

 

-

 

  
"I need you to buy diapers and condoms." Louis said to Harry the next morning. Their little escapade last night in the bedroom left Louis with an arse full of come and it reminded him to add something important to the grocery list. 

 

Harry whined where he was tying his tie. "Why do I need to buy condoms?" 

 

"So you can stop buying diapers." Louis sassed, bouncing Archer in his arms. The eight month old was singing to himself, content to ignore his mother and father. That was life. "And because I'm going to switch birth control, I think." 

 

Harry looked up at him. "Why?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "I keep forgetting to take the pill. And...I don't know. I need something more effective." 

 

"The pill was effective." Harry said. 

 

Louis thrust Archie out in front of him. Archie kicked his feet and giggled loudly at Harry. "Hello, Daddy." He said for the baby. "I'm so lucky that Mummy's birth control didn't work."

 

Harry made a face and took Archie out of Louis' arms. "Why, hello to you too, lovely baby. I'm glad Mummy's birth control failed too. And I'm so glad that red wine makes your Mummy's clothes fall right off." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of their bed. "Also, Bean." He said. 

 

"Hey, it wasn't the birth control's fault on Bean." Harry said, tossing Archie in the air a few times. "You just had to be fucked." 

 

"If his first word is  _fuck_ , Harry," Louis warned, shaking his head at Harry. "I'll lay you flat." 

 

"I think mummy needs to go back to sleep." Harry cooed at Archie. "Don't you agree? Mummy is so  _grumpy_ when tiny little babies wake him up so early." 

 

"Give me my child and go to work." Louis held his hands out expectantly. 

 

Harry peppered kisses all over a giggling Archer's face before handing him back to Louis. "And you're going to go back to sleep?" He confirmed. 

 

Louis nodded and settled back in the bed with Archie. "Yes. Gonna snuggle right here with my baby." He promised. He turned the lamp off and made himself comfortable right next to Archie. "Tell Daddy goodbye. Say,  _bye bye, stinky daddy."_

 

He heard Harry sigh and could just picture him shaking his head. There was some shuffling and the shutting of a few drawers before he felt the blankets around him being tucked in. He could feel Harry's hair tickling his cheek right before a tender kiss was pressed to his temple. 

 

"Bye, baby. I love you." Harry whispered trying not to rouse a finally-calm Archie. 

 

"I love you too." Louis replied. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds Harry made throughout the house; closing the bedroom door, whispering a goodbye to Duke, grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door before finally leaving. And with one last peek at Archie, he finally fell asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the shortness and crappiness lmao


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry no smut. im having a hard day but you all needed this update so here you go xo

The first thing Harry did when they reached the lobby of the historic castle they were staying at was order a few bottles of champagne. He handed the bellhop their luggage and the hotel manager his card. Beside him, Louis was chattering happily and looking around the spacious place in awe. The ceiling seemed like it was miles away and there was a roaring fireplace on the opposite side of the room. 

 

"You've booked a room with a view of the grounds, yes?" The manager asked. 

 

Harry nodded in conformation. He was handed the key card and the manager smiled. He wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and headed for the room. He'd booked the most lavish one, with three separate floors. Louis wanted a castle stay, and by God, he'd be given the best experience. He deserved nothing but the best. 

 

"Your room, princess." Harry said after they'd reached the door and he'd opened it. Louis giggled and stepped inside. 

 

"It's beautiful!" Louis exclaimed, turning around to face Harry. He had a bright smile on his face. 

 

Harry stepped inside and closed the door. Their luggage was already placed inside of the room, along with a cart holding champagne. He smiled at Louis. "I'm glad you like it." 

 

Louis bit his lip and smiled coyly. He stepped closer to Harry and wrapped his hand around Harry's tie. He walked backwards, leading Harry to the bed. When they reached it, Louis sat down and leaned back, bringing Harry to hover over him. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" He asked, looking down at Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah." He giggled. "Sex me up." 

 

Harry leaned down and pressed a satisfactory kiss to Louis' lips before pulling back. "You got it. Just let me get everything and lock the door." He slid off the bed and hurried through the bedroom over to the door, making sure the  _do not disturb_ sign was placed outside and the door was carefully locked. He then unbuttoned his shirt halfway and poured the champagne into two glasses. He held those in one hand and grabbed the lube and condoms with his other. 

 

"Alright, baby," He said, coming back into the room. "Let's..." He stopped short when he noticed that Louis was in fact asleep on the bed. He was laying on his back with a hand on his tummy, the other tucked in beside his cheek. Harry sighed and let the condoms and lube drop. He sat the glasses onto the nightstand and crawled over Louis, kissing his nose. "Okay." He nodded. "We can nap first." 

 

-

 

When Louis woke up from his little nap, he was ready for all sorts of sex. Wild sex. Kinky sex. Slow, passionate,  _hold me_ sex. Sex on the bed, sex on the floor, sex in the bathroom, sex against the wall. He was just ready. He stretched and rubbed at his stomach. He was also ready for food. But sex first, so he sat up and looked on the bed beside him. Harry was passed out, snoring lightly. He had taken his shirt off and he was just in his slacks. It was mouthwatering. 

 

Louis poked him. "Harry," He said, jabbing his finger into Harry's firm flesh over and over again. "Wake up." 

 

"Mmf." Harry mumbled, rolling over. 

 

" _Harry_ ," Louis whined. "Please wake up."

 

"What is it?" Harry asked in a gravelly voice. Louis loved that voice. 

 

"I'm hungry and I want you to fuck me." Louis said politely. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "In that order?" He asked, raising himself onto an elbow. 

 

"Well, whichever." Louis shrugged. "Maybe the fucking first, because I don't want to eat before -" He was cut off by Harry rolling them over, sealing his lips over Louis', effectively ending Louis' train of thought. 

 

"Definitely fucking first." Harry said after a few moments, pulling back. His lips were wet and red, and already he looked wrecked. Louis didn't say anything, he just hooked an arm around Harry's neck and pulled him back down. He could definitely wait to eat. 

 

-

 

"No more," Louis whined, trying in vain to wiggle away from Harry. It was physically impossible, because Harry was still inside of him. " _Harry,_ "

 

Harry leaned down and sealed his mouth underneath Louis' jaw, biting down. He began so suck what he hoped would be a very impressive love bite. He loved the little tired whimper he drew out of Louis when he did it, too. Sure, he understood why Louis would want to stop. They'd been making love for a very long time, maybe just a little over the three hour mark, but he also knew that Louis could go for  _hours_. 

 

Louis seemed to give up all hope of stopping, because a few seconds later, Harry felt Louis' glorious thighs re-wrap themselves around his waist. He loved feeling the baby soft skin of Louis' inner thighs brush against his hipbones. He was actually sad for everyone else because they didn't get to enjoy the sensation. 

 

"Harry," Louis whined, out of breath. Harry had been  _plowing_ into him for the past God-knows-how-long, and his entire being was sore and exhausted. He loved making love to Harry, but he also loved sleeping and eating, which is what he really needed to do if Harry insisted on this love marathon. He sighed and locked his ankles across Harry's lower back and his arms around Harry's neck. 

 

"Come again, baby," Harry said gruffly against Louis' neck. He was right; the love bite was very impressive. 

 

Louis shook his head. "I  _can't_." He'd already came twice, and he couldn't possibly do it again. 

 

"You  _can_ ," Harry replied. "And you will." 

 

"No, Harry -" Tears pricked his eyes and he didn't know why. Possible overstimulation? Maybe from exhaustion? Hunger? He doesn't know what, but it got Harry to pull back and gaze down at him. 

 

Harry moved his hand and cupped Louis' cheek. "You can." He said reassuringly. "You've done it before, love. You can do it again." 

 

Louis shook his head again. 

 

"Do you really feel like you can't?" Harry asked. "If you can't, we'll stop. But if you can, we'll keep going until you do. This is all about you, baby. Do you want me to stop?" 

 

 _Shit._ Did he want Harry to stop?  On one hand, his hole was  _so_ sore, as was his whole body. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was out of breath. His hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat and his heart was racing, and in an uncomfortable way, not the good way. His legs were shaking and his thighs were quivering, begging him to let them rest. On the other hand, the feeling of Harry's cock pushing in and out of him felt  _so_  good. Harry's body covering his and caging his to the bed made him feel safe and protected. Harry pressing little kisses up and down his neck made him feel loved, and Harry whispering good and loving things in his ear made him feel so good. The feeling of Harry pushing his own warm come inside of his body with every repeated thrust made him feel full and - 

 

He came. 

 

Just like that. With no stimulation, no  _nothing_. Untouched, he painted his lower belly white. He let out a surprised little whimper and let his legs drop from around Harry's waist. His hands fell from where they were wound tightly in Harry's hair, down to Harry's bulging, sweat-slicked biceps. He was barely holding on. He let his eyes fall shut and tried to regulate his breathing. 

 

" _Fuck_ , baby," He heard Harry curse above him. He felt Harry's thrusts get more erratic and sloppy, a signal that Harry was extremely close to orgasm, and he was right. Less than five seconds later, Harry's hips slammed against his arse and stuttered against them as Harry came inside of him for the umpteenth time. Louis clenched his hole weakly, which made Harry hiss and slap his arse weakly. "Fuck!" Harry shouted. 

 

A few seconds later, Louis felt the sweet relief of Harry's large cock leaving his body. He felt empty, and sore, but satisfied. He didn't bother with modesty, and let himself lay there, open, with his legs spread and everything. He felt Harry put his hands on his hips, spreading them so that it felt like his whole torso was being engulfed. 

 

"Fuck, baby." Harry said, voice hoarse. "You're amazing. Fuck." He leaned down and peppered kisses up and down Louis' face, ending at his lips. "You're so amazing. I love you  _so_ much." 

 

"Mm," Louis replied, pushing Harry away. 

 

"Tired?" Harry asked, catching the hint. He rolled himself off of Louis and swung his legs over the bed. When he stood, his knees almost buckled. They'd been in the same position for the past few hours, and apparently, standing was too much for them. He walked over to the bathroom and wet a flannel with warm water. He wiped himself down before going over to the bed to do the same to Louis. 

 

By the time he reached the bed, the exhaustion had taken over. He was so tired, but he still managed to marvel at Louis' naked form for a few moments, just like he always did. With eyes half-shut, he finally crawled into bed and cleaned Louis off. He barely managed to throw the flannel off the bed before falling into a deep sleep. 

 

-

 

When Louis woke up, he was naked and shivering. He'd be surprised, but it wasn't the first time they'd been so tired after sex that they forgot to cover up. He sat up groggily and yanked at the blankets that were rumpled at the end of the bed. He tugged them over Harry's long legs and over his cold, naked torso before curling up next to Harry. He blinked a few times, trying to catch his bearings, and he looked at the clock. 

 

It was nearing eight at night, which meant they'd been out for a few hours. He stretched his legs and yawned, thinking about what he wanted for dinner. His stomach was rumbling. He should have eaten before he let Harry loose on his body. 

 

Speaking of Harry. He poked Harry's chest a few times, trying to rouse the man from his sleep. "Harry," He said. "Harry." Harry was a heavy sleeper, of course. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. "Harry!" He pushed and shoved. "My water broke! The baby is coming!" 

 

Harry's eyes flew open. "I'll call your mum," He said, rushing to stand. "Just relax, baby. It'll be over soon."

 

He watched as Harry rushed around the room, almost tripping over a stray luggage bag. He let out a giggle. 

 

"Shit, what time is it?" Harry mumbled to himself. "Where's the hospital bag? Baby, just relax." Harry said to Louis, rushing into the bathroom. A few seconds later, it went quiet. Then, Harry came out of the bathroom, glaring at Louis. "That's cruel." 

 

Louis let out a string of giggles, rolling over on the bed. "I can't believe you fell for that." 

 

The bed dipped where Harry got back in it. "That's just mean." Harry pouted. "I really thought you were in labor." 

 

Louis slung an arm over Harry's chest and sighed. "I'm sorry, H." He laughed. "But I'm happy to see that you were so prepared." 

 

Harry closed his eyes. "It's really just routine now." 

 

Louis hummed. "True." 

 

It was quiet for a long time after that, until Louis needed to ask a question. It had been on his mind for quite some time now, and with his and Harry's fighting, the question grew bigger and bigger, filling his brain with all sorts of scenarios. 

 

"Hey, Harry?" He asked, tracing a pattern across Harry's bare chest. 

 

"Hm?"

 

"What would have happened if we had gotten divorced?" 

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked questioningly at Louis. "What do you mean?" 

 

Louis bit his lip and shrugged. "Like, when those people came to read us the rules or whatever of divorce. What do you think would have happened if we signed the papers anyway?" 

 

"First of all," Harry said. "After hearing those ridiculous conditions, I would not have signed." 

 

"But what if you did? We didn't get along at all, Harry. So, what if you had signed?" Louis asked. 

 

"Well, on the negative chance that I would have signed, I would have forgotten all about those rules." Harry began. "And you would have stayed in the house that I bought you, and kept the car that I bought you, and you would have had the kids with you twenty-four-seven." 

 

"But they said -" Louis began. 

 

"Who cares what they said?" Harry interrupted. "I could have hated your entire existence and still, I would not have let anyone take my children away from you. You went through hell with them." 

 

"Okay," It warmed Louis' heart to hear Harry say that. "What if they still said no?" 

 

"Then I wouldn't have signed the papers." Harry said simply. 

 

"Then what would you have done?" Louis asked. 

 

"I would have probably moved into the guest room, but then ache everyday to be back in our bed with you." Harry replied, smoothing his hand across Louis' belly. "I would have watched you everyday with our babies. I would have watched you do everything that you do now, but with regret because I'd let us get to the point where we didn't even interact. Then, I would try like hell to get us back to where we were. I would have done anything and everything for you. I would have taken care of you and my kids." 

 

"Just promise me we'll never get to that point again?" Louis turned to face Harry. "I can't take it." 

 

Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis' forehead. "I won't, baby, ever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have two chapters of my soulmates fic with hybrid louis and music producer harry done. the question is whether or not you want me to publish it now or wait until i have a substantial amount first???//


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY

Harry watched Louis walk slowly up the steps to their house, carrying a single over-the-shoulder duffle. It was all Harry would let him take, and it seemed to be a bit more than he could carry in his exhausted, sexed up state. He watched as his small little spouse gripped the rail and made his ascent up to the door. He was so lost in his gaze that he didn't even realize Louis was looking at him. 

 

"What, dear?" He asked, closing the back door to the vehicle. He had a bag in each hand and followed Louis. 

 

"I was just seeing if you were going to stand there all day or come inside." Louis smiled. "I don't know about you, but I need to hold some babies."

 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and opened the door, letting Louis step inside first. The house was quiet, almost eerily so. They sat their bags down and began to search for their children. They found them in the backyard, tying ribbons to the bare branches of their lowest tree. [Archie](http://lifebeginswithj.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/IMG_7391.jpg), who was in Jay's arms, saw them first and began to stretch, reaching for his mum and dad. Jay turned around. 

 

"Back already?" She asked, walking over to them. They had a few minutes to talk before anyone else noticed them. 

 

Louis took Archie into his arms and snuggled him tight. He nodded. "It was just for the weekend, mum." He replied, rocking Archie. The baby squealed in delight. 

 

"Well, did you have fun?" She asked. Then, she looked Harry up and down. "Did you use protection?" 

 

Harry's face turned red and Louis groaned. "Mum!" He said in horror. "That's none of your business!" 

 

Jay held up her hands. "I was just wondering! God knows I love them, but I don't need anymore grandchildren. Seriously. I never thought that I'd get seven out of you." She shook her head. "Your doctor said that you'd only be able to have two." 

 

Harry, who seemed to be over his embarrassment, grinned smugly and wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders, pulling him close. "He didn't know me." 

 

"Oh my God." Louis groaned. "Shut up. Both of you. Seriously." 

 

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head. "Don't be embarrassed, love." He cooed. "No one can resist me." 

 

Louis stepped away. His cheeks were red. He handed Archie to Harry. "Okay, that's enough. I'm going to go see my other babies now." He scurried away, in a hurry to get away from his embarrassing family. 

 

When he was gone, hugging the other babies, Jay turned to Harry again, this time with a more serious look. "I wasn't joking. I've seen the amount of condoms you two have. Use them." She walked off, leaving Harry red-faced and slack-jawed.

 

-

 

 The morning and afternoon were sort of uneventful once Jay left. The boys settled down in Bean's room to play with toys and Olivia and Bella were stationed in the den, scribbling away on some coloring pages. Archie was asleep in Louis' arms, and Harry got called into work. He wasn't expected to stay long, and he figured the house would still be quiet when he got back a few hours later. 

 

He was wrong. 

 

As soon as he stepped into the house, he tripped over a toy truck. He cursed quietly and kicked it aside, putting his briefcase down and hooking his finger over the knot in his tie, loosening it. He didn't get farther than the foyer before Louis rounded the corner, wearing a pair of old leggings and a worn, gray shirt. He was barefoot. He stopped short when he saw Harry. He looked surprised, and not in the good way. 

 

"Harry!" He said, a bit loud. "What are you doing home?" His eyes kept darting to the side. He was hiding something. 

 

"Uh, I'm done at work." Harry replied, stepping forward. Of course, Louis didn't let him by. 

 

"Great!" He sounded nervous. "Um... could you go run an errand for me?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, thank you." He politely declined. "I'd like to relax." He tried taking another step forward, and Louis placed his hand on Harry's chest. Harry sighed. "What's going on?" He asked. 

 

"Nothing!" Louis replied quickly. His voice was high. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing." 

 

"I know you're not telling the truth." Harry stared down at him. "But I'm tired, so I'll skip trying to figure out why, and just go lay on the couch instead." He sidestepped Louis and quickly overpowered Louis when he grabbed onto Harry's arm, trying to keep him still. 

 

"Uh..." Louis tried to think quickly. "Wouldn't you like to lay on the bed? It's much more comfortable!" 

 

Harry shook his head and stepped into the den. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the two kittens crawling all over the couch. He paused and looked back at Louis, who was looking anywhere but him. 

 

"Were you trying to hide this from me?" He asked, facing Louis. 

 

"Uh, well. No." Louis stammered. He kept looking at the french doors that led out to the deck. They were covered with a curtain. 

 

"It's not a big deal." He said, scooping up the kittens. He laid on the couch. "I like cats. You probably should have checked with me first, but it's not a big deal." 

 

"Well..." Louis grimaced. "That's not all." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Are there more cats?" 

 

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but a shrill, squeaky bark cut him off. Harry sat up and stared at Louis. 

 

"Another dog?" He asked. 

 

Again, Louis opened his mouth to speak, but a bleat interrupted him. This time, Harry darted straight up. 

 

"What was that?" He asked, putting the kittens back down on the couch. 

 

"Nothing!" Louis moved quickly to the doors, standing in front of them. "Um, probably just something from the boys's iPads. They're always making strange noises." 

 

Harry walked over to the doors and stood right in front of Louis. He looked down at him. "What are you hiding behind these doors?" He asked. 

 

"Nothing!" Louis replied. "It's just our simple backyard with simple trees and simple -" 

 

_Bleat._

 

Harry moved to step around Louis, but his little spouse was quicker than he was. He got intercepted by Louis again and he sighed. "Louis, move." 

 

Louis bit his lip and tried a different tactic. He put his hands on Harry's waist and stepped closer. He stared up at Harry in what he hoped was a seductive manner. "I didn't get a kiss hello." He pouted. 

 

Harry looked conflicted. He was really curious about what Louis was trying to hide, but he was also wanting to scoop Louis up and kiss him breathless. In the end, he settled with a quick peck. He ignored Louis' pout and grabbed the curtain. 

 

"Harry!" Louis grabbed Harry's arm. "There's nothing back there!" 

 

Instead of doing what he was planning to do, Harry let go of the curtain and wrapped his arms around Louis, bending him to the side. He pressed their lips together and kissed the living daylights out of Louis. As soon as Louis was putty in his arms, he straightened them back up and pulled the curtain to the side. He was met with the stares of four goats, all standing on the deck. 

 

"What the fuck." He said. He had no idea what he was feeling right now. Surprise? Shock? He never expected to see goats on his property ever, but then again, every day was a new day with Louis. 

 

Louis was still curled in Harry's arms, sighing contentedly. He didn't even care that Harry saw the goats. He just had the life kissed out of him, and it was taking him back to just the day before, when they were savoring the last day of their vacation. 

 

"Louis." Harry said, putting Louis at arms length. "What in the fuck." 

 

Louis grinned sheepishly. His cheeks had a lovely blush to them. "What?"

 

"What do you mean, what?" Harry asked. "Why are there four goats in my backyard?" 

 

Louis twisted his fingers in Harry's button down. "The boys wanted them. They're our new pets." 

 

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no they're not. We can't keep goats. This isn't the proper environment for them. You don't know anything about them!" 

 

Louis frowned. "I can learn." He protested. "The boys love them." 

 

Harry shook his head again. "No. Baby, I'm sorry, but no. Where are the boys? I'll tell them, and you can keep your reign as the fun parent." 

 

Louis' mouth dropped. "That's just not true. You're sort of fun." 

 

Harry glared at him. "Where are the boys?" Then, he spun around in a circle, with his arms spread wide. "Where the hell is the baby?" 

 

"Relax, please. The boys are playing with Pancake and Archie is sleeping upstairs on Daddy's side of the bed." 

 

"What the fuck is Pancake?" Harry asked, bewildered. He literally had no idea what Louis was talking about. 

 

"Pancake is the new puppy." Louis replied. He grabbed Harry's arm and took him upstairs. Sure, Harry was a little upset, but he still made sure to get an eyeful of Louis' bum on the way up the stairs. When they reached Bean's door, Louis pushed it open. 

 

"Daddy!" Lucas yelled, jumping up and running to Harry. "Come see our new puppy! His name is pancake!" 

 

Lucas led him to the middle of the room, where a small, crazy looking puppy was laying on his back, having his belly rubbed by Bean. The twins were rolling around too, mimicking the puppy. Harry was beginning to think that everyone in his house had lost their damn minds. 

 

"Cute." Harry smiled down at Lucas. "But if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to your mum." 

 

He took Louis to their room and sighed. "Honestly, a phone call wouldn't have been a huge mistake on your part." He said, walking over to the bed. He stared down at Archie, who was awake and staring up. As soon as he saw Harry, his eyes closed and he pretended to be asleep. A few seconds later, though, he was giggling madly before composing himself once more. He was trying to get Harry to think that he was asleep. 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Harry groaned, scooping up Archie and laying back on the bed. "Why are my babies so fucking cute?"

 

Louis stretched and crawled up the bed. "Um, you're welcome." He said, grinning. 

 

"I can't even be mad at anyone because they're so cute." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

"What about me?" Louis asked, curling up next to Harry. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and ran his fingers through Archie's hair. 

 

Harry opened one eye. "You included. It's not even fair. You get away with so much shit because you're so cute." 

 

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek. "Does that mean we can keep the goats?" 

 

This time, Harry opened both eyes. "Fuck no." 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone who celebrates had a merry christmas and if you celebrate something else, then i hope it was merry, and if you don't celebrate at all, i hope you had a lovely friday xoxo

One phone call Harry had never received or  _wanted_ to receive was from his credit card company. They'd never gotten ahold of him before, because he had such great credit and was always careful. So, he was surprised when he answered his phone one afternoon and it was them. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" A real person, not a robot, asked. 

 

"Yes?" He answered, frowning. He opened his car door and got inside. 

 

"This is Julie, from Credit One. How are you today?" Julie asked, in a cheerful manner. 

 

"Um, I'm fine. Is there a reason you're calling me?" 

 

"Yes, actually. We don't mean to alarm you, but the recent activity on one of your credit cards indicates that it may have been stolen." Julie said. 

 

Harry almost choked. "What? What do you mean?" 

 

"Well, our records show that it was recently used at a Stop and Shop in Southall, and your credit doesn't show any history of you or your spouse shopping in that area." 

 

A Stop and Shop in Southall? He avoided Southall at all costs. "Okay, what are you going to do about my stolen card?" He asked. 

 

"We can halt it right now, and the chip on it will let us know of the exact location the next time it's swiped or used online." Julie said. "We'll call you when we get it halted and we'll let your bank know." 

 

"Great, thank you." He said, hanging up. He banged his head on the steering wheel a few times before starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot. It had been a hellish day at work and the stolen credit card topped it all off. All he wanted to do was go home and nap. But, of course, his life was never that easy, not with Louis as his spouse and seven kids, two dogs, and two cats, and  _no_ goats. They'd taken the goats back to the farm. 

 

As soon as he stepped into the house, he tripped on a baby doll, stepped in something sticky, and got attacked by a slobbering Pancake. He heard laughing coming from upstairs and there was some banging in the kitchen, along with humming. He stepped towards the kitchen. 

 

"Look who's home!" Louis cooed at Archie, who was stuffing some soggy-looking jelly covered bread into his mouth. He had a ring of purple around his mouth and all over his hands, yet he clapped and reached for Harry nonetheless. Before Harry could politely decline holding his child until said child was clean, Louis was plopping Archie down into his arms. 

 

"Da!" Archie squealed, slapping his hands onto Harry's cheeks. He bounced in Harry's arms. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. 

 

Louis noticed Harry's stiff demeanor and took Archie back into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, rubbing at Harry's face with a baby wipe. When he was done, he turned to Archie and did the same. 

 

"Just - a lot happened today." Harry sighed. 

 

"Do you want to cuddle with Archie?" Louis asked, patting a now-clean Archie dry. "He'll make you feel better." 

 

"It's -" Harry said, but he was cut off by Louis placing Archie in his arms again. This time, Archie curled up and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was weak for fat baby cuddles. "Thanks, love." 

 

"Now," Louis turned back to the counter and began cleaning it. "What happened today?" 

 

"Actually, the credit card company called." Harry replied, sitting down on a bar stool. 

 

"Why?" Louis asked. "Did your identity get stolen?" 

 

"Well, sort of. It was my credit card they think was stolen." Harry answered. 

 

Louis gasped. "What? Oh no! What are they going to do about it?" 

 

"They said they'd freeze it and let the bank know what was going on." 

 

"This won't ruin your credit, will it?" Louis wondered. "I mean, it won't reflect poorly on you, will it?" 

 

Harry shrugged. "Depends." 

 

"Why do they think it was stolen?" Louis asked. "You're so careful with your things." 

 

"They said that it was used at a Stop and Shop in Southall." Harry replied. "And I've avoided Southall my whole life because of the crime." 

 

Louis' eyes snapped up. "Harry, your credit card wasn't stolen." 

 

Harry frowned. "How do you know?" 

 

"It was me at the Stop and Shop today." Louis admitted. 

 

"What the hell were you doing in Southall today?" Harry asked. "That place is dangerous!" 

 

"The kids wanted to go on a drive, so we did! I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going until Ollie had to use the bathroom. I stopped at the shop and we all went in. I used the card there to buy everyone something to drink and snack on until we got back home." 

 

"Jesus." Harry sighed. "Well, at least my card wasn't stolen. And at least you all are safe. I don't want you going there again, okay?" 

 

"Okay." Louis agreed. Then, he paused. "Are you in a better mood now?" 

 

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" 

 

"Well..." Louis said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." 

 

"Like?" Harry asked, shifting the now-asleep and drooling Archie from his shoulder. 

 

"Just about the size of our house, and how it pales in comparison to the size of our family." 

 

"Louis." Harry groaned. "We just bought this house." 

 

"Seven years ago! When we only had two kids. Harry, we have seven now. And two dogs, and two cats." Louis reminded him. "I'm not asking you to move us somewhere else. I just want you to think about it and how much we need a bigger house. Just please don't turn the idea down right away." 

 

"Okay. I'll think about it. Just don't remind me every ten minutes."

 

"Fair enough." Louis said. "But I'm going to be looking, just so you know." Then, he paused. "Is that okay? Can I look?" He remembered the last time he looked at houses without Harry's permission. It wasn't good. 

 

"Of course." Harry said. "Just don't get extravagant." 

 

Louis smiled. "Of course not." 

 

-

 

" _How_ much?" Harry asked that night. They were both sitting in bed, and Louis had just dropped a few houses onto him, quickly naming the price, as if Harry wouldn't hear him. 

 

"Uh," Louis looked sheepish. "Thirty two million pounds." 

 

"What the fuck?" Harry stared at Louis. "Please tell me you aren't expecting me to pay that much for a house?" 

 

"Harry, the market is -" Louis began to protest. 

 

"I know how the market is, Louis. I'm a businessman." Harry cut in. 

 

"But we need a large house." Louis said. "We have a big family, and we like to have family over."

 

Harry took Louis' iPad away from him and looked at the screen. "An eight bedroom house is a bit extravagant. Why do we need eight bedrooms?"

 

"One for me and you," He said, holding up a finger. "One for the twins, one for Bean, one for Lucas, one for the girls, a room for Archie, and two guest rooms." He listed.

 

"This house has two guest rooms." Harry told him.

 

"It also only has four bedrooms." Louis said to him. "There's nine of us."

 

"So, we'll turn my study into a bedroom. Problem solved." Harry said, clicking the iPad off.

 

"No, not problem solved." Louis reached over Harry for it. "Where are you going to do your work now? I can't see you settling down in the kitchen."

 

"I'll figure it out." Harry said. "Now, let's just let this house hunting thing go for awhile. Try to make this house work. God knows it's big enough, we just have to utilize the space." 

 

"Well, thank you for that. I wasn't aware you got a degree in interior decorating as well as your business degree." Louis said, lifting up the covers and pulling them over his small body.

 

"Louis." Harry said in a warning tone. "Please, just listen to me."

 

Louis huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry."

 

Harry kissed his cheek. "Quite alright love. Now, goodnight."

 

"Goodnight."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just watched the ridiculous 6 on netflix and ive never laughed so hard in my life. I love Adam Sandler. 
> 
> also i thought i made up the term credit one but its a bank or something so lets just pretend i made it up
> 
> pounds??? euros??? who knows??? please help???


	52. Chapter 52

Harry crossed and uncrossed his legs. He stretched them out, and then back in. He twirled his thumbs around each other a few times, and then reached for his phone. He clicked it on. The lock screen came up and he stared at it. It was a picture of Louis and Archie, curled up in bed together sleeping. He glanced at the time. He'd been in the waiting room for an hour and fifty three minutes. He was getting quite bored. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" 

 

His head snapped up. A woman in pink scrubs was smiling at him. He stood. 

 

"Well?" He asked. 

 

"Everything went fine." She said, leading him down a series of twisted hallways. "There were absolutely no complications, which is amazing, seeing as how he's avoided this procedure for the past few years. I'm amazed you talked him into it." 

 

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't easy. I just couldn't stand seeing him in pain." 

 

"I understand." She sympathized. "Now, we actually finished about twenty minutes ago, and we're still waiting for him to wake up. Because we took all of them out, his recovery might be a little worse. He'll be touchy and a bit clingy, and pay no mind to the mood swings. Everyone gets them, and it won't last forever." She stopped in front of the room. She poked her head in and exchanged a few words with someone inside. "He's all cleaned up and ready to go when he wakes." She said back to Harry. 

 

He nodded. "Okay. Um. Any medicine I can give him?" He asked. 

 

"Of course. We'll get a prescription ready for you." She smiled warmly and walked away. Harry sighed and entered the room. Louis was laying in the dentists chair, covered up from the neck down. Harry must have looked confused, because the dentist waved his hand. 

 

"Procedure." He said, standing. "The IV sedation makes patients cold." He held his hand out and shook Harry's. "He was a wonderful patient. A little sassy at first, but as soon as the sedation took over, he was out like a light." 

 

Harry laughed and looked down at Louis. He looked so peaceful, but Harry can imagine how he must have been before he was knocked out. "Yeah, he's a little afraid of the dentist. It's quite funny, actually, because he's always telling our kids it's nothing to be afraid of." 

 

The dentist smiled. "Going to the dentist is easier said than done sometimes." He checked his watch. "Stace will get you your prescription, and it was nice meeting you, but I've got a root canal in ten minutes." 

 

"Of course." Harry understood. "Have a good day." 

 

"You too." The dentist exited the room, leaving Harry to his sleeping spouse. Harry looked down at Louis and pushed the hair away from his forehead. His cheeks were puffed out a little due to the gauze in his mouth, and he looked exceptionally cute. Harry pulled up a chair and pulled out his phone. He had sent eight emails by the time he heard snuffling. He looked up and made eye contact with Louis. 

 

"Don't touch," He said gently, pushing Louis' hand away from his mouth. Then, he smiled. "Hey, baby. How do you feel?" 

 

Louis stared at him. 

 

"Are you ready to go home?" Harry asked, standing. He put the chair back and held his hand out for Louis. Louis pushed the blanket off of him and grabbed Harry's hand. When he was upright, his eyes widened. 

 

"S'tall." He slurred, eyeing Harry from head to toe. "Taaaall." 

 

Harry laughed and wrapped Louis up in his coat. "Yes, baby. I'm very tall. What do you say we get you home and into bed?" 

 

"'M cold." Louis said, stumbling a few times. 

 

"I know." Harry led him down the halls. "It's about that time of year again." They made a quick stop to get his prescription from the front before heading out. 

 

"No it's not." Louis disagreed, staring in wonder at the dental office's mailbox. He stomped his foot and looked at Harry. "It's  _not_." 

 

Harry just nodded his head and led Louis to their car. "You're right, love. It's not." He helped Louis into the car and buckled him up. He closed the door and rushed over to the drivers seat. God only knows what Louis might do to the gears. He buckled himself up and turned to Louis. "Are you thirsty?" 

 

Louis shook his head. The movement must have hurt him somehow because he reached up and gripped his cheeks. "Why'm so chubby?" He asked in muffled amazement. "Chipmunk." 

 

Harry maneuvered them out of the parking lot. "You've got gauze in your mouth, love. Don't touch it." 

 

Louis' kept prodding at his cheeks. "Make me." He snipped, but instead of sounding threatening, he sounded so fucking adorable and Harry just had to smile. 

 

"Okay, love." He shook his head to himself. He pulled into their neighborhood and headed down their street. He pulled into the driveway and parked. "Alright, let's get you inside and get you something to drink so you can take your medicine." 

 

Louis burst into tears. 

 

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked, bewildered. 

 

"Don't wanna sleep in 'frigerater." Louis sobbed as best as he could with the gauze in his mouth. 

 

"Baby," Harry rubbed his hands down Louis' arms. "I'm not going to make you sleep in the refrigerator." He unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Louis and opened the door. Louis was still sobbing. "Come on." 

 

Louis shook his head but let Harry help him down anyway. He cried as they walked up the steps to the house, he cried when Harry took off his jacket, and he cried when Harry hugged him close. 

 

"Gon' make me sleep in 'frigerator." Louis cried against Harry's chest. 

 

"Oh, baby. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." Harry said, swaying them gently back and forth. "I'm going to get you something to drink, you're going to take your medicine, and then I'm going to take you upstairs and lay you down in our soft, warm bed. Okay?" 

 

Louis blinked up at him. His eyelashes were dark and clumped together with tears, and his cheeks were red and chubby with the gauze, and his lips were a bit bloody, but he was still the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his entire life. 

 

"Promise?" Louis asked through the tears. His voice was thicker and he sounded exhausted. 

 

Harry nodded. "I promise. No refrigerator." He stifled a laugh at the the fact that Louis thought he would have to sleep in the refrigerator. It was the most outrageous thing he's ever heard Louis say...under the influence of anesthesia. It even beat the time Louis forgot how many kids he had while having the c-section that gave them Archie. 

 

Louis' sobs quieted and he sniffled a few times. Harry was able to get him to take the pill and rinse his mouth with salt water. Louis fought him on putting more gauze in his mouth, and he ended up having to practically hold Louis down. A few long minutes later, he'd stuffed Louis' mouth and wiped his tears. 

 

"There," He cooed, rubbing at Louis' cheeks softly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Louis shook his head slowly. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder and led him upstairs. On the way, Louis stopped and studied the family portraits they had on the wall leading up the stairs. 

 

"Ooh," He slurred. "So pretty." He traced Archie's newborn picture. 

 

"They're quite amazing, aren't they?" Harry agreed. 

 

"Who are they?" Louis asked, staring at a picture of Olivia and Bella, dressed as little ballerinas. 

 

"They're ours." Harry reminded him. 

 

Louis gasped and stared up at Harry. "They're mine?" He looked delighted. 

 

Harry nodded. "Mhm. All yours. Well, Bella...never mind. You'll remember when the anesthesia wears off." 

 

"Where are they?" Louis asked, letting Harry walk him up the remaining steps. "C'n I play with them?" 

 

"Later," Harry promised. "Right now, they're having a slumber party at your mums house." 

 

Louis just hummed in response and climbed up into their bed. He stretched out right in the middle and closed his eyes. "No refrigerator." He whispered to himself. Harry, who was pulling some comfortable clothes out of Louis' drawers, heard him and smiled to himself. 

 

"I would never make you sleep in the refrigerator, baby." He said, walking over to Louis. He tugged Louis' shoes off and began to tug his jeans down. "I'd miss you sleeping next to me." 

 

Louis lay there pliantly, letting Harry do all of the work. His shirt was tugged over his head and another larger one was slipped on. When Harry was all done, he laid down next to Louis and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, tugging him closer. 

 

"Sleep, baby." He encouraged, kissing beneath Louis' ear. "I'll be right here when you wake up." He was sure that Louis would wake up in a little bit of pain. Louis snuggled up tighter and smiled to himself. He really had no idea who Harry was right now, but he's sure that he loves Harry and Harry loves him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short! but i work the next few days and im not sure when ill be able to update


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy new year!!

When Louis woke up a few hours later, he was groggy and his jaw had a pain like no other. He let out a small whimper and rolled over. Harry was snoring lightly on the bed next to him. He poked Harry a few times. 

 

Harry blinked his eyes open. "What?" He asked groggily, turning to face Louis. Then, he must have remembered that Louis had just had oral surgery and might be in pain, because he sat up and flicked the lamp on, fumbling around for the bottle of medicine. He read the instructions and checked his watch. "Does your mouth hurt, baby?" 

 

Louis nodded. The gauze that was still in his mouth tasted disgusting, and he needed to remove it. And maybe rinse his mouth out. He sat there and waited patiently until Harry handed him a white pill. 

 

"Oh, shit." Harry said, looking at Louis' puffed out cheeks. "Forgot about the gauze. Open up." 

 

Louis shook his head. "That's disgusting." He said. 

 

"Louis, I've seen far more disgusting things come out of your body. Bloody gauze is nothing." Harry reminded him. When Louis opened his mouth finally, Harry reached in and retrieved the gauze. "See, nothing." He said, tossing it in the wastebasket by their bed. He made a mental note to empty it later. "Now, do you want to take the medicine and rinse your mouth out?"

 

Louis nodded. "Please." He let Harry help him off of the bed after he swallowed the pill. When they were in the bathroom, Louis took his time rinsing his mouth out with warm water. His mouth felt so much cleaner now that it didn't have the gauze in it. 

 

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked. "I mean, is your head clearer?" 

 

"I think the anesthesia wore off." Louis nodded. "Why?" 

 

"No reason. You were quite funny on it, though." Harry laughed to himself. "You thought I was going to make you sleep in the refrigerator." 

 

Louis' cheeks pinked up and he smiled sheepishly. "Did I really?" 

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, you did. And you kept saying how beautiful our babies were, but you didn't realize they were ours. You thought we had random pictures of babies in our home." 

 

Louis smiled up at Harry. "You just had a blast, didn't you?" He shook his head and walked back out to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

"I did." Harry grinned. "You're fun when you're on drugs." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. "As opposed to when I'm not?" 

 

Harry crawled onto the bed to hover over Louis. "You're always fun, love. But you're  _funner_ when you're on drugs, I should clarify." 

 

Louis huffed and reached up to tug one of Harry's curls. "Well, I'm also hungry." He said. "What can we do about that?" 

 

Harry's gaze flickered down to Louis' mouth. His cheeks were still a bit swollen. "Sorry, baby. Only liquids." 

 

Louis frowned. "What about applesauce? Yogurt?" He asked. "Please?" 

 

"Let me check the pamphlet the dentist gave me." Harry said, rolling off of Louis. He searched through his bag and produced the piece of paper. "Yada yada yada...no strenuous activity...all activity should be limited to laying down...avoid chewing until tongue sensation has returned....ah, here it is.  _It is advisable, but not required, to limit foods to liquid or puree form, such as applesauce, yogurt, soups, puddings, or milkshakes._ " He read. He looked up at Louis. "Alright, there you go. Anything on that short list tickle your fancy?" 

 

Louis shook his head sadly. "I guess just applesauce." He said sadly. He was starving, and he wanted something solid in his stomach. But, he was a big baby about pain, so he had to follow the pamphlet's orders. "Please." 

 

"Do you want to stay up here or go lay on the couch?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

"Couch, please." Louis lifted his arms and sighed happily when Harry scooped him up. "Thank you." 

 

Harry walked down the stairs carefully. He didn't want to jostle the precious cargo in his arms. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry went into the den and placed Louis down on the couch. "There you go, precious." He said. "I'll go get the applesauce." 

 

Louis waited patiently, picking up the remote and turning the television on. The volume was at full blast and playing an obnoxious kids show, like always. Louis turned it down and opened their recorded shows. He had just clicked play on a new movie that he wanted to watch when Harry came in, holding a bowl of applesauce. He accepted it graciously and snuggled up when Harry sat down. 

 

"Let me know if you need anymore." Harry said, propping his feet up onto the coffee table. Louis just nodded and shoveled some into his mouth, staring at the opening credits of the movie. 

 

-

 

Later that evening, Harry had to go and get Archie. Apparently, being away from his parents for longer than necessary made him quite upset. So, Harry left Louis at home with a bowl of soup broth and went to retrieve his youngest child. When he returned, Louis stole Archie right out of his arms and cuddled him close. Harry followed them into the den and watched as Archie completely melted into Louis' touch. 

 

"He missed me." Louis informed his husband. "My tiny little baby missed me." 

 

Harry shrugged his coat off and sat down next to them. "Yes, I suppose he did." He smiled down at the baby. Archie blinked up and him and smiled, revealing his two shiny white teeth. He stretched a hand out to Harry and Harry grabbed it, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it. Archie let out a round of giggles. 

 

"How were the other babies?" Louis asked. 

 

"They were great. Stuffing their faces and running wild." Harry replied. "As usual." 

 

Louis hummed. "You know the twins' birthday is coming up in a few months." He reminded Harry. 

 

"I know. A little less than two months, actually." Harry said. "Can you believe it?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "They're all growing up so fast." It was hard to believe that Bean was excelling in his school and Lucas and the twins were homeschooling. It was difficult for him to wrap his mind around the fact that they weren't babies anymore. 

 

Harry rubbed his shoulders. "Don't get sad now, love. You've got a little baby right in your arms." 

 

Louis grinned and looked at Archie. "That's right!" He said happily. "My little love, you'll never grow up, right? Promise me that you'll be my baby forever." 

 

Archie gurgled happily and wrapped his hand around Louis' fingers. That was answer enough.

 

-

 

"Harry, wake up." 

 

Harry felt a weight on his stomach and he slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, save for the glowing lamp on Louis' nightstand. Louis was sitting on his thighs, holding Archie and smiling down. 

 

"What?" He asked groggily, blinking rapidly to get rid of the fuzziness in his eyes. 

 

"Look at this fat baby." Louis said, thrusting Archie forward. Archie was laughing and chewing on his hand. "Look at this fat baby!" Louis giggled. 

 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "I see the fat baby, baby." He answered sleepily. 

 

"I  _made_ this fat baby!" Louis crowed happily. 

 

"You sure did, love." Harry praised, rubbing his hand on Louis' thigh. It was warm and soft and he wanted to bury his face between them and stay for the rest of his life. Maybe he'd do just that when Louis got off of him. 

 

"You helped me!  _We_ made this fat baby." Louis giggled some more. Archie cooed and brought his hand down to pat at Harry's bare stomach. "I love this fat baby." 

 

"Mm. I love him too." Harry said. He  _really_ wanted Louis to put Archie back to bed so that he could put his face between Louis' legs. He needed that more than oxygen right now. His wish must have came true, or he might've spoken out loud, but whatever it was, it had Louis moving from his body a few seconds later. He heard some shuffling and he heard Archer sigh before the bed was dipping with Louis' weight. 

 

Louis reached over and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't answer him, and instead turned around so that he was facing Louis. With his eyes closed, he navigated the bed until he was in between Louis' legs, head resting on his pelvis. But the skin there, although it was soft, it wasn't near as soft as the skin between his thighs. So, he shuffled down blindly until he had his cheek pressed against Louis' inner thigh. 

 

Louis giggled quietly when Harry had finally situated himself. He reached down and began to pet through Harry's long hair. "You're silly." He commented quietly. He closed his own eyes and reveled in the welcome weight and warmth Harry's body brought his own. Before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep, blissfully unaware of the small aching in his gums. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big problem. So I don't have insurance, and I need some dental work done (root canal, to be precise). With local anesthesia it costs about $400-$450, but I have severe anxiety from a traumatizing dental experience a few years back. I refuse to go back to the dentist unless I can get IV or oral sedation. My parents really don't understand and they think it's just all in my head. I feel terrible for bringing it up so I don't, although the effects of an untreated root canal are scary. 
> 
> I looked it up, and IV sedation is over $1k and the extraction of the infected pulp is $340, and I clearly cannot afford it. I just don't know what to do. Can anyone offer advice?


	54. Chapter 54

Louis turned his lower half and stared at it in the bathroom mirror. He'd been on his new birth control for a month now and he's gained eight pounds. All. In. His. Bum. His thighs were thicker, too, but that was it. His stomach was still flat-ish with the curve he was born with, and his arms and legs were fine. It was just his bum and thighs that grew three sizes. His panties were cutting into the cheek and barely covered them. 

 

He dropped Harry's shirt back down and trudged out of the bathroom. The hem of the shirt tickled his brand new thicker thighs and he climbed up onto the bed. Harry was still sleeping, and it was just now beginning to become bright outside. It was almost December, and there was already snow on the ground. Not a lot, but it still made the kids excited to go and play in it. 

 

He climbed up onto Harry's back and sat down right on Harry's bum. He pushed his hands up Harry's bare skin and began to rub at his shoulders. Harry had been very tense lately with work, and Louis did everything he could to ease it. With a few well-needed rubs, Harry was shifting and stretching. Louis watched as the muscles in his back moved. He lifted himself up a fraction so Harry could turn over to his back. 

 

Harry blinked up at Louis slowly. "Why're you up, baby?" He asked, stifling a yawn. 

 

Louis shrugged and ran his hands all over Harry's smooth chest. "Couldn't sleep." He answered. "Did you know that I've gained eight pounds?" 

 

Harry's eyes dropped from Louis' and they scanned him up and down. "Can't tell," Harry finally said. Louis knew he was lying. "Honestly, love." 

 

"You're so full of shit," Louis rolled his eyes. "Feel my bum. Seriously, get a handful. Go on, now." He waited until Harry's large hands had cupped his bum and gave it a few good squeezes. " _That's_ where I've gained the eight pounds. And in my thighs." 

 

Harry didn't even hide his delight. "More cushion for the push in." He said, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Louis gasped, affronted. He rolled off of Harry and buried his face into his pillows. "You're so vulgar." He said. "From now on, I'm celibate." He poked his head out and glared at Harry, who was still grinning. " _We're_ celibate." 

 

Harry laughed out loud and rolled himself over so that he was almost covering Louis' body with his own. He had one leg over Louis and his cock was pressed right up against Louis' bum. Louis' breath hitched, and Harry caught wind of it. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked seductively in Louis' ear. "What if I wanted to..." He pressed his lips to the shell of Louis' ear and slipped his fingers into the crease of Louis' bum, teasing them along the lace of the panties. "Eat your bum? Would you let me? Have my breakfast right now?" 

 

Louis let out an embarrassing squeak, which meant  _yes_ , and that was all Harry needed before he was slipping down Louis' body and tearing the panties off of him. Louis barely had time to gather himself before he was being spread.

 

-

 

 "Seriously?" Harry asked a few hours later. They were sitting at the kitchen table, still sleepy, and Harry was holding Archie in his arms. He was looking at Louis, who was drinking a protein shake. 

 

"What?" Louis lowered the bottle and stared at him. "What do you mean?" 

 

Harry nodded towards the shake. "Is that all you're having for breakfast?" 

 

Louis looked at the shake and nodded. "It's like a meal replacement thing." He shrugged. "Taste's pretty good." 

 

"Is this because you've gained eight pounds?" Harry asked, shifting Archie. The last time he held Archer while feeding him, he ended up with mashed banana all over his shirt. "Don't let that bother you.  _Please_ , don't let that bother you." He pleaded. 

 

Louis sat the bottle down and sighed. "I can't help it. I just want to get my figure back." 

 

"Baby, you never lost your figure." 

 

Louis stared at Harry. "I gained probably an accumulation of a hundred pounds." He said. "If I combined all of my pregnancies." 

 

"That's not a lot, spread over nine years." Harry said. 

 

"I'm short, Harry. On me, it's a lot. On you, it would just look like muscle or something." Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're exaggerating. You gained a healthy amount of weight with each baby." Harry reminded him. 

 

"Except for Bean." Louis corrected. "I gained like forty pounds with that one. He was a hulk baby." 

 

Harry cracked a smile. "He was pretty big." 

 

Louis eyed Archie, who was happily eating his cereal in Harry's lap. "And that one. Tell me again how much he weighed?" 

 

Harry looked down at Archie and kissed his head. "Don't bad mouth my little darling." He said. "He was perfection at birth." 

 

Louis snorted. "Yeah, eight pounds, nine ounces of perfection." 

 

"Eight pounds isn't that much, really." Harry said. He cooed down at Archer. "No it's not." 

 

"Harry, look at me. How big do you think I am? How  _tall_ do you think I am?" Louis asked, standing up. He headed towards the trashcan to throw the empty shake bottle away. "Eight pounds is nothing, you're right, but eight pounds  _on top_ of the twenty I gained, then it's a lot." 

 

"I forgot how tiny you are." Harry shrugged. "You're such a small little thing. I would like to formally apologize right now for giving you massive babies. I'm sorry that my sperm is just so powerful and grade-A that you produce nothing but the best. I'm sorry that you had to carry such perfection inside of you for so long." 

 

Louis shook his head and smiled. "Shut up." He said. "Give me my child and go to work." He took Archie from Harry and snuggled the baby close. "Say bye bye to daddy, love bug. Daddy has to go to work and earn money so that you can do whatever you want to when you're older. You'll have no limits, baby boy." 

 

"But," Harry rested his chin on Louis' shoulder and snaked his arms around Louis' waist. "He has to work very hard. All of our babies have to work very hard for what they want." 

 

"Of course." Louis tapped Archie's nose with the tip of his finger. He leaned his head back onto Harry's chest and sighed. "Stay home today," He suggested softly. 

 

Harry squeezed at Louis' hips and kissed the side of his neck. "Two minutes ago, you were trying to get rid of me. What changed?" 

 

Louis hummed. "I miss you when you're gone." He replied. "And nap time is very lonely when I'm by myself." 

 

"Oh," Harry purred. "If I keep skipping work, baby, then how will I be able to afford your frivolous spending habits?" 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stepped away from Harry and bounced Archie up and down. "Go to work, then. Leave me here alone." 

 

Harry swooped in and kissed Louis right on the mouth. "I'll be back before you know it, love.  _Then_ , we can have a nap time of our own. I promise." 

 

-

 

 _Before you know it_ actually turned out to be five hours later, when the weather got so bad that even the windshield wipers at their highest speed still couldn't remove the blanket of rapidly falling snow. Harry sent everyone home early and sat at his desk, watching the live radar on his computer. He dialed Louis' number after he checked the forecast. 

 

"Hello?" Louis answered. He sounded out of breath. 

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, putting the phone on speaker so that he could slip his coat on. 

 

"Grocery shopping, why?" Louis said. Now that Harry listened, he could hear his children in the background. 

 

"With all seven of them?" Harry asked, leaving his office. He made sure to lock the door tightly before heading towards the elevator. "Should have waited for me." 

 

"No, your mother showed up today and surprised me. She and my mum took the girls for a little weekend thing. A girls trip or something like that. I've got the boys." Louis told him. "Do we have milk at home? I forgot to look." 

 

"I'm not sure. Where are you shopping? I'll meet up with you. I want to make sure you make it home safely." Harry stepped out of the elevator when it reached the bottom floor and waved to the janitorial crew on his way out. 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. "It's not that bad." 

 

Harry pulled his keys out of his coat pocket and ducked his head, trying to avoid the onslaught of snowflakes in his face. "How long have you been in there?" He asked incredulously. "Louis, it's snowing like crazy. Why do you think I'm coming home at noon? I sent everyone home." 

 

"Wait, really?" Louis asked. "Ollie! We do  _not_ eat oranges like that! Don't - oh, give it here. Bean, peel this? I've been in this store so long, Harry, please come and save me." Louis said. 

 

"Give me an estimation." Harry backed out of his parking space and pulled onto the road. 

 

"Uh, maybe since ten?" Louis asked. "That's a ballpark though. We went to the library first." 

 

"Great. Something to do when we're snowed in for a week." Harry grumbled. "You never said where you were." 

 

"Oh. Whole Foods. But not the one we usually go to. It's the one in the little shopping area. The one by the hardware store?" Louis told him. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" 

 

"I do." Harry said. "I'm on my way now, and I'll meet you, okay?" 

 

"Sounds good." 

 

"I love you." Harry said, cursing under his breath when a car pulled out in front of him. 

 

"I love you too." Louis said before hanging up. Harry pocketed his phone and tightened his hands on the wheel. He made sure to concentrate very hard on the roads, and when he finally pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later, he sighed in relief. The roads were getting terrible. He stepped out of his vehicle and locked it. The parking lot was empty, save for four other cars spread around. 

 

He sped into the store and wiped his shoes off. The store was quiet. He could hear the murmur of associates talking to each other, and the beeping of someone scanning their items. He stuffed his hands inside of his pockets and began to walk, listening for his children. He walked down the main aisle and stopped. A smile spread across his face. A few rows up, Archie toddled out of an aisle and stared at him. 

 

The child let out an almighty squeal before he hurried up as fast as his fat little legs would carry him. The fact that he was just learning how to walk didn't help, but he didn't let the tumbling stop him. When he reached Harry, he was lifted up and tossed in the air. 

 

"Archie!" Harry heard Louis call frantically. "Boys! How on earth did you get him out of the cart?  _Why_ on earth?" Louis rounded the corner quickly and looked so relieved when he saw Harry. He rubbed at his forehead. "Thank God it's you." 

 

"In the flesh." Harry grinned. Archie waved to Louis nonchalantly, like he hadn't just tried to make the great escape. Louis stepped forward and kissed Archie's chubby cheeks. 

 

"You scared me, little baby." Louis cooed at him. Behind him, the shopping cart came careening out of the aisle at full blast, with Ollie and Theo inside of it. They both turned and stared as the twins shrieked with laughter when the cart hit a display. Behind them, Lucas and Bean came, laughing their heads off. Louis turned and looked up at Harry. "That's  _your_ DNA. That's your  _powerful, grade A_ _sperm_." 

 

"You can't use my own words against me," Harry shook his head, but he was smiling. "That's not right." 

 

"It's the truth." Louis shrugged and walked over to the grocery cart. "Boys, out now. We've got to get home. It's snowing!" The twins tossed themselves at Louis and actually stayed when they were put on the ground. Until they saw Harry. Then they were running towards him at full speed. 

 

"My daddy!" Ollie shouted. He kissed Harry's knee and smiled politely. "Me get candy?" 

 

"Curly daddy," Theo addressed Harry. " _Us_ get candy?" He gestured between him and Ollie. He wiggled his eyebrows and Harry couldn't say no. He physically couldn't. 

 

"Yes," He said. " _But_ ," He cut off the twins' squealing. "Only if you two be good for the rest of the day." 

 

"Okay!" They both stood up straight and waved at Louis. 

 

"Bean, Lucas," Louis said to his eldest children. "Why don't you boys go and pick out something to play with. Don't run off!" He waited until the four boys went walking hand in hand before turning to Harry. "You're weak. You're so weak." 

 

"I know," Harry groaned. "It's  _your_ DNA that makes me weak. They inherited your big doe eyes and your sad little expressions and your devious little mind. That's  _your_ DNA." 

 

Louis grinned and grabbed the shopping cart. For being there for two hours, it was hardly filled, but that was about to change. He jerked his head, motioning for Harry to follow him, and they began to prepare for the weather.

 

-

 

"How in the fuck does one spend so much money in one place?" Harry asked, staring at the grocery receipt that was more than three feet long. 

 

"Language," Louis reminded him. "And we needed all of this stuff. I refuse to go without anything should we get snowed in." He tossed the last bag into Harry's SUV and closed the hatch. "Thank you for all of your help." He said to Harry once he'd pushed the cart into the corral. 

 

Harry looked up and blinked a few times through the snow. Louis' cheeks and nose were bright pink and he had snowflakes in his eyelashes and hair and he looked angelic. Harry really couldn't help himself when he lurched forward and pulled Louis in for a searing kiss. 

 

"You're gorgeous." He said, after pulling back. "Beautiful." 

 

Louis blushed and pushed at Harry weakly. "Yes, I know. You're so lucky to have me. Now, can we please get home? I'm cold and my babies are starving." 

 

Harry kissed Louis one last time before nodding. "Okay. Drive slowly, please. I'll be right behind you guys. I love you." 

 

Louis climbed into his vehicle and blew Harry a kiss. "See you at home, Daddy." He winked before shutting the door. Harry groaned and rubbed at his forehead. He got inside of his own vehicle and began to follow Louis, ready to spend a good week inside with his family. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont shop at whole foods cause im not bougie lmao but lets pretend that they sell toys and shit and if they already do then greeeeat


	55. Chapter 55

When they got home from the market, the boys immediately ran upstairs to put on their winter gear. They loved the snow and took any chance they had to play in it. Louis and Harry brought in the groceries while Archie crawled around with Pancake and the kittens, giggling whenever Pancake would lick his cheek or one of the kittens would rub against him. 

 

"I assume you're going to make me put everything away?" Louis asked Harry, noticing the way he was looking out at the falling snow. Harry was an even bigger child than their children were sometimes, and he loved playing in it as much as they did. 

 

Harry looked over at him. "Hm? Oh, no." He said, pulling a few cans out of a bag. He looked back out the window. The boys would be coming down any minute to go and play. 

 

Louis sighed and walked over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and looked up at him. "You want to go and play in the snow, don't you?" He asked, smiling. Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' shoulders. 

 

"You know me so well." He said, leaning down to kiss Louis' forehead. 

 

"You can go and play, you child." Louis said. "I need to call your mum and ask about the girls anyway, and I need to cook something. I need to figure out what to do if the power goes out." 

 

"If anything happens in the short time I'm outside, let me know." Harry said, pulling on his coat. He heard the boys thundering downstairs. "Keep the news on, okay? Let me know what my mum says, also." He opened the little closet off of the kitchen and pulled out his winter boots. He tugged them on and met the boys at the door. Louis watched as they all ran outside full speed. 

 

"Just you and me, Archie." He said, looking down at the toddler. Archie grinned and waved up at him. "Do you want to help mummy make something to eat?" He picked Archie up and propped him on his hip. "Alright, baby. Let's do this." 

 

-

 

He called Anne and talked with her a bit, sighing in relief when they were all safe inside the hotel. He propped his iPad up in the kitchen and had the news playing, listening for any mentions of bad weather. Nothing so far, which was a good sign. Maybe the snow wouldn't last forever. Unfortunately, as soon as the thought entered his mind, a little jingle alert came from his iPad. He turned to watch it. 

 

 _"There is a winter storm warning in affect for London and the surrounding areas,"_ The blonde said.  _"Please be advised that road conditions are getting worse and it's best to stay indoors. If you are in need of emergency assistance, please contact your local 999 operator. If you are elderly or disabled, or in need of supplies, please contact the number at the bottom of the screen. Stay tuned for more updates."_

 

Louis sighed and looked at the bags of groceries he'd had yet to unload. They'd spent a good amount of money, more than they'd ever spent before at a grocery store, preparing for the worst. "Let's go tell Daddy, baby." He said to Archie, swinging the toddler up into his arms. He walked into the den and paused at the French doors. He could barely see through the thick falling snow, but eve inside, he could hear they happy shrieks of his family. 

 

He opened the door and covered Archer's face. The toddler squealed when the snow landed on his skin and he tried in vain to get out of Louis' arms. Finally, he gave up and went back inside. He rifled through the closet downstairs and produced the twins' old snowsuits. He tugged it on Archie and tied some little boots into his feet. He slid a hat and gloves onto the happy toddler and picked him up again. 

 

"Now are you ready to go outside, little one?" He asked. "Are you happy?" Archie clapped his hands. Louis opened the door again, this time letting Pancake and Duke run out ahead of him. He navigated the steps and headed towards Harry's tall, blurry figure. 

 

"Harry!" He called over the wind. 

 

Harry's head snapped up and he headed towards Louis. When he got close, Archie let out a cheer and leaned towards him. He took the happy toddler and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, pulling Louis close. "You've got barely anything on!" 

 

"I just came out to tell you that I saw on the news that there's a winter storm warning. Roads are getting bad, and there's a possibility of the electric going out. And I talked to your mum. The girls are fine, holed up in a fancy hotel somewhere."

 

"At least we have the canned and boxed foods. Don't know what we'll do if the power goes out, though. That would make the cold items go quick." Harry said.

 

"Well, we can put some things in the freezer in the garage." Louis reminded him. And the juice and stuff should be good. I think our main concern is all the dairy." He shook his head. "I'll figure something out."

 

"Don't forget," Harry said. "We can always cook over the fire."

 

"I'll leave that up to you, caveman." Louis said. He looked at Archie, who was staring up at the sky, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Archie, do you want to stay with Daddy or come back inside with Mummy?"

 

Archie looked at him. His little chubby cheeks were bright red and he grinned. "Daddy!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

 

"Alright," He looked up at Harry. "Keep him warm, Harry. And bring him in after a few minutes, okay?" He waved to his boys, who were all trying to build snow forts, and headed back inside. He shivered a few times when he closed the door and kicked his shoes off. He headed back into the kitchen and began to put the groceries away. He sorted them out from things Harry ran to get at the hardware store. 

 

Apparently, Harry likes to be prepared, because there were multiple flashlights, some rope, which Louis questioned, a weather radio, an all purpose tool, and extra phone chargers. In all honesty, he liked that Harry thought of things he never would have. He knew that with Harry around, he'd always be safe. 

 

-

 

"Maybe if you would just - " Louis said, standing over Harry as he lit the fireplace. 

 

"Louis, if you would just please be quiet for five fucking seconds, I could figure this out." Harry snapped. It was after dinner time, and the two were fighting. About what, neither of them really knew, but they were getting on each others nerves. 

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms. The electricity hadn't yet gone out, but it was flickering. "If you would just stop snapping at me and listen to what I have to say, then I'd stop talking." 

 

"Like you weren't bitching at me earlier in the kitchen?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and stood. "Whatever. Stay here and mess with the fireplace. See if I care." He stormed off into the kitchen and Harry let out a sigh. Everything was frustrating him. He felt like he wasn't prepared to protect his family, even though he was. And the weather report that he heard from the kitchen every five seconds wasn't helping, either. 

 

"Daddy!" Archie crawled up beside Harry and used Harry's knee to pull himself up. He pouted up at Harry and rubbed his belly. 

 

"Aw baby," Harry stood, lifting Archie up. "Is your tummy hungry? You just ate, my darling. But lets go see what we can find, shall we?" He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Louis had moved the perishable items out into the freezer, except for the milk and soft cheese. He wouldn't do that until the power went out. "What do you want?" Harry asked. "Maybe some string cheese? You like that, don't you?" 

 

He peeled a stick of string cheese out of the wrapper and handed it to the toddler. Once he had it, Archie wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran out of the kitchen. Harry turned when the backdoor opened, and Louis came in from the garage. He didn't stop to talk to Harry, he just moved past the taller man, holding a case of water. He sat it on the kitchen table and left the room. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis was so dramatic. 

 

-

 

Later that night, just before Harry slipped into bed alongside a reading Louis, the lights flickered and shut off completely. They were bathed in darkness. Harry sighed and stood upright, grabbing the flashlight he had on his nightstand. He turned it on. 

 

"Jesus, Harry." Louis said, shielding his eyes. "Could you not point that at my face, please?" 

 

"Could you watch your fucking attitude?" Harry snipped. "I'm sick of it."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis muttered. He pushed back the covers and headed towards the door. "Get the babies, I'll get everything downstairs." They had already discussed that if the power went out, they would go downstairs and sleep in front of the fireplace. It was the warmest place in the house, after all. 

 

Downstairs, Louis made sure the cover was over the fireplace so that no one would get hurt. He laid out blanket upon blanket and scattered pillows everywhere. Duke made it his mission to stand guard on one pillow, and Pancake yipped and jumped over everything. The kittens were content to lay on the couch and watch everything. As soon as he had placed the last pillow and made sure that there was water nearby, because his boys got thirsty in the middle of the night, Harry came down carrying both Bean and Lucas. If Louis weren't so damn mad at Harry, he'd drop his panties right there. 

 

Once Harry was downstairs, Louis headed up to get the twins. He couldn't carry both, so he grabbed Ollie. He was leaving the room when Harry was entering, presumably coming to get the remaining children. Louis walked downstairs carefully so that he wouldn't wake Ollie. Ollie in the middle of the night was exhausting and absolutely no fun. He laid Ollie down next to Duke and made sure to tuck him in tightly. Of course, that was all ruined when Harry put Theo down next to his brother. They managed to find each other and push all blankets away, choosing to curl up with the other. 

 

Harry had put Archie down and Pancake was laying next to the sleeping toddler. When all of the boys were put down, there was barely enough room for two more bodies. Harry made himself comfortable next to Archie and Louis headed to the kitchen to make sure that his and Harry's phones were charging on the little charger pad Harry had. They were, so he shot off a quick message to their mums, asking for an update and sending their love. 

 

He headed back into the living room and saw that the only place left to lay was behind Harry, which meant that Harry's body would block out the heat. He sighed to himself and sat down, making himself comfortable on the blankets and pillows. He had just closed his eyes when Harry was turning himself over. 

 

"No," He said lowly. "Move over here." 

 

"I'm fine right here." He said, keeping his eyes closed. 

 

"That wasn't a question, baby." Harry said. Louis perked up at the term of endearment. "Move over here. Right now." 

 

With a little help from Harry, Louis managed to drag himself across Harry's body and into the curve of his body. He nestled right in and closed his eyes once more. He fell asleep to the crackle of the fire, the breathing of his children, and Harry's hand on his bare waist, rubbing circles into his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty ending but SYDNEY RAIN WHAT THE FUCK THAT BOY IS GAYER THAN A PICNIC BASKET IN ELTON JOHNS BACKYARD DOES NOBODY SEE THAT


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning could only be described as  _soft_. When Harry woke up, the fire was going, and four of his boys were sleeping. Ollie and Theo were wrapped up in each other, using only one blanket and sharing a pillow. Bean was curled up next to Harry, and Lucas was stretched out in the middle. Louis and Archie were missing, and it wasn't hard to find them. 

 

They were in the sitting room just off of the foyer, curled up in a chair together. The chair had been turned around and pushed up right against the window. Louis had a sleepy expression but he was smiling at Archie, who was touching the glass with one hand and looking out and the still-falling snow with fascination. He could see a teacup sitting on the end table, with steam curling above it. He stood in the doorway and watched. 

 

"Go!" Archie pleaded, staring back at Louis. 

 

"You'll have to wait until daddy wakes up, lovey." Louis said gently. "And then when daddy wakes up, you've got to eat breakfast." 

 

"Tummy!" Archie rubbed at his tummy. Louis gave him an eskimo kiss and nodded. 

 

"That's right, baby. Got to fill your tummy." He ran his fingers through Archie's wild hair and the toddler sank back against Louis' body. 

 

"Go," He said quieter, pointing out the window. "Daddy." 

 

Louis hummed and kissed the back of Archie's head. "I know, bug. Are you ready to go back to bed?" Harry saw Archie shake his head, and he heard Louis sigh and watched as he settled back against the chair. That's when he made his presence known. He stepped further into the dark room and crouched down beside the chair. Louis glanced over at him, a small smile playing at his lips. 

 

Archie swiveled his head and grinned at Harry. "Daddy," He waved a chubby hand at Harry. He pointed to the window. "Go?" 

 

Harry clasped Archie's hand in his and leaned forward to kiss it. "Well, sure, baby!" He agreed quietly. "But you've got to eat first." 

 

Archie didn't like that answer, and he took his hand away from Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. The pout on his face was one hundred and ten percent Louis. He had to stifle a laugh at the dramatics of his youngest child. He shook his head and turned his gaze to Louis, who's head was tilted back. He was staring back at Harry. 

 

"Hi." Harry greeted. 

 

"Hi." Louis replied softly. "What woke you?" 

 

"The lack of small body next to mine." Harry answered, humming. "Meaning you. What time did you get up?" 

 

"Um," Louis tilted his head back to look at the wall clock. "Maybe five? It's still early now. I keep trying to get this little monster to go back to sleep." 

 

Harry looked back at the clock again. "You've been in here staring out of a window for an hour?" He asked, turning back to Louis. Archie was staring at him again now, pout over. He waved two fingers at him and Archie dissolved into giggles. 

 

"I guess so." Louis shrugged. "He's obsessed. Definitely your child." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and stood, holding his arms out for Archie. When he had Archie in his arms, it didn't last. Instead, he wiggled out of Harry's grasp and went toddling off, still unsteady on his little legs. They heard him giggling maniacally down the hall, probably going to go wake his brothers up. When he was out of the room, Harry, who's arms were still open, looked down at Louis. 

 

"Well, baby," He said, dimples popping out. "How about you?" 

 

Louis grinned and shook his head, but he stood up onto the chair cushion and let himself be lifted up by Harry. They hadn't done that in awhile, and he had to tighten his thighs around Harry's waist and make sure that he wouldn't go sliding down Harry's body. When they were situated, he burst out into laughter and tangled his hands in Harry's hair. 

 

Harry grinned up at him. "Think we have time for a quickie?" 

 

-

 

Louis adjusted his shirt and checked himself in the mirror. His lips were swollen, and there was a faint mark appearing on his throat. Fuck Harry and his vampire tendencies. They couldn't go one fuck without Harry marking him in some way. He combed his fingers through his hair and looked back at Harry, who was tugging up some sweatpants. He bit his lip when he saw the marks down Harry's back. 

 

"Do those hurt?" He asked Harry, turning away from the mirror. 

 

Harry looked up. He shook his shirt out and slid it on. "Not really. I mean, when I put my back to the hot spray of the shower or when one of the kids wants a piggy back, but other than that, I don't really feel it." 

 

Louis smirked. "You're lying," He said, walking over to Harry. "I can see right through you. You  _feel_ it." 

 

Harry sighed and nodded. He was smiling. "You're right. It hurts like a mother fucker when you scratch my back," He hooked an arm around Louis' waist and pulled him closer. "But I  _love_ it. I love it when you lock your thighs around my hips when I'm plowing into you and I  _love_ it when you drag your nails down my back. I love the face you make when I shift the smallest bit because you're so sensitive and you feel  _everything._ I  _love_ it." 

 

Louis was about to answer, but from the guest bathroom, he heard a thump, and then Ollie's ornery giggle. He sighed and turned to Harry. "Now that they're up, I'm wishing hard core that I would have gone back to bed instead of fucking around with you." 

 

Harry made a face at him and planted a big, wet, kiss right on his face. "Better hurry before they come looking for us." 

 

Louis pushed Harry away and made a noise. "You're obnoxious. Stay in here forever." He headed towards the door, only to have Harry wrap an arm around his waist and hook him back in. 

 

"I'd miss you." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, petting a hand down Louis' back to his bum. 

 

"You're  _obnoxious_." Louis said again, slower this time. "But if I say that I'd miss you too, will you let me go?" 

 

Harry hummed. "Sure, as long as you're going to go make breakfast. Sending you to heaven makes me hungry." He smacked Louis' bum loudly. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and righted himself. "If you do that again I'll bite your dick next time you put it near my face." He warned, pulling his pants on. He shivered when Harry's warm breath traveled down the back of his neck. 

 

Harry's wet lips pressed a kiss to the side of Louis' neck. "You won't," He said. "But I'll take the threat as real and continue to put my clothes on. And for extra credit, I'll think of things we can do with the boys." 

 

Louis walked over to the door and blew Harry a kiss before opening it. "This is why you're my favorite." He left the room, hearing Harry's booming laughter. In the den, Archie was laying on the ground, letting Pancake lick his hands over and over. Louis made a face at that. The twins were jumping on the couch cushions, Bean was reading a book in the armchair, and Lucas was trying to turn the TV on. 

 

"Baby, the power is out. Would you like to watch your iPad?" He asked. Lucas pouted but nodded. When he had the iPad in his small hands, the twins settled quickly to watch it with him. Archie was completely oblivious to everything around him except for Pancake. Louis shook his head and headed to the kitchen to gather something up for breakfast. Since the power was off, they would have to settle for cereal. 

 

He passed around bowls to each of his boys, who were all now circled around Lucas, watching some movie about dragons. He was pouring a bowl for himself when Harry came into the kitchen. 

 

"What's cooking, good looking?" Harry asked, sidling up next to Louis. 

 

"Uh, cereal." Louis answered, pointing to the colorful boxes sitting on the counter. Harry shrugged and grabbed a spoon. He sank it into Louis' bowl and shoved it in his mouth. 

 

"What?" He asked when Louis made a face. 

 

"You're gross." Louis said, moving his bowl away. 

 

"You've had my cock in your mouth!" Harry protested, dipping his spoon back in. "And I can name about five things we've done that are  _way_ grosser than sharing cereal. So." He grinned triumphantly when Louis gave up and let him eat from the bowl. "I love you baby." 

 

Louis sighed and knocked his shoulder against Harry's. "I love you too." 

 

-

 

Later that day, Archie finally got to go outside with Harry. The snow was significantly deeper than it was last evening, and Louis was worried that it would swallow Archie up whole, so he found himself tugging on some boots and a coat to trudge out after Harry, who was swinging Archie in the air like it was no big deal. The other boys could find entertainment in making snowmen, but Harry found entertainment in tossing their youngest into the air. 

 

"Don't drop my child!" He said, eyeballing Harry closely. "We'll lose him." 

 

Harry laughed and snuggled Archie closer. " _Never_." He promised Archie, who was staring around at all of the snow swirling around him. "I would never drop this little cupcake.  _Never_."

 

"You'd better not." Louis threatened lightly, packing some snow into his hands. "I spent nine months making him. I'd be so disappointed that all my hard work would be ruined." 

 

That made Harry laugh out loud, which in turn made Archie laugh. He even threw his head back like Harry did. "Don't worry, baby," He walked over to Louis and wrapped an arm around his spouse's slight shoulders. "I wouldn't dare ruin that." 

 

Louis burrowed his face into Harry's coat. "Good. I'm rather partial to this baby." 

 

"I'm rather partial to  _all_ my babies." Harry said cheekily, smacking little kisses across Archie's cold, red face. The toddler squealed in laughter and did the same to Harry. "That includes you." He grinned at Louis when Archie was done kissing him. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned over to gather some snow in his hand. He packed it and made a perfect ball. He made full eye contact with Harry as he threw the snowball. It hit Harry right in the chest and sent Archie into a fit of laughter. Harry just looked shocked. After a moment, he sat the toddler down and pointed to Louis. 

 

"It's on." He warned before scooping up some snow. He looked up just in time to be hit with another snowball, right to the face. Archie couldn't stop laughing at his misfortune, and he stood upright. As he began sculpting a snowball, Louis ran off, shouting and laughing. 

 

"Hurry boys!" He hollered to his eldest boys. Bean and Lucas stopped what they were doing and looked over. "We need to make some snowballs! Quick! Daddy's coming over here!" 

 

The three scrambled around, trying to avoid the throws from Harry, but Lucas took one to the chest and fell down dramatically, stirring up Pancake, who was barking around his feet. Bean hit Harry in the knee, and Harry began to chase his oldest son around the yard. The two were throwing snowballs at each other and having a blast. 

 

"Mummy!" Theo yelled, grabbing Louis' attention. He and Ollie were sitting in the snow. "Angel!" 

 

"Of course, loves." Louis went over and sat down next to them. The three laid back and began to make snow angels. A few seconds later, Lucas joined in. Duke sniffed around their heads and Pancake was over near Archie, running next to the toddler who was trying to keep up with his Daddy and brother. 

 

"Cold!" Ollie exclaimed, giggling. He grabbed a handful of snow, which wasn't much due to his gloved hands, and shoved some in his mouth. Of course, he was laying down, and most of it went down his neck, making him laugh harder. "So cold!" 

 

"Are you getting cold, love bug?" Louis asked, sitting up. He looked over at Ollie, who was still trying to eat snow. Theo joined him, and Lucas laughed at the two. They were always doing crazy things with each other. "I take that as a no." 

 

"Mummy," Lucas turned to Louis. "When we go inside, can we make a blanket fort and watch movies inside of it?" 

 

Louis leaned over and ruffled Lucas's hair. "I think that's the best idea I've heard all day, baby." 

 

-

 

Once inside, everyone made quick work of stripping out of their wet clothes and putting on something warmer. The twins were wearing matching footie pajamas and running around instead of helping. The feet of their pajamas helped them slide across the hardwood floor of the foyer. That would keep them entertained for  _years_. In the den, the boys were making room on the floor while Harry and Louis strategically draped the sheets over everything. 

 

Once the fort was built, the boys clambered in and Harry brought out his laptop. It had a bigger screen to watch movies. He climbed in with them as Louis went to fetch some food. When he had an abundance, he joined his family underneath the fort. A few minutes later, Pancake, Duke, and the two kittens, whom the kids finally named Flower and Brick, found their way in as well. 

 

Everyone settled in and watched the opening credits of the movie. Each child had both hands occupied with snacks and were quiet as mice. Louis leaned against Harry and looked up at his spouse. When Harry looked down at him, he puckered his lips. Harry leaned down and kissed them quietly. 

 

"I love you," Louis grinned up at him. 

 

"Ditto." Harry nuzzled along Louis' cheek. "Very much." 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter ive ever written and you'll understand why.

They were snowed in for three days. After that, their power was restored and road crews were out cleaning up the blanketed streets. The boys were eager to get out and run down to Niall and Liam's, where Finn and Charlotte were waiting outside, all dressed in their winter gear. The girls were brought home and Harry spent a good amount of time holding each of them closely. 

 

With the snow clear, it felt like they were all reconnected with the world again, and Louis was thankful for that. As much as he loved his family, he needed a break from them all sometimes. They got a little crazy at times, but he loved it. 

 

-

 

"You know," Harry said that night, crawling up into the bed. Louis was sitting cross-legged, applying lotion to his arms and legs. He looked up when the bed dipped. "The twins will be starting school soon." 

 

Louis groaned and tuned him out. "Don't even talk about that. I don't want to think about that." 

 

"I know," Harry agreed. "But it will be here before you know it. And Lucas wants to go to school with Bean now. Pretty soon, Olivia and Bella will be in preschool and it'll just be you and Archie at home all day." 

 

Louis glanced over at Harry. "Well, we'll be with you when you're home, and with Duke and Pancake, and the cats." He reminded Harry. "Besides, Archie's never going to grow up. He's already told me." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled. "He's told you? Our ten month old son has told you?" 

 

Louis nodded and sat the lotion bottle down. "Yep. He has. He also told me to stay away from you because you're obnoxious." 

 

Harry barked out a laugh. "Oh, we're back on this now?" He asked, rolling closer to Louis. "Was I obnoxious when I was balls deep in you last night? Or this morning? How about the little afternoon delight you locked us in the laundry room for? Was I obnoxious then?" 

 

Louis spread his hand out and put it on Harry's face, pushing him away lightly. "Yes. Very. Actually, even more obnoxious. Goodnight." 

 

Harry anchored his arm around Louis' waist and smiled up at him. "You're mean to me." He said with a grin. "Why do I put up with you?" 

 

Louis glared down at him. "Because I had your child out of wedlock. And then I got pregnant again out of wedlock. So you had to put a ring on it then. I had trapped you completely. You and your credit cards. And then I got pregnant  _again_ , with two that time. And it was a super hard birth and delivery so you probably pitied me -" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "I  _had_ to take you home after that. The hospital simply wouldn't allow me to leave you." 

 

"Shame." Louis deadpanned. "And then after that, I got pregnant  _again_ and had this baby  _at home_ , in the guest room. Do you remember? No medication or anything. I just tossed my legs in the air and hoped for the best." 

 

"You're crude." Harry commented lightly. 

 

Louis ignored him. "And then after that, our best friends died and we had to take in their daughter, so again, you pitied me probably." Harry nodded in agreement. Louis continued. "And then after that, after everything had sort of settled for awhile, we hated each others guts for some reason and you kept calling me fat and so we fought a lot and you moved out and we kept fighting so I did a few squats to show you what you were missing and then I got pregnant  _again_  - do you notice a recurring theme here? - and then you moved back in, and now here we are."

 

"Are you done?" Harry asked, sitting up. When Louis nodded, he rolled his body to completely cover Louis'. "You left out a few parts, and I'd just like to clarify." 

 

"You have the floor." Louis gave him permission. 

 

"Thanks." Harry grinned down at Louis. "I put up with you because  _you_ put up with  _me._ " 

 

Louis stared up at him with a blank expression. "Is that it?" He asked. 

 

Above him, Harry nodded. "That's it. That's all there needs to be. I put up with you because you have seen me at my best and at my worst, and you stayed. Not once did you leave me. But I can recall at least two times where I've left you, and though I try so hard to block it out, I can't. But I don't dwell on that because look at us now." 

 

"Uh, well, you're laying on top of me." Louis said. "Picture perfect?" 

 

"Hush." Harry said. "I've seen you at your best and at your worst, which, to be quite honest, is a fucking train wreck." When Louis began hitting his body, Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, let me explain please, Hot Mess Express." He nosed against Louis' soft jaw. "I love you when you're a train wreck." 

 

"Why?" Louis asked incredulously. His self at train wreck level was drinking wine straight out of the bottle and wearing stained clothing while sitting in the empty bathtub. 

 

"Because I just love seeing you  _not care_. You don't care about how you look, or who sees you, or what's for dinner. Putting on my sweatpants and my shirts is the closest you get to relaxing before I get home. It's you getting comfortable and cozy without completely laying down somewhere and letting my nutty kids run rampant." 

 

Louis giggled up at Harry. "They are kind of nutty." 

 

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis' cheek. He nuzzled up against it. "Yes, they are. But I love them. And I love you."

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I love you too." 

 

-

 

The next morning was a sleepy morning. Lucas and Bean spent the night over at Niall and Liam's, so it was just Louis, Harry, the twins, the girls, and Archie. Louis and Archie woke up first, they  _always_ woke up first, and Harry loved watching the two together. Louis would always bring Archie back over to the bed and hold him close. Archie would curl up on top of Louis, but he would never fall asleep. 

 

Harry would always roll over and make eye contact with his youngest child. Archie always tried to be quiet though, because more often than not, Louis would fall right back to sleep. But today, he didn't. When Harry rolled over, Louis was sitting up, supporting Archie with his bent knees. Louis' eyes were tired but Archie's were wide open and he was giggly. 

 

He watched as Louis kissed all over Archie's small, soft hands, making the ten month old squeal in delight. Archie wiggled closer to Louis every time he got a kiss, and Louis wrapped him up tightly and combed a few fingers through his thick hair. It was turning a dark brown now, and curls were starting to pop up at the nape of his neck. Harry loved touching the soft ringlets, and he especially loved it when Louis always threatened him when he brought up the fact that all of their children had his curly hair. 

 

Of course, he could never go unnoticed for too long before Archie was glancing over, making eye contact with him. Archie squealed and quite literally rolled off of Louis and into the middle of the bed. He rolled right over to Harry and peered up at him, chubby cheeks splitting into a grin. He had two deep dimples - the deepest any of their kids had at that age. 

 

Harry poked one and Archie giggled, catching his finger. "Daddy!" He waved Harry's finger around and stared up at his daddy with wide eyes. 

 

Harry leaned over to kiss Archie's soft cheek. "Good morning, bug." He greeted quietly. He glanced up at Louis. "And good morning, baby doll." 

 

Louis smiled and stretched into a laying position. "Hiya." He said. "Can I - " 

 

"Yes, love, you can go back to sleep." Harry interrupted, already knowing what was coming. Louis smiled and blew him a kiss, but it faded when they heard giggling outside of their door. 

 

Louis tossed his arm over his eyes. "Your kids, Harry." He said. "They're awake. Go deal with them." 

 

"And why should I be the only one?" Harry asked, poking at Archie's fat tummy. He loved his fat baby. He was a sucker for his fat little baby. He would do  _anything_ for those chubby cheeks and chunky legs.  _Anything_. 

 

Louis peered at him under his arm. "Because they're your DNA and your sperm and they're crazy. Absolutely crazy." 

 

Harry laughed quietly. "They are." He agreed. He rolled over with Archie and stepped out of bed. Archie wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, as if preparing himself for what was about to happen. Harry braced himself at the door. At least two of his crazy kids were out there right now, and they were probably ready to start their day. Harry, he was not ready to start his day. 

 

But, with seven kids, sacrifices had to be made. Sleep had to be taken when offered and sleeping late was a thing of the past. Although, not for Louis. He looked back at his husband, who was already asleep again. He sighed and faced the door again. He would do anything for Louis.  _Anything._ And if letting him sleep late was what he wanted, then by God, Harry would do it. He would grow tired around five in the evening just so Louis didn't have too. 

 

A small knock sounded at the bottom of the bedroom door and Harry looked down. Archie clapped his hands. Again, Harry sighed. When he opened the door, his morning would begin. It would be filled with tears and fighting and throwing things and he would probably step in something sticky at least twice, and have to put a band-aid on someone. He would have to make eight different things for breakfast just to appease his children. 

 

He would settle back in the couch with kids under his arms and watch four straight hours of Disney princesses singing and talking animals. He would go outside in the freezing cold to get pelted with snowballs, and then come inside and deal with a pile of wet clothes. He would  _probably_ get a thank you kiss from a well rested Louis, and it would be worth it. He would learn new things from his oldest son and his youngest son, and more than likely everyone in between. 

 

He would sit back and watch them all interact in their weird, different ways. He would try to decipher which traits his kids inherited from him and which ones they got from Louis. He would pin all of their crazy, nutty, silly behavior on Louis, when in reality, his DNA probably played a bigger part. But he wouldn't care, because they're his kids, and he loves them all. 

 

He's got seven children when he thought that he would never want any at all, a husband that he was sure that he was going to lose multiple times, and a faithful dog that's been with them through everything. A brand new puppy who still had to learn the ropes. Two kittens who tore up everything but he still had a soft spot for. A job that he loved and that provided for them. And their house....

 

 _If this old house could talk,_ He thought, looking from wall to wall,  _Oh, the stories it would tell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for taking this journey with me. I love each and every one of you, and without you this story wouldn't have made it past Strict. Your comments made me laugh and smile, and your encouraging words to me when I was feeling down or uninspired meant more to me than you'll ever know. 
> 
> When I first started this series, I only meant to do one book, maybe a sequel. Who knew that I'd still be at it more than a year later? And on the sixth story at that? I love writing for you all and I love the ideas that you all give me. 
> 
> It's sad to see this come to an end but fear not - for I will be present in my other three stories. I hope that this story has brought you as much joy as it has me. 
> 
> I love you all, and good night xoxo


End file.
